Hyperdimensional Infinite Neptunia
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Monster Hunter, a dangerous, yet exciting job, though there are few surprises. But when a Monster Hunter runs into Neptune and Compa while on a job, he gets roped into things he never expected, and discovers a few surprising things in the process.
1. Setting Out

Hyperdimensional Infinite Neptunia

A Hyperdimension Neptunia x Infinite Stratos-ish fic

Chapter 1 – Setting Out

"Who…are you…?"

'Not this again…'

"You…feel familiar…yet I do not know you…"

'This is the third time this is happening… Look just leave me alone already!'

"I am sorry. It is not my intention to be disturbing your sleep. To be honest, I do not know why this is happening…"

'…I swear, if this is some mind control thing that's happening, I am gonna rip you a new one when I find you!'

"…You sure are rude, aren't you? I said that I am sorry for intruding upon your sleep. However, I can't seem to disconnect the connection…"

'…Hmm, now that I think about it, this is the first time that we've actually been able to talk. Just who are you?'

"I am Histoire, a tome that has been sealed away somewhere. What is your name mister?"

'…I see, I'm talking to a book. All the stress from the monster hunting missions must be getting to me if a book is talking to me in my sleep. Anyway, I'm Soren Fujou.'

"Soren Fujou…? That sounds like a name from the surface world… I take it that you're from the surface?"

'…'

"…Is something the matter?"

'You're not gonna say anything about me being a surface human?'

"Why should I? I do not see a problem with you being a surface human. There is no difference between a surface human and a landmass human, right?"

'Huh, you're the only person apart from Sis that's said that to me. Unless, you don't know what the general opinion of the people that live on the four landmasses have on humans that live on the Earth's surface below?'

"Unfortunately, I do. Please rest assured that I do not think little of humans that live on the surface. I honestly don't see what the difference is anyway."

'Okay… Now that that's out of the way, why have you been, uh, contacting me for the past few nights? I swear, this has something to do with the increased monster activity going on.'

"I am not sure, but all I know is that you feel…familiar somehow. I wish I could find out, but I cannot do much in my sealed state."

'…Are you trying to ask me to save you?'

"…Pretty much…ah, the connection is getting weaker. I will talk to you later…"

'What…? Hey, wait!'

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

_Planeptune – Soren's House_

"Hold on! Huh…another dream. Well, might as well put it aside for now *yawn*."

Planeptune, one of the four 'planet' landmasses floating above the Earth's surface. It's also one of the more technologically advanced ones compared to the other landmasses. Though most people live in the cities, there are a few that live on the outskirts, where monsters sometimes prowl. Soren's one of those people, who lives in a two story house that in a forest close to the main city. Unfortunately for him, his day always seems to start off with a monster or two showing up at his doorstep.

"Better get myself ready…"

After Soren finished his morning routine, he looked out the window, and sure enough, there were monsters already waiting outside. If you want to be more specific, a group of slimes that seems to be fighting with each other for first dibs on attacking the house.

"Now that's something I've never seen before. Other than that, it's business as usual… Better get dressed and grab Yukihira."

Soren got into his usual clothes, which consisted of black jeans, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. It's a look his sister ingrained into him to make him look more sophisticated in public while keeping things practical.

When Soren was ready to head out, he looked around until he spotted his blade, Yukihira Type 3, sitting on a sword rack in the living room. That futuristic looking blade was the only thing he had from the surface prior to being brought up to Planeptune eight years ago. Shaped like a katana, one of the notable things about it is the four diamond indents at the bottom of the hilt, though Soren figured it was a design thing and left it alone. Yukihira Type 3 itself looked cool enough already so the little details tend to be skipped over.

Grabbing the green survival vest that Soren kept by the entrance, he checked the pockets for everything before putting it on. "Hmm, a couple of healing potions, a few antidotes…yup, everything's all here."

Kicking the door open he shouted, "Alright you babies, who's first!-?"

The slimes stopped fighting each other the moment they heard Soren's voice and rounded onto him. "Tch, figures that they come after me first. You'd think they'd learn by now…"

The battle was short and sweet, with Soren toying with the slimes for a bit before he got bored. Soon enough, there was one left and it looked like it was starting to panic as Soren gave a grin that showed his teeth. "Congratulations, you've been chosen for my routine Boot to the Head exercise!"

The slime tried to run away, but Soren was too fast and in one fast kick, the slime went flying upwards in the direction of the nearby pond. "Going, going, and cha-ching! Right into the water for 100 points!"

Soren chuckled to himself as he put on a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. "Well, might as well go see Torres if he has any new jobs for me…"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Torres' Shop<em>

"Hey Torres, are you in?"

"Soren, looks like the monsters didn't eat you today either!"

"Oi, the only monsters running around my place are just low-level ones and besides, the barrier Sis bought a year ago works fine. I have no troubles sleeping at night." Then Soren added mentally, 'At least until a few nights ago…'

Torres gave a healthy laugh as he nodded. "That's true. Amazoo dot nep does sell good stuff. I even use it to buy some raw materials. Anyway, take off those shades. No one's here today to give you weird looks."

Soren took off his shades, revealing his brown eyes to Torres. "Aw, I didn't know you wanted to see my pretty eyes so much Torres. I wonder what Sis would say."

"She'd say to make you a man, and not the old fashion way either. Damn yaoi freak…"

Both guys shivered at the thought before Soren asked, "So, what jobs do you have today?"

"A whole bunch of them again," Torres couldn't help but frown as he took out a couple of papers. "Your job as a monster hunter has gotten real busy ever since more monsters started showing up. You know most of the jobs from the Basilicom come to me in order to be offered to you when it comes to monsters, and four of them are from them."

"They still believe in those surface human myths huh…" Soren shook his head as he looked at each of the papers. "If I didn't have a reputation as a decent monster hunter along with Sis, I'm sure they'd treat me as if I didn't exist."

"Ain't that the truth…" Torres shook his head as he checked his wares, "Either the people are wary or they just plain ignore you. Still, it could've been worse."

"I'm sure it would've, if Sis didn't have a reputation of being a kick ass fighter that didn't bow down to people. The Sanctuary people are still a bit pissed at her for not worshipping Lady Purple Heart as much as a regular citizen."

"That's an understatement. The only reason they don't try to do anything against her is that she's one of the strongest fighters in Planeptune, and she hasn't actually broken any laws either." Soren gave four of the five papers back to Torres as he waved the one he was holding. "I'll take this one, it should be easy."

"Oh? A simple search quest?"

"It's a good warm up. Some girl named Compa lost her cell phone running away from a monster when she went to study an herb or something. Looks like it's in the Cabrage Patch Field, it shouldn't take long."

"Well, it's your choice." Soren put on his shades again as Torres got his store ready. "Come back here when you find the phone. The girl was told to come here after it was found."

"Right."

_Planeptune – Cabrage Patch Field_

"Jeez, I didn't expect there to be this many monsters here…"

Soren sliced through another monster that tried to attack him from behind before looking at the field before him. Cabrage Patch Field was a place in Planeptune where a lot of medicinal herbs tend to grow, and an abundance of a plant grew here that was an essential part for Detoxin potions.

There were also rumors of strange kids living in the fields, but that has mostly been unfounded, though people have claimed to have heard giggling coming from the bushes…

"As if kids live here…"

A bush started shaking and Soren stabbed it with Yukihira, causing a monster to jump out in pain, and before it could retaliate, Soren finished it off. "Kids? More like gremlins…

"Anyway, what was that herb that girl was studying?" Taking out the paper with the quest on it, Soren took a quick look. "Ah, that herb… I better find it and start looking.

A number of monster encounters later, Soren found the bush that was specified in the job and started searching around. Sure enough, he found the pink cell phone in the grass and picked it up, looking it over. "Looks like it isn't broken, that's good. Wouldn't want to come all this way just to tell the client that her phone broke."

Pocketing the phone, Soren was about to leave when a loud roar echoed through the field. "What the hell…!-?"

Noticing that there were sounds of monsters running away, Soren quickly took out Yukihira and got into a defensive stance as he looked around in alarm. Soon enough a big monster appeared and it was something that the monster hunter had never seen in his life. The monster looked like a cross between a spider and an armored knight, with the knight half actually being on top of the spider's head and it was wielding two short swords. Being a pale red, Soren heard the monster growling like an angry dog.

"Okay, now that's something new…scanning…a Rabid Vermin huh…?"

Soren had little time to react as the monster charged forward, swords raised, and brought both of them down on him. Using Yukihira to defend, Soren was shocked to find how strong this monster was, as he felt himself being pushed back and on the defensive.

Reaching into his pocket, Soren took out a black sphere and slammed it into the ground, creating a smokescreen. It made the Rabid Vermin screech as Soren quickly flanked it and sliced off two of it's left legs, causing it to become unbalanced.

Despite the sudden decapitation, the Rabid Vermin just got angrier and it threw one of it's swords at him. Soren deflected it, but was surprised when the monster slammed it's spider back into him, sending him flying off his feet and into a bush. A mad hiss came from the Rabid Vermin as Soren quickly got out of the bush. "Grr…need to get in that one strike… Maybe that would work…"

The smokescreen fading, the Rabid Vermin turned to face Soren, though he noticed that the monster was leaning on it's right legs in order to compensate it's weight. Taking out a small pistol, Soren started firing rounds at the monster as he started to work his way to flank it.

A lucky shot to one of it's eyes caused it to thrash around, giving Soren the opening to leap on the Rabid Vermin's back and stab Yukihira right through the monster's back on both parts, knight first then spider second. The two stabs killed the monster as it went limp and collapsed, making Soren jump off. "Well, that went better than I thought."

Checking for any injuries that he might have missed, Soren took out a potion and drank it when he saw the monster's chest glow purple, and something small that was glowing purple fell out and hit the ground. "Hmm, what the heck is that?"

Going over and picking up what the monster dropped, the item happened to be a…purple crystal? "Weird, looks more like a fragment of something. Oh well, if I don't know what it is, I can always sell it."

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Torres' Shop<em>

"Welcome-, whoa man, what happened to you?"

"Ran into a boss monster. It was one I've never seen before on Planeptune."

Torres' eyes narrowed hearing that. "You know, people have been reporting sights of monsters never seen before on Planeptune, shortly after the monster activities started to increase. If this grows any worse, then we'll have to call upon Lady Purple Heart for assistance. Maybe you'll get to meet the goddess yourself and gain her favour."

"Whatever, I really don't care about that Torres." Soren took out the cell phone and put it on the counter. "Here's the client's phone. Hand me the next job, any one of them can do."

"Sure you don't want to stick around to meet the client? I heard she's a real cutie."

"Nah, I'm sure she'll freak out that I'm a surface human and a monster hunter to boot."

"Shame, at this rate, you're never gonna find a girlfriend. Sure you want to wait long?"

"I really haven't thought about it really. Even Sis doesn't have a boyfriend; you know how the monster hunter job works. People don't want to have a relationship with someone that might suddenly die on the job due to monsters."

"Ha, it's not like you'll die easily."

"Don't care, I'll think about it when I retire." Soren adjusted his shades before folding his arms. "Anyway, any word from Sis? It's been over two months already and I'm starting to get worried."

"Sorry man, no word from her. I wouldn't worry about it. Heck, for all we know, she's probably clubbing in Leanbox or Lastation. You know she tends to do that after she finishes a bunch of jobs on the other landmasses."

A sigh escaped Soren's lips as Torres took out a piece of paper and handed it to the monster hunter. "Here Soren, better get started on your next job."

"Thanks Torres, I'll see you later." Soren walked over to the exit and opened it, only to bump into someone. "Ow, sorry about that."

"It's okay, it's my fault." A female voice replied. All Soren did was nod and left the shop, but not before hearing, "Excuse me, I'm here about my phone?"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Soren's house<em>

At the end of the day, Soren got back to his house with his bounty money on hand, about 5000 credits. When he got home, he thought he heard a rustling in the bushes again and drew out Yukihira. A couple of slimes came out and Soren got ready to attack, when all of a sudden, one of the slimes made a noise, "Nyaah…"

"…The heck…!-?"

That's when both slimes went back into the bushes and Soren heard the rustling getting farther from where he was standing. Sheathing Yukihira, all Soren could do was stare as he commented, "Now that was random…"

Shaking his head, Soren went over to his house and entered after he checked that there were no other monsters around the perimeter. Putting Yukihira back on it's rack along with the survival vest, Soren let himself relax on the couch. "Aaah, man today was exhausting…"

Taking out the purple crystal, Soren held it up above him and examined it more closely. "Hmm, it's not glowing anymore, and it looks like a piece of something. Probably a quarter fragment of a crystal…"

Putting the crystal down on the table, Soren got up and licked his lips. "Forget that, it's time for some food and games!"

And that's all Soren did for the rest of the day before turning in for the night. However, as he was sleeping, both the crystal fragment and Yukihira glowed for a second before the light from the crystal fragment faded, though Yukihira continued to glow a dull white as a computerized female voice suddenly came from it in a low tone.

**[Yukihira online, standby. Fragmentation and corruption over ninety percent. Recovery and reformatting commencing.]**

With that, Yukihira stopped glowing and returned to it's previous state, with Soren none the wiser. Not like he would've known what was happening anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune - ?<em>

"Fufufu…it's time to implement my plan, isn't that right Histoire?"

"…You won't get away with this."

"And who's going to stop me? The four goddesses? Ha, they're too busy engaging in their petty Console War… Hmm, maybe after they're finished fighting, I'll take that chance to strike…ahahaha!"

With footsteps walking away, all Histoire could do in her sealed state is think to herself. 'Who can I get to help…? …Soren…?'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Okay, now this is a story that's probably a bit off from the norm considering the two elements in this story. Now I know this is a crossover-type story, but it will only use the concept of Infinite <strong>**Stratos (the exoskeleton), so there won't be any apperances of Ichika and the others since they, and the story itself, don't exist in this fic. There's an alternate history here, which will be revealed in later chapters. Since it barely uses elements from Infinite Stratos, I'd rather put this story in the regular section instead of the crossover section, as well as show that the Hyperdimension Neptunia section exists. Next chapter will introduce Neptune and Compa to the story...and this sounds like that other Hyperdimension Neptunia fic I've noticed.**


	2. Infinite Stratos

Chapter 2 – Infinite Stratos

"Soren…Soren…"

'Mmph…go away…let me sleep…'

"Please Soren… It's me…Histoire."

'Huh? Histoire…? Oh, you're the magical talking book that's probably a figment of my imagination due to stress.'

"…I am not a figment of your imagination Soren. I am very real. Still I digress, I need your help."

'A job huh…? Never got a job request in a dream before… Alright, what is it?'

"Thank you Soren. The job that I have for you is to free me from my prison. I have been sealed away somewhere and I need help to be freed."

'Hmm, sounds simple enough, but I barely know you. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?'

"I understand, I should introduce myself a bit more clearly so you can understand. Again, my name is Histoire, a tome of Celestia that has assisted the goddesses for generations. Essentially, I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything. There is nothing that I do not know since the time of my creation."

'Whoa, hold on a minute. You're from Celestia? And what do you mean you are the world's everything? Doesn't that make you a goddess yourself?'

"No…despite knowing everything, I myself do not have much power over things by myself. It is only part of my functions."

'Grrr…sounds complicated, but it doesn't sound bad. Alright, I'll take this job for now, but where do I start looking?'

"There are four items called Key Fragments that are needed to unlock the seal upon me. You'll know when you find them. By the way, I noticed that you found part of Planeptune's Jewel Core."

'Planeptune's Jewel Core? Is that what that crystal thingy is?'

"Yes. I know that I am already asking you to find the Key Fragments, but I must also ask you to find the four Jewel Cores of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. They will definitely help you in your journey against her."

'Uh, who's 'her'? Mind filling me in?'

"Yes, um… Oh dear, something has happened that requires my attention. I am sorry Soren, but I have to go. I will explain things later if we are reconnected again."

'…I feel like she's left me hanging…'

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

_Planeptune – Soren's house_

"Mmph, again…and it feels like I forgot to ask something…"

Looking at the clock beside him, Soren's eyes almost widened in shock when he saw the time. "Damn, it's almost noon! I don't remember being that tired!"

After going through his morning routine, Soren went into the living room and spotted the half of Planeptune's Jewel Core on the table where he left it. "Damn, I knew I forgot something. Histoire told me what this crystal is called, but I still don't know what the heck it is!"

Pocketing the crystal, Soren grabbed Yukihira and he frowned as he picked up the blade. "Strange, Yukihira feels kinda heavier for some reason…"

Giving a shrug, Soren left his house, giving another slime a punt kick towards the pond, and headed towards Central City. However, monster encounters were higher than usual as he walked towards the city.

"Jeez, the monsters are really riled up today...just what the heck happened?"

Soren was pondering this so much that he didn't notice the crater he passed by, where a certain purple-haired heroine had crashed into the ground head first. Then again, no one really cares about a trivial detail like that.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Torres' Shop<em>

"Hey Torres, have any jobs for me?"

"Soren, have you heard? The monsters seemed to be riled up about something. The people are starting to get anxious."

"I know, I've encountered more than the usual amount on my way here."

Torres rubbed his chin before he reached down to grab some papers. "Well, there are three jobs today. One's from the Basilicom and the other two are from a company being harassed by monsters. A bit of a low, but with the monsters acting up, I'm sure a few more will come in before the day's finished."

Soren took the papers and started looking through them when the one from the Basilicom caught his eye. He had this sudden feeling that it was important, so it must be one of those plot important jobs.

"Hmm, 'a red spider-like monster has been spotted around one of the abandoned storage facilities. Please investigate and if necessary, defeat the monster'. A red spider-like monster…?" Soren's memory flashed back to yesterday with his fight with the Rabid Vermin. "I'll do this one first then. Something about it reminds me of yesterday."

"I take it that it's about what happened in the Cabrage Patch Field? You were quite vocal about it before you went home yesterday."

"Uh huh, something about the monster's description sounded like the one that attacked me yesterday in the field. Maybe it's the one I already defeated, but considering this story, it's probably another one."

"Ha, good luck hunting then. Are you gonna buy a few healing salves?"

"That…would be a good idea. I'm down to my last one."

Torres smirked as he grabbed half a dozen vials of green liquid from the shelves. "Here you go then, this comes to 600 credits."

Soren fished out the money as he pocketed the vials. "I hope this monster isn't as vicious as the last one, but considering my luck lately…"

"Ah, don't worry. Your sister taught you well enough to survive almost anything, so I'm sure that you'll come out in one piece."

"Almost anything?"

"I doubt that you'll survive falling down into a lava pit."

"…As if I'd go to someplace with one."

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Abandoned Storage Facility<em>

"Hmm? From the looks of things, someone's already here, if the open door is any indication…"

Soren was standing in front of the entrance of the abandoned storage facility, a place that really looked out of place on Planeptune. Looking around the run down place, Soren drew Yukihira as he stepped forward.

"Looks like the monsters aren't around. Weird…"

Entering the place, Soren saw the defeated forms of monsters and whistled at the sight. "Looks like someone's been busy here."

Taking a few steps forward, a loud screech came from behind, causing Soren to whip around. He was treated to the sight of another Rabid Vermin, this one looking pretty crazy as drool came from the spider's mouth.

"Shoot, the hallway's too narrow to fight in!" Soren started to back away from the Rabid Vermin slowly as he tried to think up a plan. "Aw screw it!"

Soren whipped around and ran away from the monster as fast as he could, the Rabid Vermin hot on his heels and not very subtle, if the ramming into the walls at every turn was any indication. It was causing so much of a ruckus that part of the facility caved in, leaving only one path for Soren to take.

Deeper inside the facility, our resident amnesiac Neptune in her HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) form was facing a bewildered nurse-in-training Compa after defeating the Guard Vermin and acquiring something called the Planeptune Key Fragment. Under normal circumstances, Neptune would've transformed back by now, but…

"N-Nep-Nep? Is t-that you…?"

"Uh…" That was as far as Neptune got when she and Compa heard the crashing noises the Rabid Vermin was making along with Soren's shouting. "What was that-!-?"

"Oh, sounds like someone's in trouble Nep-Nep!" Compa's shock quickly vanished as her attention became focused on the noises. "We should go see if they need our help!"

Neptune just stood where she was as her eyes narrowed at the sounds. "Are the noises…getting closer?"

Sure enough, the sounds were getting louder as gunshots rang out and Soren's voice shouted, "Ack, damn spider!"

The two girls saw Soren round the corner and run into the large chamber they were in. The monster hunter looked around in a panic that he really didn't notice the two nearby. "Shoot, a dead end, but this place is big enough to fight in."

"Huh? Who are you Mister?" Compa was surprised at Soren's sudden appearance, though Neptune frowned a bit for some reason.

"What the-!-? What the heck are you girls doing here!-?"

"Grraah!"

"A monster!-? Get ready Compa!" Neptune readied her sword and faced the only exit in the chamber.

"Eh? Eh! Another boss fight! Isn't this a bit too much for beginners like us!"

Soren looked between the two, eyeing Compa's 'weapon' in particular before he turned to Neptune. "You with the purple hair, I can see that you're fight capable, but what about her?"

Neptune saw Soren point his thumb at Compa and quickly nodded, "Yes, she can fight."

The person in question was about to say something when the Rabid Vermin rounded the corner and growled at the three. Neptune raised an eyebrow and commented, "That looks like the boss monster we just fought. A palette swap? But it has different weapons…"

"Now's not the time for talk Miss Pur- ack!"

The Rabid Vermin charged forward right towards Soren, giving him only a few seconds to react. He managed to block the monster's blades with Yukihira, but the force of the charge sent him flying backwards into a pile of scrap metal.

"Mister! Take this!" Compa aimed at the Rabid Vermin and fired off energy shots with her…needle gun?

"It's a syringe!"

Neptune was busy sword fighting the monster, and she was having a tough time trying to get past it's guard. "Tch, this is one high level boss monster. What the heck is it doing here?"

"I don't know! My attacks are hardly- kyaa!" Compa narrowly dodged a leg swipe the Rabid Vermin lashed out at her.

"Compa!" Tch!" For her first dungeon, Neptune wasn't expecting someone so tough so soon, even though she did say she wanted to face stronger monsters earlier.

Meanwhile, Soren was trying to get up and shake off his stunned state at the same time when all of a sudden, Yukihira started speaking. **[OS reconfiguration complete. Threat level high. Deploying IS Yukihira. Execute, standby ready.]**

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that blinded the Rabid Vermin and the two combatants that made the latter shield their eyes with their arms. When it faded, Neptune and Compa opened their eyes and were quite surprised at what they saw.

Stepping forward, Soren found himself wearing an exoskeleton that was silver-grey in color. Gauntlets covered his arms past his elbows and his legs were completely armored up to waist, with an armored skirt covering parts of his thighs. An armored vest covered the rest of his upper body and on his forehead was a bandana like accessory that had a diamond shaped jewel in the center. Behind his back were six silver wings with blue lining that floated near his back, three on each side and pointing downwards.

Yukihira gripped in his right hand, Soren looked at himself, puzzled at what was going on as Compa stared at him in disbelief. "Wha…? Mister transformed too! What's going on here?"

"Huh, and here I though I was the only one who can transform," Neptune mused, "But I'm pretty sure it's different from mine…"

"Raawgh!"

The Rabid Vermin was recovering from it's temporary blindness, putting the three on guard. Soren readied Yukihira as he felt stronger than he ever felt in his life. "Okay then, I don't really understand what's going on, but let's test this out!"

Dashing forward, Soren threw a left punch at the monster and to his surprise, the Rabid Vermin actually fell back from it. The three blinked at what just happened as Soren looked at his hand. "Wow, this is some serious power…"

Then he turned to Neptune and Compa, who looked worn out from fighting. "Um, I know this might sound rude, but do you mind backing off for a bit? I don't know what's going on and I don't want you ladies to get accidentally caught up if something happens."

The two just nodded and stepped backwards as the Rabid Vermin got up from the punch with a feral growl. It launched itself towards Soren weapons first, and with a block from Yukihira, the monster's blades actually cracked as an energy shield from the IS flared up for a second. Pushing the monster back, Soren went on the offensive, giving the monster no chance to recover.

What happened next could mostly be described as a curb-stomp battle. The Rabid Vermin was helpless as Soren broke through it's guard with pure strength and proceeded to hack and slash at it.

"Hmm, looks sort of familiar…I wonder why?"

"Nep-Nep?"

"It's nothing Compa, just a nagging feeling I have…"

"Oh! Then it might have something to do with your memory!"

"Perhaps…"

In the end, the Rabid Vermin fell dead at Soren's feet, while he himself collapsed on his knees. "Ugh, w-why the heck do I feel so drained…?"

**[Strength enhancer exceeds maximum limits. Adjusting values to more acceptable levels.]**

"Well, that kinda explains it."

That's when Soren, Neptune, and Compa, the latter two walking over to Soren to see if he was alright, saw the corpse glow with a purple light, something that made Neptune feel a bit funny inside. Then half a purple crystal fell out and hit the ground with a clink.

Recognizing it as the other half of the Planeptune Jewel Core, Soren tried to move, but his body could barely respond and all he did was shake a little. At the same time, Neptune started glowing making Compa and Soren look as Neptune changed from her HDD form back to her pre-teen loli form.

"Huh…that's something you don't see everyday…" Considering Soren just transformed into an exoskeleton, he's one to talk, not to mention his surprise quota already ran dry for the day.

Compa just stared at Neptune for a bit before her nursing instincts kicked in, and turned her attention to Soren. "Excuse me Mister, but are you hu- eh?"

"Hmm, what?" Soren had an inking feeling where this was going and bit his lip in anticipation.

"Uh, it-it's nothing," Compa looked a bit flustered as she tried not to sound rude. "It's just that, your eyes…you're a...a...!"

A sigh escaped Soren's lips as he struggled to stand. "Yeah, I'm a surface human. I take it you're one of those that heard the rumors."

"Surface human?" Neptune put a finger to her chin in confusion. "What's a surface human, and what's the difference between them and regular humans?"

Soren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and looked at Compa for an explanation. "Nep-Nep has amnesia from falling from the sky."

"O…kay…?" Soren got the amnesia part, but the falling from the sky sounded pretty farfetched to him.

'Neptune, can you hear me? This is Histoire."

"Histy! Thanks for all the help you provided! What's up?"

Both Compa and Soren looked puzzled as Compa looked around, as if to find someone else. "Histy? Nep-Nep, who are you talking to? Um…there's nobody here except for the three of us…"

"She talks to herself too?" Soren managed to get the energy to at least lean forward and pick up the Planeptune Jewel Core Fragment before giving out a groan. "Ugh, seriously, I'd really like to know what's going on."

"Eh? You two can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to Compa and Mister Stranger too?"

'I apologize, but at this time you are the only one I can speak with like this,' Histoire told Neptune, 'However, Soren knows who I am, but I cannot communicate with him for some reason.'

"So…ren? Who's that?"

Soren narrowed his eyes when Neptune said his name. "Okay missy, how do you know my name?" Only a small amount of people knew his name that the number could be counted on one hand. "I usually use my initials SF when it concerns monster jobs and the like."

"Oh, so you're Soren. Histy says that she knows you, but can't talk to you right now for some reason."

"Histy?" Soren looked puzzled as Compa looked a bit upset that she was being left out. "Histy…Histy…wait, do you mean Histoire?"

"Histoire? Who is that?" Compa asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Soren admitted, "All I know is that she's a magical talking book from what I can remember what she told me."

'…He makes it sound like I am some magical girl toy or something...' Histoire communicated, 'Anyway, please pass my words on to your friend and Soren when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy'.'

"Sorry Compa, Mister Soren, I'll just tell you two what she says later. Anyway, Histy, I found something weird an shiny just now! Also, some strange purple crystal thingy came out of a boss monster Mister Soren totally curb-stomped."

'…I assume you are to referring to both the Key Fragment and the Planeptune Jewel Core Fragment, I assume. The first item is an important part needed to release me from this seal I am under.'

"Seal? Where you at, anyway?"

'I am not sure. Someone has locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please…release this seal and save me!'

Neptune looked shocked for a moment before Histoire went on, 'In each of the four landmasses, you will find a key Fragment. First, please collect these items.'

"Four Key Fragments? If I do this fetch quest, I can save you, right? So…where are they?"

'Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have already collected one of them. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary, a monster no doubt. Find the fragments by defeating these foes.'

"So, I get that I hafta save you, but should I really do all this for someone I don't even know?"

'It is only natural to feel that way. Others did not trust me either, even Soren felt that way at first, but he eventually accepted to help me.'

"Really? Mister Soren did?" Neptune looked at the man in question, only to earn a raised eyebrow from the man himself.

'Yes, both you and him are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me!'

"Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore. Are you sure you need my help?"

'Are you concerned? There is no need. I am sure that you can do this, especially with someone as experienced in monster hunting as Soren by your side.'

"No, I mean, I'm gonna do this all to just save one person…? Can't it be like, to save the whole world?"

"She can't be serious, can she?" Soren muttered to himself.

'Fufu…how honest. As I said, I am the world's everything and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world, or at the very least Gamindustri.'

"Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there, pump me up some more!"

Both Compa and Soren looked at each other, a bit disturbed to see Neptune get all excited over something they couldn't tell.

'By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world.'

"Killing two birds with one stone huh? I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

'I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings…but that is a little beyond my control. However, all I can say is that the more monster hunting jobs you take, the more Credits you will earn.'

"Still, that's so much! I better get my stomp on!"

"…Nep-Nep, why are you so excited?" Compa looked like she had mix of worry in her as she started to feel left out again. "I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice…"

"You know, seeing someone talk to themselves like this is a bit creepy, even though you know that someone is actually communicating with them." Soren commented.

"What are you two talking about? I…I want to be included too… Nep-Nep…" Compa started to get upset, while Soren just quietly edged away from her the best he could while still in his IS.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Compa! Let's go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!" Soren watched as Neptune gave Compa a hug trying to comfort her. "But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. Just look at Mister Soren. C'mon, buck up, kiddo."

"…Fine, I understand…"

'Wait Neptune,' Histoire's voice called out to her, 'There's a few other things I need to mention, like the Jewel Cores.'

"Oh yeah, you said something about that. Something about the purple crystal that Mister Soren picked up?"

Soren looked at the Crystal Fragment in his hand before reaching for the other half in his vest pocket, his armored one opening up to get at the one inside. Putting the two in one hand, he saw that they started to glow faintly as Histoire told Neptune, 'Like the Key Fragments, there is a Jewel Core on each of the landmasses. However, like the Planeptune Jewel Core you see in Soren's hand, they have been broken up into fragments. I don't know the exact number, but you can find them by defeating adversaries. Also, to put them back together, it requires a certain...person to make them whole again. The Planeptune Jewel Core is responding to you Neptune, so all you have to do is take hold of them and focus.'

"I see…" Neptune parted from Compa and went over to Soren, holding out her hand. "Excuse me Mister Soren, but Histy says that you need to give me the Jewel Core Fragments so I can make them whole again."

"Really…" Soren looked sceptical, but he knew enough about Histoire that she wouldn't make something up. He handed her the two halves and Neptune closed her eyes to focus. The purple glow grew brighter and for a second, Soren and Compa thought they saw a shadow of Neptune's HDD form appeared behind her before it and the glow faded.

Neptune opened her eyes and opened her palm, revealing a completed Planeptune Jewel Core. "Ooh, so pwetty…"

'A different…person is required to put back together each Jewel Core, Neptune. Please remember that. The Jewel Cores will '

Soren was about to say something when his IS made a beeping noise before it's voice came up. **[Extensive diagnostics scan completed, displaying status report]**

A screen appeared in front of Soren and what it said follows:

**Infinite Stratos – Yukihira (1st Shift)**

**5th Generation Operating System**

**Operating Subsystems:**

**Energy Shield – operating at 50%**

**AI Regulator – operating at 90%, minor discrepancies detected**

**Fold-Out Armor – inoperable, offline**

**Preset Recreation Program – online**

**Technique Observation Program – corrupted**

**Power Enforcer Program – corrupted**

**(Salvage of both programs underway, if impossible then deletion will be executed)**

**Strength Enhancer Program – fragmented, operating at 25%**

**One-Off Ability – offline**

**Hard Drive Memory – corrupted, recovery at 2%**

**Preset Weaponry:**

**Yukihira Type 3 – operating at 15% due to reformatting**

**Other four Preset Weapons data has been corrupted beyond recovery and has been purged from data. Will be using Preset Recreation Program to create optimum Preset weapons**

"...Oooh, how futuristic-looking!" Neptune commented with stars in her eyes.

Soren nearly jumped finding both Neptune and Compa on each side of him, looking at the screen with fascination. Compa read the title like she tasted a new dish she's never seen before. "Infinite…Stratos…? Wow, sounds like some secret weapon Planeptune came up with!"

'Infinite Stratos? Why does that name sound familiar…?'

"Histy?"

'I am sorry Neptune, but I must cut our connection now. I must find out more about…Infinite Stratos…'

"Alright, see you Histy!"

At the same time, the screen closed and Soren gave off a flash before his IS disappeared, reappearing in his regular clothes. "Okay, now that that's over, how about we introduce ourselves properly? I'm Soren Fu…uh, just Soren for now."

"Well, I'm Neptune, and this is Compa," Neptune introduced herself and Compa. "And let me be the first to say, welcome to our party!"

"Huh? Really?" Compa looked a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Jeez Compa, you're acting like he's going to bite you or something."

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Compa gave a bow and tried to compose herself. "Y-yes, welcome to our party Mister Soren."

"Uh, just Soren is fine you two."

"Then, as being part of our party, I'll call you Ren for short."

Soren looked at Neptune with a raised eyebrow at the sudden nickname. "Okay…"

"Alrighty then, let's go off and find mysterious items, save Histy, and kick numerous monster butt!"

'Oh by the goddess, what did I get myself into now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Here's chapter two, and just to mention, I'll mostly be following that video walkthrough on youtube by pinrose331 with a number of changes, so I'm sorry if I happen to miss anything outside the storyline, though there are a few things I'll deliberately leave out.


	3. Gamindustri and the Earth's Surface

Chapter 3 – Gamindustri and the Earth's Surface

_Day 2_

_Planeptune – field_

"By the way, I'm still wondering, what's the difference between a 'surface human' and a regular one?"

Neptune, Compa, and Soren were walking along the path towards the Central City of Planeptune when the purple-haired girl's question came out of her mouth. "Compa, do you know?"

"Um, I do, but I think Soren's the best person to explain that one Nep-Nep."

Soren just sighed at Compa's apparent nervousness, hoping it would pass someday. "Right, first, a small geography lesson Neptune. What do you know about the world we live in?"

"Let's see, there are four landmasses floating around below this place called Celestia. The one we're on is called Planeptune and the other three are called…uh…"

"Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox." Compa finished for Neptune.

"Yeah, those three." Neptune finished with a nod.

"Okay…" Soren thought for a moment to dig up on what he knew about Earth. "I'll try to keep this simple. There are three known…levels (?), the first two, Celestia and the landmasses, collectively called Gamindustri, are the most well known ones, to the people of Gamindustri anyway. Now that I think about it, I think there's one other landmass Sis mentioned, but she said that it was a trash heap… Anyway, there are those two levels, and then there's the Earth's surface. Gamindustri is floating high above the surface, while Celestial is above…somewhere. I think it's probably the moon or something…"

"This sounds interesting and all, but what does that have to do with you being a surface human?"

"Well…from what I can remember, contact between humans from the four landmasses and the surface has been lost ever since the landmasses rose into the sky due to…something happening a very long time ago, until Planeptune decided to make an expedition to the surface fifty years ago. I think the expedition teams came in contact with people living on the surface and that things didn't go well, which gave rise to the rumors spreading throughout Planeptune and eventually all the other landmasses."

"Rumors? Like what?"

Compa was the one to answer that. "Um, people say that humans on the surface are barbarians that only know how to fight monsters and don't worship any goddesses. Also, the rumors tend to mention how the shape of their eyes is different for some reason."

"Really?" Neptune took a good look at Soren's eyes, making him feel a bit squeamish before comparing them to Compa's. "Huh, they really are different. It's like you come from a different anime series or something."

Soren turned to Compa with a raised eyebrow. "You sure she has amnesia?"

"Positive, Nep-Nep doesn't even know where she lives or where she comes from!"

"Yet she knows what anime is…" Soren shook his head before finishing his lecture. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm the only human from the surface that's living in Gamindustri. The expedition teams weren't keen on taking people with them, and the only reason I'm here is because Sis was part of the expedition team eight years ago, and she saved me when the town I lived in was destroyed."

"Wow…sounds like you have one of those tragic pasts and are one of those oppressed characters that people sometimes like…"

"…Why do I feel like you're being sarcastic?"

"Never mind Nep-Nep, Soren," Compa waved her hand as if to brush away the conversation. "She's always like that ever since I found her a few days ago stuck head first in the ground."

"…Head first eh? Sounds like suicide to me."

"Nnnooo! That can't be!" Neptune cried out, "Unless I was depressed that I had a lover that betrayed me and I threw myself into the sky in sorrow, leading to a very messy suicide that would've left me a big red splat on the ground!"

"Ugh, too much details there…" Soren shook his head. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, since we already have both the Key Fragment and the Jewel Core of Planeptune, we should mosey on over to the next landmass!" Neptune's response was immediate and a bit loud.

"What?-!" Compa looked shocked at Neptune's answer. "No, we can't! Planeptune is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave the townspeople like this!"

"And besides," Soren added, "You need money to travel right? I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two don't have much credits."

Both girls looked at each other before reluctantly nodding, and Soren couldn't help but crack a smirk. "Well, taking monster hunting jobs and the like solves both the monster problem and the money problem at the same time, am I right?"

"Hmm…I suppose so…then I guess we'll go clobber some monster…" Neptune's enthusiasm dropped a bit as Compa gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have a good place where monster jobs come in." With that, Soren led the two girls into the Central City as he put on his sunglasses to avoid attention.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Torres' Shop<em>

The party was standing in front of Torres' shop and Neptune had a few words to say about it. "So this is the place? Looks pretty fancy for a shop."

Compa had a different reaction. "Hey, isn't this…?"

"Well, we'd better go inside and get it over with…" Soren opened the door and led the two inside.

As usual, Torres gave his usual greeting. "Hey Soren, looks like-…hello, what do we have here?"

"It's not what it looks like Torres."

"Really now…? It's not everyday that you bring two beautiful girls to my shop."

"Um…" Compa looked like she wanted to say something under her blush when Torres noticed her.

"Ah, if it isn't the girl who lost her cell phone yesterday!" Soren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he remembered that particular job that involved a cell phone. "Hahaha, well, isn't this interesting?"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but who's this NPC?" Neptune's question seemed to shake up the mood as Torres turned her attention to her.

"Haha…interesting, very interesting. Anyway, the name's Torres, and I'm both an information and item dealer, something this shop specializes in."

Seeing the slightly confused looks on the girls' faces, Soren explained, "Torres mainly sells items, but he also deals with information too. It's how I get job requests without going to places like the Basilicom or the request post boards."

"Speaking of requests, a new one came up from the Basilicom just a moment ago," Torres reached under the counter and pulled out a paper. "From what I've read, some Sand Worm took up residence in the cave near the city. It's causing people to become anxious and such, since it might make an attack on the city."

"Well then," Neptune spoke up, "We'll take that one!"

Neptune took the paper out of Torres' hands before leading Compa out of the shop. Soren sighed and was about to follow them out when Torres called out, "Wait Soren."

Soren turned to look and saw Torres pull out a katana from one of the shelves. "Here, give this to lil' Neptune, would ya?"

Taking the katana, Soren looked confused when he heard Neptune shout, "Hey Soren! Hurry up or else we'll go on ahead without you!"

"That girl has to have a wooden sword or some other crappy beginner's weapon. That blade will actually be effective in killing monsters, and since this is a fic, actual weapon upgrading is pretty much impossible unless it's an important plot point."

"Right…and how much is this going to cost?"

"It's on the house. Consider it a freebie for getting not one, but two girlfriends, even though that Neptune girl is a bit young looking…"

"Guh, they're not my girlfriends!" Soren left the shop in a huff leaving a snickering Torres at the counter.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Cave Near Town (Evil Cave)<em>

Compa and Soren watched as Neptune took a few practice swings with her new blade. "Wow, Mister Torres was really nice giving me this weapon. No offense Compa, but that wooden sword you gave me isn't really suited for fighting monsters. Then again, this is wooden swords we're talking about here…"

"I'm sorry Nep-Nep, it was all I had around the house when I looked."

"No matter, let's just head on inside and kick monster butt! I wanna test this baby out!"

Neptune went into the cave first, followed by Compa holding her giant syringe. Soren looked around for any signs of monsters, the Rabid Vermin surprise still fresh in his mind and not wanting a repeat. When it was all clear, Soren quickly followed.

Walking down the cave, the three were on the lookout for mooks when Neptune said out of the blue, "Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude…"

Soren made a face as he looked at Neptune. "Aww, that's just wrong Neptune. Is that something you really need to mention?"

"Sorry, sorry, but Compa, Ren, it's dark, so watch where you step. You'll never know when you'll h-aghh!"

Neptune fell forwards from something hitting her from behind and both Compa and Soren looking at her oddly. "Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or else you might fall onto some spikes and game over…"

"Who puts spikes in dungeons these days anyway?" Soren muttered, "That's soo last generation, and sometimes you can't even fall into them due to invisible walls…"

Neptune got back on her feet and dusted herself off. "No, I ran into something. Wait, correction, something ran into me!"

"Yeah, probably that girl in blue behind you Neptune." Soren pointed out with his finger.

The two girls followed his point to see a girl on the ground, some of her cell phones scattered about. "Ow…watch it girl. This isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

"Kindergarteners?" Neptune looked offended by the statement. "Look who's talking. Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

"Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?" The girl, IF, quickly picked up her cell phones and pocketed them before getting up, looking slightly miffed the whole time.

"We're here because people are in danger, and we took the job of eliminating the monster in this cave. So, we're pretty much here for the same reason. My name is Neptune, this is Compa, and that's…hey where did Ren go?"

"Huh?" Compa looked around, only to find Soren missing from the group. "Oh no, where did Soren go? Did he get eaten by the monsters when we were not looking!"

"What's with all the shouting? You'll attract the monsters like flies to honey!"

Soren popped up behind Neptune and Compa, holding a few Reflex bottles and was drinking one. Compa jumped as Neptune asked, "Hey Ren, where did you get those?"

"Oh, I found them in a chest over by the corner." Soren nodded his head in the direction where he went. "So, who's this?"

"She's IF. She's here to defeat monsters, just like us!"

"Really now? Hello, I'm Soren, a monster hunter helping these two."

IF raised an eyebrow in surprise as she took in Soren's attire. A small nod of approval came from her as Compa bowed her head in greeting. "H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

Soren had a look of surprise on his face hearing that as Neptune spoke up, "Then Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory and accounting." Then she turned her attention to IF. "Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?"

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me, especially with a monster hunter fighting. Fine, we'll team up, but know that you're joining me!"

Neptune went all starry-eyed with excitement as she turned to Compa and Soren. "Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked. Compa, Ren, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

"Iffy?" Soren couldn't help but let out a snort when he heard that from Neptune.

"Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

"Now we really look like a strong party!" Compa said with a smile. "We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." IF just nodded until a certain part hit her. "Wait, what? Forever? No, just for now. This dungeon only."

"Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try!" Neptune wiggled her finger in a disapproving manner before putting her hands to her hips. "Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?"

IF just looked stumped at that as she stared at Neptune. "U-Um, no, but…it doesn't matter."

"Wait," Soren held a hand up to get Neptune's attention. "What would happen if someone actually tried to leave the party?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I think a death flag would result."

Soren just stared at Neptune as she and Compa went on ahead. "By the goddess, what did I get myself into?"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder that myself." IF said as she and Soren followed them.

"Well, might as well focus on fighting monsters Miss If."

"It's IF. I. F. Got that? And you don't need to add Miss to my name either."

"Really? It's so much easier to say If though, unless you'd rather prefer Iffy?"

"…Whatever, then I get to call you Ren then."

"Fine by me. I don't really care unless it's some embarrassing name."

The four of them traveled deeper in the cave, fighting monsters along the way, and after a battle deep in the cave Soren spoke up, "Oh yeah, never mention monsters making babies ever again Neptune."

"Ew, she actually mentioned that?" IF looked disturbed as she looked at Neptune.

"Why? I was just curious."

"Believe me, if you see it in action, it will mentally scar you for the rest of your life. In a bad way."

"I take it you've seen it then."

Compa and IF looked at Soren, who had a very disturbed look on his face as he gripped Yukihira in his hands. "Once, and once was one too many, ugh…"

The look Soren had convinced them that thinking about it was a very bad idea, and hoped that once they find the Sand Worm, that it wasn't in the middle of doing 'that' with another Sand Worm. All of them shivered at the thought as they proceeded deeper into the cave.

Soon enough, they managed to find the chamber where the Sand Worm was resting and to their relief, it was alone. Soren took a peek through the entrance before turning back to the others. "Okay, it looks like it's sleeping right now. So what's the plan?"

"Hmm, how about you and I distract the Sand Worm, while Neptune and Compa sneak up behind it?" IF offered, "I'm sure that with it distracted, they can get a one-hit-kill from behind."

"Sorry, but we're still new at this, so a one-hit-kill is a bit out of our league for now." Neptune said.

IF looked irritated at that, but managed to say, "Fine, at least give it a critical hit and we'll regroup to finish it."

"Sounds good to me." Soren nodded.

"I think it'll work." Compa agreed.

"Me too." Neptune added. "Just let me do one more thing."

"Huh? What are you-?" IF didn't finish as Neptune started glowing, and before she could say anything, Neptune transformed into her HDD form. All IF could do was stare as her jaw dropped at Neptune's radically changed appearance.

"There, now we're ready." Neptune said with confidence, her voice pretty different from her normal tone.

"W-What the heck happened?-!" IF was still in a state of shock as she eyed Neptune up and down. "I-Is this really Neptune?"

"Yes, Nep-Nep just transformed to become more powerful." Compa explained like it was something common that happened everyday. "I only learned about it later today."

"Look, I know you're shocked If, but we really need to act now. I'm hoping that Neptune's little light show didn't wake the worm up."

"Huh? O-Oh, sure…"

"Wait, what's the signal?"

Soren pulled out his pistol and showed it to them. "This will be the signal."

IF was lead by Soren to part of the chamber where they would distract it, while Neptune and Compa went around to ambush it from behind. When the two groups were in position, Soren turned to IF. "Do you have anything to shoot?"

Showing Soren her Qatar blades, IF pulled one of her sleeves to show a shooting mechanism attached to the blade. "I can shoot just fine, though I don't know if it'll be very effective."

"Let's just distract the monster." Soren and IF poked out from behind the rock and aimed at the Sand Worm. "Three…two…one…fire!"

Three shots from Soren and IF each hit the Sand Worm spot on, waking it up and giving off a roar, looking around to see what hit it. When it spotted the two, it was about to move to attack when at the last second, it sensed Neptune behind it and moved a bit, though the Sand Worm still received a deep gash on it's back as Neptune got out of the way, allowing Compa to fire.

The Sand Worm thrashed in pain, but it wasn't dead yet as IF and Soren stepped forward, weapons ready. "Okay, let's go bag some worm!"

"That did not sound right for some reason If."

Neptune and Compa managed to rejoin them as the four of them grouped together. Since the monster was weakened, the four had no problem beating it before it became a problem and soon enough, the monster fell dead. Soren went over and gave it a kick just to make sure. "Okay, it's dead."

Everyone sighed as Neptune went back to her normal self. IF stared at Neptune before turning to Compa and Soren. "Okay, I want to know what's going on. This is way too weird to be normal."

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Roadside<em>

"…So basically, you three are looking for Key Fragments and Jewel Core Fragments for this…Histy person." IF summarized.

"Neptune, you should really call her Histoire when introducing her to strangers." Soren said with a sigh. "I doubt that If here would like it if you introduced her to strangers as Iffy."

"So...her name's really Histoire?"

Soren gave a nod while Neptune acted like she didn't hear any of that. "Ding-dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters."

"More like an important plot character that we've never met face to face yet Neptune." Soren corrected.

"Yeah, that too."

IF went into thinking mode as she crossed her arms. "The different Key Fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source of this monster outbreak is really whoever ordered the fragments to be guarded. This Histoire character must have something to do with it too… Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

Neptune went all starry-eyed again as she looked at IF with an odd look. "Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

"You get the feeling Neptune's being sarcastic?" Soren whispered to Compa.

"Um, I-I don't think so. This is Nep-Nep we're talking about."

"...You have a point there."

"Tch, it's simple logic." IF looked annoyed at Neptune's odd attitude. "If this is all true however, leaving it to you and Compa…will spell doom for all humanity, and I doubt Ren here can handle it by himself, since people are still weary of surface humans."

That's when IF gave a smile and nodded. "No choice! I'll help. You three are traveling right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different places."

"That's true. I know for a fact that I've never left Planeptune in my life, right Compa?"

"U-Um, right Ren. I've never left either."

Now it was IF's turn to raise an eyebrow, but she went on, "About those Key Fragments… If they're guarded by monsters, it might be easy to find them after all. As for the Jewel Core Fragments, they're all scattered on their respective landmasses, right?"

"Yeah, Histoire wasn't good with the specifics, so I don't know if they're being held by monsters or just plain buried in the ground. The Planeptune Jewel Core Fragments were held by monsters, so I'm hoping that's the case for the others." Soren replied.

"B-But if we save Histy, then we can ask her to help locate the rest of the Jewel Core Fragments." Compa got all starry-eyed like Neptune as she got all excited. "Since the Key Fragments will be easier to find, then I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time!"

"Basilicoms around the four landmasses have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn." IF pointed out.

Neptune looked puzzled when IF mentioned Basilicoms. "I heard about that from Ren once but…what's a Basilicom again?"

IF looked at Neptune in disbelief as Neptune explained, "I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!"

"Apparently? So you're pretending to have amnesia and you're just hiding something?" Soren asked Neptune.

"No, I really do have amnesia!" Neptune defended.

"Please be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory. Sorry for my delayed explanation." Compa told IF. She then turned to Neptune and began to explain to her about Basilicoms. "Basilicoms are holy places run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for when they descend from Celestia, and Parliament for political activities."

"Whoa, hold on there." IF interrupted, "Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it? We're heading there anyway."

"To ask about monsters?" Compa turned to IF. "But we don't need to do that until we go to another landmass."

"Well, we'll need a group permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too."

"Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom. Okay, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune nodded when she saw the uncomfortable look on Soren's face. "Ren? Is something the matter? Do you have a stomach ache?"

"N-No Neptune, I'm fine." Soren shook his head. "It's just that the Basilicoms don't have a good view on surface humans. I'll tell you about it after we get the permit. For now, let's just stop by Torres' shop to register the job done."

"Okay…" Neptune looked puzzled and she wondered what the issue was with surface humans as the party headed back to Central City.


	4. Prejudice

Chapter 4 – Prejudice

_Day 2_

_Planeptune – Torres' Shop_

"We're back, Torres!" Soren called out as he opened the door, leading the others inside like before.

"Torres? Isn't that…?" IF raised an eyebrow hearing that name as she followed Soren inside with Neptune and Compa.

"Hello everyone, welcome back! Looks like mission complete…hey, if it isn't Miss IF. It's been awhile." Torres had a look of amusement when IF came into his view.

"Eh, Iffy knows Mister Torres?" Neptune tilted her head in puzzlement at this new revelation.

"So it is you, who knew?" IF found the whole situation amusing for some reason as she turned to Soren. "So you know him too?"

"Uh huh. He hooks me up with most of the monster jobs Sis and I take up around Planeptune."

"So, you three must've met Miss IF on the job you went out on. I take it you're traveling with them now Miss IF?"

"Yeah, someone has to keep these two in line," IF waved her hand at Neptune and Compa, "while Ren here covers our backs."

"Ren huh? Sounds like you two have gotten close already, if you're calling him by a nickname." Torres looked smug behind the counter as he folded his arms.

"No, it's just that he calls me If instead of IF, though compared to being called Iffy…"

"Eh, I thought you liked that name Iffy?" Neptune spoke up with a cute look. "It's so cute!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" IF shook her head before turning to Torres. "Anyway, we're here to report that the Sand Worm has been taken care of."

"Good, good, I'll file it with the Basilicom so come back here to pick up the bounty, alright?"

"One more thing Torres," Soren spoke up, "Could you give us the rest of the jobs right now? After visiting the Basilicom we'll take care of the rest of the requested jobs."

"Sure thing," Torres scrounged up the rest of the papers and handed them to Soren. "Just don't go too far and strain yourselves now."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's get going to the Basilicom now." Soren looked at the three girls, and they nodded before they left the shop.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Basilicom<em>

"Whoa! So this is a Basilicom? It's so big and towering and pretty and stuff! But where is everyone?"

Neptune looked around the perimeter in awe as Compa, IF, and Soren came up behind her. IF was busy checking the forums on her cell phone as she answered Neptune's question. "Hiding from monsters. Despite monster hunting efforts, Planeptune seems to be more ravaged by them compared to the other three landmasses."

"Seriously? I mean, I know that the monster hunting requests have increased lately, but…" Soren looked at IF with disbelief in his eyes as she gave a sigh.

"I know, and it doesn't help that each landmasses' military is tied up in trying to keep the peace. Anyway, Neptune, go talk to the Basilicom's staff. They'll communicate with a different one and we'll be on our way."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"I'll wait here to keep Compa and Ren company. Ask them anything you want while you have the chance."

As the three watched Neptune run off towards the Basilicom, Soren asked, "You sure we should let her go by herself?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." IF gave a wave with her hand before crossing her arms. "Anyway, what's with you? You look a bit tense standing there."

"Sorry If, it's just that I a bit uncomfortable being near the Basilicom. This is actually the second time I've been this close to it, since the Sanctuary of Planeptune doesn't have a…very good view of surface humans."

"Eh? Why?" Compa was a bit surprised hearing that, that she tilted her head in confusion.

"Because humans on the surface don't seem to really have a goddess they worship." Soren saw IF raise an eyebrow, while Compa's mouth opened a bit. "Apparently a few Sanctuary members joined the expedition team to the surface over twenty years ago after the first explorations went well. I'm not really sure on the exact details on what happened, but what I do know is that the Sanctuary people found the surface people to be…distasteful for not believing in any gods or goddesses. Word spread like crazy to the other Basilicoms shortly after they returned, and now surface humans are considered to be on the 'list', just above Guild members and heretics."

IF narrowed her eyes hearing that, while Compa tilted her head in confusion. "But wouldn't surface humans be considered heretics too?"

"Not really… While Planeptune's Sanctuary is still bitter over whatever happened back then, the other three landmasses' Sanctuaries see surface humans as 'convertible' compared to heretics. From what I've heard from Sis and Torres, the other landmasses are making their own plans to send expedition teams down to the surface, though one wonders how Leanbox is gonna accomplish that, given it's technological state of mind…"

"So, what about you?" IF spoke up as she looked at Soren with a calculating look. "Do you believe in Planeptune's CPU, Lady Purple Heart?"

Soren looked around for any eavesdroppers before shaking his head and whispering, "Sorry, but I've never given the goddesses much thought in general. It's mostly because I've spent most of my life on Planeptune fighting monsters and learning from old textbooks Sis manages to bring home."

"Wait, you learn from old textbooks?" Compa looked shocked hearing that. "Don't you go to school?"

"Nope, I'm pretty much home schooled," Soren replied with a shrug, "Sis didn't want me to face the, um, prejudices at school, or something around those lines from what she's said. She gets enough heat from the Basilicom people about it, even though she's a Planeptune citizen."

"You know Ren, you've been talking about this 'Sis' person a few times. She's obviously your adoptive sister from the sounds of what your saying, but care to tell us who she is?"

"Oooh, Ren here has a sister? What's her name?"

Neptune's sudden reappearance spooked the other three a bit before Compa greeted her, "Oh Nep-Nep! You're done already?"

"Uh huh, just had to write our names down and got an explanation on how the Basilicom works. Anyway, what's your sister's name Ren? It sounds like a bit of juicy character development."

"It's nothing too important Neptune. Her name's Arf, and she's a monster hunter like me, though she's a veteran and is quite strong. She's the one that taught me everything I know about fighting and monster hunting."

"Arf? That name sounds kinda familiar…" IF looked thoughtful as she put a finger to her chin, trying to remember something.

"Everyone seems to remember her title rather than her name first. People around the four landmasses tend to call her the Fiery Maiden."

Neptune and Compa had a 'who's that?' look on their faces, while IF's eyes widened a bit as the news hit her. "Wait, she's THE Fiery Maiden?-!"

"Fiery Maiden huh? Sounds cool, but what does that even mean? It sounds like she lights herself on fire or something." Neptune mused.

"It's just some fancy title the people stuck on Sis when she started getting really well known in the monster hunting business, and it's based on how her red hair looks when she fights monsters." Soren gave a sigh as he put a hand to his hip. "Sure she's strong, but to be honest, I don't know why people make such a big deal out of it."

"A big deal?" IF looked at Soren like he was crazy. "It's a really big deal among monster hunters and mercenaries! Fiery Maiden Arf is one of the strongest monster hunters in Gamindustri, if not the number one strongest. I heard she defeated an Air Leviathan by herself!"

"…At least no one knows the true story of how she got rid of that thing…" Soren muttered to himself.

"Wow, I'm sensing a fangirl moment here from Iffy!" Neptune said with an appraising look in her eye.

"I am not a fangirl!" IF snapped, "I just find the Fiery Maiden to be inspirational at times, and so do a number of G-, I mean, adventuring females! Now _her_ on the other hand…"

"Miss IF?"

"…Nevermind. We should really take on those two jobs we got from Torres. It's not like they'll solve themselves."

Watching IF walk off, the rest of the party looked at each other as Neptune said, "Sounds like Iffy's hiding something…!"

"Can't it wait 'till later Neptune? Else we'll be here all day!"

"Wait for us Miss IF!"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Evil Cave<em>

"What's a Gelatin Cell?" Neptune asked as the party was on the look out for monsters.

"I'm not really sure, but what I do know is that it's the center of Dogoo monsters." Compa tried to explain.

"Those slimes? Makes me wonder what the client is actually going to make with them. It sounds like biotech to me." Soren raised an eyebrow as he poked a few rocks with Yukihira.

"Does it really matter? We're just here to obtain five of them for the client. Who cares what they're used for." IF commented.

"Um, quick question. If these Gelatin Cells are the center of Dogoos, how are we going to get them out?"

Everyone stopped as they looked at Neptune and they gave it a thought. Soren eventually said, "I guess we'll have to cut them open and extract them."

"Eww, does that mean we have to actually touch them?-! No way I'm doing that!" Neptune said with a sour face.

"Um, m-me neither. I don't have the proper tools for it…" Compa added.

Soren was about to say something when IF gave him a stare, which was joined by the other two once they saw what she was doing. Eventually he caved in with a grunt. "Fine, I'll handle the extractions, but you girls have to subdue them first."

The girls gave nods of approval and started searching for Dogoos, with a slightly irritated Soren behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Neo-Geo Front<em>

"Uh, so what are we looking for again?" Soren asked as the four walked through the complex.

"I think it's a blue wolf monster we're looking for," IF replied, "From what the victims say, that's what it looks like, an overgrown blue wolf."

"Should we transform Ren? If it's fast, then it might be necessary." Neptune suggested.

"Wait, transform?" This was news to IF as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Soren here can transform like Nep-Nep can, though it is a bit different." Compa explained.

The four of them stopped as IF looked at Soren. "It's not exactly a transformation, it's more like armor appearing on my body… Look, it's better to show you instead."

Taking out Yukihira Type 3, Soren held it out as he tried to remember what he did last time. "Um, let's see… Yukihira…deploy…set up?"

**[Execute, stand by ready.]**

"Eh, did Soren's blade just talk?-!" Neptune shouted before a light flashed, and when it died, Soren was in IS mode, the exoskeleton making him a bit taller than before.

"Wow…that was impressive… Just like her transformation."

"I think that light might have gotten the monster's attention…" Compa pointed towards the Blue Shadow, which was cautiously stalking towards them. Neptune transformed into her HDD form as the others readied their weapons."

"Looks like we found our bounty, let's get 'em!" IF shouted as they dashed towards the Blue Shadow to fight it.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Central City Park<em>

"I'm so tired…" Neptune moaned as she collapsed on a bench.

"Me too…" Compa sat down beside Neptune, looking as tired as her.

Both IF and Soren looked at the two on the bench as IF commented, "You know, for a couple of newbies, you two did pretty well for your first day."

Soren nodded as he rubbed his backside. "I agree, since it's a bit hard to start off in the monster hunting business, just look at the military. Anyway, maybe we should call it a day?"

IF gave Soren an amused look as she watched him continue to rub his backside. "Jeez Ren, it's not like that Blue Shadow actually bit your ass."

"It was this close If, this close if you and Neptune didn't kick it off me in time, even with the armor." Soren put two fingers close together as he stopped rubbing.

"Whatever. I agree we should call it a day. If we head over to the Sky Harbors now, I'm sure one of those two will faint on the way there."

"I can keep going…" Neptune tried standing up, but she fell back on the bench with a moan.

"Ugh…let's go home Nep-Nep," Compa looked a bit more composed then Neptune, but she still panted in fatigue. "I don't think I can go on…"

"Yup, they're exhausted."

"Not to mention I feel a bit tired myself…"

"Zzzz…"

IF and Soren saw that Neptune had fallen asleep on the bench. Compa only looked when Neptune leaned on her due to shifting. "Oh dear…Nep-Nep's fallen asleep, and I don't think I have the strength to carry her anymore…"

"I'll carry her," Soren volunteered as he went over to Neptune to pick her up, and proceeded to carry her piggyback. "What about you Compa? Can you walk?"

"I-I think so…" Compa got up a bit shakily, but nearly fell backwards, if not for IF catching her.

"Whoa there, let me help you Compa."

"T-Thank you, Miss IF…"

IF frowned a bit at the formality but she shook her head and asked, "Could you tell us where you live? We'll take both you and Neptune home."

"Sure…"

As Compa told IF the directions to her apartment, Neptune snuggled a bit on Soren's shoulder while muttering in her sleep, "Mmm…strawberries…"

"…Strawberries?" Soren was puzzled by Neptune's sleep talk and wondered if she was dreaming when a sudden thought came to him. As the party started walking, Soren carefully freed an arm, ran his hand through his hair, and took a sniff. The strawberry sent hit his nose and he sighed, "Shoot, I accidentally used Sis' shampoo again…"

"What was that Ren?"

"It's nothing If. By the way, where should we meet up tomorrow? The only places I can think of are Torres' shop and the park we were just in."

"Hmm…the shop sounds good. Is that okay with you Compa?"

"I'm okay with that too…"

"…No violating the party rule… Zzzz…"

The latest sleep talk from Neptune made the three look at her before IF and Soren shrugged and moved on. The newly formed parted walked forward, unaware of what was in store for them in the future.

"…How cliché… Zzzz…"

…


	5. Mystery

Chapter 5 – Mystery

_Day 3_

_Planeptune – Torres' Shop_

"Where is he? It's an hour past the deadline!"

"Nep-Nep, please calm down! I'm sure S-Soren has a reason to be late."

"Still, he doesn't strike me as the type to be this late and not call in. Can't you contact him Torres?"

"Sorry, he's not answering his home phone and he doesn't keep a cell phone on him either."

Neptune, Compa, and IF were standing in a corner of the shop waiting for Soren to arrive. As time passed and Soren didn't show up, Neptune started to get impatient and in turn, restless as she started pacing.

That's when the door opened and Soren walked through with a bag in his hand. He nodded to Torres in greeting before spotting Neptune and the others. Soren was about to say something but Neptune beat him to it.

"Where were you Ren? You weren't thinking of ditching us, were you? 'Cause that would go against the party rule!"

"What? No, I just ran into some trouble on my way here!" Soren defended, "A girl was attacked by a Sand Worm and I had to drive it off. Then I had to take the girl to the hospital afterwards, since she was hurt and all. That took awhile, especially since I had to make a small detour." He held up the bag to show them why he made the detour.

"A monster attack?-!" Compa gasped, "Is the girl alright?-!"

"She's fine, it wasn't anything serious thankfully. Anyway, this is for you three, an apology for being this late."

"Oooh, I wonder what it is?" Neptune took the bag from Soren and when she looked inside, she gave a small squeal in delight. "Oooh, look Compa, Iffy, it's a bag of cookies!"

With Neptune distracted by the sweets, Soren went up to the counter where an amused Torres watched the whole thing. "Wow Soren, you may be a bit socially inept, but you do know how to treat the ladies."

"Oh stuff it Torres. Have you heard any news from Sis?"

"Sorry man, still nothing. You know, even I'm starting to wonder where she is. It's been a few months already…"

"Mmm…those tasted good! Do you have any more Soren?" Neptune walked up to Soren, who saw a few crumbs still around her mouth as he raised an eyebrow at her. Compa and IF shortly followed, with both of them each still holding a few cookies in their hands. Neptune looked at them with hungry eyes as she pleaded, "Can't I have just one more?"

"No way, we split the dozen equally already," IF told her before grabbing another cookie and taking a bite. "It's not my fault you practically inhaled them."

Compa looked like she was in the middle of her own blissful world as she continued to eat hers. "…These are so good…so soft…as expected from Alveris Bakery…"

Neptune just pouted as Soren shook his head and returned his attention to Torres. "Anyway, since Sis hasn't shown up on radar, I'll be going with these three to the other landmasses, see if there's any sign of her."

"That's good, we'll need her back here to help with the monsters. Speaking of monsters, another monster hunting request just came in. Something about another Sand Worm appearing"

"Must be the one Ren fought off," IF said as Neptune tried to get a cookie off of Compa, who was being really defensive about it. "If it's already starting to attack people, then it needs to be taken care of."

"So we'll take on this job before heading down to the Sky Harbor?"

"Yeah… Could you give us the info Torres?"

"Sure thing Miss IF." Torres reached under the table and pulled out a slip of paper before handing it over to IF. "The location where the Sand Worm has been seen is on there. Looks like it's the same place where the last one lived."

"Really now? That makes things a bit easier." IF noted as she looked at the paper. "We'll take care of this first, definitely…"

"Let's get going then!" Compa suddenly said, having finished her cookies and was brushing off crumbs. Neptune frowned before turning to IF, whose hands were empty after giving the paper to Soren for him to look at.

"Uuu…I'm still hungry…"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Evil Cave<em>

"Ugh, I know I'm the newest party member, and that I accepted this job too, but shouldn't we get a move on and go somewhere else already?" IF looked at her fellow party members at the entrance to the cave.

"We can't just ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune." Neptune stopped along with Compa and Soren as she spun around to face IF. "We gotta walk this path properly, y'know?"

"This coming from the girl who wanted to rush over to the next landmass yesterday?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

Neptune looked a bit embarrassed at Soren's words, while Compa kept the conversation going. "A-Anyway, 'slow and steady wins the race', right? Collecting both Key and Jewel Core Fragments is important, but we just can't leave troubled people alone against monsters!"

IF looked slightly miffed when Soren spoke up, "Look at it this way If, at least Neptune and Compa are gaining experience fighting monsters. We don't want to have half-baked fighters facing the unknown, now do we?"

"…I guess you have a point."

The party entered the cave, taking in very familiar sights. That's when Compa turned to Soren and asked, "Um S-Soren, what if this Sand Worm is the same one you fought off before you met up with us?"

"Then it would be very easy to identify. I gave it a gash on it's left side before it ran off, so if it's the same one, we'll be able to tell."

"Considering our luck, it's probably the same one." IF said as she kicked a Dogoo that tried sneaking up on her. "Only one way to find out."

Fighting though the usual monsters, they ended up in the main cavern where they saw the Sand Worm resting, the gash in it's side present. Soren gave a quick scan of the cavern for any other monsters, and gave a thumb up when he saw none.

"Well, let's charge in and take care of it now that it's still weak!" Neptune shouted, getting the Sand Worm's attention as everyone drew their weapons.

Defeating it was a piece of cake in it's already injured state, and with the Sand Worm dead, Soren gave it a kick before saying, "Let's get out of here."

"Haaaah ha ha ha! I've found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually fell to the world below!"

"Who the heck?" Soren muttered as everyone looked around for whoever spoke.

"Who's there?" Neptune looked around, blade ready, "What's with that melodramatic laugh…?"

That's when a pale-skinned woman wearing what could closely be described as a witch's outfit due to the hat stepped out of the shadows, catching everyone's attention. "Don't mock my snickering! Pushing people's buttons… You've not changed one bit."

Neptune and the others looked confused as the woman brought out a four bladed spear and pointed it at Neptune. "Makes it easier for me to desire your demise. Brace yourself!"

The mystery witch, who she will be called for now, charged right at Neptune with her spear, and she was taken aback by the sudden attack. That's when a clang rang throughout the cavern, and everyone saw that Soren intercepted the attack with Yukihira. "Hmph, what's your deal with Neptune?"

The mystery witch's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed as she tried pushing him back. "Why don't you run along little boy? This doesn't concern you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" Soren pushed the spear to the side and gave the witch a kick to the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

A flash of light, and Neptune had transformed into her HDD form and charged right at the mystery witch, her blade clashing with the witch's spear. "Looks like you're getting serious Neptune!"

There were a number of shots and the witch was hit in the back by a number of them, showing that both IF and Compa were shooting at her. "Pesky annoyances!" She pushed Neptune back and pointed her spear at them while dodging fire. A red light appeared at the tip and shot off a number of energy bullets, forcing the two girls to dodge.

Soren and Neptune went on the offensive, attacking at the same time, and to their surprise, the mystery witch blocked both of them with her spear, holding it with one hand. She raised her other hand to Soren, and the red light appeared in her hand before shooting off energy bullets, which hit Soren dead on in the chest.

"Soren!" Neptune cried out as he was flung backwards, only to be attacked by the same spell a moment later, pushing her back too.

"You shouldn't get distracted Neptune, unless you want to die that badly!" The mystery witch was about to make a lunge at Neptune, only to spin around and block an attack by IF.

"Who the heck are you?-!"

"Why should you care? I'm only here for Neptune!"

The mystery witch pushed IF back and fired energy bullets at her, just as Soren got back into the game, with Neptune right behind him. The mystery witch blocked the attacks he launched at her, but was caught by surprise by the roundhouse kick to the side, which sent her flying straight towards Neptune, who proceeded to beat the crap out of her, with Compa firing off her syringe every time the mystery witch tried to back away.

Neptune's last attack was blocked by the mystery witch, but it left a deep nick in her spear as she was sent flying into the wall due to the power Neptune put into her strike. Everyone looked between her and the witch with raised eyebrows as Soren commented, "Wow Neptune, I didn't think you had that much power in you…"

"I-I'm not sure what happened…" Neptune looked just as confused as she stared at her blade.

Everyone tensed and readied their weapons when they heard movement where the mystery witch had crashed against the wall. They saw the witch get up and lean on her spear, looking ragged and injured. She gave the party a dirty look as she stepped forward, but found that she couldn't fight anymore.

"Damn it all. You don't even look like you exercise, so why?" That's when a thought hit the mystery witch like a revelation. "Tch, that's right…this is Planeptune…! It's your home turf, Neptune. But it won't be like this next time. Don't forget my words!"

There was a flash of light and when it died, the party saw that the witch had vanished. They looked around to make sure and when they saw that she indeed vanished, they relaxed a bit, though IF looked pretty ticked at what happened.

"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."

"If that was her throwing a hissy fit, then I'd hate to see what her actually fighting looks like." Soren muttered before turning to Neptune. "She knew you…anything you can say about that?"

"No way, I don't remember meeting anyone like that!" Neptune replied as she turned back into her regular self. "Especially someone who dresses like…that!"

"Still, maybe it's someone from Nep-Nep's past?" Compa guessed.

"Who cares? Let's just get out of here before any more surprises catch us." IF huffed before heading back through the cave.

The others followed her, though it was quiet during their walk out of the cave, since everyone, especially Neptune, was wondering what the deal with the mystery witch was.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Sky Harbor<em>

After checking in with Torres to report that the Sand Worm has been taken care of, the party headed over to the Sky Harbor to check the schedule for when the next landmass would come close. As usual, Neptune got all excited at seeing the Sky Harbor and started point things out. "Ooh, look, the ground here is split! Did this happen during some great war from long, long ago?-! I betcha it was a totally crazy, epic war between some profound sort of darkness and a really great light!"

"…What's she talking about?" IF looked a bit miffed at Neptune's behavior, and even Soren raised an eyebrow at it.

"Sounds like something you'd find in a game to me."

"I'm sorry, please be patient with her." Compa pleaded, "She really doesn't remember anything…I think."

"Right… Hearing that from a nurse-in-training is reassuring. How long have you two known her?"

"A few days. I found her stuck head-first in the ground, so I pulled her out and treated her wounds."

"S-Stuck in the ground? You pulled her out? So, Neptunes grow in the ground around here. How can I believe that?"

"Seriously Compa, that's kinda hard to believe, even though I've heard this already." Soren looked oddly amused at Compa's explanation. "She must've still been immature by the time you pulled her out, but I still think she tried to kill herself or something."

IF looked at Soren oddly hearing that, while Compa said, "Well, yes, but not from the ground. Like I told Soren, she fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground after, Miss IF."

That's when IF frowned again slightly as she addressed a certain issue. "Huh? Oh, it's been bugging me, but you call me 'Miss'. You don't have to be so formal, but…"

"Iffy, Compa, Ren, hurry up! The view is so stupendous from here. You three scared? Hah, I bet you are. I'm so brave!"

"…I'm gonna take care of Neptune, alright?"

Compa and IF nodded as they watched Soren walk over to where Neptune was standing before an annoyed look crossed IF's face. "I don't like her being overly friendly with me. I feel like she doesn't quite understand her place beneath me."

"…But what about Soren?"

"I'm fine with him. I respect his position as a monster hunter, and I've seen his skill. It's nothing to laugh at. Other than you, at least he doesn't call me by some embarrassing nickname, just says it oddly…"

"If you're so brave, then how about I dangle you over the edge with Yukihira? See how long you'll last? Or should I hold you by your ankles upside down?"

"N-No way! I bet you just want to see up my skirt!"

"Ha, as if! I don't do lolis!"

"What was that?-!"

Soren quickly ran over back to Compa and IF as Neptune quickly followed with a frown. The monster hunter quickly changed the subject by nodding his head towards Compa. "Why not let Compa explain to you what the Sky Harbor is, okay Neptune?"

Neptune's mood quickly changed to one of puzzlement, letting Compa give an explanation. "Nep-Nep, this is the Sky Harbor area, where two landmasses come in close contact with one another. It really doesn't mean the ground is split."

"Oh, I see." Neptune nodded in understanding. "So how should I cross over? Should I jump? Should I shout 'wahoo!' as I do it?"

"Go right ahead, if you want a one-way ticket to the surface." Soren snorted.

"Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it." IF added, "Actually, we use a short range teleporter to cross over. We needed the Basilicom's permit to get access to the teleportation pad. Now we can use it anytime."

"People used to use bridges to crossover, until that one accident happened twenty years ago between Planeptune and Lastation." Compa spoke up, pointing to a building nearby that had a large archway.

"What happened?" Neptune asked.

"Well, simply put, both sides forgot to raise their portions of the bridge when the two landmasses started drifting apart." IF explained, "The obvious result was the bridge snapping in two, causing quite the damage. Luckily teleportation technology was already being researched, and five years after that, teleporters were being handed out and installed on all the landmasses. From what I've heard, the Planeptune bridge building is being used as the expeditions HQ now."

"Wow, it sounds so cool! Can't wait to try it out!" Neptune cried out in an excited voice.

"Now that the explanations are all over, let's go see the landmass schedule." Soren pointed towards the largest building that also looked pretty new.

"I thought you said you've never been to the other landmasses." IF pointed out.

"I've seen Sis off often, so I know what the teleportation building looks like."

The four headed towards the teleporter terminal building, and when they entered, they saw that rarely anyone was around, something Neptune pointed out. "Wow, it feels kinda like a ghost town here…"

"Yeah…most people who travel know that a landmass gets close to another every four days. No one knows why either, it's one of those mysteries that people don't think about." IF commented, looking around for the schedule board along with Soren. "People only come by the day before the landmass arrives to see which one it is. Ah, there's the schedule."

The four walked over to the schedule board and looked for the latest landmass to come close. Compa spotted it and pointed it out, "There it is! Next landmass to appear is…Lastation…in two days."

"Aw, we have to wait two days? That's gotta suck." Neptune slumped.

"That's no problem," Soren patted Neptune on the shoulder. "We'll just do more monster hunting jobs in the meantime. With them running rampant, I'm sure even more jobs will show up."

"That's right! We'll be able to help the people much more before we leave for Lastation!" Compa said as she pumped a fist into the air.

IF just sighed and folded her arms before turning to Soren. "So, just wondering, how long have you known those two?"

"Ah, just met them yesterday, like you did. To be honest, it wasn't something I was expecting."

"Me neither, and to think those two managed to rope me into this quest."

"Well, life's like that." That's when Soren spoke up to Neptune and Compa. "C'mon everyone, let's head back to Central City. Maybe we'll find something to past the time."

Everyone nodded and the party left the Sky Harbor, and looked around Central City for monster jobs, eventually going to Torres. When they didn't find anything except a passing by antique jukebox, everyone decided to call it a day and parted, vowing to meet up back at Torres' the next day.


	6. Welcome to Lastation

Chapter 6 – Welcome to Lastation

_Day 6_

_Planeptune – Central City Park_

"So, is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone stood in the middle of Central City Park, the day being the day when the party would leave Planeptune for Lastation. During the last few days, the party took up various monster hunting jobs to pass the time, as well as earning credits for the trip.

The other three nodded as Soren looked around with a hint of nostalgia. "Huh, to think I would actually be leaving Planeptune. Thought it would be at least another decade before doing something like this…"

"I feel the same way," Compa solemnly said, "Just like when Nep-Nep fell from the sky, it definitely wasn't something I was expecting."

"I wish I could say something too, but I'm an amnesiac, so I can't have a reminiscing moment." Neptune said.

"…Right. We'd best get moving." IF said as the party took her lead and started walking. However, they were just about to leave the park when something went whoosh over Soren's head, making everyone freeze.

"What the heck was that?-!"

Another woosh, and something else flew by Compa, but this time, she saw what it was. "Whoa! What's happening? A barrel just flew right past my head!"

"What the hell is going on?" IF looked at the barrel before turning to see where it came flying from.

"O-Over there!" Compa pointed to a place somewhere across the street. "Those tough-looking people are…destroying a pile of barrels…"

"Are you serious?" Soren looked in the direction Compa pointed out and squinted. "Why are they doing that?"

"That's what I want to know." IF looked also with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lookit the other side!" Neptune pointed to another area that was close to the barrel-pounders. "Those road pugilists are destroying cheap, boxy cars with their bare hands!"

"I don't know what's more surprising, the scene before us, or Neptune saying an obscure word like pugilists." Soren muttered.

Neptune took a look closer before going on, "I think they're martial artists…from around the world. Oh, here comes a new challenger!"

"…Let's not get involved. Stop staring." IF pulled at Neptune's arm to make her stop staring, with little success.

"I agree, but we'll have to make a detour to get to the Sky Harbor," Soren pointed out, "Those…martial artists are blocking the route to the Sky Harbor, unless you all wanna try to get past them?"

"No way, we're not that stupid." IF replied.

"Oh, there's a cute Chinese girl with really monstrous thighs over there!" Neptune pointed out.

"I just told you to stop staring. Let's go!" IF pulled a bit harder, eventually Neptune started walking, with Compa and Soren quickly following. However, this didn't stop her from looking as they left.

"Whoa, a sumo wrestler, too! I've never seen one in real life…!"

"Uh oh, I think those people are starting to look at us… We better move now!"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Industrial District<em>

"Um, where are we? I don't recognize this part of the city." Compa asked, looking around.

"Seems we've entered an industrial district. Look, there're some employees loading up a truck." IF pointed to a bunch of employees and a truck in front of a storage facility.

"Oh, I see now. The boxes are getting moved on a conveyor belt from the building and people are loading them onto the truck by hand." Neptune observed, before noticing something. "Those boxes are in different shapes…and each shape is a different color…"

"Huh, makes me wonder what's in those boxes," Soren pondered, "I mean, that square box makes sense, but the 'T' shaped one looks kinda impractical."

"Yeah, it must be tough to organize the boxes to fit neatly in the truck without leaving spaces."

Compa just stared, entranced by what she saw for some reason, while IF watched what the employees were doing. "Would you look at that! The employees are rotating the boxes so that they can stack them without any gaps in between them. That's quite a skill to do that so fast and so efficiently."

"Hmm…it looks familiar for some reason. I feel like I've seen this before for some reason…" Soren muttered, when Compa pointed out something.

"Oh, but they've left a long, thin gap on one end of the truck. How will they fill it?"

"Yup, definitely familiar…"

"If they just leave it like that, then the other boxes are gonna be all wobbly and stuff when the truck moves." Neptune said.

"Hmm, a long, thin blue box is next," Compa observed, "They flip it vertically and it…it fits perfectly! The men are high-fiving and saying something that sounds like 'Detris'!"

"Amazing!" Neptune looked like she wanted to go over and celebrate along with the employees too.

"Oh, oh oh oh!"

"What?" Neptune turned to Compa, who looked like she had a revelation.

"This is the company who made that popular puzzle game with the falling objects awhile back!"

"Ah, I remember now!" Soren snapped his fingers. "Sis played this game a lot at home. I heard that there are different versions for it now that came out over the years. It's come a long way since it first came out."

"Ah, I getcha. Even their loading crew must be masters at it!" Neptune nodded.

"I seriously doubt that's got anything to do with it…" IF muttered.

"Well, whatever, let's just hurry on up to the Sky harbor before it gets too crowded." Soren said, with the others following his lead to their destination.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune – Sky Harbor<em>

When the party entered the main building that housed the teleporters, they found the place bustling with activity, a contrast to the last time they visited. IF led the way saying, "C'mon, I know where the teleporters are."

IF led everyone to one of the teleportation rooms, where they found an attendant standing near the entrance. IF gave their names and the attendant let them through after checking a list on the pad the attendant carried, but the attendant gave Soren an odd look that Neptune noticed. When they were out of earshot she asked, "Hey Ren, why did that attendant look at you funny?"

"It's just a surface human thing Neptune, nothing you need to be worried about."

Neptune was about to ask something else when IF grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her head when the purple haired girl looked at her. Neptune gave up seeing the serious look on IF's face as they entered the teleportation room, where Neptune's attitude changed at the sight of the room.

"Wow, just look at this place! It looks so futuristic and sophisticated!"

"Yes, it's pretty impressive, I must admit." Compa said as she looked around in wonder.

Even Soren looked around the room in curiosity. "This room sure looks amazing…"

"I know right? From what I've heard, this was the result of a joint project between Planeptune and Lastation." IF told them, "Anyway, we need to get on the pad in the center of the room."

The party walked onto the pad, which had a monitor stand on it that said, 'Lastation teleport pad in range. Press here to start charging process.'

"Oooh, can I press the button?" Neptune asked with sparkly eyes.

"No way, you just stand there and look pretty, alright?" IF went over to the monitor, while Neptune just tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Um, are we gonna be okay?" Compa started to get nervous as she stood beside Neptune.

"We'll be fine, I've done this a number of times already." IF replied as she pressed the monitor to start the teleporter.

"You sure Iffy? Wouldn't it hurt, or something like that?" Neptune asked out of the blue.

The other looked at her oddly at the question as IF raised an eyebrow. "Now why would it hurt?"

"This is our first time, so wouldn't the first time hurt, or feel odd?"

Soren coughed oddly as he looked away, while Compa and IF turned slightly pink as the monitor blinked and a message showed, 'Charging complete. Press here to execute.'

"…You're thinking about something else… Though just to warn you three, you might feel a bit disoriented after your first teleportation." IF told the others before pressing the button to initiate teleportation.

"Oh, okay. Boy, I hope I don't feel sick…" Neptune commented before the party vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Sky Harbor<em>

A flash of light popped and the party appeared back on the teleporter pad, this one in the Sky Harbor main building in Lastation. IF stood still, but both Compa and Soren stumbled around a bit, while Neptune just fell flat on her butt with an, "Owie!"

IF went over to Neptune's side and held a hand out to her. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah…" Neptune got to her feet when IF pulled her up. "It felt so weird, like I was upside down for a second before being right side up again…"

"…I feel like I just did a back flip twice." Compa said, looking slightly wobbly.

"Ugh, it felt like I was spun around…" Soren muttered, trying to shake off his apparent dizziness.

"Eh, you three will get used to it," IF motioned to the three to follow her. "C'mon, walking it off will help."

The three followed IF out of the teleporter room, and the attendant standing outside the door greeted them before seeing the three behind IF. "First timers?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, they'll feel better soon enough. Welcome to Lastation everyone."

The party nodded in thanks before walking on, the disorientation disappearing by the time the party left the building. Outside, they were treated to the sight of a big city littered with big, black factories as well as other buildings, giving off an industrial feel overall.

Neptune was the first to speak as she looked at the city in fascination. "Wow, this place is all steampunky and spiffy and futuristic! So this is Lastation, Iffy?"

"Yeah, it's also has a known title called The Land of Black Regality, ruled by the Console Patron Unit Black Heart. The land is mostly obscured by industrial factories." IF explained.

"So, is the land like this because of the goddess, or did the people do the developing themselves?" Soren asked.

"Pretty much the latter. The CPUs are here for our protection, but it's really up to the humans to develop the civilization. I'm not really sure if any of the goddesses have a say in how their land is developed."

"Aw, that's so realistic." Neptune pouted, "Compa, what're your thoughts on this place?"

"These factories and chimneys…remind me of an industrial revolution." Compa replied as she continued to take in the sights. "Though, I'm not really familiar with this kind of thing."

"Really? I suppose it's not really appealing to mainstream girls." IF commented, "I like it. What about you Ren?"

"I think it's pretty cool," Soren replied, "But on a side note, seeing all these dark factories kinda makes me feel a bit depressed inside. Other than that, I find Lastation interesting."

"Understandable, you're not the first person who said that this place looks kinda depressing at first glance. Anyway, let's head over to the Basilicom, see what info we can get."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Basilicom<em>

"Um, 'scuse me! I wanna get some information on monsters. May we come in?" Neptune shouted as the party stood at the entrance to the Basilicom.

"Uh, is it a good idea to let Neptune be the one doing the greeting?" Soren whispered to Compa and IF.

"Well, I'm sure Nep-Nep will be able to make a good first impression on the Basilicom people." Compa replied.

IF nearly snorted as she muttered, "Or her loud mouth will catch their attention…"

That's when a slit on the door opened, revealing a Moderator's face looking down at them. "Monsters? What are you going to do with this information?"

Neptune was about to reply when Compa beat her to the punch. "We're searching for items called Key Fragments and Jewel Core Fragments. We must defeat strong monsters to get one, at least when it comes to Key Fragments. Not so sure about Jewel Core Fragments…"

"Defeat monsters?" The Moderator scoffed at them, "Don't be ridiculous. Even the Lastation Defense Forces are having trouble keeping the monsters in check. The damn things multiply like rabbits these days… Anyway, you're nothing more than children. Go home!"

IF and Soren just raised an eyebrow in silence, while Compa looked shocked as she tried to prove her words. "Y-You shouldn't judge us by our appearances. We've defeated lots and lots of monsters already! Nep-Nep and Soren here can transform and become really super strong. We'll show you!"

"Transform? What on earth are you rambling about? If you want to play magical girls, go somewhere else. You're a distraction."

IF didn't look one bit amused by the Moderator brushing them off, as well as Soren, but he kept his head turned to the side so the Moderator couldn't get a good look at him. IF folded her arms and looked at the NPC in the eye. "…This Basilicom is a bit arrogant. Shows what kind of leader Black Heart is when you meet the people who serve her."

"We're not like those who suck up to Black Heart! I don't care what people say, but don't confuse us for them. You brats better scram already, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"Oh? Have you seen our stats? We're probably way stronger than you!" Neptune taunted.

The Moderator just gave a huff before closing the slit with a slam as IF shook her head. "Don't bring that up to an NPC. Let's just come back later. We can't waste time just standing around."

Neptune just sighed when Soren suddenly spoke up. "Hey, did that guy just call me a girl?-!"

The girls looked at him as Neptune assured him, "Don't worry Ren, you're good-looking, but definitely not bishonen enough to be mistaken as a girl."

"Oh jeez, thanks." Soren replied in a deadpan voice. "Let's just get out of here before we get another ear lashing from someone else."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – City Streets<em>

The party walked down the street as they wondered what to do, with Compa voicing their thoughts. "What should we do now? We couldn't even get into the Basilicom…"

"He didn't hafta be such a party-pooper," Neptune frowned, "I guess people are different everywhere… Sometimes the world is just cruel."

"Sometimes? Boy, that's an understatement." Soren muttered as he watched a couple of kids pass by them.

"Yeah, but did you hear the way he was talking?" IF asked them, folding her arms, "He really crossed the line talking about their CPU like that."

Everyone was silent as their frustration ran through their minds. That was until Neptune spoke up. "Hmm, maybe we should ask around town about the monsters."

"Ah, that reminds me!" IF took out one of her cell phones and started pressing buttons. "Torres gave me a list of contacts we could meet on each landmass. He said that they're friends of his that run in the same business as he does."

"Wow, really? Maybe we should've gone to them first instead of the Basilicom." Neptune thought up with a finger to her chin.

"That's a good idea. Since we don't know much about Lastation yet, we could ask Mister Torres' friend about it, as well as about the monsters in the area." Compa said with a nod, "This is just the beginning, so let's take our time, explore, and learn!"

Soren stifled a laugh as he smiled at Compa's words. "That sounds like a good plan Compa. Lead the way If."

IF nodded and the party followed her deeper into the city, with their first day in Lastation off to a rocky start.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Item Shop<em>

"Hello? Is anyone in?" Neptune called out as the party entered the shop.

"Hold on, I'm coming," A male voice called out before the shop keeper appeared at the counter. "Hello, and what may I do for you ladies and gentleman?"

"Um, we're here because Torres said you could help us?" IF started off, while Neptune and Compa looked around. Soren just stood behind IF, though he too looked around with interest, seeing what's for sale.

"Oh, so you're the group Torres mentioned," The shopkeeper looked at each of them with interest. "He said to expect a group of monster hunters consisting of three girls named Neptune, Compa, and IF, along with Arf's lil' brother, Soren, but I wasn't expecting you all to be so young!"

"Oooh, are these cookies delicious?" Neptune held out a tin that said 'Bait' on it, with a picture of cookies below it.

"If you're a monster, then yeah," The shopkeeper replied with a grin, "Anyway, call me Terrance, owner of this little establishment."

Neptune looked like she ate a lemon as Compa put the cookies back on the shelf for her. IF just smirked as Soren turned to look at Terrance. "Did Torres tell all of you that I'm Arf's brother?"

"Ah, we've known about you for awhile now. The man never stops to talk about how you're gonna be a kick ass monster hunter like the Fiery Maiden Arf."

Soren gave a sigh as IF shifted the conversation back to business matters. "I'm IF, and I heard you also deal with information and monster bounty requests. First, can you tell us the current situation in Lastation? It feels…off from the last time I was here."

"Sure thing Miss IF. The main issue here is the monsters, with a sudden increase happening over a month ago. The Lastation Defense Forces are having a tough time dealing with them and keeping the peace at the same time, stretching their resources to the very limit. The monster bounty requests started coming in a lot more, though Lastation doesn't have many monster hunters around; most are on Lowee and Leanbox. The other thing is about a company called Avenir. All I can say is that you'd better be careful around that company. I really can't say anymore than that, but take a look around, you'll probably figure it out for yourselves."

"Wow, things don't sound so good around Lastation." Compa frowned.

"You must be Miss Compa, and that makes Miss Purple Hair, Neptune, right?"

"How did you know?" Neptune asked.

"Torres told me that Miss Compa has a nice…figure, and Miss Neptune is a bit excitable from what I've heard."

Compa blushed hearing Terrance's compliment, while Neptune just tilted her head in thought. IF and Soren just sighed as Terrance said, "Look, here's an inn you can stay at while you're in Lastation. Rates are decent so you'll be able to stay there for a while even if you don't do any monster hunting jobs. It's close by too, so you can drop in for information and items too. Come back later or tomorrow, there's a few jobs waiting."

"Thanks Mr. Terrance, we appreciate it." IF replied as she led the others out the door. "We'll get ourselves settled in before we take any jobs on."

"What? We can take on a job right now! I'm ready to go!" Neptune shouted.

"Go right ahead then. Don't blame me if you get lost on your way back because you rushed into things."

"She has a point Nep-Nep. We really should familiarize ourselves with the layout of the city at the very least." Compa added.

Soren just nodded as Neptune slumped a bit, but had an understanding look on her face. "Alright, I guess we could just explore for now."

When the party left the shop, Terrance had a grin on his face as he looked at the door. "Heh, Torres was right, those four are interesting. I have a gut feeling that they'll do something to help Lastation's situation."


	7. Informatics

Chapter 7 – Informatics

_Day 8_

_Lastation – Factory Entrance_

"Um, is that her? The person who hired us to fight monsters?"

The party, minus Soren, was walking towards their next job, and Compa spotted their client first. However, Neptune wasn't really convinced that the person Compa pointed out really was their client from the way she looked.

"Huh? She's a bit short, isn't she? To be honest…I was kinda expecting a…big, burly man as president." Neptune mused.

"Ah, she's looking this way. She's waving at us to come over… She must be our client."

"Looks like she's come to the same conclusion as us," IF noted, "But it looks like she's a bit puzzled about something. It must be due to only the three of us showing up."

When they approached their client, she gave them an analyzing look while having an eyebrow raised and her arms on her hips. "…So it's you girls? You're gonna fight the monsters for me? …Are you sure you'll be okay? And aren't there supposed to be four of you?"

"Sorry, Soren said that he had to pick something up and would meet us shortly…ah, there he is right now!" Compa pointed over the client's shoulder.

Everyone looked around to see Soren running up to them shouting, "Sorry I'm late, had to take a detour."

"Actually, we just go here ourselves Ren." IF told him.

The client looked at the girls and Soren for a moment before a frown crossed her face. "You're still all teenagers…are you sure you four are up to it?"

"Don't worry miss, we all know not to judge books by their covers, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm IF, this is Compa, that's Neptune, and he's Soren."

The client nodded before introducing herself. "My name's Chian. I run this small factory called Passe here in the central city. We need someone to get rid of the Cockatrice monsters attacking our carriages and train. Just to make sure, can you four take care of it?"

In an instant, Neptune jumped forward and smiled at Chian with confidence. "You betcha! We've fought a lot of monsters already, so we'll totally be victorious!"

A smile crossed Chian's face as she looked at Neptune. "I like you. That confidence makes it much easier to trust your words." Then Chian took out a small map from her pocket and handed it to Neptune. "That has the train track path the train uses, so you won't go off track. There are other monsters besides those Cockatrices, but it's the Cockatrices causing the problem. I think there are five in all that my employees spotted, so good luck hunting. Meet me back here when you're done."

"Sure thing Chian. Let's get going everyone!"

"Ah, wait up Nep-Nep!"

IF and Soren looked at each other with a sigh before running off after Neptune and Compa. Chian just watched the whole thing in amusement before walking back into her factory.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Windy Wasteland<em>

"Hey, what do these Cockatrice monsters look like anyway? Sounds like some kind of funky bird…" Soren asked as the party walked along the train tracks.

"Does it really matter?" IF pointed out, "If it moves and is not human, then kill it, simple as that."

"Hey, we can just go around killing every monster that shows up in front of us!" Compa shouted.

Everyone stopped to look at her as Neptune put a finger to her chin. "But isn't that the whole reason we're fighting monsters? You know, to kill as many as we can while searching for Key and Jewel Core Fragments? Killing as many as we can will help the people too, right?"

"…Y-you have a point there…"

"Ah, don't worry too much Compa," Soren assured her as he drew Yukihira, seeing a monster stumble onto the path. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Talking from experience?" IF asked.

"Pretty much, though I've seen a few monster hunters veterans develop a few quirks the longer they stay in the business…"

In a flash of light, Neptune was in her HDD form, looking at the monster with determined eyes. "Enough talk, let's go hunt some monsters!"

Since Neptune floats in her full HDD state, she flew over to the monster and started beating the crap out of it with her blade. The others just watched the one-sided-looking fight until Soren commented, "You know, just for the record, Neptune looks like a futuristic digital fairy with boobs when she transforms, doesn't she?"

"Pretty much." Compa and IF said at the same time before they and Soren ran over to join Neptune when they saw more monsters appear.

Eventually, the four managed to get rid of all five Cockatrices, though they had to fight through other monsters that came their way. Right now, the four were resting, though Neptune had an oddly satisfied look on her face as she commented, "The monsters here are so numerous. Makes things that much more entertaining…!"

As Neptune looked like she was sparkling, Compa stared at her in awe. "Nep-Nep, you act so tough and cool in that form. Why do you think there are so many monsters here?"

"Don't ask me, but how could all this be caused by the diminishing power of the CPUs?" Neptune frowned as she tilted her head slightly. "Do their powers even weaken?"

"Well, their power does come from the faith of humans on their respective landmasses." IF replied, "If monsters keep attacking people more frequently, their faith will be shaken, and possibly come into question."

"…And it only gets worse from there," Soren added, "Less protection leads to more monster attacks, leading to less people and less faith… If it keeps up, a goddess' power would be reduced to nothing due to no one being around. Though it'd be funny to see them try to gather faith from monsters…"

"That makes sense." Neptune nodded in understanding. "So, as more time passes, more monsters will eventually appear, right?"

"Uh huh. Monsters have been around for a very long time, but it's been only recently that this monster outbreak occurred. I think it's been a few months by now, according to Planeptune…"

"That sounds horrible!" Compa cried out, "What do we do?"

"Don't worry. I'm here." Neptune said with confidence, "Someone told me…I'm the only one who can save the world."

IF and Soren raised an eyebrow at Neptune's words as they heard her add, "I can save it. I'll prove it with my actions!"

"Wow, that's quite a speech from an amnesiac, but why do I have this feeling that I can trust her words just from hearing them?" Soren felt a bit bemused as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry Soren," Compa told him, "She still has that strong sense of justice, but this Nep-Nep is more dependable. I too feel comfortable trusting her words!"

"…I agree she's an improvement over her casual, laid-back attitude…but am I the only one who can't stand her either way?" IF sighed.

"…Maybe it's because you're jealous over her bigger chest?" Soren casually suggested.

"…What'd you say?" IF asked in a quiet, yet dark voice.

"Oh nothing…" There was a flash of light and Neptune was back to her regular self. "We'd better get moving now that we've taken care of the monsters. Let's go Neptune!"

Neptune looked slightly puzzled, but she followed Soren who took off rather quickly, leaving Compa to diffuse the mood around IF. "Um, Soren's probably just kidding IF…"

"Kidding my ass…" IF grumbled as the two ran to catch up with Neptune and Soren.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Streets<em>

After meeting with Chian and receiving their reward, the party was busy walking down the street, heading back to Terrance's shop for an update. Neptune had the reward in her hand, 1000 credits, and looked at the small bag before stuffing it into her pocket. "I know we just started helping, but this is sorta dinky for a reward…"

Everyone frowned slightly with Neptune hearing that as Compa remembered a few rumors they overheard from some of the citizens. "I heard that businesses all around Lastation aren't doing so well because of that major company called Avenir, who's monopolizing most of the industry."

"I heard smaller factories have been closing down for a few years now due to Avenir, but I don't think that's the only reason." IF added.

Hearing that brought a sudden thought to Soren's mind. "You know, that might explain the small influx of immigrants from Lastation to Planeptune over the past year…"

"What? People have been moving to Planeptune from Lastation? This is the first I've heard of this." Compa looked genuinely surprised at that piece of information.

"It's not surprising really," IF commented, "People need to work to support themselves and live, so when the opportunity presents itself…"

"Ooh, not only are they monopolizing, but they're driving people from their homes too?-!" Neptune shook her fists in anger. "I had my suspicions, but that company is definitely an evil conglomerate!"

"Are you going to assault them if I agree with you? We can't just assume a company's bad just because they're successful, though the part about people being driven off Lastation due to them sounds kinda convincing…"

"But I can't just ignore the fact that people are suffering 'cuz of them! If I take down that company, a lotta people will be happy!"

"Oh man, the story's just started and Neptune's already thinking of becoming a Lastation criminal." Soren shook his head in disbelief.

"Soren's right you know, you'll be treated as a wanted criminal all over Lastation if you did that." IF told Neptune, "We usually consult the Basilicom for these issues, not violence."

"But we were told to just leave there a few days ago. How will we get the Key and Jewel Core Fragments or stop Avenir in our current state?" Compa asked them.

"Avenir aside, it'd be bad if our traveling budget ran out because of this horrible economy." IF frowned at the thought before trying to put on a brighter face. "If that happens, we'll just have to move on to the other landmasses and think what we can accomplish there while building up our cash reserves."

Everyone nodded at that as they kept walking down the street, keeping an eye and ear out for anything they might find.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Park<em>

The party passed by a park when Soren stopped mid-step and backtracked to the entrance. "Hey, isn't this the park where people've been saying they hear weird noises?"

"Ah, then we better investigate!" Compa replied with determination. "There could be monsters hiding, waiting to attack civilians!"

"Might as well check it out, but I'm not too sure about this…" IF commented, but followed the party into the park. "I wonder...is this about the mysterious monsters that suddenly appear in Lastation's towns?"

"Ooh, are they tough? Super tough? What kind of monsters are they?" Neptune asked.

"All I heard was that they attack in groups while making weird noises! People don't know what they really look like, though they say that this park is where they've been mainly spotted."

That's when Soren perked his head up and looked around, hand going to Yukihira. "Hey, did anyone hear that?"

"…I think so…" IF started looking around too as she started to get tense.

"Huh? Oh, pshaw! Don't try to scare us like that you two!" Neptune waved them off, thinking it was just a joke.

Sounds started to emanate from all around the park, and Compa started to get nervous. "I-I hear it too…! It's coming from every direction!"

Hearing from Compa, Neptune started to get nervous as the party reached for their weapons as they braced themselves. IF had one of her daggers out as she bit her lip. "Are we surrounded already? E-Everyone, get ready…!"

The party's weapons were drawn as Compa shouted out of the blue, "We're not ready for this!"

"Arf! Arf, arf!"

Everyone froze hearing that odd, electronic sounding noise as Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Arf…?"

"Arf! *whimper*…" A robot dog walked up to them, it's tail waging. Soon, other robot dogs started to appear, revealing that the noises were coming from them.

"Oh, they're just canine model robots. Phew…" IF sighed a breath of relief, along with everyone else as they put away their weapons.

"Jeez, getting worked up over something like this…well, at least they aren't monsters…" Soren shook his head, trying to calm down from the tenseness.

"You said it Ren…" Neptune looked at the robot dogs, and most of them just stared back at her, though a few were sniffing around curiously at the others.

"…Aren't these the robot pets that were popular a few years back?" Compa asked, kneeling down for a closer look.

"Huh? I never heard anything about it."

"That makes sense. These pet robots were abandoned by people after the trend died down a few years ago, if I remember correctly." IF explained.

"Abandoned? Couldn't the people just turn them off or something?" Soren frowned hearing IF's explanation. To him, it sounded like a waste of credits.

"Apparently, there was a small manufacturing error that the makers missed until the trend started to die down. Simply put, they had an on switch, but not an off switch. Coupled with the fact that they have a battery lifespan of a regular dog that's tied into some kind of solar powered system…you get this."

"Aw, they're not threatening at all." Neptune cooed, kneeling down for a closer look. "Look at how they're wagging their tails and being all nice and stuff!"

One of the robot dogs gave a whimper and Neptune held a hand out to it. "Hehehe. There, there. I know you're just lonely, Arf Arf. It's okay, come over her to Mama Neptune…"

As the others watched the robot dogs start to crowd around Neptune, IF commented, "Well, seems like the robot dogs have found their newest pack member…"

Soren let out a snort which he covered with his hand. "Really If?"

"I think it's cute…" Compa said, watching Neptune play with the robot dogs.

When Neptune stood up, a robot dog in her arms with the others surrounding her, she looked at her party members with puppy dog eyes, something that made Soren look away from all the moe. That's when they heard her ask, "Aw, can we keep them?"

"Are you serious?" IF looked at Neptune in disbelief as a number of robot dogs sat on the ground like they were waiting patiently for her. "We're busy on this quest of yours looking for the Key Fragments! We can't take them along with us!"

"Aw, but…" Neptune started to get teary eyed and her puppy dog look started to intensify, while the robot dogs seem to pine in response. That made Compa's heart ache and IF frown, while Soren looked like he was busy thinking of something as he stared at the robot dogs.

"Don't give us that look. Even if we do take them, where the heck do we keep them? It's not like we have subspace pockets."

"…Remind me to get a suitcase for some of our things…" Soren looked up and he had a reluctant look on his face, something that puzzled Neptune. "…I might have an idea…"

Compa and IF looked at Soren, who reverted back to looking like he was thinking of something. "There's ten of them right? How about we gather them up and bring them to Terrance's? He can deliver them to Torres back in Planeptune and take care of them until we find the Key Fragments at the very least."

Neptune's eyes widened as she squealed with glee, her grip on the robot dog tightening a bit. "Really? Oh, that would be just perfect Ren!"

"Well, first find a box to put them in, and then we'll take them down to Terrance."

"Alrighty then! C'mon Compa, let's see if we can find a box lying around."

"Uh, sure thing Nep-Nep."

Watching Neptune and Compa wander deeper into the park with the robot dogs right behind them, IF turned to Soren with a curious look in her eye. "Why do I feel that you have an ulterior motive in all this?"

"Well, I do need a few guard dogs around the house to keep the monsters away, so a few modifications would be needed. It's not like Neptune will notice a difference…much."

IF just raised an eyebrow at that as Neptune and Compa came back with a box and started putting the robot dogs in one by one, the dogs behaving surprisingly well. After that, they headed off to Terrance's for delivery, the dogs being very quiet and well behaved the entire trip.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Inn<em>

"Hey Nep-Nep, what do you think of Lastation now that you seen parts of it?"

Compa and Neptune were in their room at the inn, waiting for IF and Soren to get back from their errands. The two were off doing separate things; IF shopping for essentials, and Soren talking about various Monster Hunter subjects with Terrance. Neptune started to get bored fifteen minutes after they left, so Compa decided to strike up a conversation to keep her occupied.

"Hmm, let's see now…" Neptune stood up and started walking around the room in thought before she gave an answer. "I still think Lastation's pretty cool, but the more I look around, the more Ren's comment about the place feeling depressing makes sense. But I'm sure that all with change once I beat the stuffing out of Avenir!"

Hearing that, a sigh escaped Compa's lips. "You're still on that? If you keep talking like that, Iffy or Soren's gonna stop you!"

Neptune deflated a bit, but still kept the fire going. "Maybe, but once we find more evidence of Avenir's actions, I'm sure they'll come around and help too!"

Compa just shook her head as she went over to the computer that was already on, ignoring Neptune's rant on how many ways she was going to dish out justice to Avenir, sounding like a certain blue-haired heroine they haven't met yet. 'Ha… I hope Iffy comes back soon so she can talk some sense into her, since Soren said he was going to be gone for awhile, looking for signs of his sister…'

Surfing through Lastation's network, Compa came across Black Heart's blog and it quirked her interest. "Lady Black Heart's blog? Wonder what this is all about…"

Noticing that Compa wasn't even paying attention to her, Neptune gave a huff of annoyance, but that was quick replaced by curiosity once she saw what was on the monitor. "What'cha doing?"

"It looks like Lady Black Heart has a blog Nep-Nep, and it also comes with audio clips for each entry too." Compa clicked on the blog entry labeled 'Planet PR [Brief]' and a page of text appeared, along with an audio clip that started playing.

**"Let's switch it up today. Anyone thinking of moving to Lastation? Of course you are."**

"Wow, for a first line, she sure sounds kinda snobbish." Neptune commented.

**"I, Lastation's CPU Black Heart, will tell you all about this land."**

"Aw, an informational vid? How boring…"

"Nep-Nep! You shouldn't say that! Lady Black Heart might say something that IF might have missed! …And it's not a vid either!"

"**People call Lastation, the 'Land of Black Regality.' You can also use words like 'mechanic land' or 'steam punk' if you want. Not like I really care."**

"*Gasp* She doesn't care what people call her land? What if other people start calling it names like the 'Land of the Black Depression'?"

Back in her Basilicom, Black Heart looked up from the monitor she was looking at and muttered, "Why do I feel angry all of a sudden? Must be Neptune's fault somehow… N-not like I really care or anything…"

"Nep-Nep…"

That's when the door opened, revealing IF carrying a few bags that she put on the bed as she walked in. "I'm back…what are you two doing?"

"Oh, just listening to an entry on Lady Black Heart's blog." Compa replied.

"Really? Wonder what she's saying this time…"

**"We're still under intense development compared to Planeptune, but that's why we keep producing new inventions every day, an example being the Gidgetron Battle Wrench, guaranteed to solve both screw and monster problems!"**

"Still under development? But Planeptune looks a lot more advanced than Lastation architecture-wise…cleaner too…" Neptune muttered.

"That's true, but I heard a rumor on the Planeptune networks that one of Lady Black Heart's goals is to outdo Lady Purple Heart and Planeptune. They have some kind or rivalry, but I'm not sure if that's right or not." Compa said.

"Makes sense, Planeptune and Lastation have similar technological capabilities. Kinda like Lowee and Leanbox, except their goddesses don't have much of a problem with each other." IF added.

"That's our Iffy, always so knowledgeable!"

"…"

**"That's the gist of Lastation, which is sometimes called the 'Dignified Black Land'**

** "I don't know when I'll update this again, but I'll write more about Lastation. Doesn't matter to me if you read it or not!"**

"But, isn't the point of an online blog is for people to read it? It's kinda depressing if you write a blog yet no one reads it." Neptune said with a sigh.

"That's true…" That's when Compa noticed the stuff that IF had brought in as she stretched her arms. "Oh, is that everything Iffy?"

IF gave a twitch but replied, "Yeah, let's sort through them before Ren gets back."

The three girls went over to the bags and started going through them to pass the time, at least until Soren gets back so they can discuss their next move.

* * *

><p><em>Day 9<em>

_Lastation – Factory_

"So, this is Chian's company?" Neptune asked as she looked around.

The party was currently inside the Passe Factory after Chian had invited them over to talk. Suffice to say, all of them looked around in interest, though Neptune was the only one to be enthusiastic about it, when Chian approached them.

"There you four are. It's nothing lavish, I know. It's just a small factory." Chian waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, we make everything from kitchenware to missiles. Come on. Let's get cozy before we talk"

Chian led the party through the factory, though Soren raised an eyebrow when Chian mentioned missiles, and saw a crate of them nearby, sitting beside a crate of silverware. "Missiles, huh…?"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation – Restaurant<em>

The party ended up in a neat looking restaurant, where Chian introduced the place. "Sit anywhere you like. This is my home."

"Cool! Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune rushed over to the mentioned barstool and sat on it, while the others sat at a table that was in front of Neptune. "It's so neat having a restaurant next to your office. You can drink whatever you want!"

"More like it makes lunch breaks easier, eh?" Soren added.

"Yeah, since it's my place. Having one business isn't enough for living expenses these days, so I help my mother around here." Chian gave a sigh as she crossed her arms. "I really have to get two jobs on Lastation. Ever since Avenir was established, work around the landmass tends to get sucked up by them. For most businesses like mine, it's like a freaking drought."

"So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone in town, including you, is suffering because of them, right?"

Though Neptune had a serious look on her face as she spoke, IF and Soren noticed a glint in her eye that was directed at them, as if saying, 'I told you so!' Both were about to say something when Chian's next words surprised them.

"They're not just 'bad!' They took all of our clients… They're monsters!" She lowered her head as a sour look crossed her face. "Even the goddess and her Basilicom just turn a blind eye and let them do whatever they want. They'll eventually take over this entire landmass if we don't do anything about it."

"As I suspected! Lastation won't find peace with Avenir around. We gotta defeat them!" Neptune declared, pumping a fist.

"What should we do?" Compa asked, "It's not gonna be easy as it sounds. How do we 'defeat' an entire company, anyway?"

There was a moment of silence before Soren suggested, "How about we assassinate the head of Avenir?"

Everyone looked at Soren with a mix of confusion and shock, and he gave a sigh. "Look, a company is like a monster. Cut off the head, and the rest of it won't function, most of the time anyway. If we knock off the head honcho, then the company will fall into chaos and hopefully would collapse upon itself."

Neptune and Compa looked at Soren appallingly, while IF kept a neutral expression on her face. Compa tried to argue against it, saying, "T-That's just plain wrong Soren! We can't go around killing people!"

"Yeah, else this fic would get an M rating!" Neptune added.

"Not my fault this fic has a more realistic outlook on things." Soren muttered before speaking up. "Look, it's just a suggestion. Not like it's any different from Neptune's talks about taking down Avenir. From what I can tell, the only difference is that Neptune's idea takes Avenir from the ground up, while mine goes from the top downwards."

"I-I wasn't gonna kill anyone!" Neptune protested, "I was just gonna beat everyone up until the company is dissolved!"

"ANYWAY," Chian interrupted, before things go out of hand. "No killing. As good as it sounds, it's too much trouble, and there are better and legal ways, like the Technology Expo this year."

Compa looked puzzled and asked, "What's that? Is it like a festival?"

"I've heard of it, but only in passing from Sis. I'm not sure what it's about either." Sore added, though he had a look on his face that said he was remembering something funny he heard about.

"Oh, that's right. You, Neptune, and Ren have never been to Lastation. I'm sorry, but can you explain it to them?" IF asked.

"Explaining a worldview or culture can't really be avoided in RPGs, or stories in general for that matter." Chian sighed, "It might be a boring narrative, but bear with me.

"The Expo takes place in Lastation every four years. Various companies showcase new technologies under a common theme. It's for people to network, or exchange information and skills. The best item gets a trophy from Lastation's CPU herself! …Though no one won last time due to _that_ incident…"

IF and Soren raised an eyebrow at that last line, while Compa looked like she had a revelation, or something. "A trophy? What an achievement! So, we can take down Avenir with a trophy?"

"Pfft, yeah, if we chuck it at the head of Avenir and hope it gives him a coma or something…" Soren joked.

"Ha, we'll actually be aiming for the goddess. We'll showcase at the Expo, win, and meet with her for a negotiation." Chian explained, "Normally we'd go to the Basilicom for this, but the people there haven't been letting civilians in for quite a while now…"

"I see. Then, you've got your work cut out for you. It'll be really tough." Compa commented, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Sure. I need to start making arrangements. I already asked you here today to discuss that."

"Nope, we won't cosign any of your loans." Neptune said out of the blue.

"…? What do loans have to do with this?" Soren looked puzzled as he looked at Compa and IF for answers.

IF just shrugged and replied, "Who knows what Neptune's thinking?"

"Hah! It's not about money. The company needs raw materials and supplies transferred here, but the monsters…" Chian trailed off, as the last part didn't need any explanation. "We'd risk our lives for a single screw! I'm just warning you, but we'll probably be asking for your help more often."

"Ah, I getcha." Neptune nodded in understanding. "You want us to make sure the company doesn't get distracted by monsters while prepping for the Expo."

"That's right! I'm glad you're such a quick little thinking. I'm counting on you all, but for now, I have to get the paperwork done first, so I'll call you in a few days."

"That's alright with us. We need some more time to look around anyway." IF told her.

That's when Neptune's stomach growled and the girl in question blushed. The others laughed as Compa said, "Looks like it's lunch time, eh Nep-Nep?"

"Hahaha, why don't I whip up something for all of us?" Chian offered as she grabbed a couple of menus and gave them to the party. "You four order something and I'll whip it up. In commemoration for our new partnership, this one's on the house."

After ordering their meals and Chian heading off to the kitchen, Neptune spun on her seat before saying, "She runs a company and cooks! I wonder what else she can do?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out later." Soren casually replied as he leaned back on his chair. "Still, this kind of feels like the start of a big conspiracy these days…"


	8. Business with Avenir

Chapter 8 - Business with Avenir

_Day 10_

_Lastation - Factory Outskirts_

"So, why're we working for Avenir of we know they're totally evil?" Neptune asked with a frustrated look.

"Idealism won't feed us." IF replied, "You'll never be an adult if you're always picky about food or work."

"That's true," Soren nodded in agreement, before dropping his voice to a whisper, "And think of it this way. If we work for Avenir, we'd be using their money against them in the future."

Neptune blinked before realization crossed her face, but before she could say something, IF pointed out, "Look, there's our client. Hush up, okay?"

The party watched as their client from Avenir, Singe, approached them. He gave the party a critical look that unnerved Soren as Compa stepped up to introduce the party, though everyone noticed she had this odd look on her face as she spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Singe of Avenir. We're Compa, Nep-Nep, Iffy, and Soren. We've come to fight monsters!"

Singe didn't say a word in response, which made everyone wonder what was wrong. Eventually, a resigned look crossed his face as he said, "…I don't have a choice. I need you to eliminate all the surrounding monsters while I inspect a plant by the city outskirts. Don't let any run loose and cause damage to facility. Get moving."

Before anyone could say anything, Singe turned his back to them and walked away. Compa looked a bit miffed at the sudden departure and stared at the spot where Singe was just standing. "What's his problem? He must be underestimating us because of our looks. How rude!"

"It's inevitable when you or Nep are around." IF snipped.

"…Iffy, you're not one to talk when you're that short…and without boobies."

Soren couldn't help but start laughing, but quickly covered it up with coughs when IF gave him a dark stare. "Um…how about we split up so we cover more ground? I'll take Neptune, and, uh, leave you two to sort things out?"

"Wha-? Hey, where are we going?" Neptune cried out as Soren dragged her along. "What about the No-Leaving-Party rule?"

"We aren't leaving-leaving them Neptune, just a temporary split to cover more ground. We'll be meeting up halfway anyway!"

"Oh, then that's alright then."

Compa and IF watched as Soren dragged Neptune with him down one path, leaving to the two to stare at each other in silence before heading off in another direction. It didn't help that the atmosphere between them wasn't light in the slightest.

One monster cleanup later…

"There, all done! I don't see anymore monsters around. Are there anymore Ren?" Neptune asked.

"From what I can tell on the radar, there's no monsters around." Soren replied, clad in his IS, looking at a holoscreen. Apparently, Soren found out about Yukihira's radar function during a fight where a few monsters tried to sneak up on him and Neptune, shortly before meeting up with Compa and IF. However, the radar only had a range of five hundred meters, so it was only useful in a tactical sense.

"Then that must mean the rest ran away. I guess that's all for today!" Compa looked satisfied as she said that, along with Neptune, when they heard footsteps approaching, making Soren disengage Yukihira rather quickly.

A moment later, Singe reappeared, having the same air around him as last time. "The inspection is complete. Are you kids done too? You sure you didn't miss any?"

"It's all good when I'm on the prowl!" Neptune replied with confidence. "We even took out the boss-like one, so I betcha they'll stay away for a while."

"…I swear, I won't be able to look at hot dogs the same way for awhile after fighting that boss…" Soren muttered.

"You said it." IF agreed, before the two of them shivered.

Singe went on, not hearing IF or Soren. "Good. However, if even one remains and it damages the facility, we will never conduct business with you again."

Everyone got confused at Singe's statement as the looked at each other with puzzled looks. Compa started to get a bit flustered as she said, "Th-That's a bit harsh. Why can't you just repair the damage if that happens?"

"…You have no idea, do you? Mere humans should never degrade machinery!"

"What do machines have to do with repairs?" Neptune whispered.

Soren looked at IF, who just shrugged as Singe went on saying, "Have ever seen a human as detailed-oriented or precise as a machine?"

Compa looked like she was starting to get upset, if the tears in the corner of her eyes were any indication, as Singe sounded like he was berating her for no reason. She sniffed, "I-I don't know… I'm not a machine."

"Right. You're just an incompetent human." Singe spat out, "Who knows when you'll make a mistake? Being human is no excuse for errors! If humans are expected to make mistakes, I'd rather have machines do the job from the very start. Keep that in mind the next time you take a job from this company."

IF and Soren narrowed their eyes at Singe's speech, and to the latter's surprise, found himself gripping Yukihira rather tightly. They watched as Singe walked away from them after giving the reward to Neptune. The moment they were alone, Compa cried out, "Wh-Wh-What did I do to get yelled at? Did I do something really bad?"

"Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. That was pretty immature of him, yelling at three pretty girls and Soren like that." IF assured her.

Soren just nodded and put his free hand on Compa's shoulder, which caused her to slightly flinch for some reason. It made him withdraw his hand before he added, "It sure sounded like he was just waiting to pop out that little speech, and used you as an excuse."

"B-But m-maybe he thought…I was making fun of machines…" Compa managed to say.

"But he's mocking humanity!" IF shouted with an annoyed look on her face.

"Not to mention he sounded like a total fanatic when he talked about machines." Neptune commented.

"Even though there's a few holes in his logic when it comes to machines." Soren casually added.

"Holes?" Neptune looked puzzled as Compa and IF looked at Soren with curious looks.

"Simply put, he goes on about how machines are perfect and whatnot, that he forgets that a lot of machines need human input to actually work. Sure, they can be automated, but they can't think up the instructions themselves. There are few other things I can mention, but I'd rather not go into a narrative dialogue right now. Anyway, he sounds contradictory to me anyway."

The girls were silent as they digested Soren's words, until Neptune jumped and gave a wiry grin. "Ooh, can we say that to him when we see him again? That would make for an awesome burn in his face."

"Considering what happened just now, I doubt we'll see him anytime soon." IF told them.

"I agree. Why don't we head over to Chian's for something to eat?" Soren suggested, "Right now, I'm not in the mood for any more monster hunting."

The girls nodded and the party took off for Chian's for a bite to eat. However, they didn't noticed that they were being watched from the trees as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Restaurant<em>

As the party walked into the restaurant, Chian greeted them when Neptune looked around with a smile on her face. "Hiya! Aw…I feel so at home… This dirty counter, the small, confined rooms… The smell of food baked into the walls!"

"Ugh… I don't know if I should be shocked or sick after hearing that…" Soren muttered with a grimace, with Compa and IF looking similar.

"…Shut up!" Chian snapped, "Did you meet Singe? What did you think? Isn't he horrible?"

The mention of Singe gave the party sour looks as Neptune looked indignant. "Yeah! He made Compa cry with his machinery lecture. He's a total creepazoid!"

"Oh yeah, I expected as much. He's entirely against manual labor."

"You know, the more I hear about this guy, the more I wonder if he's right in the head." Soren mused.

"Well, some of my friends from school wonder the same thing, but they always treat it as if he's chronically ill or something."

That's when Neptune looked at Chian with curiosity and asked, "You've met him before?"

Chian gave a shrug as she sighed, "Naturally. He represents that whole company. He's also one of my old school's alumnus. I saw him when he came to lecture a class. I bet he just prattled on about how precise machines are and whatnot."

Soren gave a snort as he shook his head. "No kidding. He made it sound like machines are the goddesses' gift to man or something."

"Uh huh, and he did it in that ominous, gruff voice too!" Neptune added.

A nod of approval came from Chian, before a frown crossed her face. "He doesn't approve of any technician's skills or pride. I despise him, but that's not the only reason."

The party leaned forward, eager to hear the story when Chian waved a hand and changed the topic. "But enough about that. Let's talk about getting you four another job."

The party just nodded slightly before they went over to a table to sit, though Soren started fiddling with the radio after asking Chian if he could put on some background music. While that was going on, Chian took a folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to the girls. "I need you to go to the next town and get some materials from a man named Chevre. The map I gave you shows the way to his shop."

Soren looked over after switching a channel to take a look before turning his attention back to the radio, but before he could change the channel again, a voice announced, "…Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom."

Hearing that, everyone gave the radio their full as the voice went on to say, "After discussions among the Basilicom representatives, the Tech Expo has been cancelled this year."

After hearing that, everyone entered one of those silent moments where you can hear a pin drop. When the information sunk in, Chian looked shocked as she protested, "What?-! Wait a sec!"

"The Sanctuary announced this is due to a decreased number of exhibitors. However, the civil committee speculates that the Parliament may have pressured the Sanctuary into the cancellation of this traditional event…"

"Are you kidding me? We can't afford to wait four more years! By then, all the factories will be long gone! Heck, most of Lastation's population would've moved to the other landmasses by then!"

Chian got so worked up that everyone started to get worried about her health. Neptune called out to her, "Whoa, Chian! Calm down!"

When Chian snapped out of it, she saw the concerned looks everyone was giving her before she slumped in her chair, bowing her head. "Look, you all better get going. I'll see you in a few days or something…"

With the mood the way it was, an all-time low, Soren was the first to nod as he turned off the radio. He walked out of the restaurant mumbling, "Later…"

The girls said their own farewells before leaving Chian by herself. They found Soren waiting for them outside, who asked, "Should we head back to the inn?"

"Might as well…" IF shrugged, with Neptune and Compa just nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Inn<em>

"So what do we do about Chian's order?" Compa asked.

"We'll leave for the town in a few days, though we'll check in for more details and to see if she's alright." IF replied, "Maybe we can squeeze in a few more jobs before we go."

"Sounds good to me!" Neptune said as she ate a bag of cookies on one of the beds.

IF frowned at the cookie munching Neptune and turned to Soren, who was using the computer. "You know, you didn't have to get her those cookies Ren."

"You weren't the one she was asking." Soren kept his eyes on the computer screen, as he was busy playing a game. "I couldn't say no after what she did."

"Oh? What did Nep-Nep do, S-Soren?" Compa asked.

"Sorry, can't talk. Gotta concentrate."

IF and Compa turned to Neptune for answers, who just finished another cookie and grinned. "I did this!"

Neptune gave the two a puppy-eyed look mixed with a hint of tears as she begged cutely, "Please Ren, can you get that for me, please?"

Both Compa and IF saw Soren twitch as IF couldn't help but look amused. "So Ren, you can fight the meanest, strongest monsters, but you fall to pieces when Nep gives you the puppy-eyed look?"

Soren flinched, causing him to slip up on the game he was playing and a game over screen popped up. "Ugh, you weren't the one she was looking at! Those eyes…!"

Seeing Soren give a shiver, IF laughed as Neptune commented, "Mmm…these cookies taste great, but I like Planeptune's better, especially Alvis'…"

"I agree…" Compa nodded, her own thoughts on the tasty treats.

Surfing the net, Soren came across a certain blog and said, "Hmm…Lady Black Heart's blog huh? Didn't know she even kept one…"

Clicking on a blog entry named 'Planet PR [Culture]', Soren didn't notice the girls sneak up behind him to listen as the audio started playing.

**"****Hey, ****been ****a****while. ****This ****is ****Black ****Heart, ****Lastation****'****s ****CPU.****"**

"Emmm…that's a nicer introduction then the last one." Neptune commented as she bit a cookie.

Soren couldn't help but slightly jump as he turned around and looked at the others. "Jeez, give a little warning before you girls get behind me, will ya?"

IF just smirked while Compa had a nervous look. Neptune just kept on eating, so Soren gave a sigh and turned back to the computer so the entry can continue.

**"****Today ****I****'****m ****gonna ****focus ****on ****the ****education ****system ****of ****Lastation.****"**

"I wonder how different Lastation's education is from Planeptune's?" Compa wondered.

**"****Remember ****I ****said ****Lastation ****is ****sometimes ****called**** '****mechanic ****land?****' ****To ****surpass ****Planeptune, ****our ****main ****focus ****with ****education ****is ****to ****raise ****engineers ****and ****technicians.****"**

"No surprise there," Soren commented, "You can tell by looks alone that Planeptune is more advanced then Lastation, tech wise."

"True, but it's not like Lastation is that far behind." IF argued, "The Terraportation Joint-Project shows that much."

**"****Lastation ****offers ****affordable ****technology ****courses. ****The ****most ****affordable ****on ****Gamindustri.****"**

"Don't I know it. I heard that some of Planeptune's engineers actually graduated from Lastation's courses because they're that affordable." Compa told them.

**"****The ****students ****will ****soon ****become ****professionals ****and ****support ****Lastation****'****s ****future-proof ****growth.****"**

"Pfft…hearing that makes Compa's comment kinda funny." Soren bit his lip so he wouldn't start giggling.

**"****I ****suggest ****you ****come ****to ****Lastation ****if ****your ****dream ****is ****to ****become ****an ****engineer.**

** "That's it. See you in the next update."**

"Well, that's that." Soren spun around when he noticed that Neptune had a strange look on her face. "Uh, is something wrong Neptune?"

A blink from Neptune snapped her back to normal. "Huh? What? Oh…uh, what was I thinking about?"

"Looks like she zoned out again. Then again, I'm not too surprised." IF commented.

"Whatever," Soren got up and walked towards the door, picking up his things along the way. "I'll be going out for a bit, so I'll see you three in a couple of hours."

After Soren left, IF noticed that Compa seemed to relax and grew curious. "Hey Compa, why are you so nervous when Ren is around?"

"W-What? I-I'm not nervous. You must be imagining things Iffy." Compa looked like she was trying to brush it off, but IF wasn't buying it.

"Nope, I noticed that you tend to avoid Ren half the time, and the other half you get a bit fidgety. What's going on?"

"What's this about?" Neptune asked, "Are you still nervous around Ren, Compa? I thought you got over those surface human rumors?"

"Ah…now I get it. Compa grew up around rumors of surface humans, the less than pleasant ones if I'm not mistaken, and as Ren is a surface human, she's scared of him." IF figured. She looked at Compa and asked, "You still believe some of those rumors?"

Compa shook her head and replied a bit shakily, "N-No, not after I met Soren, b-but seeing him reminds me of some of the things my parents told me as a child."

"And those are…?"

"Um…t-they told me to be a good girl, or else they would send me to the surface where the surface humans would do very bad things to me and eat me…?"

Neptune didn't have a clue what Compa was talking about, but IF just sighed and shook her head. "Well, that's not the worst rumors that have been floating around. Don't worry Compa, I seriously doubt Soren and any other surface human is like that. I can't believe the Basilicoms produce such ridiculous rumors."

"Huh, so does that mean you know some facts about the surface Iffy?" Neptune asked.

"Not so much. Some of the Gu-, ahem, I mean, people I know went with some of the Planeptune expeditions so they know a few things. I know the Basilicom doesn't like them because they think that they don't worship any Goddesses, but truth is that they're just secretive about it, and that things on the surface aren't really much different from Gamindustri. The surface even has an even bigger monster problem then Gamindustri, one that's lasted for a very long time."

"Whoa…even the surface is hounded by monsters?" Compa asked with surprise.

"According to the people I know, it's worse on the surface than it is up here. I don't know all the details, but let's just say we're lucky we live in Gamindustri instead of the surface."

There was a moment of silence before Neptune spoke up, "Then it's decided, after we complete our quest, free Histy, and get rid of all the monsters in Gamindustri, we'll move onto the surface and get rid of all their monsters too!"

"Heck no Nep! We have enough on our plate as it is, and I know for sure I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life killing monsters. Besides, you need a very special permit to travel with the expedition to the surface, something that's pretty much impossible for us right now."

"Can we keep it at the back of our thoughts at least?"

"No way, unless some radical, plot-changing event occurs, we probably won't be going to the surface, ever."

Neptune just pouted before she went back to her half empty bag of cookies and started eating again. IF turned to Compa, who asked, "Um, do surface humans really have that much trouble around them Iffy?"

"Pretty much. Now that I think about it, your parents were probably referring to the monsters instead of the surface humans, and got the two mixed up."

"Really?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Besides, from what I've seen from Soren and what I've heard, surface and Gamindustri humans aren't really different."

As IF went over to the computer, Compa sat down on one of the beds, contemplating what IF just said. She resolved to apologize to Soren, but that thought got knocked out when Neptune asked her to play a game with her and offered her cookies.


	9. Mystery Encounter

Chapter 9 - Mystery Encounter

_Day 11_

_Lastation - Field_

"Hey, what should we do about the job we accepted from Ms. Chian? We already have the map…"

Compa's question made the party stop in their tracks as IF addressed the issue. "Just give her some time alone. We'll do the job, then visit her later when she's calm. Depends on the circumstances. Anyway," IF pinched the bridge of her nose as an annoyed look crossed her face. "We don't have a single clue regarding either the Key Fragments or the Jewel Core Fragments. Why would you take a job about a lost child on top of everything else?-!"

"We'll never save the world if we don't save it's people! My grandpa said, 'you must lean to walk before you can run!'" Compa bit her lip in worry as she looked out to the wilderness. "The mom looked worried. There are so many nasty creatures outside of town. Her child will be eaten if we don't hurry!"

"So what? Babies get eaten all the time. It's survival of the fittest. I'll leave you all behind if you keep dilly-dallying."

"…Wow, that's harsh, even coming from you If." Soren commented as the party started walking again.

"Yeah, don't be a pooper-scooper. I'll buy everyone some lollipops later! What's this kid look like?" Neptune cooed before asking.

"The mom said her/his body is just an NPC silhouette, so she/he should be pretty easy to spot." Compa replied.

"Ah, I see."

"…Wait, what?" Soren looked skeptical at Compa's explanation. "What do you mean, 'she/he?' Are you saying the mom doesn't even know the gender of her own kid?"

"Don't get so worked up about it Ren," IF said, "It's not that big of an issue, since it's just a minor detail."

"M-Minor detail?-! But it implies the writers were lazy enough to not even choose one or the other!"

"Then why didn't the author change it for this story?"

"That's…! Uuh…ergh…!" Soren eventually gave up the argument, shoulders slumped in defeat as IF gave a smirk.

"Ooh, looks like Ren lost this one." Neptune commented.

Suddenly, Compa looked around as if spooked by something, making IF ask, "Hey Compa, what's wrong?"

"…Don't you feel like we're being watched?"

"Watched? I don't feel anything." Neptune looked around too as if she'd spot something.

"Me neither. Maybe you're just imagining things?" IF asked.

"I-I guess so…" Compa let the issue drop as the party headed to their destination, though the feeling of being watched still poked the back of her mind.

Compa's feeling was spot on, as an invisible drone was not to far from them, although it's focus was mainly on Compa. Silent, it kept on following them until the party entered the caves.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Ghost Mine<em>

"So, is this place supposed to be haunted? It's called the Ghost Mine after all."

"T-There's no such things as ghosts Nep-Nep. Only monsters are around here."

As the party fought through another bunch of monsters, Soren couldn't help but grin as a sudden thought crossed his mind. When the last monster fell, everyone was busy catching their breath when Soren spoke up in an eerie and childish voice from behind everyone, "Mama, why did you let me get eaten~?"

"Kyaa!"

Compa screamed and jumped into Neptune's arms in fright, who surprisingly didn't fall over from the sudden weight in her arms. Soren gave a hearty laugh until he was slapped in the back of the head by IF.

"No scaring Compa while on the job, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Realizing what just happened, Neptune let Compa down as the later pouted, "T-That was mean Soren!"

"Sorry! Couldn't help it! It's not like Neptune's gonna glomp on you from behind and start nibbling on your neck like a zombie or something!"

There was a glint in Neptune's eye when Compa whipped around and said, "Don't even think about it Nep-Nep!"

"Aww…"

IF gave a sigh as she shook her head. "If you three are done, can we please get a move on? Your antics attracted more monsters."

"Must've been Compa's scream then." Soren suggested as he got back into his stance.

"Ren…"

"Sorry, shutting up now."

About ten minutes later…

The party ended up in a large part of the mines, where they found the corpse of a dead monster in the middle of what looked like a recent battlefield. IF and Soren got closer to investigate the corpse, while Neptune and Compa bolted the moment they saw the dead monster.

"A monster… It's already dead, and recently from the looks of it." IF looked at the entrance they came in and called out, "What're you two doing? Hurry up and get over here!"

"Nope, no thanks! It's all up to you two, Iffy and Ren! Go ahead and take care of it. Compa and I are gonna wait here patiently." Neptune shouted back.

IF and Soren looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Compa added, "Just tell us if you don't want to find the lost child!"

"…We've beaten a ton of monsters already." IF muttered, eyes narrowed before she shouted, "Aren't you used to seeing them dead yet?"

When she got no response, IF just huffed and returned her attention to the monster corpse. "So, what do you think Ren?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. All I can tell is that this monster was slain very recently, like in the last hour at the least. Not to mention it must've put up quite the fight."

"So someone was definitely here before us?" IF bent closer to inspect the wounds. "…A number of clean cuts and huge welts. Doesn't look like the result of weaponry from Lastation. Planeptune's advanced weaponry? No…but what…? Huh? Someone's coming!"

IF and Soren readied their weapons, preparing to fight, when a white haired girl with odd green eyes in a black and white plugsuit outfit, who the fandom know as Noire/Black Heart in HDD, showed up. The two slightly lowered their guard somewhat as Noire looked quite surprised to see them.

"Civilians? What are you two doing here?"

"R-Right back at ya! Who're you? What're you doing here?"

Soren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he looked at IF out of the corner of his eye. From what he heard, IF sounded a bit…nervous? 'Nah, this is If we're talking about here.'

"The kid. I came here to save a child. It's taken care of. But I don't need to be thanked." Noire replied.

"Great. Then we came all this way for nothing." Soren muttered with a frustrated sigh.

Noire couldn't help but look a bit sympathetic before she said, "Anyway, there was supposed to be a girl who accepted the same job. Her name's Neptune. You two know her?"

Both fighters grew suspicious hearing Neptune's name, and hearing her own name, Neptune walked in along with Compa. The latter was trying hard not to look at the corpse, while the former was instantly enamored with Noire's appearance, that everyone could see the sparkles in her eyes.

"Whoa, what's happening? She's so coolios! Do you know her Iffy?"

"No. She's your friend or something, right? She knows your name, at least. She…kinda looks like you after you transform."

Noire was giving Neptune a pretty hard look, while Neptune looked at Noire with puzzlement. "Huh? I don't think I've met her before. I'm sorry, have we?"

"Sure, I get it. You want to avoid fighting me in front of these outsiders." Noire replied smugly, "Pretty rational. B-But, I'm not praising you. You think I'm just here to say 'hi?'" That's when Noire materialized her sword and pointed it at Neptune shouting, "Let's settle this Nept-!"

*SQUICK*

The girls froze hearing that meatly slice and thud, turning towards the source. Suffice to say, three of them regretted looking as it was Soren who cut off the dead monster's head with Yukihira, blood squirting out of the open neck. All the girls' faces had a shade of green, though IF and Noire were a bit lighter as IF shouted, "What'd you do that for Ren!"

"Sorry, thought I saw it twitch and just reacted." Soren replied tensely.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure it was dead after I took it down," Noire interrupted, "Though it was a bitch to fight."

"So you're the one who killed it? Anyway, there are a few monsters that can fake being dead if you hurt it enough. Caught many monster hunters off guard in the past. Though I don't think it was one of them, too angry red in color… Still, doesn't hurt to be careful…"

Soren trailed off when he noticed something in the open neck. Staring at it, he tilted his head until he caught a glint of something that caught his eye.

Meanwhile, Noire tried to regain momentum as she gave a light cough. "Ahem, as I was saying, let's settle this Nep-!"

"Ren? What're doing?" Neptune weakly asked, making Noire grind her teeth as no one was paying attention to her at the moment.

Soren was flexing his fingers as he replied, "There's something in this corpse. Yukihira, right arm gauntlet please?"

**[Understood. Deploying gauntlet.]**

"What the…?" Noire watched with wide eyes as a gauntlet covered Soren's entire right forearm in a flash of light. Giving the mechanical fingers a flex, Soren pulled his arm back and IF's eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do.

"Wait Ren! You're not gonna-!"

*SQUICK*

All the girls turned a deeper shade of green as Soren stuck his armored hand in the monster's neck. "Shoot, I think it went in a bit deeper…"

The arm sunk deeper into the corpse, accompanied by all the squishy sounds and blood squirts that made IF very ill, but managed to keep herself together, even though she cringed at each sound. As for Compa, Neptune, and Noire…

*THUD*

*BLEAH*

*BLEAH*

Yeah…Compa pretty much fainted, while Neptune and Noire ran towards rocks and started puking behind them. That lasted until both of them could only dry heave, complete with groans. It's a bit sad that their timing was so bad, that the moment they looked back, they were treated to the sight of Soren yanking his arm out of the monster corpse, gore and all, making them dry heave again.

During that time, IF looked away before Soren pulled his arm out as she took the time to steel herself. Looking up, she saw Soren shaking off the excess flesh from his armored arm and cringed. "Ren, by the four goddesses, what possessed you to do…do that?-!"

"Ugh, sorry about that." Soren opened his mechanical hand and gave a weak grin. "But it looks like our trip here wasn't in vain. But first, shouldn't you wake Compa? 'Cause I don't think Neptune's in any shape to help at the moment.'

Seeing that Neptune still had a healthy shade of green and was staring into nothingness, IF went over to Compa and took out some smelling salts. A whiff later Compa woke up with a start.

"Wha? Iffy? What happened? Last thing I remember was Soren sticking his hand inside a monster, but he wouldn't do that, right?"

There was a moment of silence when Soren walked up to the two, arm still bloodied along with parts of his shirt. "Compa awake now?"

Seeing all the blood and stuff nearly made Compa faint until IF slapped her lightly. "Don't you dare faint on me Compa!"

That's when Noire cleared her throat rather loudly, catching everyone's attention. They saw that she still looked a bit green and sick as she pointed a shaky finger at Neptune, who had snapped out of it. "I wanted to settle things with Neptune, but now's not the best time…" Noire gave Soren a dirty look, nearly gagging in the process. "I'll crush you next time Neptune!" She then muttered to herself, "Make sure there are no monster corpses around either…"

Noire retreated, and IF looked at Neptune in disbelief. "From what I can tell, that girl was going to go after you Nep. What did you do to her? It sounded like you knew her from before you lost your memory."

I-I didn't do nothin'! I hope! I can't remember…but…I'm sure we weren't that close!" Neptune replied in a panic.

"Erg, whatever. So Ren, what was so important that you had to go and do…that?"

"This little bad boy." Soren took what he was holding in his mechanical hand before the gauntlet vanished, holding up what looked like a piece of a black crystal. "I don't know for sure, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is a Lastation Jewel Core Fragment."

That took the girls by surprise before Neptune pumped a fist. "Oh yea, we finally found one. I knew there was a good reason for accepting this job!"

"Yeah, but I need a new shirt…" Soren muttered to himself as he pulled on the parts of his shirt that was stained with monster blood. The vest was blood-proof and the pants wouldn't show bloodstains, which only left the shirt. All of a sudden, a glint appeared in Soren's eye as he looked at Neptune. "Hey Neptune, how about I give you a hug for a job well done?"

"Sure thin-, wait a minute. There's no way I'm coming near you covered in monster blood!"

"Aww, don't let such a small detail bother you, come here." Soren stepped closer to Neptune, arms wide, with a grin on his face to match.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, I've got a sword!"

"Threatening your allies? Tsk, tsk, but if you cut me, even more blood will come out!"

"Aw crap. No, stay away!" Neptune ran for it, with Soren chasing after her, the two running in circles around IF and Compa.

"Haa…something like this always seems to happen…" IF sighed as she helped Compa up. "Well, at least we're closer to finding the other fragments."

"Squirt!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Inn<em>

IF was sitting at a desk, examining the Planeptune Jewel Core and the Lastation Jewel Core Fragment. "Hmm, just what are these things for? They seem to emit power somehow… Hey Compa, did Ren ever tell you or Nep what these crystals are for?"

"…I don't think so, though I think I heard Soren tell us something about them a while back. Do you know Nep-Nep?"

"You betcha! Histy told Ren to gather them up, like she told me to gather the Key Fragments to free her. But, I don't know why she wants them gathered exactly…"

"Again with this 'Histoire' person. That's what Ren said her name was, right? I wonder if this Histoire knows the purpose of the Jewel Cores…" IF mused.

The door opened, admitting a freshly clean and dressed Soren with a towel around his neck. "Hey everybody. Today was a productive day, wasn't it?"

Neptune promptly stood up and said, "Hey Compa, why don't we go out for a bit? I hear there's a really good bakery on Portable St."

"Sure thing Nep-Nep! I'm sure we'll find something delicious."

The two girls practically bolted out of the room and Soren mused, "Wow, they sure left quickly."

"No surprise there. Even I have half a mind to leave too after what you did back in the cave, but I'm made of tougher stuff."

Soren went over to one of the beds and sat down, rubbing the towel against his head. "So, why did you want to see the Jewel Core and Fragment again?"

"Just curious. By the way, do you know what these Jewel Cores are used for?"

"Sorry, Histoire never told me any of the details, only that they were important."

"…So you're just gonna hand them over to her the moment Neptune frees her or something?"

"No, and I don't think I'm supposed to give them to her. Besides, I'm not like Neptune. I do have some reservations about Histoire myself."

"That's nice to hear."

That's when Soren got up and went for the door. "Now if you excuse me, I need to lie down for a bit."

"Oh, what for? You don't look tired."

"Contrary to what it looked like, I didn't enjoy sticking my arm inside that monster." With a grim grin, Soren left, closing the door behind him.

IF couldn't help but smirk before returning her attention to the two crystals. "Heh, I knew he was acting all tough."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the whole monster blood scene thing. Had to change things around, and I had that scene in my head for a while now.


	10. Heretics and the Overlord

Chapter 10 - Heretics and the Overlord

_Day 12_

_Lastation - Streets_

"Heretics are those who don't believe in the Basilicom's teachings right? Where can we find one?" Compa asked

"Oh, I didn't expect you to know that. I guess you did attend a Planeptune school. They've got some good teachers." IF mused, "More specifically, they were kicked out of the Basilicom for being caught worshipping another goddess."

"Huh… If that's the case, then why don't they just move to that goddess' landmass?" Soren asked.

"Eh, there's a lot of reasons, like not enough money to move, to attached to their home, etc. All the heretics have their own reasons."

"So the Basilicom gave 'em the boot for lavishing another goddess with attention instead of the one on their landmass? Sounds like someone's was being naughty." Neptune pointed out.

"You make it sound like a love affair… Nep-Nep, it's inappropriate to refer to the goddesses in such a way." Compa looked a bit scandalized with Neptune's choice of words.

"Mmm, so what would you say that I heard that out of all the goddesses, Lady Green Heart has the biggest rack?" Soren asked mischievously.

IF's eye twitched as Compa gaped, "Now you're just being rude Soren! Even if it is true, you shouldn't say things like that about the goddesses, or women for that matter."

"Kinda like how Compa has the biggest boobs out of the three of us?" Neptune added.

"Nep-Nep!"

"Ahem! I think we're getting off topic here?" IF coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Heretics, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Sorry Iffy."

"Yeah, sorry…" Neptune was the first to get things back on track. "Anyway, whatcha gonna do after we find one of these heretic folks?"

"Ask them for internal information about the Basilicom. I'm sure they'd know a lot, having been former members." IF replied.

"That's right, what we lack is information. Reasons! The Basilicom kicked us out and cancelled the Tech Expo." Compa said.

"What if they don't wanna talk to us either?" Neptune asked.

"Then we'll have Ren threaten them with his gun, of course." IF plainly replied.

"W-Wait, what?" Soren nearly tripped when he heard what IF said. "Why me?"

"Well, it's not like we can have Nep threaten them with her gun. She's too harmless-looking for that."

"Hey, I can be so threatening when I want to!" Neptune protested.

"Uh huh, maybe only to baked goods. C'mon, let's get moving."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Abandoned Mine<em>

"Kreeh!"

"Stay down you!"

"Kreeck!"

"Oi, If! Behind you!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Grack!"

Fighting monsters inside the mine, Neptune made a sudden observation. "Didja notice the number of monsters here? It's kinda a tight spot… I wonder if they're comfy."

"Yes. There are more than the usual amount." Compa observed before stabbing a monster in the side with her syringe. "I'm a bit worried about the heretics. Let's hurry!"

"Ack! Damn bats!"

*BANG BANG BANG*

Going through all the monsters that appeared in front of them, the party made their way to the back of the mine when Soren gave a sniff. "Oh by the goddess, that's seriously strong."

"Eww, what is that smell? It's icky!" Neptune covered her mouth and nose with her hands, while Compa and IF pinched their noses to the smell as the latter explained.

"It's monster repellent, something that's been selling like hotcakes lately. Still, for this stuff to be here…ugh."

"Looks like someone's home." Soren mused as the four walked on until they came across an old man, who looked up at their approach.

Neptune looked around for anyone else before she asked, "So…you're Mr. Heretic? Whatcha doin' hiding in a dark place like this?"

"It's unhealthy to be away from the sun's rays entirely. Give me your hand and I'll lead you to Vitamin D!" Compa added.

"Who're…? Go away. I'm not going anywhere. This is the only place to receive it. The messenger only knows this place." The heretic said, waving his arms at them in an attempt to make them go away.

"…This heretic must be trippin'…" IF commented.

"Or on drugs." Soren suggested.

"Maybe both?" At that, both of them snickered slightly.

Ignoring the back talk, Neptune went ahead to question the heretic. "Mr. Heretic! We're here to ask you all about Lastation's Basilicoms."

"…Basilicoms? Oh, okay. What's on your mind?" The heretic seemed to calm down after hearing that.

"They didn't let us in and they cancelled the Tech Expo. What's up with that man?"

"…Who assigned Neptune ask interrogator?" Soren whispered.

"Who cares? As long as she asks the right questions." IF hissed.

The Heretic gave it a moment of thought before he replied, "…Lastation Basilicoms are practically controlled by the Parliament side these days. The Sanctuary end is largely ignored. The current Parliament listens only to the sound of coin. Well, the Sanctuary reps don't listen much either…"

"Sanctuary? P-Parliament?" Neptune looked panicked and turned to IF. "Iffy, help is needed!"

"Haa, the Sanctuary serves the CPU and evangelizes. Parliament serves the CPU and governs." IF explained, "Is it really that complicated? If that doesn't help, think of Sanctuary as the church and Parliament as the government."

"…Okay, whatever. So your Basilicom is a rotten egg because of the Parliament and stuff?"

"The Sanctuary's no different. Those fanatics have no ears to heed our warnings with. Humanity is DOOMED!" The heretic got that look in his eye that one would find at an institution for mental patients.

"Huh? What do you mean all humanity is doomed? Are you prophesizing the apocalypse?" Compa asked.

"Of course. We're all going to die at the hands of Overlord Momus."

"Overlord who now?" Soren was caught off guard by the sudden name.

"Overlord Momus. Momus is powerful enough to seal away one of the goddesses. Even our current CPU had to retreat to this world to avoid his power."

"I see. Uh huh." Neptune was nodding her head in understanding. "I betcha that guy's the cause of every monster in the whole world! What an absolute jerkwad."

IF couldn't help but notice Soren shaking his head slightly as Compa mused, "It's hard to believe, though. Is there really an Overlord more powerful than one of our goddesses?"

"See? You're the same as everyone else! They don't believe me. You must, or you'll be punished by the divine messenger!" That's when the heretic pointed at them like a maniac shouting, "You! You defeated several monsters to get here, right? You shall not escape your punishment! Leave, you foolish, under-developed adoles-urk!"

Soren promptly pistol-whipped the heretic before knocking him out, making Neptune shout, "Hey, what'd you do that for Ren?"

"He sounded like he was getting hysterical." Soren shrugged, "And it looked like he was scaring Compa, shouting like that."

"Y-Yeah, he was. What had gotten into him?" Compa looked a bit disturbed by the heretic's attitude as she bit her lip.

"I dunno, but let's just get outta here without him. He's sleeping and I don't wanna disturb him. Plus, he's very rude." Neptune replied.

"But what about the monsters? They'll eat him now he's unconscious."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The monster repellent's strong due to the smell, so it'll last days." Soren informed her, "He'll wake up in a few hours anyway."

The four made their way out of the mine, though Compa gave the heretic one last look before following the others.

"What the?-! Did the monsters multiply themselves or something?-!"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Field<em>

By the time the party got back outside, they looked a bit ragged from the monster fighting. Although, that didn't stop Neptune and seemingly endless bout of enthusiasm. Seriously, you'd think she'd be a bit more tired after fighting through that horde in the mine.

"Didja hear that? An Overlord! That sounds so intense!"

You see?

"It's just more nonsense conjured up by that heretic. I just hope that he gets his comeuppance." IF said.

"Well, who knows? I think the pistol-whip from Ren was enough anyway. But the real problems are that the monsters are taking over the world and Histy's totally in captivity."

"Oh, yeah. What if that Histoire person's playing us all like kazoos?" The party stopped in the middle of the field as IF went on with her assumption. "She creates the monsters, lures out naïve little girl wanna-be heroes like you, then SNAP! Lures another one…then SNAP!"

"Oh? Do I fall into that 'another one' category, If?" Soren asked with a hint of amusement.

"Nah, you at least have some reservations, right?"

'That is simply not true. I would do no such thing. Please Neptune, explain on my behalf.' Histoire suddenly spoke telepathically to Neptune.

Neptune got all excited while Soren suddenly winced for some reason. "Histy, you're here! I didn't think I'd hear from ya until I saved ya. Are relaxing? You're all tied down, right?"

As Neptune and Histoire talked, Compa noticed Soren wincing every time Neptune fell silent. "Soren, are you alright?"

"Ugh, sort of." Soren shook his head as if trying to shake something off. "You don't hear this on and off static buzzing, do you?"

"No…Iffy?"

"Sorry, I don't hear anything either. Something weird about it?"

"Hmm, I dunno, it seems to only happen when Neptune stops talking, and it stops when she speaks." Soren replied with a focused look.

"Nep-Nep's talking with Histy, so that must mean you must be able to hear her too!" Compa concluded with a snap of her fingers.

"I don't know…" Soren looked a bit skeptical as he took a deep breath. "Maybe it's something else…"

There was a moment of silence until Neptune suddenly said, "Arfoire? She's the one who locked you up? And she's coming to fight us, huh?"

'Arfoire?' The others thought at the same time as they gave each other looks.

"…What about her? Did we get disconnected? Ugh she should switch telepathy carriers."

Compa looked a bit contemplative before she said, "I couldn't hear Histy's voice, but I think I have an idea on what's happening from Nep-Nep's side. Maybe Arfoire intercepted the communication and cut her off."

"…What if this Arfoire is the same as that Overlord Momus? They'd both the connected to creating the monsters."

"…Okay, now I really need to ask you three something." All eyes landed on Soren, who couldn't help but squirm a bit. "H-How long do you think monsters have been around?"

The girls gave it some thought before Neptune was the first to reply, "Um, about twenty years?"

"No, I bet it's somewhere around 80, since grandpa said that he's seen monsters as a kid." Compa guessed.

"Nah, I'm betting it's around 6,000 to 8,000 years, as they have to have been around as long as the goddesses, right?" IF guessed.

"…Would you believe me if I said that the monsters have been around for over 20,000 years?" Soren asked them.

"What?-!" The girls shouted unanimously at Soren's answer. IF herself looked a bit skeptical as she gave Soren a look.

"How do you know this?"

"It's one of the few things I remember learning when I lived on the surface, as well as something about an ancient war, but that's about it. There's preserved records so… Anyway, because of that, I don't think this Overlord Momus is the one creating monsters."

"Wait…then could this Overlord or Arfoire be bringing monsters up here from the surface?" Compa guessed, "It would explain the increase of monsters over the years."

"If that's the case, I wonder how they're doing it." IF looked thoughtful as she scanned the horizon. "The only landmass that's had contact with the surface is Planeptune, and the army would've noticed airships smuggling monsters onto the landmass, since Planeptune only built a few exploration ships."

That's when Neptune gave a gasp and said, "That must mean… Momus or Arfoire must be using some freaky mumbo jumbo magic to bring the monsters up here from the surface or something!"

There was only silence for about a minute before IF shook her head. "Look, let's head back to town. We can speculate some more back at the inn, but right now, I want to see if there's info about this Overlord Momus."

The others agreed to that and quickly made their way back to town. In the distance, the drone that's been following them for a while stopped following them after they fought through some monster encounters and headed off for a destination unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Inn<em>

"I can't believe it. There's hardly any info on this Overlord Momus that I can find on the internet, and most of the people don't know who I'm talking about." IF huffed with frustration.

"Yes, and what information we could find we already heard from the heretic, which isn't saying much." Compa added sadly.

"Aw, buck up everyone. We'll just do what we always do. Fight monsters, kick ass, and find Key and Jewel Core Fragments." Neptune cheered, "I'm sure info about the Overlord will come around sooner or later."

Everyone looked at Neptune with surprise when Soren laughed. "Neptune's right. Let's just focus on the jobs and monsters for now."

"I guess that makes sense. Still, it's a bit surprising to hear Nep say something like that." IF then turned to Soren and said something straight out of the blue. "Hey Ren, how about a spar?"

"…What?" Soren looked perplexed at the sudden request, and even Neptune and Compa looked surprised hearing it. "A spar? What brought this on?"

"I'm just curious on how strong you are. You've learned to fight from the Fiery Maiden, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She must've taught you some fighting styles, right? I heard she can even use different weapons without difficulty."

"Arf taught me some things, but everyone tends to fashion their own styles when they fight monsters. Anyway, if it's a spar you want, I'll oblige. Where and when?"

"At one of the nearby empty lots right now. You ready?"

"Heh, lead the way."

"Hey, we're coming too!" Neptune jumped to her feet as Compa stood up too.

"Whatever. Compa, could you keep some medical things at the ready? It might get a bit hectic before the end." IF asked.

Compa gave a nod. "Of course, but I hope they won't be needed. Fighting between friends isn't right."

"Don't worry Compa, this isn't a fight, but more of a friendly match. It's not like we'll be deliberately aiming for each other's vitals." Soren assured her, "I won't guarantee there might be a few minor accidents though…"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Empty Lot<em>

The party stood in the middle of the empty lot, with IF and Soren facing each other. That's when Soren took off his best and held it out to Compa. "Could you hold onto this for me please?"

"Um, okay." Compa took the vest and staggered a bit when Soren let go. "Whoa, why is this vest heavier than it looks?"

"It's because it's made out of heavy fibers made to resist monster attacks. My pants are made of the same material. With Arf, well, most of her wardrobe is made of the stuff that it's ridiculous."

"You sure you don't want to wear that?" IF asked.

"To be honest, it's a bit restrictive, but fighting against monsters, I bear with it."

"Hmm, in that case…" IF surprised everyone by taking off her Nine Brand overcoat and gave it to Neptune, who promptly fell on her butt at the sudden weight. "You're not the only one who wears monster-resistant clothes."

"Iffy, this coat is heavy~." Neptune moaned.

"Of course. Shall we get started?" Soren fell into his usual fighting stance with a smirk.

IF just gave her own smirk as she too fell into her own stance, but not before saying, "Nep, Compa, you two better get back."

"R-Right. C'mon Nep-Nep!"

"H-Hey, whoa-!" Neptune managed to stand up, only to be dragged away by Compa to a nearby wall.

Once Neptune and Compa were far enough, Soren and IF started to circle one another, with the former saying, "You know, without that coat, you're showing off the most skin out of all of us."

"Funny, and here I thought you look a bit scrawny without your vest." IF retorted with a hint of playfulness.

A second later, the two rushed at each other, blades clashing. Neptune actually jumped when she saw sparks fly from the clashing blades. "Whoa, that's intense!"

The fight started out as a simple clash of blades, before it went into full blown fighting, as IF started adding kicks to her attacks. For about three minutes, Soren was completely on the defensive, looking more beaten up as the time passed.

"C'mon Ren, is that all you got?"

"Tch, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Even though Soren said that, truthfully, he was starting to hurt. One of IF's kicks hit him rather hard in the ribs, and it was starting to affect his performance. With that in mind, Soren charged forward, Yukihira in one hand. IF gave a grin as she dodged his strike, but was surprised when Soren went for a leg sweep, making her jump back.

On the other side, IF wasn't showing it, but she was starting to get tired. Putting energy into her strikes and kicks put a toll on her, and while Soren was hurting more, IF was getting tired quicker. Putting a bit of distance between them, IF went for a lunge with a Qatar that Soren dodged, while blocking the underhand sweep with the other Qatar.

"Wow, not even fighting against monsters is this intense. I've never seen Iffy and Ren go at it this much." Neptune commented with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah…is this the power of experienced adventurers and monster hunters?" Compa looked nervous as she fingered the first-aid box.

IF went for another lunge, and Soren dodged to the side. He tried to retaliate with a slash, but IF brought a blade up to block and countered with a kick, forcing the two apart. Both sides were panting slightly as they stared each other down.

What happened next was a bit too fast for Neptune and Compa to see, and it started out as a flurry of attacks from both of them. All of a sudden, Soren tripped backwards as IF attempted another lunge. Seeing this, IF quickly transitioned herself for a pin down, but as both of them were tired, she was slower then usual, allowing Soren to react. That's how both of them ended up in a stalemate, with Yukihira at IF's neck, and IF's Qatars pointed right on Soren's heart. The only sounds around were both combatants panting, and neither said anything, opting for staring. However…

"Hey Compa, doesn't it look like Iffy and Ren are about to get it on or something?" Neptune asked all of a sudden.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted, looking scandalized.

Both combatants couldn't help but blush, hearing what Neptune insinuated. Soren started to feel the pain in his ribs throb and offered, "Draw for now?"

IF looked between Soren and Neptune before she replied, "…For now."

As the both of them got up, Soren couldn't help but whisper to IF. "Just for the record, you look cute looking like that."

A blush ran across IF's face before she gave a huff and went over to Neptune to get her coat back. "Nep, we should really talk about you giving inappropriate comments…"

"I-Iffy? W-What's with that look? W-Why do you look so s-scary?" Neptune stammered as she backed up.

Meanwhile, Compa went over to Soren when she saw him holding his side as he stabbed Yukihira into the ground. She grew concerned as she called out to him, "Soren?"

"C-Compa? Ugh, could you take a look? I think If kick did more than it looked like."

As Soren opened his shirt, Compa couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at his toned, yet wiry body. However, Compa's embarrassment vanished when she saw a big bruise on Soren's left ribs. She quickly opened the first-aid box and went through bottles. "Does it hurt badly?"

"I think so…it feels really sore. If sure knows how to kick hard."

"If you say so…we're just lucky it isn't broken, though bruising is another story… Anyway, right now, all I can do is give you these…" Compa had two bottles in her hands, and held one out to Soren. "This one you drink. The other's cream for the bruise."

"I see. Thanks." Soren took the bottle and started drinking, cringing at the taste. All of a sudden, he choked when he felt something touch the bruise. "Ack, who-?-!"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! Did I press too hard?" Apparently, it was Compa applying cream to the bruise.

"Um, no, just surprised. Could you let me finish drinking first?"

"S-Sure."

After Soren downed the medicine, Compa started to apply the cream. He saw that her cheeks were red from embarrassment, but the seriousness in her eyes contradicted that. Still, the coldness of the cream kept his eyes from wandering, opting for wincing.

When Compa finished applying the cream, IF and Neptune approached, the latter having rather red cheeks from pinching. When IF saw the bruise, she couldn't help but wince. "Ouch, sorry about that Ren. I didn't realize I kicked that hard."

"Ah, it's fine. I don't think anything's broken of the sort, but I'll take it easy for a while." As Soren rebuttoned his shirt and donned his vest, he noticed Neptune's state with her eyes scrunched up. "What's with her?"

"Uuuh, I'm shorry Iffshy. I won't do ish again."

"Oh, just teaching Nep a lesson. Anyway, it was quite the spar. Do it again sometime?"

"Sure, just hold back on the kicks next time."

"Alright, let me check you over now Iffy." Compa held the first aid box with a glint in her eye.

"Oh, I'm fine Compa. Only a few scratches and stuff."

"No can do Iffy. As a nurse-in-training, it's my duty to check you and Soren for injuries and stuff!"

"Ack! Hey, no poking!"

Watching Compa check IF for injuries, Soren wondered to himself what would Arf say if she watched the spar. "Probably telling me to train some more while praising If's fighting ability."

"Shoren?"

Sighing, Soren took out a strawberry flavored lollipop from his vest, and promptly stuck it in Neptune's mouth after taking off the wrapper. "Sorry Neptune, but I need some time to think.

A sucking sound was all Soren got in reply before he stared up at the sky. "Overlord Momus, Arfoire, the Key and Jewel Core Fragments, I just wish I knew what was going on, and where is Sis in all of this?"


	11. Back to Business

Chapter 11 - Back to Business

_Day 13_

_Lastation - restaurant_

"You think Chian's feeling better?" Soren asked as the party stood outside the restaurant.

"Only one way to find out," Neptune pushed the door open and shouted, "Hello, anybody home? Chian, you alright in there?"

"…By the goddess, it's times like these that Neptune's subtle as a rampaging flaming bull that explodes on contact."

"Interesting analogy there Ren." IF commented as they followed Neptune inside.

Chian quickly came out to investigate saying, "Who the-?-! Oh, it's just you four. I thought someone was here for…nevermind."

"Hiya Chian. We're just here to see if you're alright after the whole Expo dealie." Neptune told her.

"Yeah… I appreciate you all checking up on me. I'm all right now."

"Are you sure, Chian?" Compa asked with worry, "The Tech Expo may be gone, but I'm sure there's another way to help!"

"I know, I'm not givin' up yet. By the way, the shop called and told me to gather up the materials I ordered a while ago. Could you get them real quick? You've still got the map right? It should be pretty simple to find."

"We'll be right on it!" Neptune shouted, "Let's go right now!"

"Hold on a minute, Neptune." Soren said, before turning to Chian. "Chian, have you heard of someone called Overlord Momus?"

Soren's question caught the girls attention as Chian gave it some thought. "…Not really. I have heard rumors of an Overlord going around Lastation, but that's about it, as they're kinda vague."

Soren frowned hearing that as IF folded her arms. "Jeez, either this Overlord is so recent, or this whole thing is a hoax!"

"Uh huh…let's get going now."

After the party left, Chian looked thoughtful as she muttered, "Overlord Momus, huh…?"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Den by the Railroad<em>

"Hey Nep, you sure this is the place?" IF asked.

The party were in front of a den that leads to the inside of a small mountain. Neptune took a look at the map in her hands and nodded, "Yup, the map says that this is the entrance, but says the way's infested with monsters. Something about the way not being used a lot these days."

"…Is it just me, or is there something wrong with this whole setup?" Soren asked, looking around.

"What makes you say that?" Compa asked.

Before Soren could reply, Neptune called out, "Hey, let's get moving and clobber some monsters!"

"…Isn't she eager?" Soren muttered as everyone followed Neptune inside. "Still…what was I saying?"

Ten minutes later and a boatload of slain monsters…

"Hi-hi! We're here to get Chian's stuff! Anyone here?" Neptune called out as the party entered the shop.

A burly NPC came out and looked a bit surprised to see the party. "Oh? You're the performing quartet Chian mentioned? Odd, I didn't hear the front door open…"

"Front door?" Soren asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, everyone comes through the front door these days, including shipping. The side entrance is a supply tunnel that leads directly to the railroad, but ever since the monsters infested the place, all shipping comes through the front."

"…Oh really?" IF turned to Neptune, who gulped, and held out her hand. "Nep. Map. Now."

Neptune quickly handed the map over to IF and she spent a minute looking it over. Then her eyes narrowed at a certain part and she read, "Hmm…there's a note saying, 'Side entrance infested with monsters. Go around the mountain to front to avoid monsters.' How did you miss this?"

"Lemme see…" Neptune took the map back and looked at the note when IF pointed it out with a finger. "Huh, so it does say that. It's not my fault the writing's tiny!"

"Haha, so you four cleared out the tunnel? Impressive. Anyway, the name's Chevre, and the bag's in the back of the shop. It's go a big label with Chian's name and it's fairly heavy."

"No sweat. I'm in charge of this party, so I'm sure Soren can handle the load, since he has a fairly decent strength stat." IF assured him.

"Oh joy." Soren deadpanned.

"Great. Seems Chian found some great friends to help her out." Chevre commented, "She's been too high-strung ever since she took over after her father. I'm glad she's found people she can depend on."

"You know…we haven't met her pop yet. Could he be…?" Neptune put up three fingers and started counting. "1) Working on another landmass. 2) A binge drinking gambling addict. 3) Impaled by a hedgehog. Answer away."

"W-Wait, that third one is a little…oh Nep-Nep, you're being rude." Compa scolded.

"Yeah, a hedgehog of all things?" Soren added with a bemused expression.

That's when Chevre gave a sigh and replied, "Unfortunately, the third is the closest. It's cliché, but he died in a tragic accident."

Compa tilted her head slightly as she asked, "How do you know Chian?"

"I've known her since she was born. I worked with her old man at the factory in Passe." Chevre reminisced, before his look turned sour. "But like the other factories, Avenir's claws dug deep and we had no choice but to abandon that place, and move to a smaller one in the district while downsizing. Her mother asked me to come back after her father's death, but I've already committed to this shop by then, especially since the previous owner passed ownership to me and moved with his family to Planeptune."

"So Chian became the president? Sounds really dramatic for some minor story characters…"

"Remember Compa, minor or major, everyone has their own story that unfolds." Soren told her in a sagely voice.

"How philosophical. Did you get that from GG 10?" IF asked.

"Dang, you caught me."

"Never fear! We'll right all the wrongs Avenir's committed and stuff!" Neptune declared with passion.

"That would be nice, but I doubt you can. Avenir's under the direct protection of the Parliament." Chevre told them.

That got the party's attention as Neptune found the news ridiculous. "Whaaat? The Parliament is part of the Basilicom, right? Why'd they wanna protect Avenir?"

"I guess you don't know. Avenir is still on the loose, even after putting so many people through misery, because our Parliament simply refuses to do anything about it. Parliament requires the votes of the people to execute an order. Avenir holds the biggest market on this landmass, meaning they stand for the majority of Lastation's residents, even if that's not the case in actuality.

"…I see. With Avenir on their side, they practically have enough support to do almost anything they want, as well." IF summed up.

"Tch, corruption at it's finest. How pleasant." Soren spat with disgust.

"That's…that's so bad.!" Compa added anxiously.

"I know, but it's a small price to pay for them to ignore what Avenir is really doing." The look Chevre had was a bit ominous as his tone got a bit darker. "Avenir will continue to grow in strength and Parliament will continue to collect favourable votes. It'll only get worse."

"Yeah, and it sounds like that sooner or later, Lastation might, no, will end up in a state of civil war, or worse." Soren figured.

"It might come to that sooner rather than later. It doesn't help that faith in Lady Black Heart is starting to crumble amongst the common people. Many are starting to think that she doesn't care about them anymore and is deliberately turning a blind eye to the situation."

"Wow, I never knew this." IF adopted a thinking pose as she digested the info. "Sounds like we really should focus some effort on this Avenir business."

"Good luck with that." Then Chevre turned to Soren and nodded to the back of the shop. "Alright young man, time to get the bag."

"Oh joy." Soren deadpanned again as he followed Chevre to the back of the shop.

* * *

><p><em>Day 14<em>

_Lastation - Inn_

The party gathered together as Compa gave everyone the details of their next job request. "Today's job is to rescue an Avenir employee!"

"Considering what we talked about yesterday, this is a complete irony, isn't it?" Soren whispered to IF.

IF had to cover her mouth to suppress a snort as Compa went on, "Ahem. 'The rain was attacked by monsters. Please save the survivor!'"

"Whatwhatwhat? Helping Avenir again? I dunno about helping our sworn nemesis!" Neptune protested rather loudly, "Besides, don't their employees carry giant boomsticks they make at their factories?"

"Chian said that Avenir doesn't make weaponry for human use, due to their president's motto." IF replied.

Soren just shook his head at that as Compa added, "Plus, the employees themselves aren't bad people. You shouldn't be picky about which lives deserve saving, Nep-Nep!"

"Except if it was the president, then I wouldn't blame you for leaving him out to rot in the wilderness." Soren said.

"Soren! I'm trying to teach Nep-Nep a lesson here!" Compa snapped.

"Sorry."

"Ahem, anyway, there is no line to draw when saving lives. Now, let's hurry over to the site where the train was attacked."

"Hold on. You said 'survivor' right? Not 'survivors'?"

"Yes, that's all the job request said."

"Weird, either they only assigned one person or that they know… Anyway, let's head out now."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Evil Nest<em>

"Ugh, now that's just nasty." Soren commented with a wince.

The party arrived at the scene the accident and looked at it with a hint of disgust due to the front of the train. Well, IF and Soren were looking, as Neptune and Compa covered their eyes the moment they saw the scene.

"…Let's just keep on moving. It's obvious the train derailed due to monsters on the tracks." IF said with disgust.

"Are we going now?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, it's starting to smell here." Compa added.

IF looked at the two before she sniffed, "Yeah, we're going now. There's a cave nearby, so we'll look there first."

"…Hey you two, you'd better open your eyes, else you might step into some monster guts!" Soren shouted.

Both girls 'eeped' and when they opened their eyes, they ran straight for the cave the moment they saw it, with Neptune spontaneously transforming in the process. The two remaining looked in the direction in the cave for a few seconds before IF commented, "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

"Seriously, they need to get used to it if they're gonna stay in the monster hunting business for a while." Soren shook his head as the two quickly ran after Neptune and Compa.

Sometime later, the four found the Avenir employee at the back of the cave after fighting through some monsters. Neptune was the first to walk up to him as the others kept an eye out for more monsters. "…Good, you're safe now. You're the Avenir employee, I presume?"

The employee looked a bit enamored and confused with Neptune's HDD appearance as he asked, "I'm honored to be rescued by such a beautiful lady, but…who are you?"

Before Neptune could reply, the other walked up to him as Compa pretty much asked the same thing Neptune did. "Are you the employee we were asked to save? Your company requested we come here and get you."

"Oh, Ms. Compa, IF and Mr. Soren. Where's Ms. Neptune? I'd expect her to be running around in here causing havoc before you."

Everyone looked surprised that the employee knew their names as Neptune tilted her head in puzzlement. "…Have we met before? I apologize, but I don't recall your face. How…could I forget someone I've met?"

It took a moment for the employee to put the pieces together, and when he did, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh…Oh?-! A-Are you Ms. Neptune? My, my, you've gone through…quite the transformation. You were a spunky little girl when I saw you at the…well, nevermind. Please ignore my ramblings."

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly? You know our names, but I've never seen you before." Soren said with suspicion.

"Ah, my apologies. I'm Ganache, and I'm just another Avenir employee. Sorry for all the trouble. I was going through the various facilities, prepping for the Tech Expo, but the train I was riding on got attacked by monsters after it got derailed."

"Tech Expo? I thought it was cancelled!" Compa cried out. The others looked surprised too as Ganache seemed to look puzzled.

"Well, no. It'll go on as it usually does. Perhaps the news hasn't made it out to the public yet. Please, forget what I said."

"How could we? Chian was so disappointed… If you're telling the truth, this'll be great news to her." IF said.

"…That's true." Neptune agreed with a nod. "You said you're preparing for the Expo. What does Avenir plan to showcase there?"

"Oh, come now. Do I look like I've got loose lips? A big mouth? Do I seem like a stool pigeon? I can't just tell you!" Ganache replied.

"Tch, not a strong enough charm stat, I suppose…" Soren muttered.

"What?" Compa asked.

"It's nothing."

"…But between you and me, we've been preparing for this Expo since the company started." Ganache told them, "Which means this is something that's been in the preparation stages for three years! I'm sure you'll eventually learn more about the Expo if you tune into the radio."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Soren spoke up. "Alright, how about we get moving. Neptune, take point, please."

"…Alright."

As the party escorted Ganache out of the cave, IF asked, "So Mr. Ganache, should we bring you back into town?"

"Actually, there's an Avenir facility not far from here, and I was going there next. I'll help show you the way… By the way, do you know how Ms. Neptune looks so…adult now?"

"We're not really sure what it is." Soren replied, "All Neptune calls it is 'HDD', and I have no idea what it means. Personally, I think it's a mix of magic and SPD."

"SPD?"

"Split Personality Disorder."

"…I see." The rest of the trip was rather quiet after that, except for the occasional encounter with monsters.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Windy Wasteland<em>

"You know, you really stand out when your in that form. You ought to stay like that all the time."

The party tensed when a familiar voice spoke at them from behind. They quickly whipped around while drawing their weapons, only to find Noire in HDD approaching them.

"Whoa, you again? What do you want? All we know is that you want Nep-Nep before you ran away because of…because of…!" Compa said, struggling at the end due to that incident.

"Anyway, what is it that you want with me?" Neptune asked, "I don't remember much due to Ren doing that…thing."

Soren just rolled his eyes as Noire coughed, "Ahem, as I said before, I'm here to settle things with you Neptune!"

"I don't know why you're insistent on doing this, but if you're that eager to lose against us, then bring it on."

"Tch! I like that you know just how to tick me off. Makes me want to hit you for massive damage!" The two looked like they were ready to face off when Neptune lowered her blade.

"Before that, I'd like to know exactly why you're coming after me. I do apologize for any wrongdoings I committed against you in the past, but Compa, Iffy and Ren need more clarification."

"We're destined rivals, but I don't intend to explain myself to you. If you want to know, defeat me first!"

"Haa…it's too bad there's no monster corpse around so I can send mystery girl here running and make Neptune empty her stomach. Compa will faint as usual and If will just look plain disgusted." Soren said with a sigh, as if it was a regular thing to think about.

Neptune, Noire, and Compa looked like they were going to be sick while one of IF's eyes twitched. "Are you serious Ren?"

"Of course not. Even I was a bit disgusted by what I did. I just learned to hide it better. Anyway, shall we get on with beating up our guest so Neptune can squeeze the info out of her?" Soren cracked his neck as he got into his usual stance.

"Grr, once I deal with Neptune, I'm coming after you next Mister!" Noire's Processor Units shone into existence as she pointed a finger at Soren.

"Jeez, I can feel the love." Soren muttered as Neptune's own Processor Units came into existence before she charged at Noire.

The fight was mainly between Neptune and Noire, with IF and Soren assisting while Compa took potshots. IF and Soren tried to hold their own against Noire, but with her in HDD, she was stronger and faster than them. As they watched the fight for an opening, IF whispered, "Aren't you gonna use your IS?"

"Don't want to expose it right now, as it may draw unwanted attention. However, I will use it if the fight starts to fall in our opponent's favor."

All IF did was nod as she jumped back into the fray. Soren just looked at Yukihira and hoped he didn't have to deploy the IS frame to win.

Eventually, Noire was subdued when Neptune knee-kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as Neptune used Variable Edge to smash Noire into the ground. When she tried to get up, she found Neptune's blade at her neck by time she was on her knees.

"Looks like I win. Spill it."

Noire looked at Neptune with a scrutinizing look as she said, "You look the same, but you changed so much. How can you look so proud while involving humans?"

"You initiated the battle. Tell me about who I am."

There was a moment of silence as Neptune and Noire stared at each other. All of a sudden, Noire swung her sword at Neptune's blade, then quickly got up and fell back as Neptune recovered. "No way! I'll admit this was a draw, but there's no way Lastation has lost."

"What are you bringing up Lastation for? What are you talking about?-!" Compa looked like she was trying to figure things out when an idea popped into her head. "I know! What if Lastation is actually a huge transforming robot…?"

"…What?" Soren couldn't believe what Compa just said, and IF seemed to have similar thoughts.

"That's fresh. It's possible on Planeptune, but here? I don't think so."

"…What?"

"Ren, stop saying that. You sound like a broken record."

Noire grew infuriated at the comment IF made as she gripped her sword. "Don't talk down about my homeland. You'll definitely regret it one day!"

"Yeah, if Lastation doesn't become a desolate state due to Avenir." Soren muttered as Noire retreated.

"She's running away! Nep-Nep, get her!" Compa shouted when a glow came from Neptune's direction, making them all look. "…Whoa, y-you're already…?"

Neptune was back to normal, and she looked a bit put out because of it. "Aww, candy wrappers. I'm outta juice today. Until next time, missy. Well, let's go back and get some yummy food."

"…You know, if there was such a thing as a cake monster, what do you think Neptune would do?" Soren asked IF.

"Probably eat it first before realizing it was a monster." IF snorted.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - restaurant<em>

"Are you sure the Expo is still on? I can't let myself get my hopes up if it's not true."

"The part arrived at Chian's place to tell her the news, as well as grabbing a bite to eat. Everyone saw Chian looking at them with disbelief and IF said, "Oh please. You owe us for coming here to tell you."

Soren went over to the radio and turned it on. "Maybe Chian needs to hear it from official channels to believe it."

"…Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom."

"Wow, that was quick."

"The Tech Expo, said to be cancelled a few days ago, is now re-opened under the sponsorship of the Parliament."

"See, told ya!" Neptune smiled, "The Expo's on like monkey kong! You heard it too, right everyone?"

"Yeah, but…Parliament sponsorship? What do you think that means?' Chian pondered.

"I have a bad feeling…" Compa shivered as she held her arms together.

"Those feelings wouldn't happen to be called Avenir, corruption, and scheming, would it?" Soren asked innocently.

"Pfft, I wouldn't be surprised in the least." IF smirked, "We heard what that employee said. Avenir's been preparing three years for this."

"The Expo's theme is 'weaponry', due to the monsters, but that was only decided on this year. How could they have prepared without knowing…?" Chian thought about it and she bit her thumbnail when she came up with a less than savoury conclusion. "But if they knew in advance… No, what if they're the one's who forced the decision?-!"

"Th-That's cheating! Do you really think Avenir had this planned out since their company's foundation?" Compa asked.

"True. It's way too much effort just to get attention. They must be draping a cloak over their real objective." IF grimaced at the implications.

"They're probably planning to absorb the whole industry. The Expo is perfect for them to flex their mechanical muscles."

"For reals?"

"Who knows. All I'm certain of is Singe, the representative, wishes to replace everything on Lastation with machines."

Hearing that got Soren thinking as Neptune cried out, "Wh-Wh-What? He wants a world of robots? Does he have a machine fetish? Is he a cyborg looking for love?"

"He just hates humans. He doesn't know how to trust them. Avenir has a ton of employees, but all the manufacturing is done by machines. There's little for humans to do there." Chian looked gave as she went on, "Most are in marketing or run errands like buying materials… They're just there to support the machines."

"I see. Then, there must be very few humans working at their headquarters." Compa figured.

"Right. Anyway, I hope nothing bad happens at the Expo…"

That's when Neptune noticed Soren being rather quiet and poked him in the side. "Hey Ren, are you still home? You look really serious."

"…It's nothing Neptune, just trying to figure out Avenir's overall end goal."

"Eh? Do you have something?"

"Sort of, but I'd rather not say. I'd like to be wrong, but…"

"Hmm, can you give us a hint?" Compa asked.

"Well…let's just say the word 'replace' can mean different things in context, depending on the person. If you can figure it out, then you'll see why I'd rather not speculate too much."

There was only silence after that, though IF and Chian's eyes widened a bit when they figured what Soren was implying. Both shivered as Chian herself fell into deep thought.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - park<em>

"Hey, can we rest our tootsies here? We've been trucking along all day ever since we left Chian's!" Neptune complained.

"You serious? We're not too far from the inn, you know." Soren told her.

"Y-Yes. Couldn't we, maybe, keep going until we arrive at the inn…?" Compa asked with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Hmm? What's up? You look even more timid than usual." Neptune noticed.

IF and Soren perked up at that as they did see Compa look around nervously, like she was expecting a monster to attack her any second. The two looked around themselves but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"I had a…a really bad encounter with a boy here while waiting for you three all alone." Compa relented.

"Huh? You mean a man, right? Not a little boy?" Neptune asked.

"Maybe the guy was a midget, and Compa made a mistake?" Soren suggested.

"Either way, was he picking on you or something?" IF inquired, before she added, "You're an easy target since you're too nice and quiet to stand up for yourself."

"N-No!" Compa stomped her foot in protest. "The boy was really…I don't know how to say it, but…"

Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind them. "Hey, it's you again!"

Compa flinched as the others turned to look. "Ack! You're…!"

"Wow, it really is a kid." Soren commented.

Neptune gave the boy a look as he put her hands on her hips. "Are you the ragamuffin who made fun of Compa?"

"I didn't make fun." The boy denied, "I just tried to teach her a lesson for not giving me what I wanted."

"Teach her a lesson? He's a bit of a cornballer…"

"Jeez, what happened Compa? He asked for candy and you said no?" IF asked.

Before Compa could reply, the boy said, "My birthday's coming up, so why don't you all chip in and by me a new console?"

"…Is this kid for real?" Soren muttered.

"You said your birthday was coming up last time!" Compa shouted.

"…Oh, I don't like where this is going…" IF sighed.

"My mom said she'd by me the second-gen console off an internet auction." The boy told them, "Sure, it plays movies and technically monopolized the gaming industry, but that's why I want the third one! C'mon! Buy me the newest one! Please!"

Compa bit her lip as everyone else looked shocked at the boy's begging. IF folded her arms and gave Compa a look. "Wh-What the hell's wrong with this brat? Compa, what's going on here?"

"Th-This is why I wanted to rest somewhere else, like at the inn. I didn't want to get involved with him again!" Compa replied rather vehemently.

"You're so mean to me…" The boy sadly said, "I'm going to join your party and keep bugging you until you buy me one, okay?"

"Whoa, that's some devotion and commitment or something. I'm kinda touched by your passion…" Neptune mused, like she was considering it.

"You know Neptune," Soren started, "If the kid joins us, he's going to be regulated to being monster bait, 'cause he has no fighting ability. I'm sure he'll last a few encounters before we have to start throwing him at them."

Compa and IF looked at Soren incredulously, while the boy looked terrified as Neptune nodded. "Ah, you have a point there. So instead, the lady with the leafy ribbon says she'll buy you one!"

"What?-! No, I did not!" IF shouted in outrage.

Neptune pointed a finger at her cheek as she gave it another thought. "Then…how about this dealie? One grope of Compa's left boob and we'll call it even."

The boy's eyes widened as Compa held her chest protectively. "Leave my boobies alone!"

All Soren could do was gape as Neptune said, "Oh, c'mon. Just cuz yours are bigger than ours. Right, Iffy?"

"Don't turn this lecherous crap on me!" IF huffed, when she noticed the boy was oddly quiet. "Huh? The boy's acting weird…"

That's when the boy started shaking as a thin line of drool escaped from the corner of his mouth. "B…Boobs. Boobies. Boobilicious, sexy-jiggly booby bubbies. Boob times to equals twin boobage…"

"Great! Nep's boob talk was a bit too stimulating for this little boy!" IF sighed.

"I'd say," Soren gave a grin, that told the girls he was up to no good. "Hey kid…"

When the boy looked at Soren, he held his hands up in a groping-like gesture. "Did you know boobs are as soft as marshmallows? Not to mention that they're like jelly, from the way they jiggle…you know?"

Neptune and IF looked at Soren like he grew a second head, while Compa looked scandalized. The boy suddenly froze and just stood there, making Soren wave his hand over the boy's eyes. "Huh, unresponsive…"

That snapped Neptune out of it as she turned to Compa. "Compa, it's our chance! Run!"

"This really…sucks!" Compa complained as the party ran away from the area.

When they were far enough, the four stopped as IF said, "I hope we don't run into anyone like that boy again."

"That I can agree on." Soren nodded, "By the way, is that offer for a boob grope available to me if I do something?"

All Soren got in response was IF slugging him in the face, sending him to the ground in pain.

"Ooh, headshot." Neptune cheered, "Nice one Iffy!"

"Ren's just being an idiot again." IF sighed as Soren writhed on the ground in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Basilicom<em>

Inside a part of the Basilicom, two people were having a secret meeting. These two were Ganache and Noire, and the topic of interest seems to be Neptune. Well at first anyway.

"Hello. I never expected to be able to meet with Lady Black Heart alone." Ganache greeted with a bow.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, despite being from another land." Noire replied, "Still, I've no time to waste chatting. Let's get right to it. Neptune is stronger than I anticipated and, of course, she'll continue to grow in strength."

"So we should deal with her immediately? If it's for you, I'd collect every weapon possible and face her tomorrow." Then Ganache gave a sigh, "But realistically, I doubt I can do that so quickly, we shouldn't rush into this…"

"I'm not telling you to or anything, but… Whaddya think? Will your plan truly succeed?"

"I've been observing the little Neptune for a while. I'm pretty sure it'll go as expected, but…" Ganache looked hesitant for a bit but pressed on. "Whatever, just sit back and wait for us to take her down. I'll stake the Guild's pride on it."

Noire caught that moment of hesitation and asked, "You sounded uncertain for a moment there. What is it?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure the plan will go off without a hitch, but I'm concerned about the guy that little Neptune's travelling with. Soren, I think his name is."

Hearing Soren's made Noire frown slightly as a few memories surfaced. "What about him?"

"Well, as I have observed Neptune with her party, it seems Soren has a few tricks that I'm unable to make sense of. The main thing is being able to summon armor from out of thin air, increasing his combat capability from what I can tell."

Hearing that made Noire remember Soren deploying a gauntlet over his right arm back then. "…Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Sorry, but the only things I managed to catch were 'IS' and 'Yukihira', and I'm not sure what the former means. I thought it was Planeptune tech for a moment, but it's way too advanced the more I looked at it. Nevertheless, I'll begin preparation to keep him occupied when the plan is executed."

"I see… What of the representative? I can't understand what he's thinking. Is he fine with this or not?"

"I don't think he likes me all that much, but it's irrelevant. He's got his own way of dealing with things."

As the conversation went on, the pair didn't notice an invisible drone listening in on the conversation. It only flew away when the pair parted, and flew off to a destination unknown.


	12. Mystery Girl

Chapter 12 - Mystery Girl

_Day 15_

_Lastation - Monster Infested Storage Facility_

The party reached the site for their next job when they heard a familiar voice. "You're the ones Avenir hired to fight monsters? What the hell's that company thinking?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they recognized who was talking to them, with Neptune the one pointing it out. "Heeeeey, you're the meaniepoo who kicked us out of the Basilicom when we first got here! What're you doin' here?"

"I'm substituting for an Avenir employee. They asked me to explain the job to you." The Moderator from the Basilicom told them. "You are to defeat as many monsters per their specifications as you can and deliver the bodies, dead or alive."

The party found that last part a bit odd and IF couldn't help but ask, "Why do they want the monsters? Are you sure that's what they said?"

"Maybe they need their hides. But over-predation will drive a monster species to extinction!" Compa cried out.

"Uh, Compa? Isn't that what we're pretty much aiming for?" Soren asked skeptically.

"Who trades monster hides anyway? Like what your friend said, monsters should become extinct." The Moderator snapped, "If you have any questions, just ask the damn employee later."

With that, the Moderator pushed a piece of paper onto Soren and left rather abruptly. When he left their sights, Soren muttered, "Someone needs to work on their people skills…"

"No kidding," IF agreed, "What does the paper say?"

"Let's see… 'Monsters can be left dead or alive, but their spinal cords must be intact, or at least in good condition.' Okay, this is weird…"

"Their spines intact? I don't think I'm gonna like this job very much…" Neptune moaned with a ill look.

"Don't worry about it Nep. Ren's going to be taking care of the bodies anyway."

"…Huh? When did I agree to that?"

"You're the strongest out of all of us, and I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake dragging the bodies here with your IS, right?" IF gave Soren a leer, which was joined by Neptune, but as she couldn't pull it off, she settled for the puppy-eyed look.

"Argh, fine, fine! I'll do it! Just stop looking at me like that!"

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

"Ugh!"

Soren threw another corpse onto a rather large pile of monster corpses. "I feel like the trashman…might as well head back inside. Those three are going through monsters rather quickly."

Going through the facility in hover mode, Soren eventually found the girls looking around a corner at the other end of the facility. To Soren's slight surprise, Neptune was in HDD, as she never transformed prior to this moment. Also, all three of them were acting cautious, something that made him wonder.

"What's going on?"

Instantly, the three jumped and whipped around, weapons ready. However, they relaxed when they saw it was only Soren with Neptune sighing, "Oh, it's just Ren…"

"Okay…seriously, what's going on?"

"We've found the boss monster of this place, but…" Compa trailed off, looking uncertain.

"It's better to look for yourself Ren." IF told him.

Soren took a look around and saw a giant Roc prowling around the room, bones scattered around it. "…Damn, that's the biggest Roc I've ever seen. So, what's the plan?"

The girls looked at each other before IF told him, "We haven't thought of one yet…"

"How about we send Ren in first as a distraction?" Neptune suggested, "He has that IS thingy on right now, so he'll be well protected against the Roc."

Soren felt a bit miffed at being bait after dragging monster bodies around the entire time, but understood from a tactical point of view. Still, it was a bit surprising to hear Neptune suggest something like that, that IF just stared at her for a few seconds. Compa didn't seem bothered in the slightest, while Soren took another look around the corner.

"Alright, I'll distract the thing so you three can sneak up on it for a one-hit-kill, or a critical at the very least." Soren reengaged the hover and flew into the Roc's room shouting, "Hey ugly, wanna piece of this?"

"Kheeh!"

A combination of gunshots and sword strikes managed to get the Roc facing away from the only exit, and the girls saw their chance to strike. IF looked at Compa and Neptune, giving them the plan she came up with. "Alright, Compa, you aim for one of the legs. Nep, you take off the wing to the left, while I take the right."

"Okay/Understood." Compa and Neptune replied at the same time before IF lead the charge.

The girls' surprise attack went off pretty well as a result, with both the Roc's wings cut off and one of it's hind legs hurt, but some of Compa's shots missed, leaving the leg stung instead of injured. Regardless, the attack sent the Roc thrashing in pain, causing it to crash against the wall. Neptune took the initiative and dove in while it was stunned, finishing it off with a slice to the throat. The Roc gave one final twitch before falling over dead.

"Phew, talk about good timing." Soren rubbed his forehead, the girls seeing that he was backed against the wall. "Well, time to haul this corpse to the front…"

Looking resigned, Soren went over to the Roc and started dragging it by the hind legs back to the entrance, leaving a trail of blood. Neptune closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, what are we gonna do about the wings?"

"You grab one and I'll grab the other." IF promptly told her. Neptune grimaced, but did as she was told as she made her katana vanish.

At the entrance, Soren stood beside the pile of bodies as Neptune and IF threw the wings onto the pile. Neptune then turned away and joined Compa in pretending that the pile of corpses doesn't exist.

"So…is that it?" Soren asked IF.

"I think so… The Roc was definitely the boss of the place. All the other monsters seem to have vanished."

"Huh, so all we have to do now is wait. I hope it won't take long."

The words were barely out of Soren's mouth when the party saw someone approaching with automated carts following behind. They saw it was an Avenir employee due to the uniform as the man greeted them, "Greetings. Excellent work. I've come to collect the defeated monsters."

"Work is work, but I'm not too thrilled about helping our evil nemesis, Avenir." Neptune commented.

The employee looked confused at Neptune's words. "…Nemesis? Um, this is…?"

IF waved it off saying, "Don't worry about her. Anyway, we gave it our all and pretty much combed the entire area."

"Thank you very much. You've pretty much exceeded our expectations, and I'm very grateful for you all gathering the bodies in one place." The employee took out an envelope and held it out to IF. "Here is your reward. Please, take it."

IF took the envelope as the employee dug into his coat pocket and took out what looked like a metal ball the size of a baseball, that happened to have a camera lense in it. "Also, please take this as a token of my gratitude, personally."

The employee handed the metal ball to IF as Compa asked, "What is it?"

"It's a portable flying camera. It's pretty simple to use. Just synchronize it to something like a TV or cellphone, and you'll be able to see with it. Oh, and here's the remote." The employee took out the mentioned piece and handed it to Soren. "That was developed as a scouting unit for adventurers at the place I used to work at. I'm sure you four can put it to a good use."

"What do you plan on doing with the monsters?" Neptune suddenly asked, "Depending on your answer."

The employee grew a bit intimidated by Neptune's tone and held his hands up. "P-Please, there's no need to get so tense. I know it sounds odd.

"The creature's nervous tissue acts as a conductor in the hardware Avenir is developing. The monster will die as soon as the tissue is removed, so that's why we didn't specify dead or alive, but with their spines intact, as that part has the most nervous tissue usable."

The four took a moment to absorb the information before IF summed up, "So basically, the monster has whatever you need to make some kind of machine."

"Hmm, sounds like biotechnology to me." Soren mused.

"Biotechnology?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, the mixing of technology with organics, I think. Some of the results of such a fusion can be pretty advanced."

"I'm glad you all understand." The employee said, "We'll definitely call on you if something normal humans cannot handle arises."

That made everyone raise an eyebrow as Neptune deadpanned, "…That's hardly flattering."

* * *

><p><em>Day 16<em>

_Lastation - Windy Wasteland, Cave System_

We now turn to our favorite tsundere goddess, Noire, who's in Black Heart form again. Like in her other appearances she's looking for Neptune, so she can kick her ass. Too bad she got lost in the process while wandering around…

"I'm not lost!" Noire shouted.

Seriously, she's lost. It's just her tsun side talking. One has to wonder why she didn't take a map or a compass with her.

"I don't need either. I know my land like the back of my hand."

Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Noire…

"Grr… Can't find her… Things won't always go as planned, I guess."

To be honest, she never really put much thought into it.

"You shut up! …I wonder where Neptune would go? Those Guild people said something about a Key Fragment and Jewel Core Fragments…" Noire scratched her head as she gave it some thought. "A piece of…a key? And pieces of a jewel. I wonder if they belong to Neptune. Is that what they're looking for?"

…

…

Don't think too hard about it Noire dear, else your hair will get even whiter than it already is. Any whiter, and people might start calling you Lady White Heart instead.

"I thought I told you to shut up! Do I look like that brat with a foul mouth? Tch, how will I deal with Neptune?"

Noire stood there as she tried to come up with ideas. "Shall I disguise myself and set up a food shack in front of the Basilicom? She's always loved warm food…"

…

…

"…Stop thinking about the food shack! It's not like you want to cook for her or anything!"

Can you really cook?

"Of course I can! B-But, I'm not going to, just to show you!"

…Fine, whatever. How about a suggestion?

"Really? What?"

How about you just stand there, while Neptune sneaks up and takes you from behind? Bow chika bow wow!"

"What?-!"

"Hey, you! In the plug suit dealie!"

Noire instinctively jumped away from Neptune's shout and got all defensive. "Wh-What are you…? Planning to ambush me, eh?-! Good for you. I'll gladly accept your challenge!"

"Why would we want to ambush you?" IF asked, "Did we take the same job again? Or are you…perhaps…stalking cute little Neptune?"

"Wha-no! Well, yes! B-B-But, Neptune! I'm here to settle the score with you!"

"Wow, this girl has Neptune on the brain. Should I be worried?" Soren asked.

"Nope, because she can't have our Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted, before pointing a finger at Noire. "If you want her, you'll have to step over my dead body!"

"Oh, okay. I owe you all a plate of revenge anyway. I'll take all four of you on at the same time!" Noire got into her fighting stance as her sword and Processor Units materialized.

"Hmm, I wonder if this means she has a plan up her sleeve?" Soren wondered as everyone got ready to fight.

* * *

><p><em>One ass kicking later…<em>

"Apparently, she didn't." Soren deadpanned.

The party stood in front of a defeated Noire, who was nursing a shallow cut on her left arm, as well as a few other smaller cuts. Despite the injury, Noire looked more concerned that she lost again.

"Again…? I have no other choice but to admit I can't quite take all of you down at once. However, there's still one way! This entire landmass will eventually assault Neptune. Don't ever forget that!" With that, Noire retreated deeper into the caves.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try! Justice is totally on our side!" Neptune cheered with confidence.

"Yeah, four against one. Such balanced justice." IF deadpanned, "Shouldn't you go after her or something?"

"Why? I really don't care. Not like she's a lean, mean grilling machine. She won't satisfy my hunger."

"Yeah, 'cause only Compa can fill that role, right?" Soren snarked.

"Wait, what?" Compa looked nonplussed at the question.

"…Ugh. No, what I mean is, she despises you. She probably knows something about you prior to you losing your memory." IF told Neptune.

Neptune snapped her fingers hearing that and said, "Oooh, snappy-snap! I could ask her anything if I can catch her. I didn't even think about it… Wait up!"

As the other watched Neptune run off after Noire, IF couldn't help but sigh, "Jeez, she's got such a one-track mind. Shall we? I'm sure she'll be fine alone, and I really want to have that cheesecake I got stashed away."

The three started to walk when Soren suddenly stood still. "Hold on. Weren't there reports of an Antlioness colony infesting the deeper part of these caves?"

Compa and IF stood still as the former said, "That's right… We'd better go after Nep-Nep!"

"Look…how about I go, while you two head back? Those monsters are deadly fast, so if we run into them, I'll use Yukihira to break through and escape with Neptune."

"Hmm…alright. I'd rather all of us go, but as you said, those Antlionesses are fast that we might not be able to outrun them. Oh, and if you find that mystery girl too, bring her back." IF said.

"Roger that, If."

In other news, Noire was busy catching her breath deeper inside the caves, shortly after she turned back to normal. She was a mix of frustration and disappointment as she looked at her main wound that was mostly covered by her detached sleeve.

"Nothing's going my way. I lost to Neptune and her tagalongs, and my power's run out on top of that."

This author would say something, but Noire's been through enough. Besides, there are more surprises waiting for her.

"Ugh, now what?"

All of a sudden, Noire was glomped from behind by Neptune. "Hmm… Ah-ha! Alright, prepare t-huh? Oh, wrong person."

Noire was a bit rattled by Neptune's sudden appearance that she instinctively shouted, "Neptune?-! Don't scare me like that! Have you come after me? Fine, let's go, fair and square!"

Puzzled by the familiarity, Neptune looked up at Noire. "Whoa, hold your ponies. Have we…met? Sorry, who are you and where you from?" Nepune was starting to stare now, like she was trying to bore a hole in Noire. "Hmm, but we know each other, right? Sorry, I gotta bad memory lately, so…I guess that explains why I've become and amnesiac so easily! Y'know, it kinda sucks."

That's when Soren came onto the scene saying, "There you are Neptune, have you…am I interrupting something?"

Hearing Soren's voice made Noire wiggle out of Neptune's grip as the latter replied, "Nope, but I did run into someone who seems to know me from before I lost my memory."

Neptune's little tidbit perked Noire's interest. "Neptune, you lost your memory? How di-…? …Oh, I see. That's right."

"Yeah, it was a while ago. All I know about little ol' me is my name and I can transform. Iffy, Compa, and Ren have been…" Neptune suddenly remembered something and snapped her fingers. "Oops, I totally forgot! Have you seen a girl your age in a skanky one-piece with lots of weapons on her body?"

"…Wasn't she armed only with a sword and pistol?" Soren asked, remembering Noire shooting at him a few times during their last fight.

"I don't know where to begin." Noire fidgeted, "I…saw someone like that fly into the sky…and then into the horizon…"

Soren found that reply rather odd, but didn't say anything about it, instead saying, "So she got away huh? Hey…are you alright Princess?"

Noire couldn't help but feel a bit bemused at Soren's referral to her as Neptune too noticed blood dripping from Noire's hand. "Whoa, you're bleeding! What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Noire looked at her arm and saw the blood too, quickly making up a story. "Oh, right. I…um… Monsters! I was assaulted by three little harpies and their pet dog!"

"…For some reason, I feel like I should be getting angry at something." Soren muttered as he kept a look out for monsters.

"Um, maybe you should get that treated. We'll take you to town, okay?" Neptune made a move to help Noire along.

"Wh-What? Wait… Um, I… O-Oh!"

Soren couldn't help but sigh at Neptune's antics, until everyone started hearing clicking noises, which made him and the girls freeze. "Oh no…"

"What's that noise?" Neptune asked, as she and Noire looked for the source.

"Antlionesses… We need to leave now! Preferably before they show up!"

"Why? I'm sure we can take 'em, even without Compa and Iffy."

"Neptune, we're near an Antlioness colony, which means they'll outnumber us by a lot. Not to mention that they'll Zurg Rush us the moment they spot us! Also, don't forget that we have Princess who's injured with us!"

"…Ooh, right. So, should we run now?"

"In a matter of speaking," Soren promptly deployed Yukihira with a command, puzzling Neptune and surprising Noire. "These things are deadly fast, so running on foot would be really hard. Instead, I'll carry both of you, Sorry about this Princess…"

"Wha-whoa!" Noire was scooped up by Soren bridal-style and instinctively hung on.

"Alright, you get on piggy-back style Neptune!"

"Okey-dokie!" Neptune jumped onto Soren's back, making him stagger slightly.

"Alright now, Yukihira, escape route please?"

**[Understood, showing route to nearest exit now.]**

Noire couldn't help but look amazed when a holo-screen popped up. "Just…what is this?"

"Questions later Princess. We need to get-!"

"SKREE!"

The Antlionesses were getting really close now as Yukihira reported, **[Monsters are inbound. Suggest to evacuate now.]**

"Right. Hold on tight girls!"

"Huh? Why-eyah!" Noire screamed as Yukihira accelerated through the caves, though Neptune seems to enjoy the whole thing.

"Faster, faster!"

Yeah, maybe a bit too much. Eventually, the three made it out of the caves and into the afternoon sky, decelerating until they came to a hover. Too bad he exited from the opposite end of the cave network, instead of the exit Compa and IF left through.

"Ren, are we lost?"

"No, I'll just use Yukihira and fly us to town…"

"But didn't you want to keep Yuki a secret?"

"…I'll land and dematerialize it when we get near town." Soren then looked at Noire. "I'm really sorry about this Princess, so please bear with it for a bit longer."

"N-No, it's f-fine." Noire stammered, as she took the chance to study Yukihira up close. Neither Soren or Neptune noticed as the latter was admiring the scenery while Soren focused on piloting.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Inn<em>

"…The injuries weren't severe. I'm sure you'll be all healed up in a few days with no scars at all."

At the inn, Compa just finished Noire's treatment as Neptune watched. Both IF and Soren were out, leaving just the three of them by themselves as Noire shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Thank you. You're Neptune's friend, um… Compa, right?"

"Yup! I found Nep-Nep stuck in the ground back in Planeptune. We've become close as scissors since then!"

After that, Neptune stepped up and asked, "So…where'd you come from? Iffy and Ren're not here, but that's okay. The two of us can take you back to wherever you're from."

Noire continued to shift around slightly as she hesitantly replied, "Um, I came from really, really far away. In another town…I think. I don't…remember the details."

"What? Then…you're…! My amnesiac best buddy?-!"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia." That's when Noire started rubbing her forehead. "Oh boy, I can't remember a single thing! It must've happened when I was attacked."

"Then how can we get you back home? Uh-oh…" Compa faltered at the sudden revelation.

That's when the door opened, revealing Soren holding a bag. "Hey girls, I'm back. Princess alright?"

"Yes, but apparently she got amnesia from being attacted. She doesn't remember a thing at the moment."

"Really now…?" Soren gave Noire a look. "I don't remember her having any head injuries though…"

Hearing that made Noire start to panic inside, but that quickly stopped when Compa said, "It must've been due to shock from the attack. I heard that happen to a few survivors of monster attacks back in Planeptune."

"…I suppose so. Does Princess remember her name at least?"

Noire was about to lie about that too, but all the eyes on her made her squirm a bit. "Um…it's, uh…Noire…I think…?"

"Really, you're name's Noire? It totally suits you!" Neptune cheered.

"Phew, at least you remember your name, Miss Noire. That'll make finding where you're from much easier."

"Until then, just stick with us until you remember everything else! You can totally help us save Histy!"

"No, this isn't going to be an easy journey. We shouldn't involve outsiders!"

"Considering from yours and Neptune's point of view, If and I would be considered outsiders back in the beginning. So, that doesn't really sound convincing Compa." Soren spoke up.

Compa couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Soren added, "But in this case, I kinda agree with you anyway. I'll see you later, so if anyone needs anything, I'll be in my room."

Later…

"What's with all the ruckus?" IF asked as she walked in. "I could hear you from outside. Well, nice to hear you're all chummy, I guess… Did you decide what to do? Let's take her back while the sun's still up. Her family must be sick with worry by now."

"Actually, Nep-Nep and I decided that she will stay. Apparently, she doesn't remember much except for her name, Noire. We can't let her fight though, since she's a civilian."

This coming from Compa made IF raise an eyebrow, but she sighed, "I see…

"I apologize for the trouble. Please don't push yourselves for my sake." Noire said.

"It's alright." IF then turned to Neptune. "Nep, you found her, so you better take responsibility for her in the meantime."

"Alrighty! I'll feed her, potty train her, take her for walks, and get her spayed until she remembers something!" Neptune nodded.

"…What? Whatever. Ladies, we've got another job request. Get prepped in forty seconds. By the way, where's Ren?"

"F-Forty seconds…? That's really specific and way to quick for a girl to get herself ready! As for Soren, he's in his room busy with something." Compa replied.

"Hmm…alright, I'll get him to watch her then." IF then turned to Noire. "We're going out for a bit, so keep the door locked. Eat whatever you find in the bowl Neptune got you. Here's some cash, and if you need anything specific, give Ren a shout. Oh, and if you remember where you came from while we're out, don't worry about saying good-bye. Just go. Later."

After the girls left Noire by herself, she was silent in thought before she mused, "…So chatty. It's something…we didn't have in Celestia… Still, if they're making that guy watch over me, then maybe I can get some info about that weird armor from earlier. He did say he'd answer my questions."

* * *

><p><em>In Soren's room…<em>

**[Sucks to be stuck on babysitting duty, is it not Master?]**

"I don't care Yukihira. Bring up the Status Display please."

**[Understood, bringing up status display.]**

Infinite Stratos - Yukihira (1st Shift)

5th Generation Operating System

Operating Subsystems:

Energy Shield - operating at 50%

AI Regulator - operating at full capacity

Fold-Out Armor - inoperable

Preset Recreation Program - online

Strength Modifier - reformatted, completion at 40%

One-Off Ability - offline

Hard Drive Memory - recovery at 8%

Power Drive Program - completion at 20%

Preset Weaponry:

Yukihira Type 3 - operating at 30%

Preset Weapon 1 - creation at 25%

Preset Weapon 2 - creation at 30% (high priority)

Open Weapon Slot

Open Weapon Slot

"Hmm, looks different from the last time, that's for sure." Soren mused as he sat in front of the desk he was at. "Though it doesn't look like much changed. What's going on?"

**[Most processing power is diverted to Hard Drive Memory completion, slowing down other processes. Estimation at total completion in 2-3 months.]**

"What? That long? Maybe it's because it's ancient technology?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Soren called out, "Who is it?"

"Um, it's me, Noire…"

Soren got up from the desk and went over to greet Noire, opening the door. "…Is there something the matter Princess?"

"Uh, you said earlier that you'd answer any questions I had?"

"…Right. Well, come in I guess."

Soren let Noire in, and the first thing she laid eyes on was the holo screen over Yukihira on the desk. When the door closed, Soren asked, "So, you feeling alright Princess? Remember anything?"

"…Sorry, everything's still a haze. Still, just what was that thing you wore to escape the caves?"

"Hmm, I'd answer, but I'm sure Yukihira can provide a better one, right?"

**[Of course sir. I am Yukihira, a 5th Generation Frame designed to fight monsters over 20,000 years ago, approximately.]**

"W-What?-!" Noire couldn't believe how old Yukihira was that she blinked a few times. "How could something this advanced be so old?-!"

"I dunno. All I know about it is that it's been in my family for generations as an artefact. Heck, I didn't even know it was an IS until I ran into Neptune and Compa."

Noire just looked at Soren blankly before she summed up, "So basically, you don't know much about this…Infinite Stratos, right?"

"Pretty much. All I know is that it's really good in helping me defeat monsters. Kinda like Neptune's adult transformation thingy."

"I see…"

**[Audio Log #52 recovered. Play?]**

"Audio log? Go ahead Yukihira, I want to hear what it says."

**[Playing.]**

"…**Finally, Infinite Stratos is complete after two years of constant work. I know that Akari-nee would be proud that I managed to finish her work. Production models are done, and I hope with this finally turn the tide of the war into our favor. …Damn those monsters. I've sent word to our goddess already, and I think she'll be quite pleased with what we accomplished. This war has gone on long enough, and I'm hoping to see the end of it, thanks to Infinite Stratos. Signing off… *Knock Crash* By Lady Nep-!"**

**[End Log.]**

"…Well, that's interesting, but I'm not sure I understand a word of it." Soren mused.

"Me neither." Noire admitted. Then she gave Soren a look and said, "From what I can tell, you're from the surface, aren't you?"

"…You aren't one of those with prejudice against surface humans, are you?"

"No…I heard the rumors from Planeptune's Basilicom, but I'm not sure what to make of them. Lastation is planning it's own expedition to the surface in the near future, so we'll see."

"Okay…anything else?"

"No, I'm done now. I'll just wait until Neptune comes back."

"Right then. See you."

When Noire left the room, she couldn't help but sigh, "So it's definitely called Infinite Stratos. But it's still a mystery even to him…"

* * *

><p><em>Day 17<em>

_Lastation - Inn_

The next day, Soren woke up early and ran into IF after getting dressed. The first thing she asked however was, "Hey, have you seen that Noire girl?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"Well, she's gone, and she left a note saying that she regained her memory."

"Ah, I see. Do Compa and Neptune know?"

"Compa knows, and Neptune's still asleep. Compa's waking her up now."

Soren followed IF back to the girls' room, where they saw Compa shaking a drooling Neptune. "Wake up! Wakey-wakey, Nep-Nep!"

"Hrrmpphhh? …Compaaaaa… Oh, five more minuteeesss…"

"Okay then, but the pudding goes to me if you go back to sleep."

"What? No! Huh, was I asleep long?"

"Yeah, though it was more like comatose with drool, making a little lake by your face. By the way, Noire left. There was a note saying she regained her memory." IF told Neptune.

"Oh, she did…? She was my first and only amnesiac best buddy…" Neptune then fell into a longing mood, making everyone wonder what's up with her.

"Something happen? What did you two do all day yesterday?"

"Oh, we were just talking about stuff. She seemed really stressed over something and I was all listening to her and whatever."

"I know I said it was okay, but it's still kind of cold she actually did leave with just a note saying her good-byes."

"Not to mention that she must've left in the middle of the night or something while we were all sleeping." Soren added.

"Th-That's not true!" Neptune defended, "We talked a whole bunch and she was really nice! Take that back, you meanies!"

"Wh-What's your problem? Seriously, what happened? You're acting like a spoiled cry-baby…sorta like Compa."

"Huh?" Compa didn't notice what IF said, except for her name. "Let's just leave her alone for now, Iffy, Ren. Nep-Nep seems upset."

"No, I'm…I'm just sad. I dunno why, but I'm sad." Neptune sighed.

…

"Well, maybe you'll see her again Neptune." Soren said, trying to cheer her up. "She knows who you are anyway."

"I suppose so. But for now, how about we get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

Compa and IF just nodded and the four walked out of the room, starting off another day on Lastation.


	13. The Test Model

Chapter 13 - The Test Model

_Day 17_

_Lastation - restaurant_

At lunchtime, the party gathered at Chian's restaurant when she gave them news about her plan for the Expo.

"I've finished my test model for our showcase at the Expo."

Chian laid out an eccentric looking sword with a one-bladed edge out on the table. Soren found it to be a rather functional looking blade, though he notices what looked like a few tiny gears around the hilt. Both Neptune and IF looked at the blade with interest too.

"You're really going?" Compa's words caught everyone's attention. "The Expo's run by the Parliament now. You might not even have a chance to get them to look at your stuff."

"I can't back out since I've invested so much already. Not going is no longer an option." Chian looked at her creation before adding, "Besides, Lady Black Heart has the final say. The Parliament can't defy her."

"Huh, so if the goddess is there, the judges or whoever's actually in charge will have no choice but to be fair, right?" Soren asked.

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Is she even going to be there? The Sanctuary people are ignored by the Parliament side, right?" Neptune asked.

"It's nothing for us to worry about. The Expo isn't the Expo without the main guest. The Parliament wants more authority over the Sanctuary. It's just a power play. No point if there's no goddess through!" Chian gave a shrug before she went on, "Back to the topic at hand. I wanted to ask you four to work at my booth, since we're showcasing weaponry."

IF suddenly looked indignant as she sputtered, "Wh-What? No! I won't lower myself to become a booth babe for show!"

"With outfits too?" Soren asked with raised eyebrows, earning him a punch from IF. "Ow, okay, okay!"

"Haha, no, it's not like that. I want you to demonstrate the weapon's functions. You're all used to handling weapons, right? I'll let you even keep it as a reward after the Expo ends!" Chian told them.

That caught Neptune's attention as she looked at the sword on the table. "Oh, so what kind of sword is it? Is it powerful? Does it have a hidden function where it can shoot laser beams? "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's do it! We get free stuff! We spend a lot of money maintaining and enhancing our weapons, as well as getting new ones. Wouldn't it be totally rad not to have to pay for once?"

"Well sure… but, no! It sounds like a chore and it's still kind of embarrassing. You agree, right Compa, Ren?" IF asked.

"But Chian is asking for our help and…we need powerful weapons to fight monsters…" Compa replied timidly, as if torn in her thoughts.

"Um, I won't be up at the front, would I?" Soren asked Chian.

"No, you'll help with all the behind the work stuff."

"Ah, sounds good to me."

"Ding-ding-ding! Match end! Three against one, so majority definitely wins. Iffy, you will join us because we're a party!" Neptune announced.

"…It's irritating to have stupid, gullible, moe girls in my party sometimes. Plus the idiot dog."

"Hey!"

That's when Chian picked up the blade and held it out to the party. "Here's the test model, Mech Sword Armas. I'll be basing a few other weapons on this model, after I work out a few things."

"Are you for cereal?-! Don't you need it to display at the Expo?" Neptune asked.

"…You do know what a 'test model' is, right? I'm making the real item now, as well as the others. I want you to use the test model to find anything that needs improvement. I'm basically asking you to test it for me." Chian explained.

"So, we find any defects and report to you, right?"

"Basically…but don't use the term 'defect'."

"The correct term here would be 'bugs', right Chian?" Soren suggested.

"Bugs? What would insects be doing in a sword?"

"…Forget it Neptune."

"Yes, and please, list the problems on a piece of paper for me to look at too." Chian replied, giving Neptune an odd look.

"Hmm, when should we call in to report?" IF asked.

"Let's see, the Expo's not for another few months, so, test it for thirty days before reporting back. You four are going to the other landmasses right? I want to see if it's durable enough to work in different environments."

"Wow, that's a tall order, but we can make it." Neptune cheered as she held the test model in her hand. "Let's go try this baby out!"

Quick as ever, Neptune ran out making Compa shout, "Nep-Nep, hold on!"

"Wait-, ack, here," Chian gave Soren a piece of paper. "That lists some of details of the test model so you can test it's abilities."

"Alright, we'll see you later then." Soren pocketed the paper and both he and IF ran after Neptune and Compa, leaving Chian by herself.

"I hope this works, else Lastation will fall into a state of desolation…"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - streets<em>

"I… I think I should go back to that park again…"

Compa's sudden decision made everyone else pause as Soren asked, "Come again?"

"Aren't you all knee-knockin' and scared of the kid?" Neptune added.

"Yes…but, I can't get him off my mind." Compa grew concerned as a forlorn look appeared on her face. "His eyes… They are the eyes of a neglected child craving a loving embrace!"

Soren turned to IF and asked, "I don't remember something like that. Do you?"

"Who knows, maybe Compa's being all sentimental again."

Neptune ignored the back chatter and said, "I kinda figured you'd end up like this. You totally can't ignore people with problems."

"Hmm, you think Compa's gonna make up with the kid?" Soren asked.

"Probably, she'll just keep thinking about it if she doesn't settle things." IF replied.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - park<em>

The party arrived at the park where they met the boy, but they didn't see him around when they looked.

"I dunno… I don't see him… Maybe he gave up and stayed home." Neptune said as she looked around.

"If he even has a home to go to!" Compa said.

"Wait, since when is this kid homeless?" Soren raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows…" IF focused on looking for the kid, but with the expression on her face, one would think she was bored.

"I'm sure he's a poor child who was beaten and abandoned by his parents." Compa went on with the story.

"By the goddess…"

"Like other children, he wants to play the best games…but he has no money! And I…I acted so cold towards him…!"

"Hey, you ladies and guy are back?"

The boy shows up looking curious to what they're doing at the park, and instantly, Neptune points a finger at him. "Greedy Boy appears! Command?" Then she folded her arms. "What's with that attitude? 'You ladies?-!' You think you're some kinda stud?-!"

"It's times like these I wish Neptune was quiet." Soren muttered.

"C-Calm down. No reason to get so flustered!" The boy raised his hands in defense.

"Hey kid, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure man, what is it?"

"Are you homeless?"

"…No…"

"Were you beaten and abandoned by your parents?"

"What?-! No! Do I look like I was beaten and abandoned?-!"

There was a pause before Soren turned to Compa. "See Compa, the kid's fine. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Hey, I was trying to be her friend earlier since she looked so lonely standing in this park."

"Her friend? Compa's…?" Neptune wondered.

Yeah. I mean, I know I crossed the line when I met all four of you before, but…"

"Huh? Th-Then, about your birthday and…" Compa tilted her head in confusion at the boy's words.

"Sorry. I've already got the newest console." The kid put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "My pops is on the development team, so I always get the newest one right away. The third-gen system has tons of memory!"

Everyone couldn't help but look at Compa, who looked bewildered as IF said, "So that means… Compa…you were sort of being picked on, after all…"

"Poor, poor Compa." Soren added, shaking his head.

"Ah, I better get going. I was invited to an industry party with my dad tonight. Good day, miserable-looking ladies and their guy friend." The boy turned to leave when he looked at Soren. "Hey, you were right. Boobies are as soft as pillows after I bumped into this cute high schooler on my way home. Not to mention the ladies with you all have wonderful racks, just saying. See ya!"

The party watched the boy run off when Neptune suddenly became indignant. "Y-Y-You booger! Are you saying besides my boobs, I look miserable?-! C-Compa, are you…?"

Compa still had that bewildered look on her face as Soren commented, "Wow, a broken Compa, that's a first."

"Nep, Ren, leave her alone. She's about to have a mental meltdown from all the confusing logic going around." IF told them.

"G-Good idea." Neptune nodded.

"Gh…agh…ahhh…!"

"Hmm, you think Compa's reset button is somewhere around her boobs?"

…

*WHACK!*

"Agh, my face!"

"Nice slugger Iffy!"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - streets<em>

It was nearing the end of the day when Soren asked IF if he could borrow one of her cellphones to access the net. As Neptune and Compa were busy testing out the test model one a bunch of junk and the occasional wandering monster, IF agreed, and went off to watch the two girls.

"Ugh, no news about Sis around Lastation. I hope that I'll find something on Lowee and Leanbox…" That's when Soren came across Noire's blog again and noticed another entry. "Hello there, I wonder what Black Heart's saying this time…

Accessing the entry named 'Planet PR [Environment]', Soren turned up the volume a bit and started listening.

"**Hey, everyone. This is CPU Black Heart. It's time to talk about Lastation again. I'd like to discuss an environmental issue today."**

"Hmm, this oughta be interesting…"

"**To be honest, the air surrounding the downtown and factory areas isn't the best."**

"No surprises there. I remember Neptune complaining that it sometimes smelt like a smoker's joint or something."

"**We used to get a lot of smog warnings, but since we started focusing on future-proof eco-activity, it doesn't happen as often.**

"**Three years ago, many top-class engineers moved here from Planeptune since some factories chose to stop making hardware."**

"…Now that's news to me. I haven't heard about this three years ago back on Planeptune."

"**With their knowledge from Planeptune combined with Lastation's undeniable technology… We successfully decreased the levels of smoke and toxic waste from our factories. That's what I call discipline."**

"If this Avenir wasn't making things difficult, I'd say that Lastation is starting to come out of it's 'industrial revolution' phase."

"**The Planeptune engineers were pleased to see their knowledge finally being put to good use. Now they're working very hard at their goal: surpass Planeptune. I think some of them will get a second job to do that."**

"I wouldn't put your hopes on that Prin…cess…?"

"**That's our current stance on Lastation's enviroment. S-Sorry this got all long and preachy. Not that you should complain about hearing me talk. See you in the next update."**

Even when the audio log ended, Soren frowned in confusion. "…Why did I mistake Black Heart for Noire? Now that I think about it, they do sound the same… Eh, maybe it's just a case of the 'Other Darrin' at work. No way a goddess would act like how Princess acted."

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud, followed by what sounded like an explosion with Neptune shouting, "Eeeyaah!"

"Nep, what the hell did you do?-!"

"Crap, better see what all the commotion's about." Soren muttered as he pocketed the cellphone and started running.

* * *

><p><em>Day 18<em>

_Lastation - Sky Harbor_

"So, the test model works, but has a few…bugs…right?" Neptune asked.

Soren had two pieces of paper in his hands as the party stood inside the main hall. One of them had the details of Mech Sword Armas, while the other had notes on the bugs it had.

The test model had a few functions according to the paper, them being the ability to heat up the blade for increased damage and the ability to tear through armor with little resistance. There were also notes saying that Chian was going to add a laser blade option to it, but it kept running into problems.

Suffice to say, Neptune was assigned to wield it for testing, and she was happy to do so. However, Soren quickly noted the problems after she used it on a few job requests. One being that heating the blade took too long and the armor tearing ability didn't seem to be as effective as it should be.

"Yeah, it's functional enough, but I really wouldn't trust it in a tight spot. Maybe Chian should change the design of the thing." Soren replied, "But for now, what do we do now? Any leads on the Key and Jewel Core Fragments have gone poof here."

"Hmm, we should head to Lowee next…" IF said, looking at the schedule. We could stop by Planeptune and head to Lowee from there, instead of just waiting around Lastation for a week."

What wasn't said was that IF was partially looking forward to going to Leanbox, but her other part held it off due to the landmass' history.

"That's okay with me. I want to check up on a few things myself." Compa said.

"Yay, so back to Planeptune we go!" Neptune walked off toward the teleporters making the others rush after her.

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune - streets<em>

"I see some lights. Over there! It's an arcade!" Neptune pointed out.

"No. We're not stopping." IF replied impatiently. IF was leading the party to a hotel as a new experience for the others during their short stay on Planeptune, and wanted to get things settled quickly.

"I-I didn't even say anything yet, Iffy! But that thingy at the entrance… Yup! It's a sticky-pic booth!"

"Sticker pictures? Is that a couple leaving? I bet they were taking flirty pictures in it."

"That must be nice…" Soren mused, watching the couple take the taken pictures from the exit chute.

"Aw, you wanna try it out Ren?" Neptune asked, "We could take some together."

"Eh, I'm good."

Meanwhile, Compa looked at IF oddly and asked, "Is there something wrong with them getting along?"

That's when they saw something a bit unexpected and Neptune pointed it out. "A police guy is approaching them. He's all blah-blah-blah with the boyfriend."

"Hmm, looks like a routine patrol going on to me. Standard questioning and all that." Soren added.

They watched as the police guy suddenly arrested the boyfriend, shocking the girlfriend. Compa couldn't help but say, "He's getting taken into custody! Weird. They didn't look like they were all that suspicious."

"Wow, the girlfriend's standing there in shock. I don't think she knows what's going on though." Neptune commented.

IF looked between the booth and the boyfriend being taken away and wondered, "…Could it be…?"

"What's up with this serious business?"

"I've heard security cameras are set up at ATMs to detect wanted criminals. Maybe that's the case here."

"Doubt that's the case here. Looks like he turned in a lost item and the owner all popped up and whatever! The girlfriend's sighing in relief too. The lady's smiling and shaking his hand." After that, the four continued walking, though Neptune looked at IF, "…So, you're one of them conspiracy buffs, Iffy? You like urban legends and that jazz?"

"…Ugh. Let's just keep walking, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Planeptune - hotel<em>

"Wow, this room looks so nice!" Neptune jumped onto the bed and started snuggling in it.

"That's nice and all…" Soren mused, before turning. "See you all later!"

"Hey, wait! Where're you going?"

"Need to check up on a few things, meet Torres about something. Stuff like that." With that, Soren left before the girls could say anything.

"Wow, he sure left abruptly." IF commented, "Whatever, he'll be back by the end of the day anyway."

"So…what now?" Compa asked.

"Well, for now, we do what we usually do. Take jobs, defeat monsters, whatever. On an off topic, I'm a bit concerned…"

"About?"

"I've been going through the various forums through the Net, and from what I can gather, the goddess of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox have descended, but Planeptune's goddess hasn't…"

"Hmm, maybe she's taking her time?" Neptune suggested, "Or maybe she's busy doing something important like we are with Histy!"

Considering who Neptune is, her words are quite ironic.

"Maybe, but Planeptune's Sanctuary people are getting really anxious about it, on top of the increase in monsters. No sign of Lady Purple Heart is making people a bit anxious."

"Hmm, I wonder, have you ever met Lady Purple Heart, Compa, Iffy?"

"No, I'm just a nurse-in-training. Someone like me wouldn't rate the goddess' attention.

"Me neither. And I doubt Ren has either, considering…" IF shook her head and folded her arms. "Anyway, I only know the general description of Lady Purple Heart, something about her having purple hair…"

Compa and IF looked at Neptune's hair as the former said, "Hmm, Nep-Nep as Lady Purple Heart…?"

"Pfft, yeah right. As if Nep could be a goddess. She really doesn't act like it."

"Hey, I can so be a goddess! I just don't want to!"

In the near future, IF is going to look back on this conversation and find the whole thing ironic after what's been told.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I'm gonna try my very hardest to have this fic done before Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 comes out. I know this is gonna be a tall order considering I have only a month left, but I'm gonna punch through if I have too. Also, if you go to the NISA Neptunia forum, look for Neptunia MK-II Fancomics, they're freaking hilarious.


	14. Welcome to Lowee

Chapter 14 - Welcome to Lowee

_Day 22_

_Lowee - Local Basilicom_

"Ohhhh… That was so freezing! Our lives would have been in danger from a status ailment if we remained in the snow." Compa shivered as Soren closed the door behind them.

"I don't think Freeze is a viable status ailment in this fic, or the game for that matter…" Soren muttered, taking a look at his first time in a Basilicom.

After arriving at Lowee via Terraportation, the first thing that hit the party when they went outside was the cold, which hit Neptune and Compa pretty hard. Soren felt pretty chilly himself, but manned up while IF looked at them with a hint of amusement.

Now, the party was warming up inside the Basilicom, and Neptune was rubbing her arms to warm up as she said, "Yeah, some energy of some kind was totally getting drained whenever I was all talky. Like my soul was trying to jump ship."

IF looked at them with a raised eyebrow when one of the Sanctified showed up with concern. "Are you okay? You four hardly look layered enough to travel through the snow."

"They're just whining. It wasn't all that cold." IF replied while looking at one of her cellphones.

"Uh huh, right If." Soren said skeptically, "Though you're coat tells me one thing, but your bare legs tell me another."

"Shut it, you pervert. Anyway, does this have something to do with Lowee's goddess?"

Before the Sanctified could reply, Neptune moaned in relief, "Ooh, nice. It's so warm and cozy in here. I dunno how to explain the difference with words alone!"

"You're right Nep-Nep. Being warm feels really nice." Compa sighed with relief as stopped rubbing her arms.

"So yeah, to the point. Do you know where strong monsters are around here? We're travelling the world, finding Key and Jewel Core Fragments and fighting monsters!"

"Why not go to the Central Basilicom, Entremets, if you're curious about monster research?" The Sanctified replied, "This Basilicom is just a local branch."

"There are two Basilicoms in Lowee?" Compa gasped in shock. "Then there are two goddesses?-! They must be twins!"

Nice unintended Mk2 foreshadowing there Compa.

"No, no. Each city in Lowee has its own local Basilicom to govern the area. The Central Basilicom, also known as Entremets, is where all local Basilicoms are managed. Our CPU resides there."

"Wow, that's pretty efficient." Soren commented.

"Yes, it is. One of the reasons for it is due to the weather, as it would be hazardous to travel if there was just one Basilicom like the other landmasses. It was our CPU's idea."

"Okay. So if I go there, I can bug them about monsters and say hey to the goddess, right?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a map to find it. The roads can be a bit harsh, especially with the increase in monsters, so be careful."

The Sanctified gave Neptune a map he had on his person as she eyed the doors. "Ooh, I really don't wanna go back outside. It's nice and warm in here."

"…I think Neptune volunteered to go out first, don't you think If?" Soren asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I think she did. Out you go Nep!" IF grabbed Neptune by the shoulders and started moving her towards the doors, with the purple haired girl struggling the entire way.

"N-No, it's alright! Why don't you go first Iffy? You don't seem bothered by the cold!"

"Nah, this'll be a good time to build up your endurance." With that, IF opened the door and pushed Neptune through.

Soren and Compa looked at each other before the former said, "Well, might as well brace ourselves. C'mon Compa."

"Uuuh, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…"

"Don't worry, you have a sweater on. You'll be fine, I think."

"Uwah, it's freezing!"

"Suck it up Nep! 'Cause we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest<em>

"…Brrrr. It's so cold, my butt's frozen, I think. I wanna curl up by a fire with some hot chocolate and a big blanket." Neptune shivered as the party walked.

"Says the girl who wears nothing but a long hoodie dress." Soren sighed with a slight shiver.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

IF sighed as she face palmed then folded her arms. "It's really not that cold. For Lowee, this is mild weather. If you're that cold, do you want my hot pack?"

"…Is that why you're not complaining about the cold?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just keep it on me in case it gets really cold."

"Hot pants?-! What?" Neptune misheard again, as always. "What's that sort of thing doing in Lowee? This's supposed to be a magical fantasy world of fun!"

"Hot pack. Pack. I bought stuff from Planeptune just in case something happens. Trade it off every few minutes."

"Oh, yeah! Okay, I get it. You're after me Compa!"

During all this, Soren couldn't help but look around. "You know, for a magical fantasy landmass, I haven't seen any hint of magic yet."

"…And you don't think the snow itself is magical?" IF asked, "I mean, it doesn't really melt despite the changes in temperature. Like four years ago, there was a case of the temperature being around fifteen degrees Celsius for a few days and the snow never melted. People theorised that it was the goddess' doing, or something equally odd."

"That sounds pretty weird, but that magic for you. Anyway, it looks like Entremets is located through the forest." Compa then frowned as she added, "But why would they build their main Basilicom there? It should be made more accessible for normal people."

"Maybe it's because the CPU is a quiet, anti-social goddess?" Soren asked jokingly.

At Entremets, Blanc, aka White Heart, sneezed into the book she was reading. "Ugh, damn it, I got drool on the book. Tch, somehow, this must be Neptune's damn fault."

Back with the party, IF shook her head. "It's a sacred place for the goddess. This way, idiots like Nep can't wander in, break stuff, and leave so easily."

"I see!" Then Neptune frowned and protested, "…Wait, you make it sound like I'm suspicious or something…"

That's when they heard a low growl and IF folded her arms, looking into the forest. "…It looks like this forest, meant to turn away travellers, has become a place monsters can call home."

"I take it, it wasn't the case before?" Soren inquired.

"There only was the occasional monster that was found in the forest, but now, this is due to the sudden increase. Thanks to that, Entremets is more isolated then ever."

There was a moment of silence before Neptune said, "Enough banter, let's go in, bash the monsters, and meet the goddess!"

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - Entremets<em>

"Waah, it's so nice to be in someplace warm again." Neptune cooed.

The party managed to reach Entremets with little problem, the monsters being rather weak, if not annoying. Right now, the party's appearance started those that were in the entrance hall, surprised to see them. One of the Sanctified went up to them and greeted, "Hello travellers, how may I help you?"

"Uh, we'd like to see the goddess. Is she in?" IF asked, as Neptune and Compa went over to a nearby heater and started sighing.

"Lady White Heart will be informed of your presence." The Sanctified turned to look at one of the those watching, Financier, and gave a nod, and the girl went off to the inner chambers. "I'm glad to see that you're all safe. We don't get many visitors these days due to the monsters infesting the forest."

"I've noticed." At that point, IF saw that the other people watching started to go back to what they were doing before.

"Huwah, I can feel the life flowing back into me~." Neptune cooed.

"I know I'm feeling warmer already." Compa agreed.

The Sanctified couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and commented, "Your companions are quite…unique, I must say. I take it they're new to Lowee?"

"Ren here too. We're all from Planeptune, though I tend to travel a lot." IF replied.

"Yeah, those two are just more sensitive to the cold." Soren added.

"I see… Newcomers to Lowee always first comment about the cold, but they eventually get used to it within a day or so." The Sanctified said, before looking over his shoulder. "Looks like Lady White Heart is being stubborn again…"

"Um, before we meet the goddess, can I ask you something?" Soren spoke up.

"Certainly, what is it that you want to know?"

"Have you, uh, seen or heard of Arf around Lowee lately? Like in the last week or so?"

"Hmm, no, I haven't heard anything…wait, you mean the famous monster hunter, Fiery Maiden Arf, right? What's your relation to her?"

"Uh, she's my sister."

At that point, Neptune and Compa rejoined the conversation after being sufficiently warmed up as the Sanctified looked surprised. "You're the boy the Maiden brought back from the surface. My, my, today's been full of surprises."

"You know, I've heard of this Arfy person a couple of times. Is she really all that famous?" Neptune asked.

"Quick note Neptune. Never call my sister that when you meet her, else she will hurt you in a way you won't imagine." Soren warned with a grim look.

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Haaa, the last person who called her that, Arf brought him in for a 'talk', and he wasn't the same ever since." Soren then added when Neptune was about to protest. "He was a hardcore monster hunter. Could stare death in the face and all that. Retired after the talk…"

There was a moment of silence before Compa said, "Um, what was that about Miss Arf being famous. I mean, I've heard of her too, but I'm not too sure about the details."

"Ah yes, the Fiery Maiden's one of the more recent famous monster hunters. Even in Lowee some of her deeds are well known, like how she lead a band to take down the Blizzard Fiend that plunged half of Lowee into a freezing blizzard. If it went on any longer, we would've prayed for Lady White Heart to take care of it. She even came down from Celestia to congratulate her and the others for talking it down."

"Uuuh, that sounds so amazing! You think we'd be that famous someday?" Neptune asked.

"Uh, we'll see what happens in the future." IF shrugged. That's when Financier reappeared in front of them and addressed the party.

"Um, Lady White Heart will see you now. Please follow me. Also, may I ask what your names are, so I can introduce you four to the goddess?"

"Sure. I'm IF, the pink hair is Compa, the purple hair is Neptune, and the guy is Soren."

"Uh huh, quick question. Do you know anything about powerful monsters around Lowee?" Neptune interjected.

"Um…actually, I will mention that to Lady White Heart when I introduce you. Please, this way."

The party followed Financer to the inner sanctum, where Blanc was waiting for them behind a veil. When everyone was inside, Financier spoke up. "…Excuse us. These four are the ladies and gentleman wishing to meet with you, Lady White Heart. IF, Compa, Neptune, and Soren. They are traveling the world in search of powerful monsters."

That's when Financier looked at the four and pleaded, "You four are here to ask questions, correct? Please, please, please…be polite. Excuse me."

When Financier left, Neptune took a step forward and greeted, "Hiya, goddess! It's our first time meeting you, for sure."

Soren couldn't help but face palm and IF sighed when Blanc said, "…Neptune. The hell d'you think you're doing here with that fat, cheeky, stupid face?"

That caught everyone's attention as Neptune didn't seem all that bothered by the sudden rudeness. "St-Stupid face…? I guess I'm all flush and cheeky from the cold, a-and my face changes when I transform, but…blah!"

"What is Neptune doing?" Soren whispered in horror. Despite the whole never met a goddess in his life until now, Arf did drill into his head that one should always be polite in front of a CPU.

"Anyway, we're looking for items called Key Fragments and Jewel Core Fragments. We wanna know if you got any idea where-."

"…Item questing? What're you plotting?"

"This is starting to get a bit weird…" IF couldn't help but whisper.

"Well, we gotta get them to save Histy. At least, that's what the Key Fragments are for. Not sure what the Jewel Core Fragments are for. I thought you might wanna help us." Neptune finished.

"Both Key Fragments and Jewel Core Fragments are guarded and held by strong monsters. If you know of any dungeons where we can find one…" Compa added, trailing off.

"…Save someone? That's good for you. You seem like you don't give a shit about anything else. I haven't heard of an item like that. Too bad." Blanc abruptly told them.

"I don't like where this is going." Soren whispered to IF.

"What I don't get is why Lady White Heart seems to hate Neptune for some reason. Sure she's annoying, but this is the first time we've met her." IF whispered back.

"What about monsters? Any ideas where we can go? Or is that totally not goddess knowledge?" Neptune asked.

"Aren't I goddess-like enough for you? Oh, so sorry." Blanc was slipping into sarcasm mode. "How about you ask the Basilicom those questions instead?"

"But, but, but this is your land! You gotta know it like the back of your head, right?" Despite the odd atmosphere, Soren couldn't help but snerk at that as Neptune went on. "If you're busy, we can come back later. When're you free? Tomorrow? The day after? The day after that? After that? That?"

"…Never. I told you I don't know. I don't think such items exists on Lowee. And it's the back of your hand, idiot."

"What? No way! Histy said that there's one on each landmass. In fact, we found both a Key Fragment and Jewel Core on Planeptune!"

"…This isn't Planeptune." It was subtle, but everyone but Neptune noticed that Blanc was starting to get a bit angry.

"Then…monsters? Anywhere strong monsters gather?"

"Neptune, you already-."

"…You're really pissin' me off. I said to ask the Basilicom. I don't care anymore." Blanc interrupted Soren, getting angrier by the second.

"Would that other chick know? What's her name? …Wait, one more! Have you heard of anyone named Histy? Her full name is-."

At that point, Blanc had enough of Neptune and exploded shouting, "Holy crap, shut up! I said I don't know! Such nerve, showing yourself in front of me like this. Enough! Don't ever return!"

That shocked everyone into silence when Soren said, "Okay… I think we should leave now."

"Yes, you should listen to your tagalong Neptune. He seems to have more brains than you do."

At that point, Soren just sighed as IF and Compa grabbed Neptune and started leading her out. "I was going to ask you something myself, Lady White Heart, but I can see you're not in the mood anymore."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"It's about my sister, Arf. Nevertheless, good day to you Lady White Heart." With that, Soren followed Neptune out, passing by an Evangelist, Conversation, who overheard everything.

"Oh dear, it looks like it's time for another conversation with Lady White Heart. Fufufu…"

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - inn<em>

"Hello, we would like a room for four please." IF said to the innkeeper.

"…Are you sure that's okay If?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to save money, so we don't have much of a choice. Also, we can trust you to be proper, yes?"

"Of course, what do you take me for?"

The four were at the inn after the so-called disastrous meeting with Blanc, and left Entremets after Financier showed up and told them that they'll have the monster data for them ready tomorrow. Neptune and Compa were quick to turn in, wanting to get under the covers in an instant, something that irked IF.

"Heh heh, looks like Torres and Terence were right. You four are interesting."

Everyone looked at the innkeeper as Soren snapped his fingers. "That's right. There was a reason Torres suggested this in to stay at."

"That's right, and from the fact you're the sole guy, you must be Arf's little bro. The name's Touma, and I must say, you're pretty daring for rooming with three pretty girls." The innkeeper, Touma smirked.

"Right… By the way, have you heard any word of her? I wanted to ask Lady White Heart, but things went sour due to Neptune for some reason…"

"Hey, it's not my fault the goddess was all hissy and stuff!" Neptune protested.

"Oh really? She sure seemed pissed at you specifically for some reason. Maybe you did something to offend her from before you lost your memory." IF suggested.

"Very interesting, very interesting. Sorry, I haven't heard a thing. Anyway, here's the key to your room. It's on the second floor, end of the hall to your left. Enjoy your stay in Lowee. Oh, and please keep under the covers at night. Even with heaters, it gets kinda chilly at times, no matter how many times we renovate to keep the heat in. I swear, it's like magic or something…"

As Touma grumbled about curses and whatever, the party went in the room they were assigned to, and found the interior to be interesting. Soren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow though.

"Wow, looks like a mix of something an elf did and Compa's fashion sense."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Compa asked.

All Soren did was point at the floor, where there were tiles with hearts on them. Neptune looked at it too and commented, "Yeah, it really does look like something Compa would think up of."

Checking the nearby computer, IF came across Blanc's blog, and noticed the newest entry labeled, 'Planet PR [Brief]'. "Huh, looks like Lady White Heart put up something earlier."

"I betcha it has something to do with me. What with what happened earlier and all that stuff."

IF just shook her head and started playing the audio clip that was attached.

"**Sorry to be random, but I wanna talk about my land today. I hope it helps people on the fence about moving here."**

"…Wow, she sure sound different from last time." Neptune said in awe.

"Maybe it's because she wasn't annoyed by your antics?" Soren asked.

"**Lowee is protected by me, White Heart. This place is also called the 'Land of White Serenity.'"**

"Now that's quite the title. And literal too, with all the snow." Compa commented, looking out the window.

"**I guess 'fantasy' or 'magical kingdom' are good descriptions, too.**

"**What's different here compared to the other lands is that magic is widely used to make life more convenient. Though, this doesn't mean you'll be able to use magic just by moving to Lowee."**

"Aw, and here I thought I could use magic here when we fight monsters." Neptune looked put out about it.

"Uh, hate to break it to you Neptune, but magic can be used on any of the landmasses. It's only on Lowee where it's most prominent, followed by Leanbox, sort of. Planeptune and Lastation focus more on the sciences." Soren told her.

"So, does that mean I can use magic?"

"Depends if you have the aptitude for it. I know I don't."

"**Oh, and there's a lot of snow. It's cold."**

"No kidding. It's a downer." Neptune sighed.

"I don't like the cold very much." Compa agreed.

IF and Soren looked at each other and sighed, the former shaking her head.

"**Those are Lowee's main selling points. I'm tired. Bye."**

"Wow, that was abrupt." Neptune said as IF changed the website.

"Whatever. So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Soren spoke up.

"Well, we'll head back to Entremets for the monster info. Then we'll head for the first dungeon we can find and see if we can find anything relating to the Key or Jewel Core Fragments." IF informed the party.

"Okay, but for now, cover time!" Neptune dove into her bed, getting under the covers. "Ahh, I can feel the warmth already!"

The others could help but sigh, though Compa followed suit. Just another day of antics for our main characters, huh?


	15. Newtype Girl

Chapter 15 - Newtype Girl

_Day 23_

_Lowee - Entremets_

At Entremets, the party met with Financier, who had a map on her, as well as a few detail-oriented lists. "These are all our monster-infested dungeons. Are you sure you'll be fine? They're very formidable."

"Yep, no worries. This is how we like it! Nothing's gonna stand a chance against all three of us lovely ladies and the badass Monster Hunter!"

"Thank you for that lovely endorsement Neptune, but please don't get ahead of yourself." Soren told her.

"Yes, overly confident people like you tend to trigger death pretty quick, due to their Leeroy Jenkins-type of thinking. However, you seem like you're okay with it." Financier informed Neptune, though she looked uncertain for a moment there.

"Oh, pshh! Death flag! I'll snap it in half and toss it in a recycle bin, because I'm environmentally conscious!" Neptune scoffed, waving her hand.

"Hearing her say that makes me wonder if travelling with her is a good idea." Soren muttered.

"You're only saying that now?" IF looked at Soren incredulously, before she said, "But seriously, I doubt she's going to get us all killed or something of that sort."

"Fufu, a recycle bin, eh?" Financier looked a bit amused at Neptune's attitude. "How modern of you. Anyhow, good luck monster hunting."

When Financier left the party with the monster data, Soren asked, "Alright, so where should we hit first?"

The girls looked at the map before IF suggested, "How about this tower? It looks like a good place to start looking for some monsters."

"…Pardon me, you there. I heard you talking about monster hunting. Have you heard of Overlord Momus?"

The four looked to see Conversation approaching them. Compa replied to her question, "An Overlord…? Yes, we've heard about something like that back in Lastation."

"As I thought. These monsters are Overlord Momus' loyal vassals. You will face judgement if you defeat them."

"So…you're telling us not to fight them? I don't know if we can manage that!"

"That's unfortunate. You must think you're saving the world by fighting them… This world is already hopeless. Other monster hunters have already fallen to them…" Conversation shook her head. "As a servant to a goddess, I should never utter such things. However, even the goddesses are not absolute. You're efforts will go to waste. You're all still young. Don't risk your lives doing this."

Hearing all this made the party frown as Compa found Conversation's words hard to understand. "Wh-Why are you saying all this to us?-! We're trying to do more than sit and wait! We could probably beat that Overlord, too!"

"…Impossible. The Overlord is so strong, even the original goddess was barely able to seal him away. The current goddesses had no choice but to escape to this world and get away from danger when his seal broke. All of the goddesses, except one, came down to their lands at once. That should be enough proof. They stood no chance against the Overlord, ran away, and let Celestia get ravaged."

Soren couldn't help but frown at those words, and Conversation noticed. "You don't believe my words? I saw it myself. The messenger's punishment by the Overlord's hand. It was horrible. You, too, will eventually…"

There was a moment of silence until Neptune said. "I betcha that messenger was like mid-boss level. We can't save the world if we're scared of a weakling like that!"

"And there goes Neptune, not phased one bit." Soren smirked.

IF sighed as she looked at her cellphone. "Yeah, but thanks for story time. Seriously, how could an Overlord like that really exist? You have to stop playing RPGs so much."

Conversation sighed and walked away saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

When the Evangelist was out of sight, Compa couldn't help but say, "Still, hearing that Evangelist's story kinda makes sense when you think about it. It would explain why Planeptune hasn't seen Lady Purple Heart."

"Hmm, something doesn't sound right though…" Soren folded his arms and adopted a thinking pose.

"What would that be Ren?" Neptune asked.

"That story sounded a bit too detailed, like she got it from the goddess herself. If it's true, then why does she know about it? It sounds like something the goddesses would keep to themselves, so as to not induce panic. Even if Lady White Heart was pressed, she doesn't seem to be the type to spill everything."

"Okay, as much as we can talk about it, it really won't get us anywhere at the moment. Let's just focus on what we do best. I still find it hard to believe her story." IF spoke up before pointing the location of a tower on the map. "We should start here. That girl mentioned that a strong monster's prowling the ground floor recently."

The others seemed to agree with nods as Soren said, "Alright then, to this tower we go."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - Bruagga Tower<em>

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"A Hot Dog, so to speak."

"We're looking for food? I didn't know food can turn into monsters!"

"It's not food Nep! The Sanctified don't know what the name of the monster is, so they just gave it that name due to it looking like a dog on fire from the color of it's fur."

The four were traversing the ground floor of the dungeon, running into monsters every so often. However, the strength of the monsters…

"Hey, how come these monsters are kinda weak? One good hit, and they crumble like a house of cards. I'm starting to think this strong monster isn't so strong."

"Well, we'll find out when we find it, won't we?" IF asked as she gave a roundhouse kick to a plant-looking monster.

Eventually, the four found the Hot Dog, which was prowling around the stairs to the next floor, like it was guarding it. When the Hot Dog spotted them, it instantly went on the offensive, leaping straight at Soren.

"Argh, get off you damn mutt!"

Despite the attempted clawing, Soren managed to kick it off him, sending it flying. When it landed in a heap, the girls instantly pounced on it, stabbing it with their weapons. That killed off the Hot Dog in an instant as Soren took the time to recover.

"You alright Ren?" IF called out.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt me. Took me by surprise, but didn't hurt me."

Compa looked around as she pulled her syringe out of the dead monster. "Eww… This was the monster Ms. Chamberlain told us about, but of course we didn't find anything. Should we ask again, or go up to the second floor?"

"Let's head back. This was a total bummer." Neptune sighed.

The party turned to leave when a voice called out to them. "…Hold it."

Everyone turned to see Blanc in HDD form, and Neptune couldn't help but look impressed. "Whoa, sweet! Lowee has some totally tubular people! She kinda…doesn't…match this land's theme, though."

"Does that really matter Nep-Nep?"

That's when Blanc informed them, "…The outsiders can stay out of this. Neptune's all I need."

"You're after Nep too?-! First that white-haired girl from Lastation, now this. Jeez, how does she attract stalkers? You can't make us go away that easily!" IF shouted, blades bared.

"Lastation…? Heh, so she lost against Neptune? Figures…" Blanc muttered with a smirk.

"That's right. The four of us are as one. We're a party!" Compa shouted, agreeing with IF.

"No offense Compa, but that sounded kinda lame, even if it's true." Soren commented.

"Yep! Four as one. What now, eh? You still wanna fight?" Neptune taunted, blade pointed at Blanc.

Blanc frowned as everyone got into a fighting stance as she pulled out her axe and her Processor Units formed. "…You're involving them? You've got no sense of… Ugh, no matter. I'll take all of you on if it means defeating Neptune!"

In that instant, Neptune transformed just as Blanc charged at her. The axe strike was blocked by Neptune's blade just in time. "A little impatient, are we?"

"Shut up! I always hated that form of yours! I'll bring you down to size!"

Blanc backed off, but was forced to dodge an attack from Soren, who shouted, "You forget about us?"

"Tch, I'll make sure all of you are beaten thoroughly!" Blanc retaliated with a swing that Soren blocked, but the power behind it sent him flying back.

Compa and IF joined the fray, the former providing covering fire as IF got close. She made a lunge, which Blanc dodged, but that was followed up by an attack from Neptune. One has to admit, even outnumbered, Blanc was putting up quite the fight.

About five minutes later, the fight was coming to an end, which by the way, would've looked much better in a videogame or anime than a fic, and Blanc was being worn down. That's when Neptune shouted, "Time to end this!"

Blanc raised her axe to block, but a quick strike from IF knocked the weapon away, leaving Blanc open for Neptune's finisher.

A boot to the head.

*THUD*

"OOOWWW!"

*CRASH*

Betcha you were all expecting Neptune Break huh? Hahaha…

Anyway, Blanc was down for the count, and she had trouble getting back up as Neptune pointed her sword at her. "It's over."

"Ugh…I screwed up? No. I just haven't gotten my full powers back." Blanc shook her head to get rid of the stars and gave Neptune a look before she retreated. "…Bye."

Before anyone could say anything, Blanc was long gone, leaving the party by themselves. Soren sighed and said, "Well, that was odd."

Neptune gave a frown as she looked at the spot where Blanc stood before. "Why was she after me? I don't understand. I don't recall ever meeting her before."

"Well, you are an amnesiac. That Ms. Newtype might be an old acquaintance." Compa suggested.

"Like that girl from Lastation?" IF raised an eyebrow. "Still, I wouldn't be shocked if you've pissed off a few people in the past before you lost your memory. Like the Lastation and Lowee Newtypes."

"What do you think happened then?" Soren asked.

"Well, she was probably running away from those Newtypes, got caught and then buried in the ground. Yeah, makes sense to me."

"Not to mention that that girl seems to know the one from Lastation."

"But, what sort of people would do such a thing? She was stuck in the ground like a spear. So, shouldn't they be satisfied by now?" Compa wondered.

"Compa, there are some strange people out in the world. Who knows what they're thinking."

"But Soren, it's very rude of her to keep holding a grudge. She's like…like…a Nep-Nep addict!"

"A Nep-Nep addict?" Soren looked like he had trouble wrapping his mind around such a concept when IF's voice snapped him out of it.

"Ugh, look, let's head back to the inn for now. This day's already gotten weird."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - inn<em>

"Well, today sure was interesting."

"Define 'interesting' Ren."

"You really want me to answer that, If?"

The party was busy relaxing in their room after their encounter with Blanc. IF was at the computer, looking for info about the monsters around Lowee when Soren spoke. Neptune gave a sneeze, while Compa asked, "Well, that dungeon was a bust. Should we go back to the Basilicom for more info?"

"We'll hold off on that for now. We'll save going back to the Basilicom as a last resort if we don't find anything." IF told her.

Soren was silent for a minute before he said, "You know, we've encountered girls who know Neptune on Lastation and Lowee. You think there's a chance we'll find someone who has an issue with Neptune on Leanbox?"

Neptune gave a sneeze saying, "Psh, I think you jinxed it Ren, achoo!"

"Nep-Nep, are you alright? You sound like you're coming down with something."

"No worries Compa. Someone's probably talking about me. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna get sick or something." Neptune blew her nose with a tissue as she sat on the bed confidently.

* * *

><p><em>Day 25<em>

_Lowee - inn_

"Compaaaaa, I'm feeling icky-sticky. Can you check my temperature and stuff?"

It was just the party's luck that Neptune caught something and was now sick. Then again, her sleeping habits weren't the best, as Compa put it best.

"Oh, you may have a cold. It's because you never use the covers when you sleep, especially with Lowee's colder environment. You should be more careful about that!" That's when Compa started taking out medicine bottles and putting them on the table. "Hold on a minute and I'll make you some good medicine."

Meanwhile, Soren and IF were busy doing their own things when the former asked, "So, I take it we're not going to be doing anything for today?"

"Not until Nep gets better. And that won't be for a few days at the very least." IF replied, "Oh well, we can use that time for info gathering around town."

A bit later, Compa finished mixing just as Neptune cried out from her bed. "Are ya done yet?"

Compa looked at the concoction that looked more like off colored slime than medicine with confusion. "Huh? Why…? It's not working…"

Soren was by Neptune's bed, watching over her with a bowl of water and a spare cloth, the other on Neptune's forehead. "That, does not look good in the slightest."

Seeing what happened, IF stepped up and offered, "Let me handle this. Sometimes, beginner's luck works."

"No! I want to help Nep-Nep!"

"But you're not doing it right… Come on…"

Seeing Compa and IF argue, Soren shouted, "Can't you two work together or something?"

All of a sudden, a young girl burst into the room shouting, "I can't watch any longer! Let Gust take care of it!"

Everyone except Neptune jumped in surprise at Gust's appearance, that Compa squeaked, "Huh? Wh-Who're…?"

"I am Gust." Gust introduced herself, "I help with medicine mixing."

IF stepped back while Compa looked over Gust's shoulder while giving Neptune concerned looks. The party watched as Gust took what was left of the ingredients and started mixing. "Mix Potion A and Potion B, then add powder…"

*Boom*

"Agh!" Compa got so shocked that she actually jumped back.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Soren looked over with an incredulous look on his face, while Neptune just mumbled something incoherently.

IF however, breathed a sigh of relief and called out, "…I'm glad I stood back. What was that minor explosion? Is it done?"

"…Synthesis failure." Gust reported.

"I wouldn't drink anything that resulted from an explosion, even if it was successful." Soren muttered, shaking his head.

"Explosion is reaction caused by old ingredients." Gust informed the party, "Wait here. Gust make good medicine using her own ingredients."

When Gust left the room, Soren and IF looked at Compa as the former asked, "…Old ingredients?"

"I swear they were still good! I only got them about two months ago!"

"…That's not good Compa." IF looked at the bottle Gust left behind, seeing the black soot near the bottleneck. Both she and Soren shivered at it, remembering the explosion.

A few minutes later, Gust returned with a bottle full of proper medicine, holding it out to them. "…There."

"Thank you." Compa took the bottle from Gust, but she found it strange that she still had her hand out. "Um…what's this? Do you want me to shake your hand…?"

As Compa gave the bottle to IF, Gust replied with a twinkle in her eye. "For ingredients and labour."

"What? You charge?-!"

"Oh yes. Valuable ingredients." Then Gust added, "I won't charge labour this time."

Soren came to the rescue and abruptly asked, "How much?"

"A thousand credits."

Reaching for his pocket, Soren took out his wallet and pulled out the amount before giving it to Gust. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much. Gust hopes your friend gets better soon." With that done, Gust left the party by themselves looking happy.

IF looked over after giving Neptune the medicine. "…She must be pretty strict with money."

"This was an…unexpected expense." Compa sighed.

"…I'll keep this to myself. No need to waste the party's money." Soren relented.

"…Thank you Soren."

Later, Gust came by again to check on Neptune, who was sleeping soundly. IF followed in after her as Gust asked, "Friend okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping soundly right now, thanks to your medicine." Compa replied, "So, Gust, was it? What do you do?"

"Gust traveling alone while selling synthesized items to various customers. It very good job." Gust told everyone.

"Wow, really? You're so young but such a hard worker. I'm one impressed nurse-in-training."

"Heh, you flatterer."

"But isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be by yourself?" Soren spoke up, "I mean, the monsters keep increasing, and people are starting to travel in pairs lately."

"Oh, I fight monsters with magic." Gust pulled out an extendable staff and conjured a fireball above it. "Gust also an accomplished mage from Mystic Academy."

"Mystic Academy…the prestigious magic academy on Lowee? You must be a genius to have graduated at your age." IF commented, looking impressed.

"Gust both mage and alchemist. Tell Gust if any items needed. Gust will make for cheap."

"Really? Then, please tell us if you need any ingredients." For a moment, IF and Soren thought there were sparkles in Compa's eyes when she said that, but it was gone when they blinked. "We'll go gather them for you."

"You will? Gathering is challenge, especially with monster increase. That is wonderful!"

"Gust, you're our friend now."

"Yes. Friends!"

"…Looks like those two are hitting it off pretty well." Soren commented to IF.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along." That's when IF looked around slightly. "I haven't seen Nep around. Did either of you let her off her leash or something?"

"Oh, she's still in her bed." Compa pointed to Neptune sleeping under the covers. "She's in a deep sleep after taking the medicine."

"No wonder it's so peaceful."

"Don't you mean quiet?" Soren asked.

"That too."


	16. The Guildworks

Chapter 16 - The Guildworks

_Day 27_

_Lowee - Entremets_

At the entrance of Entremets, the party was met by Financier after they requested another meeting. After Neptune recovered from her cold, the four continued to search other dungeons but found nothing, which led them back to Entremets. However…

"I apologize, but our goddess is not seeing guests today. She has ordered Entremets to be closed to the public."

"What? Is she still upset about last time? Can't you do anything, Ms. Chamberlain?" Neptune looked put out hearing that, and the others had similar thoughts.

"I have no way to change our goddess' demands. Please leave."

Neptune looked like she was about to protest again when IF grabbed her by the arm and started tugging. "Nep, she can't help. Let's just leave for now. I already thought up another plan in case this happened."

Financier looked apologetic as the party left Entremets. Soren looked at IF and asked, "So, what's this plan of yours?"

"Look, just follow me alright? I'll explain everything when we get there."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - streets<em>

At a certain point when they were walking through one of the cities, IF stopped and turned to the party after seeing that they were alone. "Look, there's something I haven't told you three. I actually…belong to the Guild.

That made Soren raise an eyebrow as Compa said, "The Guild? I've heard a little about it. They're the people who don't worship the goddess of the land they're born on."

"So, they don't believe in the goddess' power?" Neptune asked.

"More like we don't believe in the goddess themselves. We're so-called heretics. Like, if someone born on Lowee worshiped Lady Green Heart instead of Lady White Heart." IF informed them

"So? Who d'you believe in? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Nope! I can't tell that to anyone. Not even you." IF wagged her finger, something that everyone found a bit odd for IF. "Back to the topic, then. The heretics from each landmass gathered together and established the Guild. It's the same on every landmass, but people look down on Guild members, even worse than surface humans. They're branded as heretics, after all."

"Wait, what's the difference? I mean, from what I heard from Ren, humans from the surface don't believe in the goddesses either, and that's just as bad, right?"

Soren frowned as he tried to recall something. "Didn't we go over this already? Can't remember…anyway, the only reason that surface humans are above Guild members is because the Basilicoms think that they can be converted."

"Pfft, as if that's possible. I've heard that those on the surface have gotten along fine without goddesses for so long, and I don't see that changing anytime soon." IF scoffed.

"Um, just a thought. Where are these Guild members? Do they travel the world like you, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"One of the answers to that…is here, on Lowee."

"This oughta be interesting. What is it If?"

"I'll answer that soon enough. C'mon, we need to keep moving."

IF continued to lead the party until they were near the local Basilicom. When they were beside the entrance, IF turned to the others. "You know how there's a Basilicom in each Lowee city, right? They govern the local area?"

"Yes, I remember. It's a bit different from other lands where there's only one. Something about efficiency to reach the masses. Does it have something to do with the Guild?" Compa asked.

That's when IF's phone beeped and she went to answer it. "Hold on. I've got a helper today. We can talk after she arrives. She's involved too. Just wait a few minutes."

After waiting in the cold, they heard the door open but kept to themselves. It was only when they heard footsteps approaching their position that they looked up, and Neptune, Compa, and Soren were surprised to see who it was.

"Hello. We meet again. I'm Financier, Lady White Heart's Chamberlain." Financier looked a bit amused when her eyes landed on IF. "I would've never guessed IF was also a Guild member."

Neptune had a look of confusion on her face as she looked between IF and Financier. "She's your helper? Why? She's a Guild member, too? But…she's taking care of Lowee's CPU, right? This is whack!"

"Calm down Neptune, you look like you're going to have a brain aneurysm or something." Soren took out a piece of chocolate from his pocket and held it out to her. "Here, eat this."

"Yay, chocolate!" That wiped the confusion from Neptune's face as she took the chocolate from Soren, unwrapped it, and started eating.

Financier couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight as she said in a whisper, "Yes, I'm a member as well. I don't worship Lady White Heart. Work is work. My beliefs are my beliefs. But I'm sure I'll be thrown out as soon as this is public knowledge."

"It sounds tough, being a heretic." Compa commented, with Neptune nodding in silence. "Please go on. How are the towns of Lowee and the Guild related?"

"The Guild's hideout, subtly titled Guild City, is among Lowee's cities."

"Hmm, what's it's cover name then?" Soren asked.

"I think it goes by the name of Sanctuary. Anyway, about ten years ago, there was an oppressive movement against heretics in Leanbox, leading to a major purge. Most members barely made it to Lowee safe. That's supposedly how the Guild started, with support from the heretics from Planeptune and Lastation."

"Huh, I heard about that a few years ago. From what I heard, the other landmasses didn't like how Leanbox handled the situation." Soren said.

"That's an understatement Ren." IF said bitterly.

"So now what are the heretics doing here in Lowee? This is gonna lead to another Leanbox!" Compa exclaimed.

"I dunno, if that were true, then that would've happened already, right? I mean, the whole thing wasn't exactly quiet." Soren looked at Financier for an answer.

"Well, what happened was, those who escaped to Lowee were temporarily taken into custody as heretics at Entremets, the Central Basilicom. Then, they decided, with the CPU's permission, to create a city for the heretics, run by heretics. That is Guild City, or Sanctuary. Either name is fine." Financier explained, "Their Basilicom is run by the Guild and their members are the city's residents. The whole city belongs to the Guild."

"Um, so does Lady White Heart allow the Guild to stay on the condition that they don't cause trouble?"

"Pretty much, which is why about a third of Guild City's residents worship Lady White Heart. They're very grateful to her."

"Long story short, this spot's part of Guild City, yeah? It's not really different looking from other places…" Neptune summed up.

"Wait, what? This is Guild City?" Soren looked pretty shocked about that.

"Pretty much. We wouldn't want make it seem obvious. But there's still more to the story." IF replied.

"There's even more? What Financier told us is a lot already." Soren commented, rubbing his head.

All of a sudden, Compa shouted, "We want to see the CPU! Ms. Chamberlain is our helper, right? How can we get into Entremets?"

Neptune gave a gulp, swallowing her chocolate and added, "Don'tcha have special Chamberlain privileges? I betcha they'll let us in if we're buddied up with you."

"A Chamberlain doesn't have much power. If I tried to let someone in without permission, somebody else will stop me. Not to mention the reprimands I'd get." Financier shook her head. "Back to what I was saying. Despite being able to live in Lowee, heretics that work at the Basilicoms will be thrown out once they're found. But depending on the situation, additional punishments may apply. The Leanbox purge is not an unrelated manner. It's only looked down upon due to the unnecessary violence it created. On that note, each Lowee Basilicom is connected to Entremets via secret underground pathways."

Seeing the looks of confusion on Neptune, Compa, and Soren's faces, IF clarified, "Underground tunnels for heretics who work at the Basilicoms to use as a means of escape. Financier can take us there so we can enter Entremets secretly."

Compa clapped her hands together as she saw what the plan was. "I see now! It makes sense! Let's head to that underground…tunnel…place. That's our best chance to see the goddess!"

"Alright. Please follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - underground tunnels<em>

The moment the party and their guide entered the tunnels, they heard an echoing growl of a monster. That sound particularly rattled Compa. "This is it? I just heard the growl of a monster just now! How would you really use these tunnels if it came down to it?-!"

"We've never had to use them. The monsters started migrating here to escape from the frigid weather top-side. I had to use monster repellent to keep them away when I came through here. I'm all out though." Financier replied.

"I-I see. That's only natural. Monsters are living beings with feelings too, after all."

"Hold on a minute." Soren held his hand up. "How are the monsters getting into the tunnels? I thought they were only connected by Basilicoms."

"I…I'm not sure. I have felt a slight draft when I came through here, so maybe there's an opening that leads directly to the surface." Financier looked a bit troubled when she thought about it. "I'll make a note with the Guild to check things out."

IF looked around before she said, "Let's move. Financier can't fight, so we have to take care of the monsters without her. Nep, Compa, form up on me. Ren, you're the final line of defense if any monsters get past us."

"Right, please stay close Ms. Fina." Soren nodded.

"Fina?"

"Financier sounds like a title, and it's a bit hard on the tongue, so it's Fina for short. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's alright."

"Ooh, I like that name. Fina. Sounds nice and easy to pronounce." Neptune commented when a monster came across her way.

"Focus girls!" IF slashed a plant monster in half before kicking the remains away. "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - Entremets<em>

At Entremets, a hidden door opened and Financier popped out, followed by the others. Neptune quickly took a look around and commented, "Hey, this is the hall that leads into Lady White Heart's chamber."

"Shh, please be quiet. We don't want to attract attention." Financier warned as she led the party to Blanc's chamber. "Oh, and please don't tell her I'm here. I'm not supposed to be here."

Meanwhile, Blanc was pondering something to herself. "…Neptune's already given up. Or, maybe she never meant to go back. Hmm…" When she heard footsteps approaching, she thought it was just Financier by herself. " Financier? I thought you took today off."

"Sorry-dorry! The correct answer is: Neptune and her four awesome birdies!"

"Who the heck is a birdie?-!" Soren hissed.

"D-D-Don't include me in this! I told you not to tell her I was here." Financier added harshly.

"…You brought them? Whatever." Blanc's passiveness surprised Compa, IF, and Soren when she said, "I'll hear you out…since you're here. Financier, go away. Take Neptune's cohorts too."

"Understood! Everyone, let's go before our Lady verbally abuses us, crushes our egos, and takes away our wills to live." Financier said a bit too quickly.

"Huh? She can do that?" Soren asked with skepticism.

"…Do you want to find out?" Blanc asked.

"Uh, no…"

IF didn't look to thrilled leaving Neptune alone with Blanc. "Financier! There's no way Nep can carry on an important conversation by herself…!"

"Nep-Nep, focus and do your best! I believe in your social skills!" Apparently, Compa thought differently.

"Well, if you pull this off Neptune, I guess I can get you that box of chocolate muffins you eyed at the bakery." Soren thought of sweetening the deal if it meant getting useful info.

"Ooh, hearing that, I'll be sure to try my best!" With muffin on the brain, Neptune looked fired up.

"…I can't believe this." Blanc shook her head in disbelief, hearing Neptune being bribed by muffins.

"C-C'mon, we better leave before our Lady gets angry." With that, Financier ushered everyone but Neptune out of the chamber.

When they were far enough down the hall, IF muttered, "I hope Nep doesn't do anything stupid like last time."

"I dunno, Lady White Heart doesn't seem to like Neptune for some reason. Maybe she did something to the CPU from before she lost her memory?" Soren gave it some thought as he folded his arms.

"I don't think so…I don't remember seeing Miss Neptune visit Entremets from before you all came. I asked around a bit, and the Sanctified don't recall seeing her either." Financier recalled.

"I hope things go well between Nep-Nep and Lady White Heart. We really need new info." Compa looked anxious, rubbing her hands together.

"…Shoot, I forgot to ask Neptune to ask about Arf! Ugh, this sucks."

"Did something happen to Miss Arf?" Financier asked, "You sound like something happened to her."

"…I haven't seen her in over a month. Normally she take anywhere between a few days to a few weeks depending on the job and landmass. If it takes longer, she would've called saying she's been delayed. But now, it's like she vanished off the face of the landmasses."

"Hey Ren, you don't think…"

"I seriously doubt it If. You can throw her into a pit of monsters and she'll come out looking like a firerose. I'll only believe it if I see a body."

"That's kind of morbid, isn't it?"

"It's all I can go on Compa."

"Hmm…Soren, was it? I can see that you're from the surface from your eyes. Can you tell me what it's like down below?"

Financier's sudden question surprised Soren, as well as Compa and IF. "Uh, I'll try. My memory's fuzzy and all that. Not too much different from the landmasses. People live on continents surrounded by ocean, monsters exist on every continent, with Africa being the worst and each continent used to have a goddess."

That last bit of info made everyone's eyes widen as IF asked, "There used to be goddesses down below?"

"Yeah…but it's more now of an obscure legend that everyone seems to hear about, but was warped due to time. The only thing that they could get straight was that there were five of them. The continent that I lived on, Asia, still remembers their goddess' name, Lady Ne…something. I never really paid attention."

"Um, what's an ocean?" Compa asked.

"It's a very large body of salt water that has marine life. I think there are seven oceans that are connected together…? Geography isn't my strong suit. "

"H-How can anything live in salt water? Wouldn't it be impossible with the salt? I know it tastes very bad and…salty!"

"Hahaha, I don't know Compa. I'm not an ocean expert."

"Huh, anything else you can tell us Ren?" IF inquired. This conversation was becoming very interesting for her.

"Well, each continent has sub regions called countries, which all have their own populations and cultures. Some have come and go, and those that have actually lasted over 20,000 years are quite proud of their history. Each continent has a few treasured spots, despite the monsters."

"Ooh, the surface world sound so interesting. I can't believe you all are having this conversation without me!"

Everyone jumped at Neptune's voice coming out beside them, revealing the girl herself standing right by them. IF shook off her shock first as she said, "N-N-Nep! Don't sneak up on us! How did your meeting with Lady White Heart go?"

"Um, well, one moment she was angry, then really angry, then confused, then indifferent. Oh, and she said to write down any questions we have and give them to Fina, and she'll write back."

"Uh, what?" Soren had a hard time understanding Neptune, but got the last part down. "So, we write down any questions we have and we'll get written responses?"

"Pretty much, but for now, it's back to wandering around for info."

"Oh joy."

"But for now…muffin! Gimme, gimme!"

"Aw, crap."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - streets<em>

"Oh, look! Is this a game store?"

The party was busy walking through town when Compa pointed the store out. IF gave it a look and said, "Yup, and a big one at that."

"Yeppers! Whoa, I ain't never seen games like this before!" Neptune looked at one in particular that was on the center display with interest.

"This is called the Watch & Game. It's the original portable game." Compa told Neptune as the later kept staring at it.

"That must be the original version, from the looks of it. Must be a showpiece now." Soren eyed the game with interest.

"Everything about it is so retro and bleepy and bloopy. How d'ya play this dealie?" Neptune turned to Compa for info.

"Choose the difficulty level…then choose either 'Game-1' or 'Game-2'…" Compa replied, "You can used this as a normal watch when you're not playing. It was a real start of an era."

"Is it? Well, maybe back then it was pretty cool and stuff."

"Well, the game itself evolved with the times. The latest ones are for handheld consoles." IF told them, "The game became a whole series that's pretty popular for on the goers."

"Okay, now Compa has a question for the new gaming fan!" Compa suddenly declared.

Neptune looked at her in anticipation as she held up her fists. "Ooh, yay! Bring it on, miniskirt!"

"This ought be interesting." Soren muttered with a thin smile.

"Which product led to the invention of the Watch & Game? I'll buy you dinner and dessert for today if you get it right!" Compa challenged.

Giving it some thought, Neptune eventually replied, "Hmmm, I dunno… I would guess a calculator, maybe…?"

"Wh-Wha…?-!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"…Ooh…"

IF and Soren looked slightly surprised as the former informed Neptune, "…Seems she didn't expect you to get it right."

"Yeah, how shocking. Hey Compa, you alright?"

"…"

"Looks like she's in a bit of shock. It seems she made a wager not thinking of the consequences~."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - Guild City<em>

The party was back in Guild City, due to a request they received about a monster. However, a strange feeling washed over them when they entered a certain section of the city.

"It looks the same, but it feels different. It's all tense. Is this the Extremist side of Guild City?"

"Shut it!" IF hissed at Neptune, "There are Extremists and Moderatists within the Guild. I'm a Moderatist."

"What's the difference between an Extremist and a Moderatist? They're both Guild members, right?" Compa asked.

"Simple. Moderatists focus on worshipping, while Extremists despise the other goddesses they don't believe in."

"Simply put, Moderatists are passive, while Extremists are aggressive, violent pricks that don't know when to butt out." Soren started whispering when he hit violent, though IF heard every word.

"…What happens if you believe in a goddess they don't?" Compa asked timidly.

"I hear you die. Get shot until your body's a beehive, or they'll flame you on website forums for being a fanboy." IF replied, looking at Soren with concern.

"Are you cute little things here to fight monsters, or us? How brave of you!" A female Extremist spoke up, "There are monsters in the forest west of here. They're pretty violent, so do whatever you want with them."

That's when they noticed the Extremist staring at Soren rather oddly, and he asked a bit irritably, "Yes, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, never mind me."

The Extremist walked away, and when she was out of earshot Soren muttered, "Yeah right."

"Is something wrong Soren?"

"Nah, just something private. Let's get going."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest<em>

"So, you had a bad experience with Extremists, Ren?" IF asked as they entered the forest.

"They're the worst." Soren spat, "Not only they interfere with some of the monster hunting jobs, they declared that surface humans should be wiped out for not worshipping any of the goddesses, or something to that extent."

"What? That's just… I can't put my finger on it, but that's just plain bad!" Compa shouted, blasting a monster with fire bullets.

"Eh, the only reason I haven't been targeted is because Arf's my sister. They're deathly afraid of her."

"Huh? Why are they afraid of her?" Neptune asked.

"Um, I think it's because she blew the crap out of them with bombardment spells after interfering with one of her jobs, I think?"

"Wait, I heard this story. It's pretty famous in the Guild. I think she levelled a few blocks before she got the Extremists to back off." IF said, "It caused a bit of trouble with the Basilicom, but it was quickly hushed over."

"Wow, the world's got some serious issues, huh?" Neptune said as she punted a monster crab of all things away. "Anyway, should we be looking out for anything specific? Like a boss monster or something?"

"…How about that?-!"

A large monster known as a Tadpole, came crashing through the trees straight at Soren, who just barely managed to dodge out of the way after pointing it out. In an instant, Neptune transformed and tackled it, blade first. Compa and IF followed suit as Soren got up and shook his head.

"Ugh, where the hell did that come from?"

"Who knows, but we better get rid of it!" IF shouted as she charged at the Tadpole.

Five minutes later, the Tadpole was defeated and the party could hear the other monsters starting to retreat from the forest up towards the mountains. "Huh, that takes care of that."

A quick flash of light and Neptune turned back to normal saying, "Yipee, job's done. Now for dinner, dessert, and muffins Compa, Ren!"

"…Crap, I thought she'd forget about it."

"Ha, when it comes to food, I seriously doubt she'd forget." IF commented.

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - inn<em>

"Whew, I really don't want to go back to the Extremist side anytime soon." Neptune groaned as she plopped onto the bed.

The party were back resting in their room at the inn. Soren was talking with Touma about something, leaving the girls by themselves. Compa and IF were busy with the computer when they noticed an update on Blanc's blog.

"Looks like Lady White Heart updated. Maybe she posted some information based on our questions?" Compa asked.

"I doubt it. Still, I guess it's worth a look." IF replied.

Clicking the post with the title, 'Planet PR [Islands]', IF hit the play button and the audio started playing.

"**I wanna talk about the islands surrounding Lowee."**

"Hmm, I wonder if Lady White Heart knows a few things that we haven't found." IF mused.

"**I don't know who built the stupid thing, but there's some ship… A stone tower…and a cave…are also out there."**

"All dungeons we've already been too. Boring." Neptune moaned.

"**One's called the Cave of Dragons. You'll find it if you go there."**

"We haven't been to that one Nep-Nep. It sounds dangerous."

"Dragons are one of the stronger monster species. Out of all landmasses, Lowee and Leanbox have the largest dragon populations. It a really harrowing thing."

"Really Iffy? Maybe we'll find a Key or Jewel Core Fragment there?"

"**Even experienced adventurers and monster hunters barely make it back alive. Civilians should definitely stay away."**

"For some reason, I can imagine her saying, 'But go ahead Neptune, since your so stupid to see the dangers.'" IF said.

"…**But if you wanna push your limits, feel free to try, like that monster hunter…Arf, was it? I've met too many of them to remember."**

"Huh, so Ren's Sis went there and came out alive? Maybe we can level grind there." Neptune suggested.

"Maybe when we get a bit stronger Nep-Nep."

"**I plan to go there soon, so if you're lucky, maybe you'll run into me."**

The recording ended, making Neptune say, "That's it? That sure ended abruptly."

"Oh well, we'll just wait for Lady White Heart's reply then." IF replied.

*BOOM*

"Motherf&#$%#* hell!"

"What was that?" Compa asked with worry.

"That sounded like Ren. Wow, he sweared so bad that it had to be censored." Neptune commented, "Think we should check it out?"

All of a sudden, IF's phone rang, and when she answered it, Soren's loud voice came through. "Please don't come down. Everything's under control. Just a potion that went baaaAAGH?-! It's coming to life man-!"

The line went dead as they heard a number of thuds and squeals. The only thing that was going through their heads was, 'What the heck is going on down there?'


	17. Coincidence

**A/N: This is the end of the four part 'Lowee' update. If you wound up here first, please go back to Ch. 14 to start reading.**

Chapter 17 - Coincidence

_Day 28_

_Lowee - forest_

Having received a request from the Basilicom, the party was waiting for the person to meet them for specifics. Neptune had transformed as they waited because, in her own words, "People will take me seriously if I went into Adult Mode."

However, it didn't seem to be necessary as the person who arrived was no other than Financier. She looked at everyone, though her eyes were on Neptune for a bit longer, before she greeted them.

"Hello. I'm here to represent the Basilicom and explain your bounty job." Again, Financier's eyes went to Neptune before she added, "…Not the usual four today, huh? Something's different…who's missing?"

Soren couldn't help but snort, making IF elbow him in the gut as Neptune assured, "…It's in your head. Compa, Iffy, Ren, and me. Everything's the same."

"…Are you the new one?" Financier then clapped her fist into her hand. "That's right! Little Neptune is missing. Did she sleep in?"

Soren gave another snort, prompting IF to elbow him harder as Financier went on, "Is she okay? Or did she get sick? Did she get knocked out of the party rotation? I get it. Monster fighting is serious. You shouldn't keep the weak links on your front line."

An amused look appeared on Soren's face, but he kept his mouth shut, seeing as IF was watching him. Meanwhile, Compa tried to clear the misunderstanding. "N-No! This is Nep-Nep. It's kind of a long story, but she's transformed into her more, developed self, so to speak."

"We call it Adult Mode these days." Soren added.

"Uh…okay?" Financier looked boggled at the information as she stared at Neptune.

"Don't worry about it." Neptune told her, "Can you hurry and explain the job? People are getting closer to facing danger as we speak."

"Ah, yes! Ahem, the forest is infested with monsters. We'd like you to go clear them out. Some raid the nearby residential districts in search of food. It's starting to trouble the civilians."

"Sounds like a bunch of ill-mannered monkeys. I bet their hunger doesn't even compare to the damage they caused…" IF mused.

"Yes, it's more convenient to say, 'What haven't they destroyed?' lately. I'll be at the local Basilicom so you can report your success. Oh, and be careful. There's supposed to be a Troll living in the forest too, and it's pretty aggressive."

When Financier left, Neptune turned to the others and said, "Well, shall we?"

The four fought through the forest, using Compa's bell to lure monsters to them when they couldn't find any. Eventually, they combed through the entire forest, but they didn't run into the Troll that Financier talked about.

"Weird, you think the Troll got scared and ran from our awesomeness?" Neptune asked.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the rumoured Troll showed up, swinging it's club and smashing a few trees.

"From the looks of it, no." Soren deployed Yukihira seeing how large the Troll was. "And it doesn't look happy to see us!"

One beat down later, the Troll fell over dead. Everyone couldn't believe how aggressive it was. Soren took one look at his shield energy meter and was shocked that it was down to 224 from 600. Sure he was the one that was thrashed around the most out of all of them, but that was just shocking.

"Hey Ren, you alright? You took most of the hits for us, and some of them looked like they really hurt." IF looked at Soren in concern.

"I-I'm fine. The IS has an energy shield, so I wasn't hurt too much."

"Hmm, that IS thingy really is useful. I wonder where I can get one." Neptune mused before she looked up suddenly. "…She's coming. I feel it. This aura is similar to my own…!"

"What are you talking about Nep-Nep?"

At that moment, Blanc appeared in front of them, dropping down from the top of a tree. "…What a coincidence. We meet again. You'll not escape from me this time."

"How rude! It's not a coincidence. You've been stalking Nep-Nep this whole time!"

"…So? It's a figure of speech. Does it really matter?"

"It sounded more like sarcasm to me though." Soren said.

Blanc stared at Soren with a frown due to Yukihira, but she turned back to Neptune while drawing her axe and Processor Units. "I wasn't fully prepared last time…but it'll be different now. I'm not letting you go, Neptune."

"Great, first an angry Troll, now a vengeful loli."

Neptune was about to say something, but Blanc already charged at her, axe swinging. The others got into the fray as Blanc shouted, "Bring it on bitches!"

"Oh, you did not just call me that!" Soren shouted, swinging Yukihira.

The battle went off for a while, due to the party being a bit exhausted from the Troll. Soren took a number of direct hits to the chest, the first shocking Blanc, before realizing that the IS protected him. The others got away with minor scrapes and bruises, while Blanc looked really roughed up in defeat when Neptune slammed her against a tree.

"…The hell?-! This is the second… How could I lose?" Blanc looked at everyone as she fell back. "…There'll always be next time."

At that moment, Neptune turned back to normal as IF said, "She's persistent. Despite looking fragile, she's pretty tough. She is leaving, right Soren?"

"Pretty much, radar's saying that she's retreating very fast." He then took another look at the energy shield meter. "Wow, 23? I guess those axe strikes to the chest didn't do me any favors."

"That was pretty dangerous though Soren! You shouldn't do such things, even if you have fancy tech armor!" Compa scolded.

"Ugh, sorry about that Compa. The loli caught me off guard more times than I could like, even with Yukihira's help." Soren dematerialized Yukihira as he rubbed his chest with a bit of a wince.

"Still, we sent her packing and got the job done. C'mon, let's head back to Financier and tell her the good news." IF said, and the party followed her out of the forest, leaving behind a battered battlefield.

* * *

><p><em>Day 29<em>

_Lowee - Bruagga Tower_

"So, the target this time is a Gold Dragon holed up in this tower?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's taken a liking to the second floor of this place, but we might have to climb higher."

The party was in the tower looking for another bounty target that a townsperson requested. From what they heard, a Gold Dragon that resided in the tower was causing havoc on a nearby town and the people had enough of it.

"Is it just me…or are there even more monsters than last time?" Neptune asked suddenly as she slashed a lizard-looking monster in half.

"There's something going on here. Maybe we'll find something else if we keep going." Soren replied, putting down another monster.

"…You think someone's sprayin' monster pheromones all over the place?"

"There's no such thing that exists. It's probably something else."

On the second floor, the party fought through more monsters when they came across a chamber and a voice suddenly cried out, "Wh-Who's there?-! Coming all this way… Are you the Overlord's messenger? You've finally come to kill me!"

"What the-?-! Who's there?-!" IF shouted, and a heretic-looking perosn came out from behind a pillar, looking hysterical.

"No, no, no, no! We're just here to beat up some monsters." Neptune took a closer look at the person and guessed, "Are you…um…a…heretic?"

"Get away! I've done everything I was told to!" That was when the heretic took one look at the party and realized it wasn't who he was expecting. "…Huh? Oh, you're not? Nevermind."

The heretic took one look at Neptune and looked a bit indignant. "You're just a chubby little kid. How'd you find out about this place? How'd you even get here?-!"

"Uh, this tower's on a map, and we walked here from town?" Soren replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Soren, behave." Compa told him before turning to the heretic. "We got here by defeating monsters, of course! How about you? Are you trapped?"

"Defeating monsters…? How dare you! You've wasted all my efforts! I better prepare myself…" The heretic started to become hysterical again as he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "You killed the beasts. The Overlord's messenger will arrive in no time to deliver punishment to us all!"

"Because we fought monsters? Is it bad to do that sort of thing here?"

"Ain't no way, man! Monsters are baddies. They attack people and break stuff for no reason!" Neptune replied in an instant.

"Well, it's more like they attack and break things on instinct. They're not that different from animals, just more violent." Soren added.

"So what? That's a great alternative to destroying the world." The heretic snapped, "No time to waste. I gotta get outta here… Everything's going to be over once the messenger learns about this…!"

As the heretic started to gather things from around the chamber, Neptune tried shouting to get his attention. "Stooooop! Let us take care of that messenger!"

"…Pass. Don't involve me in your sins, or I'll get killed too. Please, do not follow me."

"Figures we'd run into another lunatic. C'mon everyone, we still have that bounty to look for." Soren said.

Everyone seemed to agree on that when Neptune noticed something by her feet and picked it up. "…Whatcha think this is? A disc? We get this sorta thing from treasure chests, but this one's kinda different."

Compa, IF, and Soren looked at the disc in Neptune's hand. It did look like any other disc, but it had a black sheen to it, and it seemed to give off a bad feeling. Soren stared at it and muttered, "That thing looks familiar…"

The heretic's eyes widened and he shouted, "There are more…? Give that to me! P-Put it down!"

When the heretic tried to take the disc from Neptune, she dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it when she stumbled. "Whoopsie-daisy. I stepped on it. I'm sorry, but it's totally your fault for pushing me."

All of a sudden, the disc started emitting black smoke and something started to form from it, as IF pointed out, "Oh, look, something's coming out of it. You broke the disc and it malfunctioned. But…wait, isn't…that…?"

"The same monsters we fight all the time!" Compa finished.

"Aw man, it doesn't look very happy to see us!" Soren shouted as he drew Yukihira. The monster, a Light Dragon, started growling before it spat a ball of light towards IF, who quickly dodged it before drawing her Qatars.

Compa and Neptune drew their weapons too as the latter transformed. "Time to take out the trash!"

After the Light Dragon was taken care of, the party looked around for the heretic, but he was nowhere in sight. Compa huffed and said, "We were occupied with fighting the monster and the heretic ran away."

"He wanted nothing to do with us. It's pointless to after him. We're only here to fight monsters anyway." IF reminded her.

"Let's just hope that didn't make our target fly off." Soren looked around at the trashed chamber due to the dragon's breath attacks. "That Light Dragon made quite the racket…"

"I seriously doubt it, but it looks like we'll have to go up another floor."

"Then let's get moving! If we find that heretic again, we'll just whack him a new one!" Neptune cried out.

The others just looked at each other before shrugging as they followed Neptune towards the stairs leading to the next floor.

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - café<em>

"Ahh, a nice cup of hot cocoa on a cold day like this. How relaxing." Neptune sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The party was relaxing at a café after their bounty job was completed. Everyone was sitting at a table while drinking their hot drinks. Neptune and Compa had hot chocolate, IF had coffee, and Soren had a café latte.

"You're absolutely right Nep-Nep. Nice and warm, so comfortable."

"Jeez, you two are so easygoing. It's hard to believe you two can fight monsters." IF commented as she took a sip.

"Even after being with them for the past few weeks If? Then again, they don't look like they can fight, but that can be quite the weapon."

"What do you mean by that, Soren?"

"Well Compa, if someone were to approach you, they probably wouldn't expect you to stab them with a syringe from hell."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that! It's against the nurse's code to strike a civilian unless it's self-defense."

"Still, that syringe will make a lot of kiddies scared of 'Schary Nurse Compa'. Hahaha…"

"Ugh, Soren you meanie!"

Neptune and IF laughed too when one of the townspeople came in, and the party recognized him as the guy who gave them the bounty job. From the panting he was doing, he looked like he ran a marathon, or from terror from a monster. When he spotted the party, he quickly made their way to them.

"Whew, thank goodness I found you! Please, help!"

"What happened?" IF asked.

"There's a giant slime monster at the edge of town! The mages managed to keep the slime out, but it's so aggressive against their barriers that it won't be long before they're exhausted. Please, lure the monster out of town!"

"We'll do whatever we can, right everyone?" Neptune stood up as looked at the others.

Compa, IF, and Soren stood up too as they nodded, when Soren said, "One more thing."

Soren then picked up his café latte and chugged the whole thing, despite it being a bit hot. The girls looked at each other before they too chugged their drinks, though Neptune and Compa winced at the hotness.

"Alright, let's get moving." IF led the party out of the café, leaving the townsperson praying that they'll get the job done.

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - frozen field<em>

The four eventually found the slime on a frozen field, where a bunch of mages were keeping it boxed in with barriers, though the slime kept on thrashing against them. Neptune in her HDD form went up to one of them and said, "We're here to deal with the monster."

"Whew, thank the goddess you're here. We're running low on energy keeping the barriers up, and we need to head back to town to protect it."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of the monster." Neptune said with confidence, something that made the mage feel better.

"Alright then. Okay boys, on my mark, drop the barriers and teleport out back to town. Okay…mark!"

The barriers vanished, and the mages followed a second later. Soren took the time to look at it and recognized that familiar shade of red. "That color looks familiar…"

That's when the Rabid Slime turned to face them and instantly went on the attack. The four ran out of the way of it's charge as IF noted, "Looks like it already absorbed a few things from what I can tell."

Sure enough, there were a number of objects inside the slime. Thankfully, there wasn't anything resembling human body parts in it as the Rabid Slime went for another attack. When everyone got out of the way, Neptune flew over and tried to attack it, but her blade just bounced off the slime. "What the-?-!"

"Great, a slime that's impervious to physical attacks. At least you can kick Dogoos around like there's no tomorrow." Soren muttered.

"Then how do we attack it?" Compa asked as she kept firing shot after shot at the Rabid Slime, which didn't do much damage.

Soren took out his pistol and fired off a few shots, which only got absorbed into the slime's skin. "I don't know. We'll just have to keep attacking until it breaks, or something."

Both Soren and IF went for melee strikes, but they got bounced off and hit the snow in a heap. Neptune also went for it and got bounced off too. She managed to reorient herself quickly as she got angry. "Why you, go down already!"

That's when Neptune's sword started emitting a purple aura before she flew forward, faster than the others have seen her move. Slash after slash, Neptune kept attacking until she slammed the slime into the air with her sword.

"You think that's it? There's more!"

Neptune herself started glowing purple before she launched after the slime, slamming her blade into it before plummeting the slime back into the ground. A large purple cross erupted on impact, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the flash. When it disappeared, all that was left was a cross shaped trench with a red splatter in the middle of it. Neptune herself looked pleased as she gave her sword a swipe, bits of red jelly flying off her blade. However, that pleased look was short lived when the Rabid Slime started reforming.

"Aw, come on! Just stay dead already!"

"Uuuh, waaarrrghh!"

That battle scream came from the last person anyone was expecting. Compa charged forward, completely out of character and stabbed the still forming slime with her syringe, then injected whatever fluid was in it into the slime.

The Rabid Slime started turning a shade of purple before it died and deformed, leaving behind what it absorbed as it dissolved.

"…Wow Compa, I didn't think you'd do that." Neptune commented.

"I don't think any of us was expecting that. But good job Compa." IF patted her on the shoulder.

Compa looked a bit out of it before she looked at her syringe. "Wh-What did I just do?"

"You went berserk from the looks of it." Soren said as he went through the things the slime absorbed. "Not much, a few credit cards with credits in them, a bottle, a 5pb t-shirt…hello, what do we have here?"

Soren picked up what looked like part of a white crystal, and Neptune's eyes zoomed in on it. "Isn't that…?"

"Ah, it's a Jewel Core Fragment! Is that what made the slime go crazy?" Compa shouted.

"From past experience, most likely. Still, it looks like this little gathering quest just got one step closer to completion." Soren said as he pocketed the Fragment.

"Let's gather this stuff up. Spoils of war and all that." IF told them, and as they went through what was left behind, the others didn't notice IF stash away the 5pb t-shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - inn<em>

"Today was exhausting. I don't wanna move anymore." Neptune sighed as she laid down on her bed.

"…So, what do you want to do?" Compa asked.

"Go see if there's anything on Lady White Heart's blog. Maybe she wrote something interesting."

Compa went over to the computer and turned it on. When she accessed the net, she went straight for Blanc's blog, and sure enough, there was a new entry labelled, 'Planet PR [Culture]' on it. A blink from Compa was all she did before clicking on the entry, clicking the play button.

"**Hi. Let's discuss Lowee again."**

"Oooh, I wonder what we'll learn today?"

"Nep-Nep?"

"**Like I said, there's a lot of snow. I'm sick of it."**

"I'm sick of it too. It's too cold."

"**But I guess some good stuff comes with having snow."**

"That's true. Iffy was so mad when Ren put some snow down her back as a joke."

"**First, snow festivals. We make ice statues and put them everywhere. It sounds childish, but it's fun."**

"That would be something I'd like to see."

"**Second, cuddling with cats in a warm room all day. So cute."**

"Cute…makes me want to do that now, but I'm too tired."

"**Third…is a secret. Come visit if you're curious. That's it."**

"Aw, really? We've been here for a while and…"

Compa waited for Neptune to finish, and about after a minute of silence, Compa asked, "Nep-Nep?"

When she turned to look, she saw that Neptune had fallen asleep on top of the bed. Compa gave a sigh as she went over and tucked her in, whispering, "Oh, Nep-Nep can be such a kid at times…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>And this is then end of the so-called Lowee update. For those who played Hyperdimension Neptunia, you probably noticed I glossed over most of the boss fights. I admit that fight scenes aren't my strong suit, and I'd rather not bore everyone about boss fights that you can experience for yourself by playing the game. Also, about saying that I'll have this fic finished by the end of Feburary (when HNMk2 comes out), I might be over my head with that one. But I won't let that stop me from pushing forward, and I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favored/alerted this story so far.

Oh, and it might be a bit early, but this story will definitely have a sequel, titled Hyperdimensional Infinite Neptunia Mk2, which won't be an AU like Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 seems to be (from what I heard, it's not a direct sequel). That won't come out until a video walkthrough comes out on you tube or something, or I manage to get a copy of the game. There will also be an in between fic called Neptunia Stratos: Hyperdimension Transfer, but that's all I'll say for now, to prevent spoilers.

P.S. Jun Watarase can totally pass as Nepgear's twin. Wonder what Compa's nickname for Nepgear would be in Mk2? Gear-Gear, perhaps?


	18. Welcome to Leanbox

Chapter 18 - Welcome to Leanbox

_Day 30_

_Lowee - streets_

"…Looks like information has dried up once again. I don't think we'll find anything more if we stick around here." IF informed the party.

After finding a Lowee Jewel Core Fragment, the party continued their search for more information about monsters and the other Fragments. However, for the past few days, they've been coming up dry when it comes to info, and everything was starting to get a bit stale.

"So, we should move to Leanbox? From what I remember from the schedule, today's a Terraportation day between the two." Soren asked.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Compa replied.

"Uh huh. Not to mention my tushie is starting to get numb from the constant cold." Neptune added.

"…Let's just hurry already. The sun's gonna set in an hour or so, and I don't want to travel in the dark more than it is necessary." IF said, before leading the party to the Sky Harbor.

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - Sky Harbor<em>

"Ooh wow, everything's so green, and stuff! So green and leafy."

After arriving at Leanbox, everyone took the time to take in the sights, and they saw a lot of nature. A lot of nature. Neptune seemed to mention it a lot, something that IF had to comment.

"Well, it is called the 'Land of Green Pastures' for a reason Nep."

"Not to mention the feeling of this land is so different from the others. It's…so peaceful." Compa commented.

"Still, it feels like we've just stepped back in time. The buildings look so, past looking…?" Soren added, not sure how to describe things.

"Close enough. Anyway, we should get to the nearest hotel and check in. We'll start our info search tomorrow." IF told them, and went for a map so she could find the nearest hotel.

In the end, the party had to get two rooms, as the hotel they found only had doubles. Compa and Neptune in one, and IF and Soren in another.

* * *

><p><em>? - Dreamscape<em>

"Ummmph…hmm? Where am I? Wasn't I sleeping?"

'Oh my, it's been awhile since I heard your voice directly, Soren.'

"Wha-? Histoire, is that you?"

'Fufufu, why yes. I'm glad to see that you are safe, and that your progress with the Jewel Core Fragments has been coming along nicely, if I may add.'

"It's the only area we've had luck in. Still, I gotta ask, what exactly are these Jewel Cores? I assume there important since you asked me to collect them."

'…I…cannot say at the moment. All I can tell you is that the Jewel Cores are very important to the Goddesses, even if they don't know it themselves, and it is that reason Arfoire scattered them across the landmasses.'

"Again with this Arfoire. Coupled with rumors about this Overlord, things have been getting out of control these past few months…"

'…'

"…Anyway, I know it's pretty odd of me to ask, but have you heard about my sister Arf?"

'The Fiery Maiden? Only from following your journey through the Tome. I'm sorry, but I don't know anything else, and I would've have looked myself if I was unsealed. Though it would've taken three days…'

"…Nevermind then. By the way, is there anything else you can tell me that can help?"

'…'

"Histoire?"

'…Oh, I'm sorry Soren. I'm showing Neptune a recent memory of Arfoire confronting me through a dream, so I'm a bit preoccupied.'

"Are you sure you should be talking to me if you're doing something?"

'It will be fine. Neptune will wake up when the memory's finished.'

"Okay… So, can you tell me anything that can help us find either the Key Fragments or Jewel Core Fragments?"

'Well, all I can say is that each Key Fragment is guarded by the same monster species that Neptune and Compa fought on Planeptune. As for the Jewel Core Fragments, they've been scattered over their respective landmasses. Also, about Arfoire…'

"Yes?"

…

"Histoire, are you there? Hey…!"

…

"Did the connection break? Ugh, damnit!"

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - hotel<em>

"Hey Ren, you alright? Wake up."

"Mmmph? …If, is that you?"

"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep, and from the sounds of it, it didn't sound good. You mumbled Histoire's name a few times."

Soren sat up on his bed as he gave a stretch, cracking a few bones. "Uh, yeah. And she was about to say something important too, before the connection got cut, I think. Still, I got something from her about the Key and Jewel Core Fragments."

"Cool. We'd better go get Compa and Nep. I'm so glad Compa's not in the room, she snores way too loud for my tastes."

After both of them took turns getting dressed, the two were outside when they heard sounds coming from Neptune and Compa's room. "Huh, sounds like both Neptune and Compa are awake."

When IF and Soren entered Neptune and Compa's room, IF immediately said, "You're both awake? I have Ren up, so we can-." That's when both of them noticed Neptune all over Compa making mewing sounds and IF's eye twitched. "Wh-What the hell is this pervy crap?"

"Ooh, girl-on-girl, first thing in the morning. Awesome." Soren commented with thumbs up.

"…"

*THWAK*

"Ow! Alright, alright If!"

"…Let's just leave these two alone for now. Let them work things out."

"Sure thing, I'll tell you what Histoire said over breakfast."

As Soren and IF were leaving, Compa gave out one last cry, "W-Wait! Iffy, Soren, please help! No, don't touch me there! Bad Nep-Nep! Eek!"

* * *

><p><em>Day 31<em>

_Leanbox - Basilicom_

"We gotta talk to the Basilicom people about monsters, right? In that case, yo!"

"Neptune, we really gotta talk about how you greet strangers."

"No biggie Ren, everything will be fine." Neptune then raised her voice. "Anyone know where strong monsters are nesting?-!"

Neptune's shout surprised the person closest to them, who was none other than Conversation. "Eh?-! Um…ah! It's you four from back in Lowee. What do you want from Leanbox's Basilicom?"

The party recognized her as well as Neptune gave Conversation a look. "Heey, you're that Evangelist from Lowee who warned us about that Overlord and stuff. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just transferred from Lowee yesterday. Still setting in and so forth. I haven't properly introduced myself. As you all know, I'm an Evangelist from Lowee. My name is Conversation. I travel around and spread the word of our beloved CPU. I am meant to spread faith and love for Lady White Heart throughout the landmasses. Anyway, what did you need here again?"

"We gotta find a place with strong baddies so we can get a Key Fragment and Jewel Core Fragments. Don't worry, we'll beat 'em all up real good!"

"Still going around fighting monsters I see, but a…Key Fragment…? Unfortunately, I've never heard of such a thing."

"There's no need to bother an Evangelist. I will explain if you need something from our Basilicom."

A new voice spoke up and everyone turned to see a man dressed in more elegant robes walk towards them. At the same time, Conversation gave a nod and quickly departed from the party. When he stopped in front of them, he introduced himself. "I am Yvoire, the Archbishop of Leanbox's Sanctuaries. How can I assist you four?"

Compa looked flustered at Yvoire's sudden appearance, but managed to say, "Yes, well, we'd like to know where to find monsters."

"I see. You're tourists, then? Let me give you a detailed map where the monsters are so you can avoid them." Soren couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Yvoire went over to one of the desks and pulled out a map, then handing it to Compa. "Stay away from the marked territories. We wouldn't want such adorable girls getting hurt, even with your friend here to protect you. Have a safe trip."

Yvoire left them, leaving the party in silence before Soren asked, "Uh, so, what do we do now?"

"Tourists? Do we look like tourists? Sure we got some monster info, but…"

"Well Nep, you and Compa don't look like fighters, and the Archbishop seemed to focus on the two of you the most." IF shrugged, "Still, at least we got something. We'll check things out based on the map."

"Hmm, I think I know a place where we can get some info." Soren suggested.

"Really? Where?"

"A place that Torres told me about. One of his old comrades runs the place, and is a real info center not related to the Basilicom."

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - net café<em>

"A net café."

"Yes If, a net café. What, were you expecting an underground fighting ring filled with unsavory characters that eyed Neptune's booty as gold or something?"

"Sorry, it's just, I was expecting another store or something of the sort."

"Well, they do sell some amazing drinks."

The party took in the net café, as Neptune looked at the high tech computers with interest. "Wow, lookie at all the computers! …But isn't Leanbox supposed to be…like oldie and stuff?"

"Heh, only in looks and customs." The party turned to see a woman in an apron waving at them. "Lady Green Heart allows a certain level of technology on her land. The only things she's strict about is weaponry and the environment, in order to maintain the title of 'Land of Green Pastures.' Word is that the Lady herself has a ton of tech for gaming purposes, which is why stuff like this is allowed."

"Wow, it's a true case of 'don't judge a book by it's cover', huh?" Compa looked at the computer near her, one that wouldn't look out of place on Planeptune.

"Isn't that the case. I heard that Lady Green Heart got angry when the Basilicom tried to limit safe technology years ago. She's pretty easygoing, but mess with what relates to her hobbies and…brrrr." The woman shook her head before giving a smile. "Well anyway, my name's Lillia, the owner of this little net café. What can I help you with?"

Soren stepped up to introduce everyone. "I'm Soren, and the girls with me are Neptune, Compa, and IF."

"Ah, so you're the ones that Torres and the others mentioned. I heard that you four are fighting monsters. I'm guessing you're here for info about the latest sightings and whatnot?"

"That's rightto! We went to the Basilicom, but all they gave us was a map for tourists!" Neptune told her.

"To be honest, you and Miss Pink Hair don't seem to be the fighting type, but I'm sure you prove that wrong everyday. Please, take a seat and browse through the forums while I whip up chocolate lattes. This one's on the house."

"Oooh, thanks a bunch Lily!"

"It's Lillia, Miss Neptune."

As Lillia went to prepare drinks, the party sat down at a table with a single computer, with IF doing the browsing. As she browsed through the forums, IF started getting irritated. "Tch, nothing much on the forums other than the usual topics. All the threads about monsters seem to say the same thing: stay away from monster infested areas."

"Hmm, how about checking out Lady Green Heart's blog? Maybe she has something to say." Compa suggested.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot."

IF accessed Vert's blog, and already there was an entry saying, 'Planet PR [Brief]' and she clicked on it, pressing the play button.

"**Greetings. Today, I'd like to chat about the various accommodations Leanbox offers."**

"After seeing all this, I wonder what else Leanbox has." Neptune wondered.

"**I'm sure you all know, but the CPU of Leanbox is me, Green Heart."**

"She really does sound like the easygoing type." Compa commented.

"She is…" IF nodded with a hint of a sigh.

"**Leanbox is a land abundant with nature. The most beautiful in all Gamindustri."**

"Now that is something that is so true. Even Planeptune's botanical gardens don't seem to compare." Soren commented.

The girls looked at him oddly and he raised his hands. "Hey, Arf dragged me to a few of them okay? I can't help but look!"

"**I believe the word 'draconian' de-… No… 'archai-'… Oh! 'Medieval' describes Leanbox best. But don't judge a book by it's cover, as you will find out when you come to Leanbox."**

"Ain't that the truth. I wonder what they use for power?" Neptune asked.

"From what I heard, it's mostly wind and solar power, with the former mainly lined around Leanbox's edges." IF replied.

"**Here you can expect a comfortable life. Many come here to spend their retirement or raise children."**

"Don't I know it. Grandpa likes coming here to relax when he has the chance."

"**I highly suggest coming to Leanbox, especially if you have enough money to live a rich and comfortable life."**

"Ooh, there's the money clincher."

"Shut it, Nep!"

"**That's the basic rundown of my land. I'll go into more detail with my upcoming blog entries."**

"I wonder what else Lady Green Heart has in mind." Compa tilted her head in thought.

"**I'll see you again in the next update."**

"…Well, no info about monsters." Soren slumped.

Lillia showed up with drinks on a tray when she saw the looks on each of their faces. "Having trouble finding info?"

As each party member accepted their drink, IF said, "Pretty much. Do you know anything Miss Lillia?"

"Please, just Lillia will do. As for info about monsters…may I see that map of yours?"

As IF took out the map, Neptune took a sip and said, "Eeemm! This tastes sooo good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Lillia then looked at the map before pointing at the spot labelled Remnant Tower, which had an 'x' through it. "This spot here. This is a well known monster breeding ground, so maybe you'll find something there."

"Hmm, I see. We'll go check it out after we're done, okay Nep, Compa, Ren?"

The others nodded as Lillia smiled, "Please do be safe everyone, and if you need any info that the Basilicom cannot provide, then please stop by."

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - Remnant Tower<em>

"Huh, for an old tower, it's pretty sturdy. The only issue here is the monsters." Soren commented, slashing a monster in half.

"Just keep fighting!" IF jumped out of the way of a monster attack and countered with a lunge, spearing it between the eyes.

"Fire, fire, FIRE!" Compa kept on shooting at the monster in front of her, turning it into a beehive.

"Wow, Compa's on fire today!" Neptune shouted as she gave the monster she was fighting an uppercut before slashing down.

Fighting through monsters on the first level of the tower, all the party found were weak ones, something that Neptune found disappointing. "Ugh, again, I'm slicing junk."

"…Neptune does have a point. All we're running into are weak ones. I don't think we'll find either a Key or Jewel Core Fragment here." Soren added.

"But that doesn't mean we should just ignore the monsters!" Compa told them, "Let's clear out this floor before we go back."

The party kept on fighting monsters until they came across a large chamber with stairs leading to the next floor. When they saw that there weren't any monsters around, Neptune said, "Looks like there aren't any monsters around. Let's head back to the Basilicom…whoa!"

Neptune noticed a shadow over her and got out of the way just in time of a Lindwurm dive-bombing where she just stood a moment ago. The Lindwurm swooped back up and attempted another dive-bombing at the party.

"Tch, this is getting nowhere," The Lindwurm was moving so fast that none of the party could get a shot on it as it kept dive-bombing them. "Nep, Ren, you two transform and clip that Lindwurm's wings!"

"Gotcha/Alright!" Neptune entered HDD and Soren deployed Yukihira, flying towards the Lindwurm to catch it.

The monster proved to be very tricky to catch as it was quite fast, that Neptune and Soren nearly crashed into each other twice. Even with occasional potshots from Compa and IF weren't helping, and eventually Neptune got pissed enough that she threw her sword shouting, "You damn overgrown bird!"

The sword flew past Soren and luckily enough, hit the Lindwurm that was behind him right between the eyes, stunning it. Seeing the chance, Soren dove after the sword and grabbed it, before executing a twin slash on the Lindwurm, killing it instantly.

Seeing that it was dead, the party gathered around the Lindwurm's corpse, both Neptune and Compa looking a bit squeamish, but calm nonetheless. They resigned themselves to tolerating the corpses, seeing as they won't stop anytime soon. Soren gave Neptune's blade a few swings before giving it back to Neptune. "Interesting. Every time you transform, whatever sword your wielding changes into that particular blade."

"Not sure how it works myself." Neptune commented, "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Let's get out of here first. We'll decide what to do next when we're out in the open."

The others nodded at IF's suggestion and started backtracking to the entrance. Little did they know, their entire fight was watched by another invisible drone, and it few towards the stairs when the party left the chamber.

* * *

><p><em>Omake: Why Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 is rated M.<em>

Trick the Hard: Come, come and sit on daddy's lap. We'll have fun exploring each other!

Ram: Eww, get this guy away from me!

Rom: Disgusting...

Neptune: Nasty. Ren, do something!

Soren: Me? What can I do?

Neptune: You're a guy, so that thing won't be interested in you!

Soren: Ugh, where's Blanc when you need her...

Trick the Hard: Mmmm, the height of ecstasy, licking a nubile maiden's wounds!

Ram: Ahh, he's trying to lick me! Big Bro Ren, do something!

Rom: Please help, Big Bro...

Soren: ... (Points sword threateningly at Trick) Alright you motherf&*#$g lolicon, step away from the twins, and I'll make your asskicking as painless as possible.

Really, Mk2 may improve on some things, but there's always a trade off somewhere. Only in this case, the perversity goes up along with gameplay. Oh, and this scene is not canon to HIN Mk2, just so ya know.


	19. Monster Trial

Chapter 19 - Monster Trial

_Day 31_

_Leanbox - streets_

"…It may be helpful for tourists, but…this map tells us nothing of the monsters' strength at each location."

Walking through town, the party was busy looking at the map, which was in Neptune's hands, who was in HDD form by the way. IF looked over Neptune's shoulder once and sighed, "We need more info to narrow the locations down. Let's go back to the Basilicom for now…but stay in that form, okay?"

"Yeah!" Compa nodded, "If Nep-Nep looks all tough and adult-like, they won't turn us away as if we were helpless girls with a bodyguard."

"…Uh huh. And if that doesn't work?" Soren asked.

…

"…We'll head to Lillia's café for the info instead." IF finally replied.

As the party kept walking, Neptune's appearance started earning stares from the other residence, mainly the guys who looked a bit enamoured with her appearance. IF noticed the looks, though she didn't say anything as Neptune, Compa, and Soren took in the sights.

"…Everything here looks so…old-fashioned. Archaic. Just like Lady Green Heart described. So this is Leanbox?" Neptune observed.

"Yes, that's right. The landmass known as Leanbox, protected by the CPU Green Heart." Compa replied, "Despite the old-fashion looks, Leanbox actually thrives with a bustling economy, and the people live in prosperity."

"Not to mention that it's practically a haven for people with health problems." Soren added.

"Well, this land is fairly wealthy now, but it was at a big disadvantage a while back. Almost got destroyed." IF told them.

Compa and Soren started to notice the looks that Neptune was attracting as the latter commented, "It's rich with nature and the air's so clean. I'm sure it's a nice land to live on." Then she noticed everyone else looking a bit uneasy. "What is it, everyone?"

"…Nep, actually, can you get out of that form? You stand out way too much. You're attracting looks from the locals."

"Really?" Neptune looked around, just in time to see a child with her mother point at her.

"Mama, what's that lady wearing?"

"Hush now child, you shouldn't point to strangers who wear weird clothing."

…

"Wow, maybe Neptune shouldn't go around in Adult Mode in public. Only transform in emergencies and whatnot." Soren said.

"…I guess you have a point. Let's head back to the hotel, so I can turn back in private. Don't want to surprise the locals and all and get branded as a fairy or something."

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - Basilicom<em>

The moment the party entered the Basilicom, Soren asked, "So, do we find the Archbishop or one of the Sanctified?"

Neptune looked around until she spotted Yvoire. "There's Mister Archbishop! Let's go ask him!" Neptune ran up towards Yvoire, shouting, "Mister Archbishop guy! Your dungeon info didn't really help us!"

"As graceful as a jackhammer, as always Nep." IF commented as she and the others caught up with Neptune.

The amnesiac ignored her and asked, "Can't you tell us where to find, like, rare item drops and strong boss monsters?"

Yvoire raised an eyebrow as he processed what Neptune asked. "…Did you go to the dungeons? I thought I warned you to stay away. It's dangerous."

"W-We're sorry." Compa apologized with a slight bow. "We really need to find strong monsters in order to find Key and Jewel Core Fragments, though…"

"At least for the Key Fragments, Compa. The Jewel Core Fragments are more of a mystery, though we do keep on running into monsters that have one…" Soren added.

"Additionally, you're the one who misunderstood. We never said we were tourists. I'm not wearing a fanny pack!" Neptune told Yvoire, "Besides, that Lindwurm from Remnant Tower was more of an annoyance than anything."

"…You four defeated the Lindwurm? I find it a bit hard to believe that you all returned safely from Remnant Tower." Yvoire then sighed, "I suppose I shouldn't judge you from your appearance. At least, not in this story. The Evangelist was right about this…"

"Huh? What did she say?" Compa asked.

"She said you four are travelers who fight monsters on the different landmasses." Yvoire shook his head as he reached for a few maps on the shelf nearby. "I thought you all were so foolish, but now… I suppose there are other monster habitats I can tell you about. This time, I'll give you a military map. We may ask for your assistance formally sometime soon."

"Oooh, wonder what strong monsters we'll find this time?" Neptune pondered as she accepted the map from Yvoire before he excused himself.

"Who knows, but at least this map has a lot more detail than the other one." Soren commented as he looked at the map over Neptune's shoulder. "It even has zones detailing monster threat levels."

"Hmm, then how about we check out this place first?" IF suggested, pointing to a yellow zone. "We'll check out the yellow zones first, then move on to the reds."

The others nodded in agreement as Neptune gave the map to IF. After pocketing it, the four left the Basilicom, heading out to another monster hunt.

* * *

><p><em>Night Time…<em>

"The…Console War? I know the CPUs have clashed before, but I had no idea a war was brewing in Celestia." Yvoire mused. He and Conversation were holding a private meeting after the latter requested it, saying she had important information regarding the goddesses.

"Yes. Humans cannot reach Celestia. We, the powerless masses, can only pray for each CPU's victory from here as they fight." Conversation gave a sigh as she looked grave. "Celestia was razed severely by Overlord Momus and the goddesses came to the human world to escape him."

"This Overlord again? However, having the CPUs all descend to their respective landmasses at once is unprecedented…" Yvoire paused in thought as he rubbed his chin. "I'm concerned that Lady Purple Heart as failed to descend to Planeptune's Basilicom thus far. If what you say is true, just what am I to do?"

"It's simple. Just kill the stupid, purple-haired one, Neptune… Then the protection for Planeptune will cease and the inhabitants will migrate to other lands and convert. With more followers, your protection will grow stronger. It's for the benefit of both Leanbox and Lowee."

"…"

"This is our only chance as humans to control the war between the goddesses!"

"From what you're telling me, I presume that Neptune is Lady Purple Heart? How do you know this?"

"Uh, I saw her transform once while fighting monsters. It's the same transformation that Lady White Heart undergoes when she seriously fights monsters. I assume that Lady Green Heart has a similar transformation?"

"…Yes. She was a sight to behold when monsters tried attacking the Basilicom awhile back. Still, I must give this some thought."

"I understand. However, there is something else I need to bring to your attention."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Remember the first Planeptune expedition to the surface twenty years ago?"

"I remember that, it was a hot topic from before I became the Archbishop. I still think those Planeptune fools jumped the gun concerning surface humans. Unlike heretics, they have the chance to be converted if we introduce our goddesses to them in a steady manner."

"Yes, but there are a few things that they left out. One of them being that the surface used to have goddesses from Celestia too, though presently that fact is treated as legend these days."

"Really now, this is the first I've heard of it. But, you said 'used to.' Is there any information about what happened?"

"It's a bit sketchy, but from what I could find back in Planeptune, the reason for their demise is because of something called Infinite Stratos, an advanced exoskeleton made by humans meant to be used against monsters."

Yvoire wanted to declare blasphemy, but kept his cool and gave it some thought. "…I take it that there's more?"

"There is, but not much. All I can get is that Infinite Stratos is declared lost tech, with few presently in existence after 20,000 years. It still has the monkier 'Goddess Killer' though…"

"Is there a reason you're bringing this up?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure about this, but from the few sightings I can gather, that boy Neptune's travelling with, Soren, might be in possession of one. The sightings say that he dons an armor that's similar to the description of Infinite Stratos, and it's centered around his sword."

Yvoire deliberated on that before he finally asked, "…Is he a threat to Lady Green Heart?"

"I'm not sure. His beliefs towards the goddesses are unclear, but from what I can gleam, he doesn't seem to really believe in any of them, despite living on Planeptune."

"I see… I will take your words into consideration. You may go now."

"Of course."

Conversation left Yvoire to his own devices, smiling as she left the room.

"…More information must be gathered, but just to be on the safe side…"

* * *

><p><em>Day 32<em>

_Leanbox - Basilicom_

The party arrived at the Basilicom after receiving a message for a bounty hunter request. When they entered, one of the Sanctified waved at them to come over, and as they approached, he greeted them, paper in hand. "We've been waiting. Here's a detailed map of the area we'd like you to go and exterminate monsters."

"Ooh, groovy. Looks like a straightforward bounty hunter job." Neptune commented.

"This will remedy some of our concerns. Most of the others were taken care of after the current Archbishop got appointed."

"Your…current Archbishop? He must be a totally bad dude."

"He is benevolent, but strict. Especially to heathens, heretics, and the Guild. There are those who disagree with him…like Pope Hakozaki for instance. But, it is understandable if his actions all stem from a strong faith towards Lady Green Heart. Plus, he was one of the leaders who suppressed the overpowering Parliament. I heard he, along with Pope Hakozaki, negotiated with the Aristocrats to regain the powers the Parliament recklessly took over. Right now, he's in charge of the Sanctuary."

"So, he's all respected and stuff. Gotcha. He wasn't all that chummy, though. Maybe I shouldn't judge people so quickly."

Compa and Soren gave IF a look of concern after hearing the part about Yvoire's attitude towards heretics, but she waved them off before asking, "The Archbishop is in charge? What happened to Pope Hakozaki?"

"She's taking an extended vacation with her younger sister in Planeptune on the recommendation of both the Archbishop and Lady Green Heart. Good thing too, as we all saw that she's been overworked due to the monsters lately."

"Huh, that makes sense, I guess. I hope she get's better. She does a great job being Leanbox's Pope. Anyway, we'll be heading out now."

The Sanctified nodded and went off to do other business. IF lead the party out of the Basilicom as Compa asked, "So, where are we going Iffy?"

"Looks like we're clearing out the surrounding area of an abandoned castle called Hirool Castle. The map also made a note of a Titan Armor guarding the gate, and that we're to defeat it too."

"An Armor huh? Haven't seen something like that in a long time." Soren mused.

"You know what it is Ren?" Neptune asked.

"It's a suit of armor being held together by a parasite monster. Depending on the parasite, it could be strong or weak. It does give off the feeling that the armor the parasite's using is possessed though, especially considering that there's no head."

"Ugh, good thing it isn't a ghostie then."

"But I hear the castle itself might be haunted. It would explain why it was abandoned years ago." IF told them.

Both Neptune and Compa gave a shiver as the latter said, "I-I doubt that it's haunted. More like the monsters overwhelmed the area probably."

"Either way, we're going there to clean up, so prepare yourselves." IF said before the party headed out.

* * *

><p><em>Day 39<em>

_Leanbox - inn_

"Whew, a week of accepting the Basilicom's requests to clear out green and yellow regions. I'm exhausted…"

"Me too Ren. I've been transforming left and right that I'm starting to get dizzy."

Neptune and Soren were in the former's room playing cards, with Compa and IF out doing errands. Soren was watching over Neptune after a sudden fainting spell on their last job after she transformed, which worried everybody. However, it seemed to be a one-time thing, considering Neptune was up and about a few hours later.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Yvoire's voice came from the other side. "Excuse me, is this the young Miss Neptune's room? This is Yvoire, Leanbox's Archbishop."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here! Who is it? Delivery? Room service? Mercenary? Oooh, I'm so excited to open the door I peed a little!"

"Oh, by the goddess Neptune…" Soren shook his head and opened the door, letting Yvoire in.

"Oh…it's Mister Archbishop. Suckitude."

Soren groaned in disbelief as Yvoire raised an eyebrow. "Well, excuse me. You did hear me announce myself, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry about Neptune, Archbishop Yvoire. Neptune's a bit of an…airhead, so to speak." Soren apologized with a slight bow.

Yvoire looked from Neptune to Soren, then his eyes lingered on Yukihira that was leaning against the wall for a second. "No need to worry. Anyway, I'm here to deliver a message from Lady Green Heart."

"From Leanbox's CPU, eh? Neato. What is it?" Neptune asked.

"An invitation. Considering all the bounty jobs you performed for the Basilicom…and what the Evangelist told us regarding your journey to save the world… Our Lady was touched by your bravery and wishes to show her respect and appreciation." Hearing that from Yvoire made Neptune and Soren's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "She would like to have a banquet to praise your hard work at her Red Ring Table."

"Huh, interesting…" Soren mused, not really used to getting attention from the goddesses in general.

"It's not just interesting Ren, it's a party! Oh, yippee-skippee! Party-hardy! We're gonna get to dress up and stuff our faces with yummy food…" Neptune paused for a second as a thought came to her. "Waaaait! Does this mean we get to meet the goddess?-!"

"Yes, though I cannot guarantee it since she's been fairly occupied by the monster ordeals." Yvoire warned them.

"We understand. Still, I hope she shows up. From what I heard from Arf, she's the most friendly of all the goddesses, so I'm kinda looking forward to meeting her."

"…You know the Fiery Maiden?" Yvoire inquired.

"Yeah, she's my adoptive sister of sorts. Speaking of her, have you heard anything about her whereabouts? She's been missing for a while now."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything myself. Still, if I, or any of the Sanctified come across something, we'll let you know."

Soren couldn't help but slump in disbelief, while at the same time, Neptune's excitement about the party bubbled as she shouted, "We'll go! We'll go! We'll bring Iffy and Compa, too!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Yvoire handed the invitation over to Neptune as he continued, "This invitation details the time and place. We'll be waiting. If you excuse me."

After Yvoire left, Neptune opened the invitation and read it. "Looks like the party's in a few days time. Bummer, it would've been nice if it was today instead."

"At least it gives us a few days to prepare. Though I wonder…"

"Huh? Is something wrong Ren?"

"Ah, it's nothing Neptune. C'mon, how about a game of War now?"

"Okie dokie. I'm gonna cream you this time."

"Haha, we'll see Neptune, we'll see." That's when there was a beeping noise and both Neptune and Soren looked around before they realized that the beeping came from Yukihira. "Weird, that's never happened before…"

When Soren picked up Yukihira, the blade stopped beeping as Neptune asked, "What was that all about?"

"I dunno…" Soren looked at his blade and asked, "What was that, Yukihira?"

**[My apologizes, sir. A minor malfunction when more of the Hard Drive was restored. Incidentally, Audio Log #4 has been recovered. Play?]**

"Another audio log, huh? Alright, let's see what it says."

**[Playing.]**

"…**Africa is officially lost. Pretty much the entire continent has been overrun by the monsters. Even with Lady Nomadia's intervention…well, all the more reason to finish Infinite Stratos. The best minds from around the world are here, and as head of Project IS, I hope to finally complete the weapon that will wipe **_**it**_** and **_**it's**_** monster lackeys from the face of the Earth!**

"**I do hope Mitsuki is doing alright… I know I should be taking care of her after our parents died should be my priority, but still. I'm doing this to protect her and everyone else. I just hope everything will be alright when this is over. If it's over…"**

**[End Log.]**

Both Neptune and Soren were silent after hearing that, until Neptune commented, "Wow. That sounded so serious and stuff."

Meanwhile, Soren was busy thinking and muttered, "Well, the mystery of 20,000 plus years ago just gets even more complex. Still, that was a different voice from the other one. Maybe the first one was this Mitsuki person, and this one was Akari? And who's Lady Nomadia?"

"What'cha mumbling there Ren?"

"Ah, it's nothing. So, how about that game of War?"

"Alrighty! Prepare to lose Ren!"

Soren just smirked as he put down Yukihira, though the mystery of the past still nagged in the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Sorry for the delay, I got distracted by FateExtra stuff and Dog Days crossing with Hyperdimension Neptunia for some reason. Now, there a few things I'd like to address, thanks to a review from Some Random Tosser, which gave me something to think about. One of the goals of this fic is to give a better defined world of Hyperdimension Neptunia. I liked it, but it had a few glaring holes and the transition from the landmasses to the one island in the middle of the ocean in Mk2 was too…off, even before it was said that Mk2 is an AU. So that's why I had Gamindustri put on Earth, so that North America, Asia, and the other continents are on the surface, the four landmasses are floating in the air above the clouds, and Celestia is on a phased out dimension on the moon, like Negima's Mundus Magicus on Mars. As for Soren, he's supposed to be the connection to the surface, else I couldn't see the surface of Earth as being a good enough reason for the girls to care or even notice the world below back then. But hey, I'm just an amateur writer, so I'm sure it can be pulled of in someone else's hands.**

**As for Arf…I admit that I kept her vague for a reason, and that it will be addressed in future chapters. Just so you all know, this will be the last chapter that you'll hear Soren asking about her whereabouts. (he does most of the searching behind the scenes anyway)**

**That's it from me, and if you have any questions or comments, please leave them in a review or PM. Oh, and to Divine Service, you sounded like a zombie in your last review, which is in ch1 for some reason. Just saying.**

**P.S. Two characters mentioned have counterparts in another series. I wonder if any of you can figure out who they are?**


	20. Celebration and Plotmaking

Chapter 20 - Celebration and Plotmakings

_Day 40_

_Leanbox - Red Ring Table hall_

"It's so big! I never knew the Basilicoms had places like this. It's so wonderful!"

Attending the party to celebrate their successful jobs against the monsters, Compa and Neptune looked around with excitement as Compa made her comment. Soren and IF looked around too, but with a more reserved attitude.

"What's wonderific is all this food! Look!" Neptune led the party over to the buffet table as she eyed the food. "They seem normal, but I bet they taste unreal! My mouth won't stop watering!"

"Better not drool Neptune, else you give the other attendees the wrong impression." Soren smirked as he sampled a dish. "Eemm, interesting."

IF just sighed as she whipped out her phone. "…Anyway, there are a lot of commoners here. Where's the goddess? You seen her, Nep?"

"Nope. I bet she's sprinting down from Celestia to thank us as we speak." Neptune took a dish and started piling up her plate.

"Uh, I think she's already on Leanbox, Neptune. That Evangelist did say that she, along with White Heart and Black Heart, already descended due to that Overlord." Soren told her, before asking, "By the way, what does she look like? Arf never went into detail about any of the goddesses."

"Well, from what I've heard, she has long blond hair and blue eyes, wears a predominantly green dress, and has a, um, a really nice figure." IF seemed to hesitate at that last part before she gave a cough. "Uh, I'm gonna go scout around, so stick with Compa and Ren, Nep. Don't get lost."

As the others watched IF walk off, Neptune took another bite before saying, "Iffy's a businessy stiffy. But I should learn from her. We gotta find out about the Key and Jewel Core Fragments, too!"

"And where do you suppose we should start?" Compa asked.

"We'll start by asking around. But first, the yummy food!" Neptune quickly reasserted her focus on the food, making Soren sigh.

"…Oh well, might as well enjoy ourselves before we ask around, right Compa?"

"Right."

Time passed, and eventually, Neptune, Compa, and Soren started to ask the attendees about monsters, though the latter two did have to drag Neptune away from the buffet table. Some way or another, Soren lost track of Neptune and Compa and was busy trying to find them when he suddenly heard IF's voice.

"Huh? So this is a big waste of our time? …Ugh, I suddenly feel exhausted."

Looking around, Soren somehow spotted IF among the throng of people, but she wasn't alone. "Huh, that's the Archbishop. What's he doing with her alone?"

"It's wonderful to hear you were anticipating her attendance so much…" Soren started to make his way over to them when Yvoire's next words stopped him in his tracks. "Even if you are a Guild Moderatist…"

"Uh oh, that's not good…" Soren quickly moved in a way that he wouldn't be spotted by either of them, yet still be in listening distance.

"…I'm not ashamed of it, but you ran a background check on me? That's only a teensy bit creepy." IF said, folding her arms.

"So, you are who I think you are. I was uncertain since you were accompanied by some…unique companions." Yvoire motioned to the exit with his hand. "Why don't we find a good place to sit down and become…better acquainted…?"

IF looked skeptical, but eventually complied wordlessly, following Yvoire out of the hall. Soren bit his lip and muttered, "Crap, I better follow them. Knowing the Archbishop's attitude towards heretics, who knows what might happen?"

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

Soren managed to trail the pair without being spotted, and hid behind some bushes as he muttered, "Alright, time to see what the Archbishop is up to…"

With IF and Yvoire, the latter started off the conversation. "The Guild… A gathering of heretics who abandoned the other CPUs and chose to live on Lowee ten years ago… This was after our Basilicom's purge. I hear Guild Extremists fight against the Basilicoms. Lowee's CPU must have it hard."

"…It's as I heard it. Leanbox's Archbishop discriminates heavily against heretics and Guild members. Strange though, that you don't seem to have much of a problem with surface humans…" IF mused with crossed arms.

"They don't know much, thus are capable of being converted. Heretics, on the other hand…"

"Still, just because you live in a certain land doesn't mean you have to worship that land's goddess. People can choose."

Soren looked between the two and muttered, "Huh, makes me wonder if freedom of speech and all that really exists between the landmasses, now that I think about it."

All of a sudden, Yvoire shouted, "How is that natural?-! You were born on Planeptune, yet you refuse to acknowledge Lady Purple Heart? Even if it is a rival goddess, such blatant insolence is unacceptable!"

IF's eyes narrowed as she eyed Yvoire. "Is that why you tried to kill them? Masking it under something 'noble' and calling it a purge?-! Even Pope Hakozaki was willing to just exile them, but fortunately, you failed. Most of them got away and created the current Guild in Lowee!"

"And now those same Extremists are putting pressure on Lowee's political leaders." Yvoire scoffed, before waving his hand. "Hmm, enough about other lands. For now, I'll turn a blind eye on the Guild's actions and appreciate this chance encounter."

"That…doesn't sound right." Soren leaned in a bit closer to listen.

"What's that supposed to mean? You called me here knowing full well I'm a Guild member. You intend to kill me, don't you?"

IF's words put Soren on high alert, making him reach for his gun, until Yvoire said, "Absolutely not. You're not from Leanbox, but you worship Lady Green Heart most vehemently."

"Really now…so it's Lady Green Heart that IF worships. Interesting…maybe there's nothing to worry about." Soren relaxed a bit, but kept his hand on his gun just in case.

"That said, I must ask a favor. Your one companion, the little excitable one…Neptune. I need you to get rid of her."

"Alright, I spoke too soon." Soren tensed up again, gun in hand.

IF looked totally shocked at that as she looked at Yvoire incredulously. "What?-! That makes no sense. Why would the Basilicom under Lady Green Heart want Nep out of the picture?-!"

"I cannot tell you yet, but without a doubt, that girl is one of our Lady's greatest nemeses." Yvoire replied.

Soren tried to wrap his mind around that last sentence, but all he could come up with was, "…Huh?"

"Sooner or latter, our Lady will punish her personally, but I would prefer to not force her to taint her own hands."

"So you want me to do the deed instead?" IF asked, "Tell me why Nep is Lady Green Heart's nemesis! I can't consider killing her wi-"

"Upon success," Yvoire interrupted, "Our Lady will personally come to give you official membership as a citizen of Leanbox… You'll no longer be a heretic, freely able to proudly worship Lady Green Heart. All ties to those immorals will be cut."

"I'm part of the Guild by choice. It's not just a gathering of immorals like you believe. They worship, just like you!"

"Isn't it hard? Hiding your beliefs from people out of fear? Denying your existence? …Ignoring your heart? I bet not even your companions don't even know what your beliefs are. Do you like hiding things from them? Are you not tired of shouldering all that guilt alone?"

"As much as I'm starting to hate this guy, he knows how to play mind games." Soren hissed, hand lightly squeezing his gun.

IF was silent as Yvoire continued to prod. "You've only known those companions of yours a few months, correct? Your faith and love for the goddess is eternal." That's when Yvoire fished out a vial out of his pocket and held it out to IF. "Please think it over. Once you've decided on the correct path, slip this potion into one of Neptune's meals."

Soren squinted to get a better look at the vial as IF looked at it. "…I need proof. Show me evidence this is truly what Leanbox's CPU wants!"

"As I said, there's nothing I can share with you yet. But, if you insist… It may be a good idea for you to meet our Lady in person for confirmation. I'll organize a meeting for you right now. It should help you make the right choice." Yvoire was about to walk off when he remembered something. "By the way, about your companion, Soren. Do you know anything about his beliefs?"

"Why? So you can try to convert him? What if he already believes in Lady Purple Heart?"

"I doubt that's the case, else it would've shown up in his profile."

"Hmm, well, as far as I know, he doesn't really believe in any of the CPUs, but that's mainly because Planeptune's Basilicom blacklisted him from entering, which I assume gave him a bad impression. Other than that, I don't know."

"I see… Thank you for your information. I will take you to see Lady Green Heart now."

Watching the two walk towards the Basilicom, Soren slumped, trying to process what he just overheard. He kneeled there in disbelief when he remembered that he should be inside the Hall with Neptune and Compa.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Hall…<em>

"Heya Ren! Where didja go? I can't find Iffy either."

Soren managed to find Neptune and Compa, who just finished talking with a couple. Nep still had a plate of food in her hands and there were a few crumbs around her mouth.

"Neptune, you have some crumbs around your mouth. As for where I was…well, I needed some fresh air. I'm not used to big gatherings like this. Oh, and I, uh, haven't seen If either…"

"Geez, Nep-Nep…" Compa took a napkin and wiped Neptune's mouth. "You shouldn't eat so much."

That's when they heard a comment pointed in their direction. "Aw, that's so cute. A mother and father with their child."

"But aren't the parents a bit young…?"

"I'm sure they just aged very well. I mean, the mother looks very fashionable."

The three paused hearing that as Soren muttered, "Parents…child…?" If one looked hard enough, they would see the word 'parents' with arrows pointing at Compa and Soren, with 'child' being pointed at Neptune.

Neptune waved the word away as she pouted, "Hey, I'm not a child. I don't look like one, right?"

"…You don't want that answered Neptune."

Compa looked flustered as she looked down at herself. "A-A mother? I'm too young to be a mother! I don't look like one, right?"

"Well…you do have the boobies for the role." Neptune replied.

"A-Aauuu…"

"Hey, don't make comments like that Neptune." Soren hissed, "Don't worry Compa, you look too young to be a mother yet. Anyway, has Lady Green Heart arrived yet?"

That's when one of the Sanctified showed up and announced, "Excuse me everyone! I'm sorry for the bad news, but it appears that Lady Green Heart won't be attending. Some important matter has come up that requires her attention."

"I bet…" Soren muttered as the attendees groaned at the news.

"Aww, this sucks. Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet the goddess some other time." Neptune sighed, "Let's go find Iffy and head back. I'm full right now."

"I doubt we'll be seeing her for the rest of the night though…" Soren muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something Ren?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing. Lead the way Neptune."

* * *

><p><em>Day 41<em>

_Leanbox - inn_

"Is something the matter Ren?"

"…Wha? Oh, no. Everything's fine If."

It was a bit early in the morning, and Soren was busy fiddling with Yukihira after having breakfast, and IF seemed to be busy with her thoughts. However, Soren was shooting IF looks, due to remembering what he overheard last night. Too bad he wasn't good at being subtle about it.

"Alright, what is it Ren? I can feel you're looking at me."

"Uh, you're just imagining it, If. By the way, where did you go last night? Neptune and Compa got worried when we couldn't find you."

That question made IF a bit flustered as she said, "Uh, well, the Archbishop asked me to do something for Lady Green Heart, that's all."

"I…see." Soren knew that IF was lying, but didn't pursue it, though there was something that he needed to check out later. However, that thought was blown out of his mind when Neptune and Compa entered the room, with the former having her eyes on IF.

"Heya Iffy! Where'd ya go last night? We were worried that you ran off without telling us!"

"The Archbishop asked me to do something for Lady Green Heart last night. Sorry that I left without warning Nep, but it was important."

Soren raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. However, he made a mental note to check on something as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - net café<em>

"Hey Compa, don't you think Ren is acting a bit weird?"

"What do you mean by that Nep-Nep?"

At Lillia's net café, the party was there doing research about monsters, with Soren talking to Lillia, while IF surfed the net. Neptune and Compa were supposed to search too, when Neptune's question came out of the blue.

"I dunno, it's like Ren acts funny when Iffy's around. Hmm, maybe he's starting to have a crush on her?"

"Uh…I don't think so. Now that I think about it, Soren seems…anxious when Iffy's around, like he's thinking about something."

"Who's thinking about what?"

At that moment, Soren showed up with a plate of chocolate chip bread, something that made Neptune's mouth water. Compa looked at the bread too before she regained her composure. "Oh, uh, it's nothing Soren, just talk between us."

"If you say so…" Soren put the plate down on the table, and Neptune was about to pounce on it when Soren said, "Oh, and the bread's for everyone Neptune, so don't eat it all. Got it?"

"Right, right…"

"Yeah…Compa, you watch her, okay?"

"Okay, Soren." Compa kept an eye on Neptune as she started munching on bread, before she asked, "Hey Soren, is there something bothering you about Iffy?"

Neptune and Compa saw Soren freeze for a moment before looking over to IF, who was getting frustrated looking at the computer screen in front of her. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Well…it's just that If's been acting a bit weird ever since she disappeared from the party last night. I can't help but wonder if there's something going on that we should be worried about."

"Really, Iffy's been acting the same old, same old to me." Neptune said after swallowing the bread in her mouth. "Still, she did look at me a bit funny during breakfast for a bit."

"Uh…let's shift the topic to something else." Compa thought about it for a moment before she came up with a discussion topic. "What about a clue about finding Key and Jewel Core Fragments?"

No one could say anything for a minute until Neptune suddenly said, "Well, all we know is that the Key Fragments are supposedly guarded by the same monster type, from what Histy told Ren, and all the Jewel Core Fragments we found were inside monsters… Wait, I remember something…"

"Oh, what are you three talking about?"

IF had enough of the computer and went over to the table the others were sitting at, taking a piece of bread in the process. Compa noticed Soren stiffen a bit, but other than that, nothing else was out of the ordinary as he replied, "Neptune's says she remembers something."

"That's right, I remember all the monsters that had Jewel Cores were all angry red in color, and that they were really aggressive and stuff."

Everyone thought about it for a bit before Soren slapped his head. "Ugh, that's right. Can't believe I missed that little detail. The first monster I fought that had a Jewel Core Fragment was like that too…"

"Huh, that makes sense, now that I think about it. Good job Nep."

"Yay, does that mean I get more bread?"

"No."

"Oh boo…"

"Iffy, did you find anything?" Compa asked, shifting the subject again.

"Only a job request. Hopefully we'll find something this time."

"So basically we'll pretty much not find anything?" Soren asked.

"Most likely. Makes me feel like I'm on a wild goose chase." IF then turned to Neptune. "Hey Nep, can't you like, contact this Histoire or something?"

"Nope, don't know how." Neptune replied, reaching for another piece of bread when Compa slapped her hand.

"Hey, you had half the loaf already Nep-Nep, leave some for the rest of us!"

"Aw, but I'm still hungry!"

"You keep eating like that and you're going to get fat! How are you going to fight monsters if you're overweight?"

"There's no problem! Fighting monsters will burn energy, so none of us will get fat!"

"Yet you eat the most out of all of us. Makes me wonder where it all goes." IF commented.

"Alright everyone. Once I finish up talking with Lillia, then we can go, alright?" Soren declared.

"Okay, I have a few more things to check on the net anyway." IF swapped a few bread slices and carried them with a napkin back to the computer she was using. Soren just nodded before going his own way, doing the same thing IF did with his own bread. Neptune and Compa looked between the two as the latter spoke up.

"Soren's definitely acting a bit weird, but I think it'll resolve itself."

"We'll see Compa, we'll see. As for now, choco bread, come to mama~"

Compa gave Neptune a slap on the wrist before the latter could touch it, then pulling the plate closer to her. "No, this is mine Nep-Nep, you ate most of it anyway."

"Oh boo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Alright, I have officially ran out of steam for this fic. I'm gonna have to change my goal from finishing this fic by the end of the month to the end of the year. I tried channeling my inner muse, and it blew out as a result. With that said, I'll have to go on a hiatus until the start of April to recover. Among other things, that will give me the chance to build up on finished chapters, as well as refresh my brain.<strong>


	21. Lowee's Newtype

**A/N: To my utter disappointment, I have no choice to announce that this Hyperdimension Neptunia fic is being cancelled. Please enjoy this last chapter that I've written up before I label this fic as cancelled.**

Chapter 21 - Lowee's Newtype

_Day 42_

_Leanbox - hotel_

It was the middle of the night when Soren woke up. For a moment, he was puzzled on why he woke up until his eyes landed on IF sleeping in the other bed. 'Ugh, that's right. I was supposed to check for something…'

Soren got out of bed, and making sure that IF was still sound asleep, went over to her coat that was hanging on a chair. Then he started searching the pockets for something specific, something that took longer than he expected.

"Shoot, how many pockets does this coat have?"

Eventually, he found what he was looking for: the vial of poison that he saw Yvoire had the other night. If Soren didn't know any better, he would've thought it was water in a corked vial, though that did give him an idea.

"Yes, that might work. Sorry If, I'd like to trust you, but I'd rather be on the safe side in this case…" With that, he quietly left the room, vial in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Leanbox - streets<em>

"Hey Ren, there's a message for you from Touma in Lowee."

The party were walking through the streets when one of IF's phones beeped to signify a text message. Seeing what it had, she gave the phone to Soren, who took it with a bit of reluctance. Reading the message however, changed his tone as he muttered, "So, the items are finally done."

"Items? What items?" Compa asked.

"Ah, I was busy helping Touma with something a few weeks ago. Looks like things worked this time. I don't want to remember the previous attempts, ugh…"

The other girls were confused by that when Neptune remembered something from back then. "Hey, wasn't that the time where something came to life or something and-"

"Neptune, please stop." Soren interrupted, "I really don't want to remember it."

"But-"

"Ehbit."

"Bu-"

"Ehbibit."

"…Tch, fine. Be that way. Still, I wonder what this item is?"

"Don't worry about it. What Touma made will definitely help us. We need to get over there as soon as possible to pick it up."

"Well, you're in luck, as today is a Terraportation day between Lowee and Leanbox." Compa told him, "We can go over there right now. That's okay, right Iffy?"

"Eh? Ah, yes. It seems that the monster population is somewhat under control, so no new leads have popped up." IF replied, if rather hastily.

Soren raised an eyebrow at IF's tone, but sighed, "Okay then, let's head back to the hotel to sign out before heading over to the Sky Harbor."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest<em>

"Ah ha ha ha hah! I've finally found you."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" Soren muttered as everyone turned to see the witch from before walk towards them.

"Whoa, another stalker!" Neptune pointed out, "What's up with your laugh, seriously?-! What do you want?"

"Right, you wouldn't remember. I am the notorious Overlord Momus' messenger!"

"…Are you serious…?" Soren narrowed his eyes at the witch, as the girls tensed up at the news.

"Your act is a grievous sin against the great Overlord! You'll go no further until you face your punishment!"

"Oh, and what punishment would that be?" Neptune asked.

"The one that is permanent. Death!" The witch materialized her spear and prepared to attack.

"Like that's gonna happen! Rraaaggh!" Soren hissed as Yukihira deployed around him, and he charged straight at the witch before anyone could act.

The witch instinctively brought up her weapon to block, but was caught off guard by the pure power that Soren put into his attack. The spear didn't break, but it did send her flying into a tree, hitting it with a crunch.

"…Wow, is something wrong with Ren? Not like I'm complaining or anything, but…" Neptune asked, sounding like a certain tsundere without the stutter.

Seeing Soren fight like a Berserker was rather odd, leaving the witch totally on the defensive. IF winced as Soren delivered another painful attack to the witch as she replied, "I dunno. He looked stressed lately, so maybe he's taking it all out on her?"

"Um, shouldn't we help?" Compa asked.

IF was about to reply when she heard another crunch. "Uh, we should, but I really don't want to get in between that. Besides, we should let Soren let out his stress on the enemy, and I'm curious about that Infinite Stratos thingy of his too…"

Neptune and Compa didn't feel right about that and the former was about to say something too when she saw Soren give the witch an uppercut. "Uh, yeah, we should stay put and watch."

The witch was given a thorough beat down before Soren gave up due to exhaustion. To everyone's surprise, the witch was still alive, though it did look like she was on her last legs. "Ugh…so this is the power of Infinite Stratos. Still, I can't unleash my full potential in this frail, temporary form. Guh…"

"…Where exactly did you hear about Infinite Stratos?" Soren finally asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" The witch spat before she retreated, vanishing before their eyes.

Everyone blinked at the sudden vanishing act as Yukihira's frame vanished, returning to standby mode. Suddenly, Neptune snapped her fingers as she said, "Wait, we've totally seen her before, right? So, she's the Overlord's messenger…"

"Tch, some messenger. I don't know what those heretics are afraid of." Soren looked miffed, but calm now.

"Hey, you took her off guard with your Berserker attacks. Besides that, you feeling better now?" IF asked.

"Yeah, I guess Arf was right. Beating the crap out of stuff really makes for a great stress reliever. Anyhow, since the messenger is real, I guess this Overlord is too?"

"But we still don't know if it's a big lie or not. For all we know the messenger is just making up stories." Compa replied, "But, she does know Nep-Nep and keeps popping up. Yet another Nep-Nep addict!"

"I hope not." IF did not look thrilled at the news as she folded her arms. "Why don't any of them go after someone besides Nep? Someone more…worth stalking?"

"Like the goddesses?" Soren suggested.

"Yeah, like the goddesses."

* * *

><p><em>Day 48<em>

_Lowee - mushroom field_

"Oooh, so pretty and green…" Neptune cooed as she held up a green crystal the size of a baseball.

"Please put it away Neptune. I don't want you accidentally using it, wasting it in the process." Soren told her.

"But it's so pretty and glittery. It makes me want to look at it all day."

"You better listen to him, Nep." IF scolded, "Xelfer Crystals are very hard to make on Lowee. I'm surprised that Touma managed to make them, even with your help."

"…After how many tries at failure, and all those bottles of Reflex wasted." Soren shook his head at the memory before brushing it aside.

"…To be honest, it's my first time seeing a Xelfer Crystal, even though it was talked about back in school." Compa suddenly said, taking out her own crystal. "They're really effective healing items, but the complex method of making them makes them impractical to mass-produce, even though it requires only two ingredients."

"A hundred bottles of Reflex and an infusion of pure mana." Soren added before shivering. "Not to mention the high failure rate…"

"It's funny though, the fact that Xelfer is just Reflex spelled backwards."

"Well, the creators did not have much of an imagination when they came up with that name for their invention."

That's when Neptune looked up and around, asking, "Hey, where are we?"

The party had wandered into a mushroom field, though the mushrooms were not regular sized, not to mention they were different colors. It was something out of place in a snowy field.

"Whoa, looky! There's a ton of mushrooms here!"

"We can see that Neptune. Besides, these aren't normal ones. Makes me wonder what this place is exactly." Soren said dryly.

"Well, there's a sign over there," IF pointed out and walked over to it. "Huh, it says 'Welcome to Shroom Kingdom. All visitors stay out!' Okay…"

"Wow, what a welcoming sign. Really advertises the tourism of this place."

"Oh, don't be like that Soren. Besides, they must make real tasty mushroom dishes!" Compa admonished, before she spotted something. "Oh, hey, a turtle!"

What approached them was a dragon-thingy with a turtle shell, having chains and piercing. Neptune couldn't help comment, "That's one mighty big turtle… Will eating mushrooms make 'em grow like that?"

"I don't think that's a turtle Neptune…" Soren eyed the dragon turtle, seeing a spout of flame come out of it's nostrils.

"I am a carnivore! I don't eat no shrooms!" The dragon turtle roared.

Hearing that put everyone on guard as Neptune looked a bit nervous. "H-He talked! Is it a monster…?"

"I ain't no monster! I am Wowser, King of the Woopa Twoopa, and ruler of Shroom Kingdom!"

"Well, at least it explains the sign." Soren muttered.

"Wowser? You're just a spiky-shelled turtle, right?" IF asked, looking skeptical.

"Did you just make fun of me?-! You did, didn't you?-! Raaawr!" A blast of flame erupted from Wowser's mouth before she spat three fireballs at them, making the four duck.

"Whoa, did he just spit three fireballs at us?-!" Compa cried out.

"Way to speak the obvious Compa! I think one of them nicked me!" Soren was busy patting his head, putting out the small flame in his hair.

"Right. That's one angry turtle-thingy. He's obviously dangerous." IF was about to pull out her weapons when all of a sudden, Wowser turned around and started walking backwards cautiously. "Hey, where's he going?"

"Come back here, Wowser!"

"Stooop!"

Everyone turned to see two men running towards them, one wearing red, while the other wore green. Wowser gave a 'tsk' and growled, "Them again? I better leave…"

To everyone's surprise, Wowser leaped away, jumping much higher and farther than his large body would suggest. Neptune was one to say something about that. "Whoa, didja see that?-! What sorta turtle can leap like a froggy?"

"Not a normal one, that's for sure." IF replied.

"Th-That was scary though. What's going on in this trippy place?" Compa asked, still shaken from Wowser's appearance.

"Who knows." IF then started sniffing and subconsciously licked her lips. "Hmm…? Something smells…really good…"

"Yeah… It's making me hungry. What could it be?"

"Food, it must be food!" Neptune cheered.

The girls followed their noses until their eyes landed on the mushrooms hit by the fireballs. Compa pointed them out, "Oh! The mushrooms hit by that turtle's fireballs are all perfectly grilled."

"…Huh." Was all IF could muster.

"Mmm, grilled mushrooms." Neptune drooled, looking at the cooked vegetables.

"As much as I'd like to pick them, we'd better…hey, where's Ren?"

"Munch…munch…"

The girls followed the sound until they saw Soren eating a grilled mushroom, a sauce packet in hand. He froze in mid-chew as the girls looked at him. He gave a gulp before saying, "Uh, you girls want one?"

Everyone was silent before IF face palmed. "You know, I expected something like this from Nep, not from you Ren."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest<em>

The party was walking through another forest on their way to another job when Compa suddenly said, "You know, we haven't seen that tomboyish girl yet. She might be training for her next attempt to woo us…"

"Woo us? Don't you mean assault us?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, she's too young for that yet. Only teenagers and adults can assault others."

"Uh…huh…"

IF looked between them before saying, "Compa's logic aside, we should capture her and ask what Nep did to her next time. She's gotta know something."

"How're we gonna do that? She's kinda tough, y'know? I dunno if we can capture her all that easily." Neptune pondered.

"It's simple really. I just came up with it earlier today in fact."

"Oh? What is it?" Compa asked.

"Well-"

"Oh, sorry Iffy, looks like you're gonna have to tell us on the fly. The Newtype's here!" Neptune pointed out.

Blanc appeared before them again, landing from a leap. She looked rather pleased at their presence. "…Neptune…I'm so glad to see you. I thought you left Lowee already."

"Actually, we just got back yesterday, but whatever."

"Heh…all the more reason…that I won't let you go! I'll defeat you here Neptune!" Again, Blanc assumed her fighting stance as her axe and Processor Units appeared.

"If it's a fight you want, we'll give you one! Let's go everyone!" Neptune transformed as everyone drew their weapons. Predictably, Blanc went after Neptune first,

During the fight, Soren was about to go after Blanc next when IF held him back. "Hold on Ren."

"What is If?" Soren hissed as Neptune went for another attack, seeing IF hold him back.

"It's about the plan earlier, you see I…"

After whispering the plan to him, Soren looked at IF with a raised eyebrow. "Is that alright?"

"It's all I got. I'll tell you when to move in."

"Gotcha."

The fight went on, until Neptune smashed Blanc with a Neptune Break finisher. Having her energy spent, Neptune reverted back to her normal form, but that didn't stop her from going after Blanc. "Get her get her get her get her! Her guard's down! Goooooo!"

"You bet! Get her from both sides!" Compa cried out.

"…Wha-urk?-!" Blanc was still trying to get up when Neptune and Compa jumped on her, causing a scuffle. Soren wondered what to do now as IF tried to restore order.

"Stop that! She's not a stray cat. She's a just a girl. We shouldn't gang up on her like this! We're gonna do this the proper way."

"The proper way?" Neptune asked as she and Compa got off Blanc. Before the Lowee goddess could react, she found herself being held up by Soren in his IS. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was too strong.

"Hey! Lemme go, damnit!"

"So this is the proper way? I kinda like this."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Nep-Nep."

"I feel like a bully for some reason." Soren muttered as he kept his grip on the struggling Blanc. "Hold still you!"

"Like hell I will! Let me go damn you!"

"Whew, finally! Iffy's gonna interrogate the heck outta ya, so you best be prepared to cry and confess!"

"Just confessing. No crying is necessary. I feel bad enough as it is, holding her like this."

"Hey, d-don't put this on me!" IF shouted, but resigned herself as she turned her attention to Blanc. "Nep can't remember her past. Please tell her anything you know. From elementary school, ideally."

"Really? We'll probably be here all day in that case." Soren added.

"Iffy, Ren!" Neptune shouted, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Tch, I don't know anything!" Blanc then surprised Soren by pushing him back with her body before smashing his head with a head butt. The attack didn't do any damage due to the IS' energy barrier, but it did surprise Soren that he let go of her. Blanc then made her escape after picking up her axe, leaving the four by themselves. However, there was one thing Blanc wondered about.

"What the heck was that armor thing?"

"Aw, damn it!" IF cursed, before looking at Neptune and Compa. "She probably clammed up since you two jumped her like delinquents! Now we'll probably never gonna get anything out of her."

"I doubt she would've said anything anyway." Soren said as he dematerialized Yukihira. "She seemed to be the really stubborn type. We'd be in this forest all day trying to get her to talk if she didn't run off."

"…I guess you have a point. Oh well, there's always next time, considering the number of times she came after us." IF slumped before looking in another direction. "C'mon, we still have a job to get to, so we'll worry about all this after."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest (they sure have a lot of these, don't they?)<em>

We now return to Blanc, who's back in human form after her energy for HDD ran out. Shivering against the cold, she had gotten lost after running away from Neptune and the others and was busy muttering to herself. "…I get so hungry in the human world. It's really uncomfortable, along with this frickin' cold."

Blanc held her coat tighter as she trudged through the snow. "…I can't even stay transformed for long after every battle with those four idiots, it's really annoying…" She then gave a snort as a thought came to her. "…How ironic for me to get lost in my own forest and starve to death on my own land…? How ridiculous…"

It seems Blanc's temper is starting to build up as she walks through the snowy forest. Wonder how long it'll be before she blows?

"It's…all Neptune's damn fault."

And there she goes, blaming Neptune.

"…I'm concerned about the Extremists' actions lately. This is the absolute worst time to be away from the Basilicom. This…is also Neptune's damn fault."

Now it seems Blanc's starting to hallucinate. Funny, one would think that would happen on a hot day, not a cold one.

"…Walking in the snow is hard as shit. This is probably that damn Neptune's fault too!"

Wow, seems Blanc's cursing Neptune for just about everything. What's next, blaming her for Lowee's snow?

"And I bet it's that damn Neptune's fault to that I'm hearing this annoying as hell voice!"

Yup, as expec-wait, what?

"You heard me. What the heck are you? A figment of my imagination?"

Uh, this is not the voice you are hearing for…

"What kind of crap is that? …Oh jeez, I'm fighting with an imaginary voice. Things must've really gone to shit."

And one would think Noire was snippy…

"…So you talk to her too? Glad to hear you're not just a figment of my imagination. Shit it's cold…" Blanc kicks some snow away from her shoes.

From the way you're dressed, it's surprising that you're not sick already.

"…You calling me a slut?-!" Blanc then promptly tripped on a root, sending her face first into the snow. Getting up, she seethed as she brushed snow off herself. "Ugh, damn it! Today's been crap! This is all that Neptune's damn fault!"

"Um, did someone say my name? Compa?" Neptune's voice called out.

"No, not me. I think it's coming from over there. It might be a lost child…I'll go take a look!" Compa replied as crunching sounds start to approach Blanc.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Soren's voice added, "For all we know it could be a monster or two."

"Tch?-! …What?" Blanc couldn't believe she was found by the people she wanted to see the least before she tried to adopt a surprised expression. Compa and Soren showed up a moment later, and when the former saw Blanc, she immediately rushed over to her.

"A girl! Her hands are freezing… Were you walking through the forest alone? It's okay, we'll take you to town." Compa immediately wraps her arms around Blanc in a attempt to warm her up, while Soren notices the tracks the goddess made.

"…I'm fine. I can walk on my own. Go away." Blanc tries to get out of Compa's grip, but the peach-haired girl's grip is surprisingly strong.

"Are you sure about that?" Soren asked, but Compa's reaction was more extreme.

"No can do! There a lot of monsters wandering around. It's so dangerous! Dangerous, you hear me? Just let me know where you live and we'll help you get there. Don't be shy! Come with us."

"For some reason, I couldn't take you seriously at that moment, Compa."

"I said to leave me the hell alone! I don't need a frickin' pity party!" Blanc continued to struggle, but didn't need to as Compa let go in reaction to her coarse language.

"H-Huh? Listen to yourself… A cute girl should never talk like that!"

"Heh, makes me wonder who her parents are." Soren smirked, when they heard more crunching noises.

"Whassup, Compa? You find someone? Oooh, is this her? Is she lost?" Neptune asked, with IF behind her. For some reason, the latter's tuning everything out, focusing on her phone.

"N-Neptune…! Anyway, I'm leaving. Bye." Blanc tried to leave, but Compa reacted fast and attached herself to the goddess. Meanwhile, Soren raised an eyebrow when he heard Blanc say Neptune's name, but kept silent about it.

"Absolutely no can do! It's safer to stick with us. I'm gonna be a very mad Compa if you don't listen." Compa was persistent in not letting Blanc go again.

"You're lost, huh? Stay with us, okies? It's much safer. Otherwise, Compa's gonna have a lotta sleepless nights worrying about you." Neptune said with a nod.

"Why don't I care about that?" Soren mused.

"Don't say that Ren! If Compa has sleepless nights, she might do something by mistake, like stab you in the butt with her needle during battle!"

"…Alright girl, let's get you back to town ASAP. No time to lose!"

"…I told you to leave me alone. I'm not lost. I can get back by myself, dammit." Blanc grumbled, her struggles continuing to go on.

"You don't have to act tough. Captain Iffy! We've taken a lost girl hostage and stuff!" Neptune announced.

IF looked up from her texting to look at the situation. "…You did what? Found someone? Then let's take her back with us real quick. I'm starting to get cold."

"Agreed! Let's get back to town. All hands, retreat!" Everyone started to move at Neptune's words, with Blanc still struggling the entire way.

"Hey, listen to me, dammit! Are you kidding me?-! Lemme go!" Blanc kept on trying, until her stomach rumbled, indicating that she was really hungry.

Everyone paused hearing that, until they started walking again as Compa said, "Oh, are you hungry? Don't worry, we'll fix you something to eat when we get back to town. In the meantime, do you have something for her to nibble on, Soren?"

"Why me?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Iffy carries the money instead of food, and Nep-Nep would've eaten anything we've given her."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Neptune protested.

"Well, okay…" Soren fished out a tangerine nutrition bar from his Storage Device and held it out to her. "Here, it's not much, but it'll help until we reach town."

Seeing the food in front of her, Blanc took it with hesitation while mumbling, "Thanks…"

"I'll help too! Maybe I should sing to keep your mind off of hunger." Neptune started, "I'm a Nep-Nep girl, in a-"

Immediately, Soren moved to cover Neptune's mouth before another word could come out. "Heck no Neptune. My ears still bleed from that serenade you tried to give us back in Leanbox in an attempt to help us relax!"

"Don't we know it." IF muttered.

"No singing, nothing. Just keep quiet, got it?"

Neptune nodded and Soren removed her hand. At the same time, Blanc remarked through chews, "Huh? How interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: APRIL FOOLS! Just kidding, as if I'd cancel this thing. If there's one thing that I stand by, it's that as long as I'm alive, none of my fics have been cancelled, with an example being my Gundam Seed Destiny story. I haven't updated it in a while mostly due to the rewrite and a lack of interest. So anyway, I'm back, though updates are going to be sporadic at best. I was supposed to have a whole bunch of chapters together, but an old PS3 game called Demon's Souls caught my interest and ate up my time.**

**Interestingly enough, I preordered Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 over a month ago and I have it now, but for some weird reason, I haven't even taken it out of the plastic yet. Ha, thinking about it, it's probably because of this fic. I want to finish this before I start playing, else I might lose interest all together. Oh well, I'll get around to it eventually, though I might still use pinrose's walkthrough videos as a base for HIN Mk2. So thanks to those who read/reviewed, and look forward to the next chapter!** **(01/04/2012)**


	22. Frustrations and Tribulations

**A/N: Glad you're all still here, and happy Easter everyone!**

Chapter 22 - Frustrations and Tribulations

_Day 48_

_Lowee - inn_

"…So, what do we do now?" Soren asked.

The party was in the room with Blanc, with the CPU silent so she wouldn't spill her identity. Or anything else for that matter. It's the reason many see her as the quiet type. However, her quietness wasn't helping in getting her home, to IF's frustration.

"I don't know. I didn't think we'd have to report a lost child at our age." IF replied.

"… 'At our age?' Just how old are you If?"

"I have you know that I'm fifteen. What about you?"

"I'm seventeen, last I checked."

"I'm sixteen."

Everyone turned to Compa, who blushed. "Uh, I thought we were all admitting our ages here."

"I can't remember what my age is." Neptune admitted, making Blanc snort under her breath.

"Well, I peg you being thirteen-fourteen-ish." IF mused, "While I'm guessing the girl over there is twelve. Am I right?"

Blanc kept quiet, but let's take a look what's going on inside her mind, shall we?

'Twelve? TWELVE? Goddammit, it's not like I asked to look like this! I want to look older too, but I have to deal with this kiddy body, even though I'm popular with Lowee's populace like this. Damn you Neptune for having a better body than me both in human and HDD forms! Argh!'

While Blanc rages inside her mind, IF asks, "Anyway, has she said anything while I was out?"

"Nope, not a thing. Though she did devour that sandwich Compa got for her." Soren replied, "Neptune's the one that's been trying to talk to her."

Looking, everyone saw that Neptune was trying to talk to Blanc again, the coaxing snapping the Lowee goddess out of her thoughts as she kept silent. Eventually, Neptune sighed at Blanc's passiveness. "You're like a ceramic doll sittin' there. But you're not a doll, y'know? Say some stuff! Or do I gotta pull a string?"

Blanc was tight-lipped as ever as Compa sighed, "Maybe we should wait a bit more?"

"…I'm going out for a bit. Be back later." Soren said as he got up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave it to you girls to figure things out. At least try to get her name so we'll have something to go on."

"Hey wait, Ren-!" Neptune called out but Soren was already out the door. "Phooey. Iffy, my coaxing isn't working. There's only one option left to me! Tickle fight!"

Blanc grew alarmed at that option as she drew herself back a bit. "…?-! N-No…"

"No, no tickling." IF shook her head. "What to do, what to do… Why don't you take her for a little walk outside, Nep. Maybe she'll loosen up once she feels more comfortable."

"You want me and her to go? Alone? Y-You sure? Why?" Neptune had no idea what IF was thinking when she grabbed her hand. "H-Hey, Iffy!"

"…Huh? Hey…" Blanc protested softly as IF grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, but she didn't resist as much for some reason.

IF pushed the two out the door and said with a cheery wave, "Bye-bye, have fun!"

Closing the door before Neptune could say anything, Compa gave IF a look. "Iffy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive. It's hard to talk when there's so many eyes looking at you, even if Ren did leave. Nep's perfect for this, since she's not threatening and all that."

"Until she transforms, that is." Compa said, trying to imitate a deep voice.

IF looked at Compa with a raised eyebrow and she looked sheepish. "Sorry, it's something I'd figure Soren would say."

"Uh huh… Let's just hope Ren doesn't run into them. The girl might clam up if he shows up."

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - streets<em>

"Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body~" Soren was busy singing to himself when he spotted Neptune and Blanc sitting at a crepe stand. "Huh, wonder what they're up to?"

As he got closer, he managed to hear Blanc say, "You really hate responsibility, huh?"

Hearing that Neptune and Blanc were having a conversation, Soren quickly hid himself while muttering, "I hope this doesn't become a habit…"

"Would sayin' yeah make me a pretty poopy person?" Neptune answered with her own question.

"…Well, at least she's honest about it." Soren muttered.

"…I didn't imagine you'd even think like that." Blanc replied, before shaking her head. "Just…forget it. You've hated responsibilities since the start. It doesn't matter either way."

"Okay, then yeah, I don't like responsibilities! They gimme way too much stress." Neptune nodded.

"…Since when is that girl stressed?" Soren frowned, "If would just love to hear this…"

"…I don't think anyone does, but you're at least honest. It's so like you." Blanc commented.

"That girl must know Neptune from before she lost her memory, hmm? Interesting."

"I don't think you should try to get your memories back. It's better this way. For the world. For yourself."

"…What?"

Neptune had the same train of thought as Soren. "What? So you think I oughta stay like this?"

"…You're too irresponsible." Blanc finally commented.

Soren snorted as Neptune pouted, "…Ugh! You're being a meanie."

"…No I'm not."

At that point, Soren figured it was time to go when one of the townspeople came running from behind shouting, "Help, a monster!"

"Oh great!" Soren gritted as he turned around shouting, "What's going on?"

Neptune and Blanc heard the shouting and went to investigate, the two finding Soren as the townsperson replied, "A monster just appeared near my shop and started attacking! You're a Monster Hunter, right? Please help!"

"Of course, lead the way!"

"Ren running off by himself again? Jeez, that guy just doesn't follow party mechanics. C'mon, we're going after him!" Neptune said as she saw Soren follow the guy.

"Wha-whoa?-!" Blanc didn't have much of a choice as Neptune grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

Eventually, they reached the site of the monster attack, where they saw an angry red berserk minotaur-type monster attacking the various buildings as people ran. Soren recognized the angry red color and muttered, "Jewel Core monster…"

Neptune recognized the color too and turned to Blanc. "Uh oh, I better help. You better go find someplace to take cover."

Transforming, Neptune dashed in to help leaving Blanc by herself. Speaking of the Lowee goddess, she was torn on what to do. On one hand, it was her duty to fight and defeat the monsters that were threatening the townspeople, but on the other hand, Neptune would find out that she's the one that was attacking her and the others in her transformed state. Choices…choices…

Meanwhile, Soren was trying to lure the Rabid Minotaur out of town so he could don Yukihira, when Neptune came flying right at it, blade first. Smashing into the monster, it was sent flying back as Neptune 'landed' gracefully beside Soren with a hover. "What are you doing Ren?"

"Neptune? Where'd you come from?"

"I heard the person shouting about a monster, and saw you, so I followed."

"…Right. I'm pretty sure that's a Jewel Core monster right there. It's angry red, and it's vicious."

"That makes sense. Should we wait until Iffy and Compa show up?"

"No way, stalling will just increase the damages and risk of casualties, we should-!"

Soren didn't get to finish when the Rabid Minotaur charged right at them with a bellow. The pair only had a moment to defend themselves when it was smashed to the ground by a giant hammer to the head. Soren and Neptune looked to see Blanc holding a battle hammer that looked huge compared to her small frame.

"You two gonna be like idiots or fight?" Blanc retorted, hammer on her shoulders.

"Whoa, didn't know she could fight." Neptune mused.

"Whatever, she's right. Let's just kill the damn thing now. If Compa and If show up, then they'll show up. Right now, we fight!" Soren shouted.

"…Let's do this!"

The fight with the Rabid Minotaur, was short, if not highly destructive. All three fighters received light injuries of the sort, but the battle ended when Soren held the monster with Yukihira, letting Blanc and Neptune go in for the kill. With a smashed head and a stab wound to the chest, the Rabid Minotaur fell over dead.

"Whew, it's finally over. That was one tough beastie." Neptune's transformation had reverted, as one could tell from her change in speech mannerism.

Soren was busy looking for the Jewel Core Fragment, which wasn't hard to find. It stood out from the splattered red of the monster's skull. He picked it up and wiped it with a cloth he took out from his vest pocket. "A Lowee Jewel Core Fragment. That's two down…"

"Lowee Jewel Core…?" Blanc looked at the Jewel Core Fragment in Soren's hand, and couldn't help but feel a bit funny looking at it.

Turning to Blanc, Soren turned to Blanc and nodded, "Uh, thanks for the help. Didn't know you could fight, um…"

Seeing that Soren didn't know her name, Blanc decided to give him one, thinking that this was a one-time thing. "Um, it's Blanc."

"Blanc huh? Cute name, suits you." Soren missed the light tinge on Blanc's cheeks as he went on, "Anyway, thanks for the help Blanc."

"Aw, your name's Blanc? That sounds very pretty…" Neptune cooed.

"You know Neptune, coming from you, that sounds kinda sarcastic."

"I agree with him." Blanc grumbled.

Before Neptune could say anything, IF's voice shouted out to them, "Hey Nep, Ren!"

The three turned to see Compa and IF running towards them, with the former shouting, "Alright monster! Now that we're here, prepare to take a beating!"

"Uh, you're kinda late for the party Compa. It's already dead." Neptune pointed out.

"Huh?"

IF looked around and noticed Blanc still holding her hammer. "Okay, just what happened here?"

"Jewel Core monster." Soren simply replied, pointing to the monster corpse.

Neptune however, had a more enthusiastic response. "Oh, it was so amazing. That monster was going all bam bam, and we were all slash slash, and Blanc was all smash smash with her hammer, and eventually we kicked that monster's butt back to the afterlife!"

Both Soren and Blanc looked at Neptune oddly as IF stared at her. "Alright…" She then turned to Blanc saying, "Well, thanks for helping them, Miss Blanc. Though it's a bit surprising to see that you're a fighter."

"I get that sometimes. It's something I learned to do." Blanc replied.

A nod came from IF before she turned her attention to Soren. "So, how many Lowee Jewel Core Fragments that makes?"

"Two of them." Soren put the Jewel Core Fragment away as he gave a stretch. "We'd better get out of here before the cleanup crew arrives."

"Cleanup crew?" Neptune asked.

"Far as I know, that's what Arf calls them. A bunch of mages that specialize in magical repair. With the monster attacks, I'd bet that they're in high demand around the four landmasses. Anyhow, we should get back to the inn."

Everyone nodded and they made their way back. Little did they know, the entire fight was recorded by a drone that flew off when the battle ended.

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - inn<em>

"Looks like another request. We'd better get those monsters!" IF then turned to Blanc and said, "Oh, you can stay here, or go home whenever you want."

Blanc just nodded silently until Compa spoke up. "No! She's part of our party now. She's going to help us."

"Yeah, she's a great fighter. You can take it from me. I've seen it." Neptune added.

Soren stayed quiet as IF shrugged, "The more the merrier, I guess. But still, we can't involve a civilian, even if she knows how to kick ass. The fact is, normal people, besides Compa, are generally useless in a battle. But that's beside the point. I personally don't want to involve others in our affairs."

A cough came from Soren as Compa eyed IF as she speculated, "Was that supposed to be a compliment, or…?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm, uh, praising your bravery for charging into battle against monsters with a hilariously oversized syringe that can shoot stuff out of all things."

Soren went into a light coughing fit as Compa gave a pout. "You're definitely mocking me!"

"Hey, are you alright Ren?" Neptune suddenly asked.

"Heh…yeah, just a, uh, caught something in my throat." Soren made up on the spot as a cover for his amusement. That didn't stop it from showing on his face though, something Compa spotted.

"Hey! No laughing Soren!"

"Urk! My bad!"

Blanc just blinked, not really used to all the chatter. IF sighed before saying, "Anyway, our main target is an Ubelluris, as it's the cause of the other monsters being riled up."

"Another minotaur-type? Wow, they're poppin' out of the woodwork, huh?"

"Who knows? Let's just get moving."

Everyone got themselves ready and before they left, Neptune said, "Well, see ya later Blanc."

"Yeah, see you." Soren added.

After the party left, Blanc looked herself over before saying, "Maybe I should take another crack at them…"

* * *

><p><em>Lowee - forest<em>

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if Lowee has nothing but forests…" Soren muttered.

"Eh, it's not our fault that Lowee's forests make excellent monster breeding grounds." IF told him.

"I know, but still…" Soren kicked the dead Ubelluris in frustration.

The party was hanging around the dead monster as Compa was treating Neptune's injuries that she received from the battle. Out of all of them, she had the most, though the most serious one was a cut leg.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Neptune cried out.

"I know Nep-Nep, just let me apply some more Reflex…" Compa replied.

"Aw, can't I use that fancy crystal thingy?"

"No, that's for really serious injuries that need to be treated in an instant!" Compa finished treating Neptune's leg before she stood up. "There we go, it shouldn't hurt anymore. Thank goodness that Reflex prevents scarring."

"Oooh, I feel better already. Thanks Compa."

"Alright you two, ready to head back?" IF called out.

"Yes!" Compa replied, "Still, that battle was quick. I'm pretty sure we're getting better at this. Let's go back and play with that girl!"

A slight rustling made IF look in a direction, and she saw something coming towards them. "Wait. I see a familiar shadow. Nep, Compa, Ren, looks like we've got to pull a little overtime."

"Does that mean extra pay?" Soren asked.

IF just looked at him with a flat expression as the rustling grew louder. A moment later, Blanc appeared before them again in HDD. However, she just looked at them with a calm expression. It made Neptune puzzled.

"She's not acting like before. She doesn't look like she's here to fight." Neptune commented, before Blanc started acting. "Oh wait, she's pulling somethin' out." Blanc materialized her axe. "She's holding it up." She held it in her hands as she walked towards them, Processor Units appearing. "She's comin' towards us! Okay, yeah, I was wrong."

"Jeez, one after another…" Soren muttered as he stood in her way.

"Out of the way, surface human. You know what I want." Blanc threatened.

"Sorry, but I don't listen to unknown assailants. You want me to move, make me."

"Fine by me!" Blanc charged right at Soren as he deployed Yukihira and blocked Blanc's axe.

Neptune transformed and entered the fray with Compa and IF. However, even with the four of them, Blanc was surprisingly holding her own. Neptune couldn't help but point it out. "You're different from the other times."

"Maybe it's because I'm gonna finally beat you?" Blanc replied rather calmly.

"Nah, I doubt that's it."

During the clashing, Yukihira suddenly spoke up. **[New Preset Weapon formed. Full configuration within seven days.]**

"…What's the point of that? Ergh, so I can't use it?" Soren grumbled.

**[Weapon is usable, but special functions are not calibrated, thus disabled.]**

"Well, if anything, it'll surprise tomboy over there." Soren looked to see Neptune and IF trying to double team Blanc, with the later getting a kick to the abdomen for her trouble. "Alright, deploy it."

**[Understood sir.]**

Yukihira Type 3 vanished from Soren's hands, only to be replaced by an axe that looked similar in design to Blanc's, but was predominantly white with grey lines. The blade part looked like it could open up, but Soren figured it was part of the 'special functions' of the weapon. Compa noticed and gasped at the new weapon in Soren's hands. "Eh? Where did that come from?"

"Something Yukihira cooked up." Soren held the axe in a similar way to Blanc as he charged. "Hey tomboy! Eat this!"

"The fu-?-!" Blanc stopped mid-sentence to block Soren's axe with her own. "What the heck?-! Where did you get that weapon from, and why does it look like mine?-!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out the hard way!"

Despite Soren's boasts, he wasn't all that skilled with the axe, relying on Yukihira's strength and speed to make up for it. Blanc was much more skilled and slowly, started pushing him back.

"Orryah!"

With one strong swing, Blanc knocked the axe out of Soren's hand, sending it flying. Soren himself crashed backwards, chipping a bit of shield energy in the process. "Ugh, maybe I overdid it?"

"Time to put you out of your misery, dog!"

"Bite me you little midget!"

"Mind if I butt in?"

Blanc and Soren turned to see Neptune charging right at Blanc with the axe in her hands. With one swing that she put all her power into, Neptune aimed right for Blanc, who hastily raised her own weapon to block, but was sent flying through two trees and crashing into a third. However, due to Neptune putting all her power into that strike, she turned back to normal and dropped the axe due to the heaviness.

"Oh, that thing was heavy! How did I swing that axe so good?"

Compa and IF stared at the scene with blank looks as the former commented, "Wow, who knew Nep-Nep was that strong!"

"Maybe there's more to that magical boob girl transformation than we thought." IF added.

Soren got up as he disengaged Yukihira, the axe vanishing with the armor. "Ugh, thought I was going to get hammered there. Thanks Neptune. Did you get her?"

"I'm pretty sure…" Neptune and the others looked in the direction Blanc was sent flying, only to see her starting to stir.

"…I lose again? To Neptune…? Frickin' impossible…" Blanc got up and readied herself to fight again. "…No, not yet! Once more!"

"No way, kiddo! We're not here to bully weak people." Neptune said before she could think.

"Wrong thing to say Neptune. " Soren muttered.

Understandably, Blanc was offended by that. "…Weak? Me?"

"Why'd you have to shoot off your hungry little mouth and make the situation worse?" IF smacked her head as she looked at Neptune in disbelief. "Now she's gonna come after us again!"

To her credit, Blanc didn't charge in like a berserker, but she did get understandably upset. "…Shut up! I don't ever wanna hear you say that shit to me! You didn't want anything to do with it. You ran!"

"What's she talking about?" IF muttered.

"I'm not sure…" Soren replied, but he found those words a bit familiar for some reason.

"Whoa! What's this?-! Wh-What're you talkin' about? What'd I run from?" Neptune looked shocked and confused by Blanc's words.

"Everything! Because you're so damn honest! You just wanted to run from everything!" Blanc's anger was starting to get to her as she gripped her axe tightly. "I ain't gonna let you win this. Now, just shut up and let me defeat you! Don't ask…just…just…!"

"Sorry, but I don't wanna. I still gotta save Histy. I still wanna travel with Iffy, Compa, and Ren." Neptune told Blanc, "Maybe when I'm all done with that we can-"

"How can you let your excuse be something so trivial?-!" Blanc shouted in disgust, interrupting Neptune.

"It's not trivial! I dunno what you're referring to, and I guess I don't wanna. It's my life and it means a lot to me!"

"…So you're running. Again. You don't wanna know? Because you're a frickin' scared coward. That's why, I'm…" Blanc trailed off as she started shaking.

"…That was a pretty dramatic discussion for you. Real heated and emotional. You done?" IF asked, pretty much ending the drama.

"Yep. I didn't learn nothin', but I'm done." Neptune said with a final sigh in her tone.

"Okay, then shall we commence tickle torture until she spills some good info?" IF had a grin on her face, something that Soren shared.

"I'm okay with that." As if to show, his fingers started flexing in a tickling manner.

"No, don't! I told her I didn't wanna know anything anymore. Were you even listening?" Neptune protested.

"Yeah, yeah. We're just joking. Personally, I'm still curious, but it's your business." IF held her hands out in defense.

"That's right. If Nep-Nep is okay not knowing, then I'll stop being nosy, too." Compa added, while Soren just deflated.

"…You mean you were curious, too?" Neptune looked surprised at Compa's curiosity.

"Of course! Your past sounds so fun, like it's full of upside-downs and inside-outs!"

"I'm pretty sure you mean 'ups and downs' and 'ins and outs.'" IF corrected, "What about you Ren? You curious?"

"Pretty much. I mean, Neptune knows more about me than the other way around. Still, we could ask that girl…" Soren looked to see that Blanc had vanished during their conversation. "Well crap, looks like she's vanished."

"Huh, maybe this'll be the last time we'll see her?" Compa asked.

"I doubt it, but one could hope…" IF shrugged.

"Let's get out of here. The cold's starting to get to me." Neptune complained.

At that moment, IF's phone beeped and she went to answer it. To her it was a message, and it's contents made her eyebrows go up. "Huh, looks like a request from Avenir. Interesting."

"What does it say?" Compa asked.

"Looks like another job request. Scavenging from the looks of things. It's not really specific."

**[Sir, registration of weapon is complete. Please input name.]**

"…You know, I'll never get used to Yukihira talking." Neptune commented.

"Noted," Soren gave it some thought before he finally said, "Okay, register the name as 'White Frost', Yukihira."

**[Understood, registering name now.]**

"…White Frost?" IF asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, it's based on that midget's weapon, and it's Lowee, so I thought it'd fit."

"…Makes sense, I guess."

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Let's head back to the inn already! I'm sure that Blanc's waiting for us!" Neptune shouted.

"Or she left to go home." IF guessed as the party headed back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say here, except to thank everyone for the support. I'll answer all questions within due time.**


	23. Requests, Requests, Requests

Chapter 23 - Requests, Requests, Requests

_Day 50_

_Lowee - Sky Harbor_

"Aww, it sucks that Blanc wasn't there when we got back." Neptune moaned.

"We know. You've been saying that for the past few days." Soren replied with gritted teeth.

The party was at the Sky Harbor ready to head for Lastation. As Soren said, for the past few days Neptune moaned about how Blanc wasn't back at the inn when they got back. Sure they sort of felt the same way, but now, it was getting on their nerves.

"Nep, if you say one more thing about it, I'll eat every one of your desserts right in front of your eyes." IF threatened, before adding, "For a whole month!"

"You wouldn't!" Neptune gasped.

"Try me." IF stared at the purple haired girl, as if challenging her.

"…Muuu, fine! I won't say anything anymore."

"Iffy, did you receive any word from Chian about the test model?" Compa asked, changing the subject.

"No, though we should check in after we settle ourselves."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should skedaddle over to Lastation right this instant!" Neptune cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - inn<em>

Entering the inn, the party ran into someone that they didn't expect.

"Hello! Been a while."

"It's Gust! I missed you so much!" Compa went over and gave the younger girl a hug, before she and the others noticed something different. "Uh oh, you look tired. What happened?"

Gust gave a sigh before explaining, "Someone asked for potion…but no shops carry ingredient for it…" A look of anxiety appeared on the young girl's face. "Needs made by end of day. What should Gust do…?"

"Is it something we can gather outside of town?" IF asked.

"Yes, but alone is bad. Gust would go by herself, but site guarded by strong, nasty monster."

"We'll totally help you out, then!" Neptune interjected with enthusiasm. "You helped us last time. I can't ignore a friend in need, cuz I'm a friend indeed!"

"Yes! We'll get the ingredient for you. What is it, and what monster's guarding it?" Compa asked.

"Really?-! I dunno, monster is something I no go near. Ingredient is Lutea Leaves, and monster guarding is Tentacilis." Gust replied.

Soren suddenly froze at the last part, something IF noticed. "What's with you Ren?"

"I don't know… I've heard of a Tentacilis, but I can't remember exactly what it is."

"Tentacilis is very bad monster. Maybe Mister Soren should go by himself. Very bad for girls to go near it. Don't know what it is though."

"What? Pfft, this monster can't be that tough." Neptune scoffed, "We'll just beat down like the others. C'mon, show us where the site is."

"Though Gust appreciate help, don't say Gust don't warn you. Not responsible for physical and psychological trauma that may result."

"Huh?" IF said as Gust showed them the location. "Now I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're worrying too much Iffy. I mean, this Tentacilis thingy can't be all that tough and nasty, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Lutea site<em>

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you Nep?"

"Hey, I didn't know it was that kind of monster. It's the last thing I expected. Though it makes sense now why Gust said girls shouldn't go near it."

"Uh, maybe Soren can go on ahead. He's a guy, so…"

"Hey, I may be a guy, but there is no way I'm going near that…that thing! Ugh, now I know why I had a bad feeling when I heard the word Tentacilis…"

In front of the party, prowling the field, was a tentacle monster. Yes, a tentacle monster, complete with who knows how many tentacles attached to a round body. What was special about the Tentacilis was that the different sizes the tentacles were. Some were sharp, some were swollen, some were…well, you get the picture.

"So…what's the plan?" Neptune asked after a minute of silence.

"I…don't know." IF eyed the Tentacilis with extreme caution, in case it . "What I want to know is why that thing looks so focused on that Lutea bush."

"Uh, I don't know the exact details, but from what I can recall, Lutea attracts monsters for some reason. It's a main ingredient for Sugar Scent, the opposite of Monster Repellent." Compa explained.

"Sugar Scent huh? That gives me an idea." IF took out a bottle of Sugar Scent the size of a grenade and gave Soren a look.

"I don't like that look you're giving me If. And since when do you have a bottle of Sugar Scent?"

"Eh, picked it up a while back, before I met you all." IF started shaking the bottle before pulling the lid off. "Compa, Nep, you better get back."

As Compa and Neptune complied, Soren stepped back as he remembered how Sugar Scent was 'opened'. "Oh no, I'm out of here. Even I have my standards!"

"Sorry about this Ren. Fire in the hole!"

Soren made a break for it, but was too slow as the bottle hit him right on the ass. "If you bit-!"

*BOOM!*

The Sugar Scent bottle exploded, enveloping Soren in a cloud of pink dust. Neptune couldn't help but comment, "Pink huh? Not the color I was expecting."

"Eh, I could care less." IF shrugged, "Hey Ren, still alive."

"*cough cough* Erk, damn it If! What the hell?-! *cough cough*"

The cloud cleared, revealing Soren to be alright, if a bit ruffled from the explosion. At his feet, the bottle looked like an open capsule. "Ugh, covered in the stu…uh oh…"

The girls followed his gaze and saw that the Tentacilis was looking right at him. Everyone backed away as the sole male's eyes widened. Soren saw the monster start to drool, and on instinct ran away when the monster moved, shouting. "I'll get you for this Iffff!"

"…Sorry Ren. I promise I'll make it up to you later." IF apologized, hands clapped together. "We better get as much Lutea as we can."

"What about Ren?" Neptune asked.

"He'll, uh, be fine, I think. He has his IS, um, after all."

The girls looked in the direction Soren and the monster ran as they heard the latter shout, "Oh by the goddess, it's drooling out of places I didn't know it had!"

"…Yeah, let's just hurry."

Neptune and Compa just nodded as the girls shivered and mentally thought at the same time, 'Glad it's not me.'

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - inn<em>

"Thanks! Now, I finish making potion." Gust nodded when she saw the party walk in. "And you brought extra. I appreciate it very much."

"No thanks necessary. We can help one another when we need it. Just let us know if you need us again." Compa said as she gave the Lutea leaves to the young girl.

"Okay." That's when Gust noticed a missing party member. "Uh oh, where's Mister Soren? Did he get eaten? If did, my sincerest apologies."

"Uh, no, he's fine. He's just, ah, recovering from what happened, um, earlier." IF stumbled, looking a bit nervous.

"What Iffy means is, she used Ren as bait using Sugar Scent against the tentacle monster." Neptune explained.

"Nep!"

"Tentacle monster? Oh, now girl warning make sense." Gust nodded, putting the pieces together. "Mister Soren wasn't…you know…"

"No, but it looked like there were a few, um, close calls, considering the state his clothes were in." IF replied, looking a bit guilty as she stumbled over her words.

"Soren's mad at Iffy about it." Compa added, "Won't speak or look at her at all."

"I already apologized! Still, I guess I did go overboard, but it was the only plan I had on me at the time, and the Tentacilis was gonna to notice us sooner or later."

"I think he's still in his room in the shower…"

IF took a deep breath before saying, "We'll be going now. We don't wanna distract you from finishing your job."

"Bye, Gust!" Compa waved as the trio left Gust to her own devices, who waved in return.

"Bye-bye! Again, thanks! And give Mister Soren my condolences!" The moment Gust was by herself, she noted, "Tentacilis is tentacle monster. Very bad. Well, get to work!"

* * *

><p><em>Day 51<em>

_Lastation - streets_

"Nep-Nep, Iffy! Bad news! Someone saw a monster coming close to the town!"

Compa burst into the girls' room, coming across IF who was texting away. When she heard Compa's words, she looked up in alarm. "Really?"

"I heard from the people running away in fear. Soren went ahead to save some that were left behind."

"Well, that explains why he's not with you."

At that moment, Compa noticed that someone was missing. "Huh? Where's Nep-Nep?"

Hearing that, IF looked oddly amused as she folded her arms. "Well, she's locked herself in the bathroom ever since she ate that expired cup of pudding."

"And we told her so many times not to eat it and just throw it away…" Compa shook her head at the thought.

That's when Neptune's constipated voice came through the door to the bathroom. "S-Sorry, Compa, Iffy… Go on ahead of me… I'll catch up later!"

"Alright, we'll be going, but hurry up and finish in there! I have a bad feeling about the monster."

IF raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as they prepared to leave, until Neptune called out, "Ahhh! W-Wait!"

"What is it?-!" IF asked impatiently.

"I'm all outta TP… Can you leave me a roll by the door?"

"Good grief…" IF sighed and went to fulfill Neptune's request. After that, she and Compa left the inn, leaving Neptune to her…well, you get the picture.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - town border<em>

"Whoa, what happened here?-!" IF asked, looking shocked.

The place that IF and Compa heard a battle going on looked like a war zone when they approached. They saw a number of citizens hiding behind the trees nearby, some having injuries as a very battered Soren fought a giant monster, two other corpses of monsters nearby. Drawing their weapons, the two went to assist with IF calling out to him.

"Ren! You alright?"

"…Just fine." Judging from the tone from Soren's voice, he was still upset at IF for yesterday. At least he was professional enough to respond to her.

"W-What happened here?" Compa asked before taking a shot at the monster with an ice bullet, the shot bouncing off the monster's hide.

"Apparently, the monster had friends." Soren nodded to the two monster corpses. "I had to use Yukihira and White Frost to fend them off, but now the IS is in recovery mode 'cause the monsters caused too much damage."

"So you can't use it?"

"Not for a few days at least." Soren jumped out of the way of the monster's attack before going in for another attempt. About five minutes later, the monster's state was relatively unharmed from the trio's attacks, as IF can attest.

"What's up with this giant monster?-! None of our attacks are working!" IF looked at Soren with one eye. "How did you kill the other two?"

"…Turns out White Frost has a gravity crushing ability. It broke after I got the second monster due to overuse."

"Nep-Nep isn't here, either. We really can't do this without her…" Compa faltered, switching elemental bullets.

"Compa, we must stay strong. I'm sure she'll flush and come help us in the nick of time. Until then, we've got to protect the injured civilians!"

"Iffy… Okay!"

"Uh, what do you mean by that, IF?" Soren asked curiously.

The young girl flinched at the formality around her name, but managed to say, "Nep ate expired pudding. Guess what happened?"

"You can't be serious…" Soren shook his head and returned his attention to the monster, just in time to see it slam the ground, sending the trio flying. Landing on the ground with a thud, the trio struggled to get up, when the monster's attention suddenly shifted.

"Oh, no! Iffy, the monster is-!" Compa pointed out with a wince.

"Crap, the people are over there…!" IF hissed, struggling to her feet.

"I can't…stand…any longer…" Compa collapsed due to lack of energy from the fight.

"I…can't either…" And IF followed, leaving Soren the only one standing.

"G-Go away!" A civilian cried out, as the others looked terrified.

"Oi, over here you big lug!" Soren cried out, firing on the beast as he charged forward.

The monster reacted by spewing a green blob at the Monster Hunter, and when it hit the ground, it exploded, releasing a gray mist. That stopped Soren's charge as he hacked and coughed the mist, jumping back.

"Ugh, that's nasty!" Soren coughed, when he heard another voice come from the trees.

"Hold it right there, villain!"

"Who's there?-!" IF shouted as everyone looked around, until a girl with blue hair wearing a scarf and skin-tight black bodysuit appeared amongst the branches.

"The dashing heroine appears in a time of crisis! Leave it to Nisa, the sole keeper of justice in all of Gamindustri!" Nisa's introduction sure got everyone's attention, even the monster as she pointed her finger at it. "Prepare to meet your maker, monster! The one, the only, deadly Justice Kick!"

"What the heck…?" Soren coughed as he saw Nisa go for the finisher. Too bad that Neptune chose that moment to show up.

"Compa! Iffy! Ren! Sorry for th-blargh!"

Everybody winced as Nisa's attack gave Neptune a one-hit KO to the face. Compa was the one who summarized everyone's thoughts.

"Nep-Nep! Goodness, are you okay? Ooooh, a kick straight to the face. That must've hurt."

"That's putting it lightly." IF said as she and Compa got up.

"What're doing, jumping right out in front of me?-! I even called my attack so you'd know to wait, too!" Nisa looked exasperated as she shook her head.

"When Nep-Nep is focused on something, she stops seeing or hearing anything else around her…" Compa went over and tried reviving Neptune, to no avail.

"No kidding. She's the poster girl for tunnel vision, urk." Soren added with a cough.

"She was our trump card… Compa, stop slapping her so much! Her face is already indented from that kick!" IF went over and pulled Compa off of Neptune.

"Sorry. I went full-force on that one. She might wake up in a few weeks." Nisa informed them in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ugh, you can be serious?" Soren started swaying slightly, though for some reason he didn't notice. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the monster myself. Leave it to me! Oh, and you should rest Mister, you don't look so good." Nisa pulled out what looked like a blue penguin thingy and to everyone's surprise, a wide laser blade sprung out as the heroine of justice charged.

"Are you okay Soren? Do you need medical attention?" Compa asked.

"Uh, I'll be fine. Probably a h-hallucinogen or something in that green mist. It'll p-probably wear off soon."

Eventually the monster was single-handedly defeated by Nisa, and everyone was impressed by her skill. Soren whistled, "Wow, now there's a tough fighter. Interesting weapon though…"

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is what I call the triumph of justice!" Nisa said as everyone clapped.

"…Wh-Whoa. We didn't stand a chance, but she beat it up all on her own." Compa commented, looking astounded.

"Y-Yeah…" Soren said, before he suddenly collapsed.

"Ren/Soren!" Compa and IF cried out when the sole male fell down on his face. Nisa saw this and she too rushed over to see what was happening.

"What the-? Ren's turning green. Shoot, I think he's been poisoned." IF turned to Compa with worry. "Compa, get an antidote, quickly!"

"Y-Yes!" Compa went for her Storage Device and took out a pre-made antidote in a Detoxin bottle to administer to Soren. At the same time, IF rubbed her forehead and turned to Nisa, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, but could you help us take our friends back to town? Compa can carry Nep, but Soren's a bit too heavy for me."

"Well…" Nisa wondered about that when the civilian who shouted earlier came up to them.

"Excuse me, on behalf of all of us here, thank you for saving us. We can handle ourselves from here Miss Heroine, so please help them."

"When you put it that way, I'll most definitely help." Nisa went over to Soren and picked him up. "Well, we better hurry and get him comfortable. I know first-hand how painful poison can be."

"Right, up we go…" Compa picked Neptune up and threw her over her shoulder like a pack of potatoes. "Lead the way Iffy."

"Right…"

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - inn<em>

"Ugh, thanks for your help, Miss Nisa." Compa said after she, IF and Nisa hauled Neptune and Soren to their rooms back at the inn.

"No problem. It's a Heroine's duty to help those in need." All of a sudden, Nisa looked up like she heard something. "Hmm? What's this? A cry for help? Then, I'm off. Up, up, and awaaaaaay!"

Compa and IF had blank looks on their faces as Nisa left in a… 'unique' way before the latter sighed, "…This is Gamindustri, after all. So many different walks of life… Well, let's head back inside and take care of those two. Compa, you take Neptune while I take Ren."

"Um, maybe I should look after Soren. I mean the poison-"

"No, I owe him this much after the stunt with the Tentacilis."

"…I understand."

With IF, she entered Soren's room where she heard him groan, "Urrggh, who's there?"

"It's me, Ren."

"If? Goddess I feel like crap…"

IF blinked at the sudden drop of formality, but figured Soren was too out of it to care about anything. "How're you feeling? The antidote kicking in?"

"Y-Yeah… Still feel sore and dizzy though…"

**[Sir, this may be a bad time, but I must report that I will be in Recovery Mode for a few days.] **Yukihira suddenly said from the table it was laying on.

"What does that supposed to mean?" IF asked.

**[Sir will not be able to deploy my IS form while in Recovery Mode. The protocols in place will not let him due to the damage I sustained.]**

"I thought an Infinite Stratos was supposed to be this one man army against monsters type of deal."

**[I am not at full operating capacity. Even if I was, Sir's experience piloting an IS is still somewhat fresh, even after all this time. Here is a status report on my operating status.]**

A screen popped up and IF went over to take a look. This is what was on it:

Infinite Stratos - Yukihira (1st Shift)

5th Generation Operating System

Operating Subsystems:

Energy Shield - operating at 60% (720 SP)

AI Regulator - operating at full capacity

Fold-Out Armor - inoperable

Preset Recreation Program - online

Strength Modifier - reformatted, completion at 50%

One-Off Ability - offline

Hard Drive Memory - recovery at 16%

Power Drive Program - completion at 55%

Preset Weaponry:

Yukihira Type 3 - operating at 60%

Preset Weapon 1 - creation at 75% (high priority)

Preset Weapon 2 - 'White Frost' Gravity Axe

Open Weapon Slot

Open Weapon Slot

"Hard to believe this is ancient technology. This thing is more advanced than the latest weapons from Planeptune." IF commented after giving the status screen another look over.

**[Gamindustri developed differently than the surface. On a unrelated topic, Audio Logs #32 and #23 have been recovered. Do you want to hear them?]**

"Rrggh…go ahead. Anything to take my, grr, mind off of this…"

**[Understood. Playing Audio Log #32.]**

"**We decided to add some more protection for the IS, in the form of a passive energy barrier. The armor is strong I admit, but the energy barrier was decided so to reduce damages made to the frame during combat. There is another function to the barrier called Absolute Defense, where any lethal/killing blows are blocked by a concentrated form of shield energy, though it does drain the shield energy reserve quickly."**

"Hmm, guess that's what happened. Ren took one too many direct hits…" IF mused.

**[That is what happened.]** Yukihira confirmed as Soren groaned. **[Opening Audio Log #23.]**

"**Twenty more prototype cores have been created, bringing the total to twenty one IS Cores. Granted there are only ten frames, but if something happens to one of the cores, there'll be backups. I really hope that doesn't happen, since it would be a waste of resources that are running just a bit tight at the moment.**

"**As for what's going on outside, Europe and Asia had a few close calls, but things are still at a stalemate. We've lost some land and gained some, so nothing's really changed. What I'm worried about is a new way of monster creation from that **_**thing's**_** twisted essence that I'm hearing about…"**

"Now this…this is interesting. I wonder what the 'thing' is… Sounds like the mother of all monsters…" IF suddenly went to the door saying, "I'm gonna go check on Nep and Compa. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Yeah…" Soren just relaxed on the bed, trying to get to sleep, until he heard IF shout something completely unexpected.

"Ugh, a clogged toilet?-! Damn it Nep!"

* * *

><p><em>Day 53<em>

_Lastation - Storage Facility_

"It's been a while. I've been waiting here so I can explain the job to you." Ganache said as the party approached. "Though I must admit I expected you to show up much sooner."

Things were pretty much back to normal after a few days of rest. Soren's attitude towards IF pretty much went back to normal, though he did swear that he'll get his revenge someday. As for Neptune, she woke up after a day surprisingly enough, though she can recall what happened when she got hit, or anything from that day for that matter.

Funny how her other memories didn't come back from that hit though…

"Hey, you're that funky solicitor who keeps popping up ever since we saved you! Are workin' hard or hardly workin'?" Neptune greeted in her usual fashion.

"It's been ages since I heard that. Do I seem busy? I'm taking half the week off. I'm basically done preparing."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that as Compa pouted, "I'm so envi-… No! That's against the labour laws. I knew you were a twisted bunch!"

"You make it sound like we work for a company, Compa." Soren flatly told her.

"Well, most manufacturing is done by the machines now, so…" Ganache gave a shrug as Neptune snapped her fingers.

"Oh, right-o. Your guy hates people technicians, yeah? Most of the work is done by machines, huh?"

"Yes. Anyway, let's cease the gossip and get back to the topic at hand. This facility here is older than you think. It was already closed down a few years back, actually."

"And you just abandoned a perfectly good building like that? How wasteful. So, what are we doing here exactly?" IF asked, folding her arms.

"There are still some important materials stowed away. We want you to find and collect them all."

"We have to give you everything we find? I don't know if I like this job description…" Compa frowned at the thought.

"No, just the items we specify. You can pocket whatever other garbage you find."

"Now it sounds like we're just getting table scraps. I still don't really like this." Compa pouted with arms crossed under her gracious bust.

"So what're we lookin' for? Bazookas? Lucky Strikers? Cardboard boxes?" Neptune asked.

"What's a Lucky Striker?" Soren muttered under his breath.

Ganache paused for a moment before he slowly said, "Less like items, more like materials. We're looking for a certain type of raw ore."

At that, Neptune looked scandalous as she opened her mouth. "You want three cute girls roughing their delicate hands looking for rocks?-! Even with Ren here, that's a bit much! Whatcha gonna do with rocks anyway?"

"They're unrealistically useful. They're also very scare since monsters have started to get in the way of our mining. Of course, they're not just normal rocks. One possesses enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years!"

Soren and IF looked at their client with disbelief as Neptune took it hook, line, and sinker. "Ten thousand years?-! That's awesome. So we're getting something really awesome?"

"Actually Neptune, he's just yanking our chain." Soren interrupted before Ganache could say anymore.

"What?"

"He's right Nep. If something like that existed, everyone would know about it already." IF added.

Ganache snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, you got me. I was just kidding. What we're looking for is a silver and black ore called Unobtainium."

"…You sure you got that right?" Soren asked, trying to wrap his mind around the odd name.

"Whatever, we know what we're looking for since he told us what it looks like." IF shrugged, "Let's get this over with."

The others nodded and went into the facility. Walking for a bit, the party noticed it was a bit dark when the entrance suddenly slammed shut, encasing them in darkness.

"Kyaah! What just happened?-!" Compa shrieked.

"Huh? Did the entrance just close on us? Yo, solicitor, what did you do?-!" IF was calmer, but she was still shaken by the sudden turn of events.

"What did I do? Oh dear… I'm sorry. It seems there was some malfunction and the entrance has closed." Ganache replied, through Soren noticed an odd tone in his voice when he said that.

"Goddess, if that was laced in anymore sarcasm, I'd get diabetes…" Soren muttered.

" …Actually, this all according to plan. We'll have you tasty little hunters get eaten by the monsters here!"

"Wh-What's happening? I hate being in the dark like this. Please open the entrance now!" Compa cried out in distress.

"Yeah, being in the dark is no fun!" Neptune added.

"Please calm down you two. It's gonna be alright." Soren tried to assure them, but even they could hear the tenseness in his voice.

Uh-oh… Fine, I guess complete darkness isn't quite fair. I'll turn a few lights on so you can see where you're going."

"But, but, but why?-! Don't you wanna get the rocks?" Neptune asked as the lights turned on, making everyone blink.

"…Really? You seriously believe there are rocks called Unobtainium? I lied about that to get you riled up. The job is from me, personally. I used the company's name, but who cares?"

"What'd we do to you?-! Why're you doing this? I thought we were kinda like neighbors!"

"Obviously he doesn't feel the same way." Soren grumbled, looking for a switch to open the door. He quickly gave up however and materialized Yukihira, and plain started punching the door.

"Ow! Ren, that's too loud!" Neptune whined, covering her ears.

"I don't care if that means ripping this door open!"

"You might as well give up Mister Soren. Even with that fancy armor of yours, this door's been reinforced to blast door proportions with multiple layers." Ganache said, despite the banging. "Besides, I met someone a while back and since then, I've known about you…Neptune."

"Okay, that's just creepy." Soren commented as he gave up, his efforts only showing dents in the door. "Ugh, that Power Enforcer would be useful here…"

"Don't I know it." IF said before she turned to Neptune. "You're stalking her, too? Nep, were you some sort of super villain before you lost your memory?"

"No way!"

"No way!" Compa nodded, "I know Nep-Nep very well, and Nep-Nep has only been Nep-Nep all this time."

"You can't be sure of that. I want to trust her too, y'know. I was just joking, okay?" IF held out her hands in defense.

"Iffy…"

"Oops, one last thing. This building will explode in five minutes. Sorry for the cliché ending. Farewell!" Ganache informed them as the party heard him walking off.

"What?-! …He's gone. What should we do? There are monsters around and we don't know if there's another way out." IF kicked the ground in frustration as a soft growl came from down the hallway.

"Okay, let's concentrate on getting outta here first. Next time we see him, we'll introduce him to a Tentacilis!" Neptune shouted, making Soren flinch a bit at the last part.

"Were you listening to me at all? That optimistic, one track mind is your main weakness and only strength…" IF shook her head in disbelief before turning to Soren. "Ren, does your IS thingy have a sensor or something?"

"I dunno…can you help at all, Yukihira?"

**[Sensors indicate a draft coming from the opposite end of the facility, indicating an exit. Also, there are several timed explosives primed around the facility.]**

"Great, and here I thought the guy was bluffing." IF sighed, "C'mon, we'd better hurry. Ren, you take point in Yukihira. Bash any monster that comes our way."

"Gotcha If." Soren went ahead of the party and proceeded at a pace that let the girls keep up. "Yukihira, please guide us out."

**[Understood. Tracing draft current now.]**

A bit later, after various monster encounters and nearing the exit, Soren bumped into a shelf when his attention wavered, sending a few boxes crashing to the floor. The girls jumped at the sound, but Neptune noticed something among the boxes. "Hey, what's this…?"

Everyone looked as Neptune picked up a silver and black block of…something. "Hey, isn't this the Unobtainium thingy that the meanie solicitor told us about?"

"I don't think so. It's a block, not a rock." Compa replied, "Hehe, that rhymes…"

"Who cares? Neptune, just drop the thing and keep moving. The place is gonna blow any minute now!" Soren said impatiently.

"Eeeh? But it's so sparkly and stuff. I think I'll keep it."

"Ugh, whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - streets<em>

" An exit! Boy am I glad we didn't give up!" Neptune cried out as the party found themselves outside.

"I wasn't giving up. Anyway, I wonder if that guy really thought this was gonna do us in." IF looked skeptical as she eyed the building.

"Well, being trapped inside a building crawling with nasty monsters is a big deal! We could've been a meal for any of them, you know?" Compa shivered as the party reached the sidewalk.

"…I mean, he's seen what we're capable of. I doubt he really thought this was going to be effective against us." The words were right out of IF's mouth when explosions erupted, causing the building to collapse upon itself.

"…I'd say that would've been pretty effective, if we were still inside." Soren pointed out.

"Uh…"

"Who cares? We've made it out safe n' sound! What else matters? We're done for today so let's go grab some grub at Chian's place!" Neptune cheered, her attitude shattering the atmosphere around them.

"Eh…Neptune has a point. I for one want to forget what just happened."

Compa and IF couldn't find any fault in Soren's words, so they decide to head to Chian's restaurant. However, by the time they go close, they saw people running away in panic.

"Look… What's all the commotion? Did something happen?" Compa asked, looking alarmed, when Chian ran up to them, looking tired and out of breath.

"…Haah, haah… Please, help! Avenir's robots invaded my factory!"

"What?-! Damn it, so that's what he was after! C'mon, let's hurry!" IF shouted as she led the others to the Passe factory.

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Passe Factory Ruins<em>

"I guess that jackass was just trying to keep us busy for a while. It wasn't personal, after all." IF winced, looking at the destruction.

"This is so horrible. Everything's been ruined. How are they supposed to work now?-!" Compa

"He did all this, eh? This is absolutely, positively, most undeniably unacceptable!" Neptune

"I think we have bigger problems girls!" Soren shouted, pointing that robot that was pretty much the cause of the destruction, the Killachine.

The Killachine was a huge floating robot that wielded a axe and a morning star in each hand and had a tail instead of legs. Oh, and it was much larger than Soren in Yukihira. It's design practically spelled destruction.

Neptune transformed and charged straight at the machine, only to be rebuffed by a swing of it's axe. The Killachine then when for a crushing blow, but was blocked by Soren who deployed his IS. "You know, rushing headfirst into things isn't the best idea Neptune. I thought your transformation made you level headed."

A light flush appeared on Neptune's face as Soren pushed the Killachine back, followed by a barrage of bullets from Compa and IF. "Sorry, it's just that I got so angry seeing all of this that I…"

"Hey we're all angry, but let's plan this so we don't get turned into paste, alright?"

"Right!"

"Hey, if you two are done talking, we need to figure out how to take this thing down!" IF shouted, before her voice dropped when they regrouped. "Our weapons won't work on that thing, being a machine."

"But they did work in the game." Compa pointed out.

"Yeah, but the author's being a realist, so we need to think about this. Any ideas?"

"…I could use White Frost on that thing." Soren said before he pushed forward, tackling the machine and sending it crashing into the ruins, sending debris crashing upon it.

"Ren! We're trying to save the factory, not destroy it!" Neptune cried out.

"Sorry, but we need some time to think!"

"What was that about White Frost, Ren?" IF interrupted, before Neptune could say anything. "I know there's something special about it, considering Yukihira classified it as a 'gravity axe.'"

"I don't know the specifics, but simply put, that axe has a secondary function that can crush monsters somehow. I think Yukihira said it was gravity technology or something, I don't know. What I do know that it will work against anything."

"…Alright, I'll trust you on this one. Nep, Compa and I will make an opening for you. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Just don't get hurt you three."

A nod from everyone and the party went to execute the plan. Neptune took front with IF supporting her, and Compa took potshots at the machine's head. Soren held back as White Frost materialized in his hands. "Yukihira, release Gravity Mode."

**[Understood. Deploying Fold-Out Armor.]**

White Frost's blade split apart as the axe started to hum, a glow appearing on the emitters that opened up in place of the blade. "How many charges can I pull off?"

**[After the last fight a few days ago, estimates are at five. After that, the chance that the emitters would blow out from overuse would rise without a two minute cool down.]**

"Understood. Better make this count!"

"Ren! Now!"

IF shout signalled Soren to charge in, seeing that girls somehow deprived the Killachine of it's morning star. Axe raised, Soren charged in shouting, "Take this!"

The Killachine automatically raised it's axe to defend, but White Frost's gravity pulse crumpled right through the weapon and crushed the machine in the chest, sending it crashing into the ground.

When the machine didn't move after that, the four regrouped with Neptune saying, "Wow Ren, that was amazing. I didn't know that axe could do that."

"I only found out a couple of days ago myself, during that fight with those giant monsters." Soren replied, when they heard movement. "Oh, you can't be serious…"

The Killachine got up, but the weird thing was, that red circuit lines started to appear on it, as it's eyes turned red. Hovering over them, it slowly floated towards the party who prepared themselves to fight, when the machine suddenly sparked, making it twitch.

"Huh? What's going on?" Neptune looked confused, as well as everyone else as the sparks and twitching increased.

It got to a point where parts of the Killachine spontaneously exploded, the machine crashing down as the party blinked. There was a moment of silence as the red lines and eyes of the machine died, until Compa broke it.

"Well…that was anti-climatic."

*CLING*

Everyone jumped as they saw the Killachine's chest plate pop open, revealing the inner core as heat came out of it. However, Soren saw something with Yukihira's enhanced vision, making him step forward.

"Ren?"

"Hold on." Despite the heat, Soren took a closer look and saw something familiar in the core. "Oh, I can't believe this…!"

"What? What is it? Is it something special? Oooh, like a secret weapon or something?" Neptune's transformation wore off, so she was back to her perky self when she asked that.

Reaching into the core, Soren yanked out a black crystal that everyone recognized. "It's a Lastation Jewel Core Fragment! How on Earth did Avenir get it's hands on one?-!"

"That's a pretty good question, but for now, we need to check on Chian!" Compa reminded them.

That statement everyone agreed with as Soren dematerialized Yukihira, but not before fanning the Jewel Core Fragment to cool it off so he could put it away. When they found Chian, she was looking at the ruins of her factory with a blank look, making IF comment, "Looks like she's in shock."

Compa tried to console Chian, who was looking pretty out of it. "Ch-Chian? Please don't be upset. Forget about all this. We'll fix everything right up!"

"Really Compa, you shouldn't make promises like that." Soren said, only to be slapped by IF on the shoulder.

Suddenly, Chian looked up with determination as she clenched her fist. "Ugh, damn it! I can't lose hope yet. You guys still have the test model I gave you, right? I won't give up. I swore to myself I wouldn't let anything get to me like when I heard the Expo was cancelled."

"Oh, yeah, the test model! You can still go to the Expo with this bad boy!" Neptune said as she took out the test model from her Storage Device.

"Of course. So, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take it back until after the Expo." Chian took the sword out of Neptune's hands, much to her

"Wh-Whaaaat? Aw, why? You just gave it to us like a second ago!"

"I said until after the Expo! I can't risk it breaking before then…and there are some modifications I'd like to try."

"Ugghhhh, fine, whatever. I'll let you borrow it for a little bit."

"I don't remember giving it to you to keep yet. I thought it was pretty clear you would get it after the Expo ends." Chian then remembered something and asked, "By the way, do you have a report on any bugs or something?"

"I have that." Soren took out a few papers and handed them to Chian. "This from both me and Neptune testing the thing on most of the landmasses. I admit it's good, but could be much better."

"Thanks. I'll take that into consideration. Now I need to go see if there's anything left to salvage." Chian was about to walk off when she turned to Soren. "Oh and can you stop by later Soren? I'd like to talk about that armor of yours…"

"Uh, sure…"

"It's probably thanks to Ren that there's nothing left though." Neptune commented as the four watched Chian walk off.

"Me? With that machine, collateral damage would've been inevitable, even if the factory was intact!" Soren argued.

"Ugh, using big words, how annoying!"

"Not my fault you're an idiot!"

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to your fellow party members like that!"

Watching Neptune and Soren argue, IF gave a sigh, "And it's business as usual for this party…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This update is brought to you by Neptunia V (for Victory), the next game in the Neptunia series. Seriously, Mk2 just came out for us Westerners over a month ago and another game is in the making, scheduled for release in Japan in mid-August? (can practically hear Some Random Tosser shouting 'Another one?-!') Still surprising, considering I came across this on Siliconera earlier in the week. The story sounds interesting, Neptune being sent back to the past around thirty years before Mk2, Lowee becoming Japanese themed, Leanbox invading Lowee, Planeptune being a small country, and Lastation no existing? Well, at least the character redesigns are delicious. Neptune having an actual top and dress, Blanc wearing Japanese style clothing, Noire bearing her midriff, and Vert, yum, she shows more leg and chest with her new look.**

**Sorry for some parts sounding cut and paste. Hearing about Neptunia V restarted my muse, but it was still a struggle to write. The whole tentacle scene just popped out of nowhere, considering I had a different plan in mind about the whole tentacle issue. Not to mention this is my longest chapter to date on this fic. As usual, thanks for the support, and all suggestions will be taken into consideration. I have Mk1 pretty much solidified, but Mk2 is still in the developing stages as well as the interludes, so ideas might pop out there. That's it from me, and see you in the next update!**

**P.S. If you're wondering what Soren looks like, he looks similar to Itsuka Shidou from Date A Live, a Light Novel that has illustrations one might be familiar with.  
><strong>


	24. Finding Answers

Chapter 24 - Finding Answers

_Day 57_

_Lastation - inn_

"…No, no, no! The Sanctuary group driven out by the Parliament…I can't find them anywhere!" IF shouted, looking frustrated as she searched on her phone.

"Nothing on the net either," Soren added, "Looks like Parliament's suppressing the information, though word still goes around here and there."

"Ugh, just what you'd expect from a corrupt government…"

With Chian busy preparing for the Expo, the party decided to find a way to take Avenir down after what happened to them and Chian. However, they were at a loss at what to do until IF suggested they look for the Sanctuary group, having heard that they were driven away.

"The Sanctuary serves the CPU and goes on missionary quests, right?" Neptune asked, "Oooh, so if we find 'em, we might get to bump fists with the goddess directly!"

"I doubt that," Soren argued, "Considering what happened at the Basilicom, and the Parliament being in control of things, I'm guessing that they're deliberately fooling Lady Black Heart somehow…"

"What? But that's-!"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter either way, because despite our efforts, we can't locate them." IF interrupted, flipping her phone closed. "We might have to speak with another heretic to get some answers…"

"Do we have to?" Soren didn't look too thrilled at the idea. "I mean, every heretic we find seems to have gone around the bend one way or another."

"Yes, we do Ren. As you said before, people can't be oblivious to all this information-suppressing by the Parliament. Compared to a normal civilian who would keep their head down, the heretics don't care about that, right?"

"Everyone, it's time to work." Compa spoke up, "I heard an old helpless man is being harassed by monsters outside of town!"

The others looked surprised at that until Soren asked, "Doesn't anyone find that…weird?"

"It's probably a heretic. They're the only ones who would stay out in the wilderness with the monsters. Though I'm not too sure about the harassment part." IF shrugged, before her phone started ringing. "Hold on…Chian? Yes, he's here… Now…? I suppose so… Okay, later…"

"Did Chian want to see me again?" Soren asked.

"Yeah. Looks like she needs more help."

"I see. Well, looks like you girls are on your own for now. I'm sure it won't be hard to find the Heretic anyway." Soren gave a wave before he departed for Chian's.

"Hey! Stop violating the no-leaving-party rule-! Aw, dangit, he's gone." Neptune gave a pout as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, I wouldn't worry about it Nep," IF assured her, "It's not like he's ditching us or anything."

* * *

><p><em>Lastation - Temporary Workplace<em>

"Hello? Chian, are you here?" Soren called out.

"Over here." Chian's voice replied from behind a shelf.

Walking over to where Chian was, Soren looked at all the machinery crammed into the large room. Other employees were running around working, though they looked nervous as they worked.

'No surprise really. Avenir attacked the factory under the pretense of a 'malfunctioning robot.' With all this corruption running rampant, one would wonder where the heck Black Heart is.'

Approaching Chian, Soren noticed something different on the table in front of her. On the table, there were not one, but four unfinished weapons, one of which Soren recognized as a dismantled Mech Sword Armas.

"Four weapons? I thought it was only just going to be the one." Soren mused, looking at a pair of weapons modeled after IF's weapons.

"I was just going to go with the Mech Sword Armas, but since you and the others are helping with this, I decided to make a few more for all of you." Chian replied as she moved around a few parts to what looked like a futuristic syringe.

"I see." Soren looked at another dismantled sword, and wondered why there was something that looked like part of a gun among the parts. "So, what do you need?"

"I need to borrow Yukihira for a little bit." After the whole attack, Chian grew interested in the Infinite Stratos, and was surprised to find an AI in the sword. "Also, I need you to pick up some more materials from a few places. I'll supply you with magazines for your gun in addition to paying you."

"That's…doable." Soren nodded, 'And it's not the first time I've went out on a job with just my gun.'

"Thanks." Soren handed Yukihira over to Chian as she pointed over to another table. "The magazines are over there, so carry as much as you can. Yukihira, start up."

**[Understood, ma'am.]**

When Chian found out about the whole AI, she started using it in place of computers when Soren lends it to her. Understandable, since most of the factory's were destroyed in the assault, with the others damaged. The fact Yukihira had a sentient AI that could assist was a major plus in her book.

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, here's a list of what you need to get." Chian handed Soren a piece of paper that was on the table. "And do be careful. I heard that the monsters are starting to increase in number."

"I know, I know." Soren takes one look at Yukihira, which has holo-screens above it before he takes off. 'It's been a while since I went on a solo mission, hasn't it.'

Elsewhere, Neptune, Compa, and IF are busy getting information out of the heretic, which won't be shown here as one can watch the scene on Youtube or some other site.

* * *

><p><em>Day 58<em>

_Lastation - Old Basilicom_

"For an old Basilicom, the building sure has, um, what's the word… 'aged' well?" Soren pointed out.

"Either that, or the word that the Sanctuary really is hiding out here is true." IF replied.

The party approached the old Basilicom in the dead of night, looking cautious and all that. Considering they rarely go out on night excursions, it was something they were not used to. Well…for Neptune and Compa at least.

"Are you sure the info you got from that heretic is accurate?"

"It's the only lead we've got Ren."

"Hmm, people seem pretty knowledgeable about the old Basilicom." Compa said suddenly, "Kind of weird Iffy failed to find any info about it…"

"I heard nobody lives near it. Maybe that's why information was scares for me."

"That…doesn't make any sense though. One would think that since it's the old Basilicom, it would be treated as a historical landmark or something." Soren argued.

"Huh, you have a point there…" IF frowned at the thought as she looked around.

"I just hope someone is really here. This place looks way too haunted-looking for normal people to stay at…" Compa gave a wary look around before shivering. "I d-don't see any lights… Maybe Mr. Heretic was wrong. I think we c-can still go back!"

"D-Don't even think about running away with your butt between your legs! You've got me here!" Neptune shouted, though she seemed a bit twitchy.

"Hello, be my friend~" Which was followed by something feeling up Neptune and Compa's spines.

"Eeeyaah!"

"Kyaaah!"

Both Compa and Neptune cried out in fright as the two went straight for IF, with the latter jumping straight into her arms. IF was understandably overwhelmed at the sudden action.

"Wha-? Hey-oomph!"

IF staggered a bit as the girls heard laughing coming from Soren. They looked and saw him slapping his leg.

"Ooh Goddess, that was hilarious! Hahaha!"

"…"

The girls were understandably not amused by Soren's antics, with Neptune shouting, "That was mean Ren!"

"…Ren."

Soren stopped laughing when he saw the look on IF's face. It made him gulp. Yup, it was that scary. Compa moved away, looking a bit afraid of her at the moment.

"I-If? You know it was just a joke right?"

IF stayed silent as she just dropped Neptune, who cried, "Owie!" and walked towards him. She had one of those smiles that would make a goddess cringe in fear.

"If…? I'm sure we can talk about this…"

"Talk? Yes, talk, sure…"

The next thing anyone knew, IF punched Soren right in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Erk! What was that-ugh!"

"You *stomp* better *stomp* stop *stomp* making *stomp* jokes *stomp* at *stomp* times *stomp* like *stomp* these *stomp*!"

"Ow, it hurts If, it hurts, ugh!"

Watching IF stomp on Soren, Neptune whispered to Compa, "Hey Compa, ya think Iffy's a S-type?"

"Nep-Nep! You shouldn't talk about such things!" Compa replied, looking scandalized, "Though I admit it looks that way…better put a stop to it…"

"Ugh, my ribs!"

"Yes, most definitely…" Compa went up to the irate IF and tapped her on the shoulder. "Iffy, don't you think Soren's had enough for now? We do need to check the old Basilicom after all…"

IF gave one last stomp before she sighed, "I suppose you're right. C'mon girls, let's get going."

Leaving Soren on the grass, IF left towards the old Basilicom with Compa following her. Neptune went up to the fallen Monster Hunter and poked him in the head. "Hey Ren, you alright?"

"Mmrrgh…" Soren groaned in response as he struggled to get up. "I-I'll be good…urk…"

Eventually, Soren did manage to get up, but he had to lean on Neptune of all people for support, and the two caught up with Compa and IF. The latter was about to open the door when a voice suddenly said, "Halt, who goes there? Are you with Avenir, or are you part of the Parliament?"

"Whoa! W-Wh-What's goin' on here? Do we look like bonanza people or something?" Neptune cried out in shock.

The door opened, revealing one of the Sanctified, who blinked at their appearance. "…Oh, just a few little girls. I'm sorry. We're not used to visitors, and that screaming from earlier didn't help matters. Are you selling cookies? …Is your friend alright?"

"No…and Soren's alright," Compa replied, "Oh, and he's a guy."

"Oh…my apologies." The Sanctified replied, with Soren just groaning. "Please, come in."

As the party was let in, Compa took a look around and saw that there were other members around, and they looked like they were on edge at their appearance. "You all seem so tense. Is someone trying to hurt you or something?"

"I'm afraid so. Avenir's automated weaponry have already paid a visit to a few of us."

"What? Why would Avenir be such a bully?" Neptune's outrage caused Soren some discomfort, which resulted in a moan. "Sorry Ren. Anyways, the Parliament got their cake and ate it when they took over the Basilicom, right?"

"They'll never rest until every last one of us are dead." The Sanctified shook their heads at that. "Even after driven out, the public eye still thinks that we're part of the Basilicom's system."

"That's…corruption for…you…" Soren groaned.

"…Is your friend really all right? He looks really beaten."

"Oh, we, uh, ran into something earlier," IF made up, "It's the reason Compa and Nep screamed after all. We, um, managed to drive it off, but, uh, Ren here took most of the hits."

"Huh? But wasn't it-?" Compa's mouth was covered by IF as she gave a smile.

"I see… Well then, please follow me. We can talk elsewhere while your friend rests."

The party followed the person until they reached a room they recognized as the Goddess' room. To their surprise though, it looked pretty new and clean, as Compa pointed out.

"Wow! The outside looked like it was about to cave in on itself, but this room looks no different from the other Basilicoms."

"We remodeled this room. We couldn't possible welcome the Goddess in such a filthy place. Here, place your friend on the bed." Neptune led Soren over to the bed as the Sanctified went on, "We typically don't use this room for guests, but for your friend, I'll make an exception."

"Question! Is the CPU gone right now?" Neptune asked.

"Not just now. We've not seen her for nearly three years. We're concerned something's happened to her."

"Most likely…in…Parliament's hands…" Soren wheezed out.

"That's the most likely scenario. They're probably fooling her somehow. We're hoping that she'll find out something's wrong and look around to investigate. However, with the increase in monsters, she might be too busy to notice…"

"So we can't talk to her about Avenir…" Compa mused, "Is there anything else we can help with?"

"We'd like the assistance, but we have no solid proof of Avenir's activities due to…many reasons."

"What about Chian's factory? It was totally crushed by Avenir. That's a whopper of proof!" Neptune suggested.

"Won't work… Incident…already classified…as machine gone rogue. Claims…Chian's been compensated. Not true though…" Soren told them.

"It's as your friend says, the incident is already covered up by the Parliament. If anyone defies them, they'll be driven away, like us." The Sanctified looked frustrated as he told them, "Their military and political might is engulfing Lastation from both sides. …We're thinking of a countermeasure. As soon as we can find a connection between Avenir and the Parliament…we can call in the military's infantry units and declare martial law on the company."

"The military's infantry?" Compa looked puzzled as she tilted her head.

"Yes, the Sanctuary actually controls Lastation's infantry units, while Parliament bolsters it's military might with automated robots. Unless we can find solid evidence that even they can't ignore, we'd be slaughtered in a quick civil war."

"Well…we worked with Avenir a few times. I remember a Basilicom member substituted once to explain our job for us." IF suggested.

"Oh, that's right." Compa snapped her fingers. "They were saying scary stuff like 'dead or alive!' for some monster tissue and stuff!'

"Hmm, if that's true, the equipment made from the monster's tissue could be our proof. If only we could get such a thing…" The Sanctified mused.

"How…could that be…proof?" Soren asked, "Is biotechnology…illegal in…Lastation?"

"Sort of. Lady Black Heart declared that biotechnology is only legal for medical practices after that incident with the replicating bioroids… If the tech is being used for other purposes, then we can use it as proof."

"All those mechanical meanies are Avenir's product, right? I'm sure they'll poop one out if we keep bustin' 'em up!" Neptune said.

"That…sounds so wrong…Neptune…" Soren choked before sighing.

"I don't know the odds of such a peculiar drop, but that's the only way to go about this. Besides, I'm sure Yukihira can scan for something like that in a machine, right?"

**[Understood. I am able to scan for organic material as well as metals.]**

"W-What was that?" The Sanctified person was understandably unnerved hearing Yukihira's slightly robotic voice.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." IF assured.

"Still, even with Yuki's help, it sounds like a lot of work. But if it's for justice, I'll do it. Even small efforts can be the seeds of great success!" Compa said with confidence.

"…Yuki?" IF muttered to herself.

"Thank you for this invigorating discussion." The Sanctified person nodded, "We'll await your return with the hardware and expose those bastards. I need to explain what transpired here to the others. Excuse me…"

As the Sanctified person left, a moan came from Soren. "…Compa…medic!"

"Oh dear, I'm coming Soren!" As Compa went over Soren, she said, "Wow, Iffy sure did a number on you."

"Wow, for Ren to be like that, you must've went overboard Iffy." Neptune commented.

"…Maybe I did hit him one too many times." IF admitted, as she and Neptune watched Compa treat Soren.

* * *

><p><em>Day 59<em>

_Lastation - Avenir Facility_

"Hey. Haven't we, uh, been here before?" Neptune asked as she and the others walked through the forest.

"It's near the facility Avenir asked us to work at before." IF replied, "I thought they'd release a robot if we walked around suspiciously."

"Maybe we need to get closer?" Soren suggested, "I mean, we're still some distance from the perimeter."

"Ugh…Ren's talking about math. It's making my head hurt…" Neptune held her head in mock pain.

"Stop being a big baby Nep. Ren wasn't even talking about math." IF sighed.

"I suppose so… Wow, there are way more bad guy monsters than before. Hopefully we won't get bonked before we can get what we're looking for."

"I didn't think about that, to be honest. Well, whatever. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"…And now something will happen thanks to Iffy jinxing us." Soren whispered to Compa, who giggled in response.

After a few hours of searching, the party didn't find what they were looking for, something Neptune didn't find good. "We didn't find it… Do we have to, like, backtrack to all the previous dungeons on this fetch quest? Say it ain't so, Iffy!"

"Uh, it ain't so?" IF replied with uncertainty. Sure, they came across a number of robots, but Yukihira didn't detect organic components within them. "Whatever, let's go back for today. I'm…feeling tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to head back when Compa noticed something. "Wait! I see someone over there!"

Someone was indeed approaching and when the person got closer, they saw it was Ganache, as well as a bipedal robot following him. "Greetings, little ladies and sir. Fancy meeting you here."

"…This is no coincidence. Avenir's solicitor and a robot sidekick." IF deadpanned, before folding her arms. "You know, it's probably difficult to have completely automated robots throughout Lastation."

"You're keen as usual, I see. All of our larger-scale machines are controlled remotely. The smaller ones tend to have simple instructions programmed into them, so we let them be."

"Then, you've been controlling the robots? All this time and forever and ever? Is it…a motion controller?" Neptune inquired.

"For some reason, I feel that's some sort of weird joke." Soren muttered, fingers tapping his pistol.

"Yes. Also, yes, all this time. But from now on? Hmm. That's up to you." Ganache replied cryptically.

"Really? That's good, 'cause I know exactly what to do." Soren pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at Ganache's head, surprising everyone present.

"H-Hey, hold on now…"

"Ren, what do you think you're doing?" IF hissed.

"The logical thing. This guy here says he's controlling the robots, yes? Take him out, and problem's solved, at least temporary. Besides, I still remember the stunt he pulled last time." Soren cocked the weapon with a click, making Ganache sweat a bit.

IF put her hand on Soren's arm, trying to get him to lower his weapon. "Hey, I remember what he did last time still pisses me off, but just killing him is too much. We should take him to the Basilicom so he can confess his wrongdoings."

"…If, I'm going to give you one minute to think about that last sentence and reword it in a way that actually makes sense."

IF looked confused for a moment before she gave it some thought. A moment later, she realized what she was implying and tsked. "Right, Avenir and Parliament…"

"Wait, we still haven't found that hardware yet!" Compa argued, "We should interrogate him about it first before we let Soren shoot him."

"Oooh, I can totally see that death flag now." Neptune chirped.

"W-Well, I'll chat more this time around. It's the reason why I'm here actually. I've started to question the motives of this company." Ganache explained, "I've come to help you take Avenir down."

Everyone looked at Ganache in disbelief as Soren said, "I'm finding that hard to believe."

"I agree," Compa added, "If you're trying to help, why did you attack us with your robots?"

"To see you all without seeming suspicious. I'm still an Avenir employee after all. Great benefits. I had to look like I was following orders." Ganache told them.

"Well whatever, said the blind man to his deaf dog. You're gonna bring Avenir down, and that's that, right?" Neptune asked.

"Hold up, Ren and I aren't convinced," IF said, with Soren still pointing his gun at Ganache, showing his opinion. "How did you hear about Neptune? Why did you try to get rid of us?"

"That…was the company's order. I was told to keep you four busy while they raided the Passe factory, and claim that it was my own doing." Ganache replied, "You can see how twisted it sounds, right?"

"Your story makes sense, but that doesn't mean I'm convinced. Heck, I'm even considering letting Ren shoot you now."

"L-Look, I'll give the hardware you're looking for as proof, okay? You want it, right? I'll even testify against Avenir."

"Awesomesauce! That'll give us a fightin' chance against Avenir. Still not convinced, Iffy, Ren?" Neptune cheered, turning to IF and Soren.

"You know what happened before. This is just one odd turn of events. Can we really trust him?" IF frowned as she eyed Ganache suspiciously.

"There's no reason to assume otherwise for now. Let's just leave it to the Sanctuary people instead." Compa suggested.

"Sanctuary… I heard a rumour that they're at the old Basilicom, right? Please take me to them. I'll tell you everything then."

"Hmm, fine." IF turned to Soren. "Alright Ren, gun down."

"Grr…fine." Soren lowered the gun as he put the safety back on, making Ganache sigh in relief. "But if he makes one wrong move, I won't be held responsible for the bullet that goes between his eyes."

That made Ganache gulp, but he managed to say, "The hardware you're looking for…it's the stuff made with the monster tissue correct? This little guy here is made with the stuff, so it can be considered evidence."

"Really now. Yukihira, scan."

**[Acknowledged. …Scans indicate dead organic tissue present in construct.]**

"Well, there's our evidence. Okay you, lets go, and no funny business." IF ordered.

"Alright…" Ganache raised his hands in surrender, though he gave a curious look towards Soren due to Yukihira speaking.

As the four escorted the Avenir employee, Soren couldn't help but think, 'This is too easy. Something's going on here…'


End file.
